The Legendary Hero
by WWEfan101
Summary: WWE makes a love triangle between Miz/Kelly/Randy. Little did they know that a STORYLINE would affect their actual lives. After Randy figures out how poorly Miz treated Kelly he decides to confess his true feelings towards her. Miz isn't  happy about it. Also featuring Ted, Maryse, Cody, Michelle, Zack and Eve.
1. Turn Around

**I wasn't really sure about this story but CrazyKidd gave me the heart to upload it lol. I wasn't too happy about it.**

**So I'm just going to expand on my summary.**

**The WWE has decided to place Miz, Kelly and Randy Orton in a love triangle storyline, however Miz(Mike) is dating Kelly in real life. He is uncomfortable with this storyline but eventually decides to go along with it. Randy has always liked Kelly but she is dating Miz.**

**And that's pretty much the summary.**

**Well enjoy this chapter and feel free to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turn Around**

* * *

Backstage went quiet as Maryse walked in muttering to herself in French as she had just lost the Divas Championship to Kelly Kelly. Many Superstars and Divas turned to look at her and since she wasn't really liked, they all snickered as she walked past. She raised her hand up at them and kept walking towards the Divas locker room. Some of the Divas and Superstars cheered as Kelly walked by. Kelly decided to smile her well-known smile at them. She followed Maryse into the Divas locker room, and found her with her head buried in her hands; Kelly sat next to her and wondered if her off-screen friend was all right.

"Ryse are you alright?" Kelly asked as she put her hand on Maryse's shoulder and tried to get her attention. Maryse let out a frustrated groan as she shoved Kelly's hand away. "Don't tell me this is about the Divas belt? Cos you know it's scripted." Kelly continued to guess. "Ted?"

"Oui, it is about the Divas Championship belt" Maryse looked at the belt that Kelly had over her shoulder. She was obviously was lying. Ted had done something but Kelly decided to go along with the divas belt being the issue and plus she didn't want to upset her friend more.

"It's a scripted thing, I had nothing to do with it," Kelly stated getting rather agitated that Maryse wasn't telling her the truth. Maryse stood up rather annoyed and glared at Kelly.

"You wouldn't even be a good Divas champion anyway," Maryse snapped down at a Kelly who now rested the pink and silver belt in her lap.

"Ryse, if it means that much to you, get the mystery GM to get you a match with me, and then you can have it. I don't want some belt getting in between our friendship," Kelly said, looking down at the ground. "Something tells me that you're just using this belt as an excuse to hide what you're really upset about." Maryse glanced at Kelly and went back to muttering in French to herself. Kelly cleared her throat and Maryse glanced back at her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Something tells me that this has nothing to do with our match, what's up?" Kelly said watching her friend mutter to herself. A knock sounded at the door and Kelly rushed to open it.

"Good work on your match Kel" Mike congratulated Kelly on winning her first championship belt as he wrapped her into a hug. Kelly pulled out of his hug and smiled at him. Mike folded his arms and grinned back at her. They stared at each other for a long moment both looking into each other's eyes before Maryse interrupted them.

"Will you two get a room..." mumbled Maryse as she saw Mike peck Kelly on the lips.

"I love you" Mike said completely ignoring Maryse's comment. He grinned down at Kelly and she smiled back at him.

"I love you too Mikey" Kelly said, resting her head on his shoulder. Maryse rolled her eyes. "You have a match against Randy Orton tonight right?" Kelly asked. She knew Mike had a match, she was just teasing.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" asked Mike with a perplexed expression on his face. Kelly let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"I'm your girlfriend I know when all your matches are on" Kelly lightly kissed him on the lips. Mike kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Maryse exclaimed, as Kelly rolled her eyes and walked out of the Divas locker room and into the hallway. They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat and the couple broke apart. Mike scratched the back of his head and Kelly was looking down fidgeting. Randy Orton looked between them both; he couldn't believe it. Kelly and Mike were dating since when? Randy asked himself.

"What are you doing here Orton?" Mike asked menacingly. Randy looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, I'm on my way to the locker room. You know, I have to get ready to beat your ass" Randy spat. Mike let out a laugh.

"Well, Barbs, I have to go and get ready to kill a viper" Mike said arrogantly as he strode briskly into his locker room. Randy smirked as Mike walked arrogantly down the hallway. He turned his attention back to Kelly.

"Kelly, congratulations on beating Maryse" Randy said a smile appearing on his face. Kelly smiled back at him; he did know she was dating Mike right? Kelly thought.

"Thanks Randy. Good luck, you're gonna need it tonight" Kelly said as she began to walk off, Randy grabbed her arm.

"Kelly, what do you see in Mike? I mean seriously the guys a tool" Randy asked. Kelly looked down at where Randy had grabbed her. He immediately released his grip on her arm and then he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to go... I need to get ready to accompany Mike tonight, I will see you then" she walked briskly down the hallway. Randy kept thinking, turn around... turn around, Kelly turn around. Kelly stopped in the doorway of the divas locker room and looked back at Randy with a smile. Randy smiled back and continued his way to his locker room. Maria hugged Kelly, surprising Kelly as she just walked through the door.

"Kelly you won, you finally beat that annoying, arrogant Maryse" Maria said in an over excited tone. Maryse glared at them from across the room.

"Hello, I'm right here," said Maryse in her French Canadian accent. Kelly pretended not to hear Maryse's comment. Kelly went and changed into a pair of jeans and a pleasant looking top. She wanted Mike to win but every time she was around Randy, he would transform into an arrogant monster. Nothing was going on between Randy and Kelly, he was just a friend, who she found hilarious in tough times, and Mike always despised him for that. It was a WWE storyline, a love triangle between the Miz, Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton. There was definitely nothing going on between her and Randy, she loved Mike with all her heart or so she thought...

* * *

**I think this story needs editing but yeah tell me what you think...**


	2. Car Park Conversations

**I know I haven't updated any stories lately and I'm trying but I'm so damn busy. So this is the next chapter, enjoy :) !**

* * *

Randy, Mike and Kelly were all at the black curtain there was an awkward silence as usual because Mike didn't speak to Randy because he thought Randy liked Kelly. After all the mystery general manager had put them in a love triangle storyline. Mike was against this idea from the start but eventually went along with it. The Miz's music came on and Kelly and the Miz made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Miz picked up a microphone and the crowd immediately started booing. "Firstly I would like to say someone as awesome as me, shouldn't need to compete with a loser like Randy Orton" Kelly rolled her eyes as it was part of the script, "I would like to also announce that I will win this match tonight, cos I'm the Miz and I'm AWESOME!" the Miz yelled into the microphone. Randy's theme played and he came rushing down the ring and picked up a microphone of his own.

"Miz, listen up tool. I'm telling you now that you don't deserve a girl like Kelly. She's awesome you're not-" Kelly stared at him. A beeping noise interrupted their conversation, Michael Cole stood and both Randy and Miz groaned.

"What now mystery GM!" yelled Miz.

"I have received an email from the general manager. And I quote. Miz if you are so awesome you should be able to handle my match that I'm about to give you. You and Randy Orton, right now in a street fight, you're the Miz are you're awesome right?" Michael Cole closed his laptop and sat back down. Kelly slipped out of the ring and Orton and the Miz got ready to fight. The Miz and The Viper danced around the ring. Orton threw Miz out of the ring almost hitting Kelly. He put his hand up and apologised. Miz crawled under the ring, grabbed a steel chair, and appeared behind Randy hitting him in the back and making him fall to the ground in agony. The crowd shouted RKO repeatedly to try to get Randy into the match. The Miz swung the chair into Orton's face, Orton rolled out of the ring holding his face. Kelly felt a knot form in her stomach as she saw Randy being hit. Why was her life such a mess? She knew she had feelings for Randy this whole time but she had dated Mike for a couple of years now. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Miz started yelling.

"I'm awesome Orton and no one can beat me!" yelled the Miz as he dropped the chair and fiddled in the nearest trash can for a kendo stick. Orton slowly got to his feet, grabbed the Miz's foot making him fall backwards, and also dropping the kendo stick. Miz kicked Orton in the head making Orton let go of his foot. Miz climbed to the top rope and jumped off it only to be snatched out of the air by The Viper and RKO'ed.

"C'mon Miz!" Kelly cheered for him, even though she was silently cheering for Randy. Randy dragged him into the ring but Miz pushed Randy head first into the steel ring post. Randy fell unconscious and the referee rang the bell signalling the match was over. Kelly ran up to Miz and hugged him as it was part of the script.

"That's right I'm awesome!" he yelled. He picked up a steel chair and slipped out of the ring followed by Kelly. He stared menacingly at a motionless Orton. Kelly grabbed his arm.

"Let's just go..." Miz was frothing at the mouth. He swung the chair above his head, Kelly stood in front of him, and Miz threw the chair to the side and glared at Kelly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I deal with you later," said the Miz he grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged her up the ramp backstage.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Miz yelled at Kelly. Kelly scoffed.

"Excuse me? What were you thinking? Randy was already knocked out!" she yelled back at him."I think you hit him purposely Mikey..." Mike grabbed both of Kelly's hands and pinned them to her side.

"Answer me this Kelly" Mike said tightening his grip on her wrist making her wince. Kelly nodded at Mike. "Do you like him?" Kelly shook her head. She had never seen the Mike like this before. "Good cos if I ever catch you with Orton, you will pay you understand," Mike said through gritted teeth. Orton gingerly walked through the black curtain and saw Mike pinning Kelly to the wall.

"Mike what are you doing?" Randy pulled Mike off her.

"Orton you stay away from my girl alright!" he yelled and dragged Kelly down the hallway still grabbing her wrist that was starting to ache.

"Mike what are you talking about? This is a storyline we're just friends" Randy said as he watched Mike drag Kelly down the hallway.

"Grab your things were going back to our hotel room" snapped Mike. Kelly walked into the divas locker room shaking her wrist because it hurt so much. Maria looked at her.

"Barbs, what's wrong?" asked Maria concerned. Kelly shook her head, hugged Maria goodbye and left the room without saying a single word. Maria frowned and decided to pack her own bag.

"What took you so long?" asked Mike in a somewhat calmer tone.

"Nothing..." mumbled Kelly. Mike dragged her to his car opened the door for her and sat in the drivers seat. He rested his head on the steering wheel and sighed.

"I'm sorry Barbs, I just hate the thought of losing you," he said apologetically. "Look, I really do love you Barbie really I do, I just don't like Randy, he annoys me" he admitted. Kelly did not look at him; she looked out her window and rested her elbow on the armrest. "I didn't mean to upset you babe..." Kelly stared back at him not wanting to speak to him at that moment, she couldn't believe the love of her life was acting like a complete stranger all because of some storyline.

"Barbs will you at least talk to me?" Mike asked as he turned to face her. Kelly folded her arms and locked eyes with Mike.

"What Mike. What do you want me to talk about?" Kelly replied to him anger boiling up inside within her.

"I'm sorry Barbie..." mumbled Mike. The conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the window.

"Hey guys, are you going to the hotel?" asked Randy. Mike closed his eyes as anger boiled within him. It just had to be Randy didn't it Mike thought as he answered Randy with anger definite in his voice.

"Randy you are not welcome in my car...scram." Kelly rolled her eyes, couldn't he just get along with Randy for once or even for a minute.

"But the guys already went home and there's not enough seats in the car with divas-" Mike interrupted him.

"Well walk home then" he said aggressively. Kelly had had enough by now, it was either awkward silences or major fights over minor things, couldn't they just get over this _storyline. _They continued to argue for a good couple of minutes before Kelly opened her car door and decided to walk to the hotel by herself.

"Kelly wait..." Mike and Randy both said together as they both chased her across the car park. Kelly rolled her eyes, anger definite in them and looked at both of them.

"Will you two just cut it out!" Kelly yelled at them both. "Mike it's a storyline and Randy do you just follow Mike and I around to cause trouble? Both of you grow up!" Randy looked hurt as he stared down at the floor and Mike just looked angry. "Anyway I'm leaving!"

"Kellz wait" Randy grabbed Kelly's wrist making her wince and making him frown.

"I've gotta go" Kelly said pulling her arm away from Randy and with that she started making her way to her hotel room. Randy slapped himself in the face.

"I'm an idiot..." Randy felt terrible for doing this to Kelly, he really did love her but she would never love him back, she loved the stupid tool Mike, he sighed.

"I know you're an idiot. Orton I'm not stupid I know you like her. Now go walk" Mike said as he got into his car a drove away. Mike loved Kelly too and Kelly loved him back but the incident tonight had made him think twice. Did Kelly really love him? Or had she fallen for stupid Orton? Mike continued to ask questions to himself. He would find out sooner or later.

* * *

**OK. Finally finished this chapter. I don't know why but it took me forever. Feel free to review. Also these chapters will be long as I won't be updating this story as often as my others. **


	3. The Argument

**This is chapter 3. I know I updated this like a couple of hours ago but just in case I don't get to update in the next few weeks this is the next chapter. There's a tiny bit of swearing. Other than that, feel free to review and enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

The room was relatively silent when Kelly walked into the hotel room. Kelly was hurting deep inside, she had never been treated this way by Mike before, she slumped down on the couch. Mike was sitting at the table reading a magazine and every now and then he would look up at Kelly who was staring at the televison.

"Are you going to turn it on?" asked Mike after a long silence sort of like the ones between Randy, Mike and Kelly. Kelly ignored him, she felt like going into her bedroom, slamming the door and crying. "Babe talk to me please..." Mike sat next to Kelly his eyes dull."What's wrong Barbs?" Kelly stood up her hands on her hips as anger flared in her eyes.

"You tell me now, did you hit Randy on purpose?" asked Kelly folded her arms in anger. She convinced herself that she didn't love Randy she just thought it was just unnecessary for Mike to do that to him over a storyline; Kelly waited patiently for the answer. Mike rubbed his eyes as he also let out a sigh of frustration.

"Barbs... I" he stared at the hurt expression upon her face, " I...yes...I hit Orton on purpose..." he mumbled. Kelly slapped her forehead, she had told him to calm down, every time he was around Randy he would go wild and become a very different person. Jealously. Mike was envious of Kelly and Randy even though Kelly had denied plenty of times that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and Randy.

"Mike, can't you give the guy a break? What did he do to you? Give me a reason why I should talk to you?" There was a short silence. "Actually let me rephrase that question. Give me a reason I should still be with you?" Kelly said in the midst of her madness.

"What are you saying Barbie? You're going to dump me?" asked Mike hurt definite in his tone of voice.

"Can't you trust me for once, I always trust you, I mean you had a storyline with Ryse did I question that?" Kelly snapped back at him. "You had to kiss her too and I didn't complain once." Mike rubbed the back of his neck, he knew Kelly was right and he really hated fighting with her. Mike stood up and walked to the kitchen ignoring Kelly as he brushed past her. "Mike, this is a serious matter. Every time I have a storyline with some guy you think I like him," Kelly shouted at him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Barbie, how many times do I have to say sorry" Mike placed some food on two plates and set them on the table. Kelly watched him sort of feeling sorry for him now. "Do you have feelings for Randy?" Kelly stared down at the ground, not wanting to say this next part but it just came out.

"I do love Randy but I love you more..." Kelly admitted as Mike's expression turned from hurt to angry. Was she being serious? Mike asked himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" bellowed Mike turning around from the sink. "Kelly how can you do this to me? I love you more than Orton ever will." Kelly sat down at the table and looked down at the plate of food. "You piss me off you know that?"

"Mike...please can you calm down" Kelly said looking up from her plate of food.

"You want me to calm down? Barbs are you kidding me, you only think about yourself!" he continued to yell.

"Mike speak for yourself" Kelly started to raise her voice. Mike grabbed her wrist that was bruised from earlier. "Let go of me!" Kelly tried to pull her arm away but Mike just gripped it tighter. "You're hurting me, let go!"

"I don't care if you start bleeding Kelly, you've hurt me!" Mike yelled, while Kelly's wrist was starting to go numb. Mike watched Kelly continue to wince and then eventually let go. "Get out Kelly! Now!" Kelly looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'm leaving I hate you anyway!" Kelly yelled at him as she left her untouched dinner and left the room.

"Good ridance!" Mike yelled after her. Kelly walked down the hallway and burst into tears. She felt so stupid for saying that she loved Randy and the truth was she loved Randy more than she did Mike. She sat in the hallway leaning against the wall, staring at the blank wall in front of her.

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled at herself and she buried her head in her hands and cried harder. Randy came out of the lift, his hair wet as he had come back from the pool. He dumped his bag in his room before he made his way down the hallway towards Kelly.

"Barbie what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand gently. "What's wrong?"

"Randy...Mike...he-" she sobbed onto Randy's shoulder and he embraced her in a hug.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise" Randy hugged her tighter as Kelly let her head rest on Randy's shoulder. "Just stay in my room until this passes over." Kelly pulled out of the hug and looked at Randy tears streaming down her face. Randy kissed her forehead lightly, he hated to see Kelly upset like this. He stood up and outstretched his hand to her, she grabbed his hand, he stared at her bruised wrist, raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask questions. Kelly couldn't help but think about her aching wrist which now had a huge black bruise on it. Randy wrapped his arm around her and unlocked his room, Kelly slouched down on the couch and continued to cry. "Kellz, c'mon, you'll be ok" he sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Kelly rested her head on his shoulder and she slowly drifted into sleep in Randy's arms.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3. Hope everyone liked it and I will try and update all my stories every now and then. :) **


	4. Burnt Breakfast

**Finally I got around to updating :) Sorry it took so long :( I have decided to split this chapter into two because it was very long. **

**So this is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it :) **

* * *

Something smelt like smoke as Kelly opened her eyes slowly finding herself in unknown territory. She slowly got up and looked around before groaning inwardly and getting out of bed. She walked into the room and found Randy cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said in a cheerful tone as he placed the breakfast on the table. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked as he watched Kelly rub her eyes. She sat down on the table and rested her head on her hands.

"I had a nightmare that's all..." Kelly mumbled as she finally looked up at Randy. Randy moved his seat next to hers, grabbing her hand gently as his eyes locked with hers.

"What did you dream of ?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arm around her. Kelly sighed as her gaze now focused on the floor, Randy eyeing her, to make sure if she was alright.

"I don't want to talk about it" she mumbled as she looked at the time. "Oh crap, we missed training..." she said letting out another frustrated groan.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to wake you up" Randy said sarcastically. Kelly looked at Randy's heart melting smile. "I was thinking today I'd cook you breakfast but I'm terrible cook and I kinda burnt everything so I ordered instead" he grinned as he watched Kelly burst out laughing at his comment, she loved Randy he was always a fun person to be around unlike Mike who was always grumpy and mean.

"Oh, Randy, I love you" she continued to laugh at him. Randy got up and lay back down on the couch as he was feeling extremely tired, however, it didn't last long because there was a knock on the door and he got up to get it in a rush.

"Is Barbs here?" asked Maria as she peered around Randy to see if Kelly was in the room. Randy stepped out of the way and welcomed Maria inside his room. "Barbs, your here, Mike's been looking everywhere for you." Kelly almost spat out her food but managed to gulp it down before speaking. Why would Mike even care now after the major fight they had Kelly thought.

"Mike, what the hell does he want?" Kelly questioned aggressively as she now stood up not wanting the last bite of her food. Maria sighed deeply before she broke the awkward silence between the three of them.

"He said he wanted to meet you at the cafe a couple of blocks away..." Maria stated. "And what's up with you? Aren't you dating Mike?" Kelly moaned in frustration, couldn't anyone just leave her alone.

"We broke up last night, so why don't you go tell Mike to leave me alone!" Kelly snapped at Maria. Randy stepped in between the two as he had had enough of them bickering.

"Girls that's enough, Maria just let me handle things with Mike" Randy said as Maria stormed out of the room slightly pissed off. Kelly slumped down on the couch and buried her head in her hands praying that her life would return to being normal as soon as possible. "Kellz..." he sat next her. "How about to get your mind off things we go for a walk around the hotel?" Randy suggested as he wrapped his arm around her. Kelly looked up at him, with teary eyes. "C'mon what do say?"

"Only if you wake me up on time tomorrow" she joked around and Randy smiled his heart melting smile again. The smile wiped from her face. "What happens if we bump into Mike?" she looked back down at the ground, what Mike did to her last night was horrible, she hated him for that.

"Don't worry about Mike. I'll protect you" Randy reassured. "Firstly I think you should go and get ready-" Kelly interrupted him.

"My stuff is in Mike's room." Randy rubbed his eyes.

"I'll get your stuff, you stay put, I'll be back in a second." Kelly was stuck in her head. Mike had gone crazy last night and she was afraid of him, he had already physically hurt her, he could do it again. She looked down at her right wrist, the dark bruise swelling slightly, it hurt so much. Randy came back into the room and handed Kelly her bags.

"Meet me down stairs in the lobby!" he shouted outside the bedroom door.

"Sure thing" she replied back to him.


	5. Fountain Fun

The lobby was full of people and the buzz from all the chatter filled the room with sound. Randy stepped out of the elevator and walked to a nearby sitting area where he decided to wait for Kelly. He stared down at the marble floor fidgeting, thinking if he should tell Kelly his true feelings. Not just the three words I love you. To tell her what he thought of her since she had started dating Mike. Randy looked at his watch, what was taking Kelly so long? He was starting to worry about her but you know girls they take forever to get ready. The elevator opened and out walked Kelly, Mike who was at the receptions desk caught up with her.

"Hey Kellz how you going?" he asked a smirk painted upon his face.

"Stay away from me!" Kelly snapped back aggressively.

"What are you going to do?" he pushed her slightly. "What are you going to do? huh?" he shoved her this time. Mike was trying to get her fired up, couldn't amuse himself another way? "C'mon Kelly. I know you still have feelings for me." That was true she had feelings towards him and that was hatred and anger.

"Look Mike, we're over, over" she emphasised the last word. Mike looked her up and down before speaking again.

"You said you loved me more than Randy, you obviously lied" Mike said folded his arms across his chest. Kelly didn't want to listen to this, she walked off in the opposite direction. "Don't forget we have to film Monday Night RAW tomorrow!" he yelled after her. Kelly rolled her eyes and kept walking maybe she'd be better off dating Santino...ok maybe not. Mike had become so annoying the last few days. Over a storyline. What the hell was his problem? Couldn't he just get over it? She wasn't going to cheat on him what was the big deal.

"Kellz?" Randy waved his hand in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?" Kelly rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the couches.

"I'm fine..." mumbled Kelly. Randy frowned back at her, she definatley wasn't fine. She had a hurt expression on her face and continued to fidget.

"Look Kellz, Mike has been pretty mean and horrible towards you, I know something's up" Randy continued to talk to her.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Maryse as she walked arm in arm with Ted. Both Ted and Maryse set their eyes on Kelly. "What's wrong?" Ted asked.

"Can everyone stop asking me what's wrong? I think it's pretty damn obvious!" she snapped back at them. Ted, Maryse and Randy all shared concerned looks. Randy sighed and stood up.

"How about we go for a walk? Like all four of us." Randy suggested as Maryse and Ted nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Kelly stood up and folded her arms across her chest. They walked out into the hotels garden and sat next to the fountain. The sun was out,and not a single cloud could be seen, it was a beautiful summer's day. Ted being the troublemaker that he was splashed Maryse fully soaking her and making her stand up quickly.

"Ted!" she yelled at him as Kelly got up to calm her friend down. " I'll get you back Mister!" Randy continued to chuckle, Ted was in hysterics and the girls were making plans about how to get them back.

"Nice one Ted" laughed Randy. Kelly pushed Randy backwards making him fall into the fountain soaking him from head to toe. "I just bought this shirt!" Randy exclaimed as he looked down at his brand new white shirt.

"Well that should teach you. Never miss with a Diva" Kelly laughed at Randy who just sat in the middle of the fountain. Ted had crept behind both Maryse and Kelly, none of them had noticed.

"Never mess with a Superstar!" exclaimed Ted as he pushed both Maryse and Kelly into the fountain. Randy and Ted burst out into laughter. As both Maryse and Kelly squealed kicking their legs splashing more water onto Randy's face. Randy then had a thought, he looked at Kelly and Maryse who then looked Ted. Ted's laughter stopped as he realised what they were thinking. "Oh shit..." he ran off around the garden as Kelly, Maryse and Randy chased him around the garden.

* * *

Mike was sitting at the restaurant, that looked out to the garden. He watched Randy, Kelly, Maryse and Ted running around the gardening like children. Randy wasn't even mature enough for Kelly, however, Kelly was running around like a two year old as well. Cody grabbed his shoulder, making Mike jump.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked turning to face him.

"Look I promise you man, you'll find someone else, just like I did. I used to date one of those Bella's and now I'm dating Michelle, so cheer up man" Cody reassured Mike. Mike scoffed.

"What would you know about love?" he asked rather aggressively. "You don't even know the difference between the LA Lakers and the Boston Celtics!" he exclaimed.

"Actually there's kinda a huge difference-" Mike interrupted him.

"You know what I mean Cody" Mike said annoyingly.

"Mike, look, if you really love Kelly, you'll let her be with Randy. Now I don't know the whole story but I'm guessing you feel a lot of regret" Cody said as Mike looked at him. Mike nodded. But no matter what he was always going to hate Randy. "I know what your thinking Mike, and as your best friend, don't do it" Cody could read Mike's mind. Mike wanted to break Kelly and Randy up and Cody knew it.

"Then what do I do?" asked Mike, he still loved Kelly.

"Mike if Kelly still loves you, then she should react when you get a new girlfriend." Mike rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

"Cody, who am I going to date?" asked Mike.

"Don't worry Michelle and I have the perfect person."

* * *

Kelly sat on the grass out of breath, she had been chasing Ted for the past ten minutes and was already tired. Maryse and Randy were still running around the garden chasing Ted who amazingly still hadn't been caught.

"You've given up already?" Maryse asked from a couple of metres away. Kelly groaned inwardly and got back up again. Ted kept running while Randy, Maryse and Kelly chased him. Ted's knee gave way and he tripped and fell onto the pavement.

"Ow!" he looked at his elbow that had a small graze on it.

"Have a nice trip, I'll see you next fall" Kelly joked.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny" Ted said sarcastically as he got up and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Are you ok?" Maryse asked sitting next to him and tended to the graze on his elbow.

"Yea I'm fine, it's nothing, seriously" Ted reassured. Randy pushed Ted backwards into the fountain. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" he shouted at them.

"Well karma's a bitch Teddy" Maryse joked as she jumped into the fountain to help Ted up.

" Maryse you got it wrong. That's what you get when you mess with The Viper and his two bitches!" exclaimed Randy. Kelly pushed him into the fountain making Randy swallow some water. He coughed and spluttered before he spoke again. " I'm gonna get you back later" he beamed back at her. One of the maintenance workers of the hotel stood behind Kelly.

"Excuse me, what are you four doing?" he asked.

"Um... cooling off?" Ted answered hurriedly.

"You're adults and you should know better than playing around in a hotel fountain!" he snapped back at them. "Get out please." The maintenance man said as Ted, Maryse and Randy stepped out of the fountain.

"Is it his time of the month or something?" Maryse stated rather loudly, making the maintenance man turn around, shake his head and keep walking.

"Good going Ted" Randy said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" he asked raising his hands.

"Nothing I was kidding..." Randy stated.

"Any idea how we're going to get back to our rooms?" Maryse asked as she stared around at everyone soaking wet.

"We could sit in the sun until we dry off?" Ted asked everyone. They all nodded in aggrement and sat down on the well-trimmed lawn. Randy lay down on the grass staring up at the clear blue sky. He just wanted to tell Kelly how much he loved her but not with Maryse and Ted around that would be so embarassing. Kelly lay next to him staring at the clear blue sky also. What was she thinking about? Randy thought to himself.

"You know Randy, I'm thinking that maintenance guy liked you" Ted said a grin upon his face. Maryse and Kelly now paid attention to the conversation.

"Ew, why?" asked Randy looking at Ted disgustingly.

"Your shirt's see through" Ted said making Randy look down.

"Oh shit... Barbs why didn't you tell me" Randy said. "And Ted how did you notice?" asked Randy.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?" Kelly replied.

"And the only reason I noticed was because Kelly kept staring" Ted answered Randy's question. Randy had gone bright red from embarassment, these things always happened to him.

"Anyway people I want to dry off" Maryse lay back down. Ted shrugged and did the same. Randy lay back down still bright red.

"Randy..." Kelly whispered.

"What?" Randy rolled over to face her.

"I love you" Kelly said a smile on her face. Randy moved closer to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"I love you too Barbie" Randy said as he lay back down on the grass and wrapped his arm around her while Kelly cuddled up next to him.

* * *

**And that's the end of a really long chapter that took be forever to write lol. Anyway feel free to review and I'll try to update :)**


	6. Accident

**Finally I got around to updating this story. I probably won't be updating a lot cos I have another set of exams coming up soon. Feel free to review and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Randy watched Kelly sleep, he promised he would wake her up but it seemed that she had not slept this well in a long time. Kelly awoke slowly and got a bit of a fright when Randy was sitting next to her.

"Morning Barbs..." he mumbled. Kelly groaned and rolled over.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked getting up slowly. Randy chuckled to himself before he spoke to her.

"I recall saying yesterday you wanted to be woken up," he laughed. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Plus I didn't wake you up" Randy stated as he leaned closer to Kelly. "I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile. I've loved you since the day I've set eyes on you." Kelly smiled at his comment, how sweet of Randy to confess his true feelings. Randy stared into Kelly's blue eyes and Kelly stared back at him. "I just realised how stupid I-" Kelly kissed him and Randy kissed passionately back, Kelly pulled away.

"If you want to hear something stupid, it's what I thought of you..." Kelly laughed as she looked down. Randy smiled at her.

"And what did you think of me?" Randy asked, Kelly turned red from embarrassment.

"I really don't want to say it now," Kelly laughed as she started to fidget.

"If you do say it, I'll kiss you," Randy said with a grin on his face.

"Ha, Ha very funny, but no, I'm not going to tell you and plus we have to get to training and then film RAW."

* * *

"Whatever Barbs, but you have to tell me sooner or later."

Later on Monday Night RAW Kelly waited at the black curtain; she was defending her Divas Championship against one of her best friends Maryse. They were filming RAW live and she had to be accompanied by Mike, great, just great. He had told her that Vince had changed the script for the upcoming match but Kelly didn't want to talk to him. She had had enough of Mike. Someone wrapped his or her arm around her.

"Mike get off of me!" she yelled.

"Don't forget about the new part. Maryse, Barbs, you got it" Maryse went out first. Kelly rolled her eyes and walked down the ramp followed by Mike down to the ring. Maryse glared at Kelly and at the Divas belt that was slung over her shoulder.

The match got started as Maryse slapped Kelly across the face, Kelly threw a punch back making Maryse stumble back holding her mouth. Kelly stared at Mike, who was smirking at her, something was wrong with him. Maryse took advantage of this and threw Kelly out of the ring. Mike rushed over to her and helped her up, as it was part of the script. Maryse threw her back into the ring and then they continued to fight. Kelly kicked Maryse in the knee stopping her in her tracks. Maryse responded by choking Kelly on the middle rope. Mike watched intently hoping that Kelly had remembered what he had told her. With a kick to the head Kelly grounded Maryse and was on the top rope, Mike pushed Kelly backwards off the top rope making her land awkwardly on the steel steps. She held her left knee, agony surging up through her leg. The referee rang the bell signalling that the match was over; he slipped out of the ring to see if she was all right. Mike realising what he'd done crouched next to her. Kelly held her left knee as she started to cry from the agony surging through her leg. The referee signalled for the medics backstage to rush to the ringside. Kelly knew something was wrong, she had felt a crack when she had landed on the steel steps. A few tears escaped her eyes as her leg started to ache even more. Maryse stood up and watched her friend writhe around in agony. This wasn't part of this script, what was Mike doing Kelly thought to herself as she wanted the anguish to stop. The crowd starting chanting RKO in order to get a Randy vs Miz match but obviously that was not going to happen. Kelly looked at her hand that was now covered in blood from her injured knee. She had landed pretty violently on those steps. Mike felt somewhat horrible, Kelly was going to be out for months. Maryse who was sent backstage to notify Randy, however he didn't need to be notified.

"Ran-" Maryse started, she didn't even have the time to say his name.

"That son of a bitch!" he yelled as he kicked his bag. "How could he do this?" Randy was furiously pacing around his locker room as Maryse stood in the doorway.

"Calm down, Kelly knew this was going to happen-"

"What do you mean Maryse!" he yelled at her. "How can anyone know that was going to happen!"

"Look Randy, Vince changed the script and Mike told us both before we went out there, Kelly didn't listen to him, she could have avoided this." Maryse explained to Randy. It still didn't make calm down, it was still Mike's fault... was it?

"You can't blame this on Barbs! You just can't! She's bleeding because of him!" he yelled as her kicked his bag violently before rubbing his eyes. Maryse looked down and sighed, Randy had lost the plot, he was so mad, and he had just lost it.

"Randy, calm down it wasn't Mike's fault, Vince changed the script..." Maryse mumbled. Randy caught sight of Mike and Kelly being wheeled out on a stretcher, he stormed out of the room and backed Mike against the wall.

"You idiot what were you thinking!" he yelled as he threw Mike to the floor. Mike got up and brushed himself off.

"You think I wanted this to happen you bloody freak! I was told by Vince to do that, I told Barbs but she didn't listen, what do you want me to do?" he shouted back at Randy.

"Randy..." cried Kelly, Randy looked at Mike then to Kelly then made her way towards her. "He did tell me... he did but-" she winced as she felt a sharp pain in her knee. "I didn't listen..." Randy looked back to Mike who was being comforted by Maryse.

"So it's Vince then? He did this?" Randy was fuming, Mike nodded. "I might have a little chat with him." Randy stated.

"You'll lose your job..." Kelly mumbled. This stopped Randy in his tracks, that was a good point, he screamed at Vince he would be fired.

"I'll go in the ambulance with you. Maryse tell Ted that I don't need a lift." Maryse nodded.

"I'll tell him."

* * *

**I will try and update ASAP.**


	7. Mike or Randy?

**Hey guys I decided to update this story :) And officially it is going to be updated regularly, since my other story 4 Years Gone is almost finished.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The room was silent and couple of chairs were scattered around the room. Kelly had just come out of surgery and was a little groggy. Randy had gone out to get some decent food for himself, while Mike opened the door and sat quietly next to Kelly. He felt terrible, yes, he was envious of Randy and Kelly being happy together but she did not deserve this. He moved a few strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes and continued to stare at her full of regret.

"I'm sorry Barbs, I'm so sorry," he said more to himself than anyone else. Kelly moved slightly as Mike held her hand gently, he felt like such an idiot. Kelly mumbled something that he could not quite catch; she mumbled it for a second time a little more clearly.

"Randy..." she mumbled. Mike felt himself tense up, his heart hard been torn apart and stepped on even more now, after Kelly said Randy's name.

"Barbie, it's Mike" he said in calm tone. Kelly's eyes slowly opened and she got somewhat of a fright.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" she asked as she closed her eyes as she felt the sharp pain that returned to her knee. "I'm sorry Randy screamed at you, it was my fault," she admitted as her eyes locked with Mike's. Mike looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. Kelly frowned at him.

"Look I was just wondering how you were?" he sat down staring at her before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I'm a jackass."

"Mike...you're not a jackass...I'm stupid for not listening to you" Kelly said as she winced slightly.

"Well do you want anything to eat?" he asked as he got up. Kelly thought for a moment.

"Can I get some Subway?" she questioned. Mike nodded and left the room with a smirk on his face that Kelly did not see. She stared the ceiling, thinking of what she had done. She was with Mike and now she was with Randy but she loved them both. What was she going to do? Mike felt bad for hurting her knee and Randy just loved her and cared for her. She jumped when she heard Randy's phone go off. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey it's Michelle, is that Barbs?" Kelly frowned as she heard her friend's voice.

"Yea it's Barbs, Randy left his phone in the hospital room."

"Are you ok? I heard your knee got stuffed pretty badly" Michelle was concerned for her friend.

"So why'd you call Randy?" asked Kelly slightly paranoid.

"Barbs, I wanted to know if you were ok, that's all" Michelle said. Randy walked into the room and saw Kelly talking to Michelle.

"Anyway Randy is here now, I'll give him the phone..." she mumbled and handed the phone to Randy.

"Hey Chelle what's up?" he asked.

"Look Randy, I know you love Kelly and all but when are you going to tell her?" Michelle asked somewhat urgently.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confusion written all over his face. "Michelle, what are you on about?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look Randy you are going to have a match at Wrestlemania against the Miz in 2 months" Michelle replied.

"Wait what?" Randy asked surprised. "Mike and I are going to Wrestlemania?" he asked again. "That's awesome! I can't wait" Randy said grinning. "You made it sound like a bad thing" his grin lightened up a bit.

"Either can I" Michelle admitted. "It's going to be an awesome match. You and Mike are great competitors in the ring" Michelle replied making Randy smile.

"Thanks Chelle, anyway I better go spend some time with Barbs" Randy smiled into the phone. "Talk later?" and with that he hung up the phone. "Barbs guess what? I'm going to Wrestlemania" he smiled as he sat by Kelly's bedside.

"That's great Randy, who are you going against?" she asked hoping that it was not Mike. When Randy remained silent, Kelly knew it had to be Mike. "Let me guess Mike?" Randy nodded making Kelly roll her eyes.

"Yep Mike" Mike returned with some Subway with a smirk on his face. "Randy what are you doing here?" he asked angry that Randy was here with Kelly. He brushed past Randy, shoving him slightly as he went to give Kelly her food that she wanted. "I can't wait until Wrestlemania Orton; we will put on a great match since you have the Awesome One in it" Mike said haughtily.

"Mike" Kelly started, "please just try to give the guy a break" she looked up at him her striking blue eyes dull and sad. "Mike, please." There was about to be a fight. It was almost inevitable and Kelly just wanted them to get on for once. When Mike and Randy were in the same room together the whole atmosphere of the previous moment was wiped from the face of the earth. You could feel Mike's arrogance and hatred through the room and Randy was just trying to be a pleasant guy and make amends. Randy, however, had some hatred towards Mike because he was partially at fault for Kelly sitting in the hospital with a screwed up knee; she was probably going to be out of action for a couple of months.

"Give Orton a break?" Mike asked with the arrogant smirk on his face. "You have to be kidding right? Barbs? Look at him?" Mike said tilting his head indicating Randy. "Him? Over me? And I'm the tool?" he smirked towards Randy who just had his arms folded, staring at Mike with a glint of anger in his eyes. "He will never amount to anything. Orton is a good for nothing scumbag."

"Mike that is enough!" Kelly exclaimed sitting upright wincing slightly as the sharp pain in her knee returned. "Why Randy over you? You really are asking that. For this very reason Mike, you can't leave Randy alone. You screwed up, you were immature over what? A storyline? I told you grow up!" Kelly exclaimed staring into Mike's anger filled eyes.

"I'm immature? Really Barbs? You were running around like a toddler the other day and playing in the fountain with him" he tilted his head indicating Randy. "I honestly don't know what I saw in you, you are a good for nothing bi-" Randy interrupted him as he spun Mike round. "Don't touch me Orton!"

"Don't speak to her like that Mike!" Randy was angry now, fuming, livid, irate, Mike was out of line. "Mike, you treated Barbie so horribly after that night in the car park, so why don't you back off?" Randy said staring down Mike who was wearing that arrogant smirk of his. "Unlike you Mike, I actually care about Barbie and I truly love her." Mike looked Randy in the eyes still wearing the arrogant smirk still.

"I can talk to her" he tilted his head indicating Kelly "you" he shoved Randy "and anyone else the way I want to" Mike looked at Kelly squinted slightly then turned back to Randy. "Now I told you tonight was an accident, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Both of you stop it!" Kelly exclaimed staring between the both. "I'm starting to get sick of the both of you! Why can't you just get along it's not that hard. I have had it with the both of you and I'm sick of your fights."

"Barbs-" Randy started brushing past Mike. Kelly put her hand up towards him and closed her eyes for moment. Randy stared at Kelly while Mike turned around smirking still.

"Randy just save it for someone who cares" Kelly said not making eye contact with him. Mike's arrogant smirk grew wider. Kelly looked up at Randy and saw the destroyed expression on his face.

"Orton you just got told to get out of here, so get out of here" Mike taunted making Randy swallow deeply.

"Shut up Mike don't even get me started on you!" Kelly raised her voice now; she looked into Randy's icy blue eyes and could still see the stunned and hurt expression on his face. "Both of you just get out of my room now!" Kelly pointed to the door as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Both of you go..." she looked up at both of them. Mike stared haughtily at Kelly then smiled as he shoved past Randy leaving the room. Randy who didn't dare take his eyes off Kelly he just stood there staring at her the destroyed expression still evident on his face. "Randy..." Kelly said wiping her tears. "Just go..." Kelly tilted her head indicating the door.

"But you're hurt Bar-" Kelly interrupted him.

"Just go, Randy, please," Kelly, said finally choking on her words. Randy stood there not moving, his jaw muscle twitching, he scrunched up his face for a second before he spoke.

"No, I'm going anywhere. I'm staying to keep you company" Randy said sitting down on the chair next to Kelly's bed. "You may not care but I still do and clearly Mike doesn't care." Randy let his head rest on his hand and stared at Kelly's tear stained face. She looked up at him, shocked that even after the way she had treated him, he was still going to stay.

"Randy I'm sorry" Kelly admitted burying her face in her hands. "I didn't mean what I said, I just..." she cried, letting the tears just overwhelm her and start running down her face. "I just wish you two wouldn't fight" she cried harder into her hands. Randy looked at her, his lips pursed tightly together.

"Barbs" he said looking down at his hands for a moment. "Let me tell you this" he took a deep breath as it was hard for him to admit this. "If you end up with Mike...end up _happy _with Mike. I will be happy for you. I love you Barbie but if it means I have to give you up just so you can be happy and for your life to become normal again I'll do it. Then your eye-catching smile can return to your beautiful face and light up the whole world again." A small smile appeared on Kelly's face. She sniffled before she spoke again.

"That's if I don't end up happy with you first" Kelly replied wiping her tears. Randy's icy blue eyes met her stunning blue eyes. "I love you too Randy" she sniffled again "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just can't take anymore of this crap." There was a short silence between them. Kelly relaxed back down on her bed, the sharp pain in her knee bothering her slightly while Randy stared at her for a long moment. "What?" she asked. He shook his head. Randy wanted to do anything to make Kelly happier than she was lately. Even if it did mean giving up his relationship with her. He was willing to do anything for her. The only problem was that Mike was so mad at Kelly and Randy being together that even if Randy did give up Kelly, Mike would still give him crap. All that mattered to Randy at that moment was to take care of Kelly while she had a hurt knee. That was his first priority. His second, his wrestling career, Mike was the last thing on his mind for now.

* * *

**Anyway I will try update this as much as I can but I don't have holidays anymore meaning I will try and update once a week.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. I'll Make Your Life Mizerable!

**I just realised that I had typed up chapter 8 like back in May/June...my bad. Anyway this chapter is ok I guess. Let me know ehat you think...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

A couple months had gone by before Kelly was released from hospital. Mike and Randy still at each other's throats and quarrelling about every issue there was to quarrel about. Kelly had a knee brace and was lazily sitting around backstage at RAW with her friends, Maryse and Maria, watching Monday Night RAW on the TV in front of them. "You two are going to have a match soon, right?" Kelly asked turning her attention to Maria and Maryse.

"Yeah, we are" Maryse said jumping on the couch next to Kelly. "Why do you ask?" Maryse asked a small smile on her face. Kelly shook her head and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. She was the Divas Champion, the last thing she wanted to do was relinquish her title. Vince hadn't spoken to her yet so maybe they were planning to keep the title on her. Hopefully they would. All thanks to Mike, she may need to give up what she worked so hard for, the Divas Championship. "Barbs" she waved a hand in front of her face snapping her back into reality.

"I'm sorry what?" Kelly asked still in confusion. Turning her attention away from the television she stared at Maryse who had both her eyebrows raised at her. "What?" she questioned again her eyes widening slightly. Before Maryse could reply Maria tapped both of them on the shoulder with a cheery smile on her face. "Holy crap!" Kelly exclaimed as Maryse shrieked. "Don't do that!"

"Calm down, calm down. I have already spoken to Vince" Maria started before Kelly opened her mouth to speak. "He said that you'll be accompanying me to the ring tonight" Maria said with a grin. "You also get to stay Divas Champion, isn't that great?" Maria asked all cheerful. They were all distracted by the television when blue lights started flashing and the entrance music of a particular Superstar started playing.

_"AWESOME!...I came to play there's a price to pay..."_

Kelly's somewhat cheerful expression turned to one of anger as she saw the Miz pick up a microphone with that arrogant smirk on his face. "Cut my music" Miz said looking around at the crowd and a second later his music cut off. He adjusted the WWE belt on his shoulder. Her stomach lurched as Miz stared into the camera as the boos poured out for the must see champion of the WWE. "All of you shut up!" he yelled into the microphone as the boos grew louder. Miz shook his head, the arrogant smirk growing wider. "I am still the WWE champion after all these months. Not even Randy Orton" a few cheers erupted from the crowd as he said Randy's name. "Not even Randy Orton could win his...my title back" he paused. "This WWE Championship once belonged to Randy Orton but I have managed to beat him and retain my title until Wrestlemania." Miz's smirk grew wider as he stared deep into the camera, sending a message to both Kelly and Randy. "I may have something that Randy wants but Randy has something..." he paused for a second as the crowd booed him, "something that _I _want." Kelly felt her stomach lurch this was not going to end well. "And at Wrestlemania the winner can take all. The WWE championship and the girl that we both can't get enough off, Kelly Kelly." Kelly walked out of the room in rage with her Divas Championship belt and made her way to the ramp.

_"...Holla Holla, So all my girls in the club say hm, 'cause you know just how we do..."_

Kelly stood at the top of the ramp, her championship hanging over her shoulder and her eyes set on Miz. She shook her head as she slowly and carefully made her way down the ramp. He was staring straight at her, the Mike she used to know and love was not the Mike he now was. This Mike the one Kelly couldn't relate to was as cruel and seemingly arrogant as well. "Kelly" he called into the microphone and the music died down a couple of seconds later. "How nice of you to come and join me" Mike said as Kelly cautiously walked into the ring. "Looking good with that belt Kelly..." he paused when he saw the disgusted expression on her face. "But you'll look even better after I win at Wrestlemania" he replied lifting his belt above his head and coming face to face with Kelly. "What's the matter?" he questioned looking down at her injured knee. "Oh let me think" he paused at looked around the arena as he thought for a brief moment, "you want your boyfriend Orton to win" he grinned to himself.

"Miz" she paused looking into his eyes, "shut up!" Kelly said through gritted teeth as the crowd erupted in a cheer. "I'm not a prize to be won nor am I going to be with you even if you do win at Wrestlemania" Kelly said her words stinging at Miz's heart. "As for Randy? He better give you what you deserve after what you did to me!" she exclaimed as Miz folded his arms the arrogant smirk still apparent on his face. "You put me out of action for a couple of months "she paused licking her lips with vengeance. "And if you win at Wrestlemania I'm not going to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Fine Kelly but let me tell you this, if I win at Wrestlemania" he pointed to the sign, "and you don't come back to me, I will make your life" he paused as he scoffed, "_Miz_erable."

_"...You're not enough for me (Oh no), just another man in love with me..." _

Kelly rolled her eyes as the simply flawless duo made their way down the ramp to join Kelly and Miz in the ring. Miz gave them a little wave making Kelly frown. "You know Smelly Kelly, Miz isn't the only one that has some business to settle with you" Michelle McCool said with a smirk while Layla pinched her nose. "You have something that belongs to us" Michelle set her eyes on Kelly's Divas championship.

"My Divas championship huh?" Kelly said with a grin. "There's no chance you can win" Kelly replied her eyes ablaze. Miz stared at her from across the ring then he looked down at his own championship belt.

"Kelly we challenge you to a Divas Championship match at Wrestlemania us two against you..." Layla looked her up and down, and then gave a small wink to Miz.

"Hang on a minute dumb and dumber...you want to challenge me for my title at Wrestlemania?" Kelly asked with a grin. LayCool laughed amongst themselves and started pinching their noses making Kelly roll her eyes. "Well I accept..." with that comment she lunged at Layla shoving her into the corner and then throwing Michelle over the top rope. LayCool then scurried off like scared cats yelling something Kelly couldn't quite catch. She turned around to come face to face with the Miz. LayCool were discussing things outside the ring now but Kelly was distracted by Miz. He backed her into the turn buckle his face inches away from hers before his eyes shifted from Kelly to the well-known music of the Viper. 

"...I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me..."

The crowd erupted as Randy Orton walked onto the stage. His expression serious and his eyes glued to Kelly as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring. "You wanna mess with me Miz?"

"Yeah I do, are you deaf or something? I'm going to beat you and when I do Kelly will be mine!" Miz yelled dumping the mic. Randy stared at Miz who was just yelling at him and LayCool had slid into the ring and had started trash talking to Kelly. As Randy slid into the ring he stared into Mike's eyes.

"Miz, Kelly's not going anywhere because I will beat you. When was the last time you even won clean?" he asked with a smirk. Miz was frothing at the mouth now. He couldn't control his anger any longer. Both Randy and Kelly exchanged looks before they lunged at LayCool and Miz. Randy with a few rights to Miz's face and then finally hit the RKO making the crowd cheer and chant. When Kelly hit the K2 on Layla, Michelle and Miz fled to the top of the ramp and the general manager interrupted. Randy gave a quick peck on the lips to Kelly and then shifted his gaze to Michael Cole and his computer.

"We have just received an email from the anonymous RAW General Manager. And I quote 'Since you five seem to have your differences. I have decided to have a match. A handicapped match next week on RAW. Miz and LayCool vs Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly...LayCool if your team wins you can have your match with Kelly at Wrestlmania, sounds fair?' " Miz was smirking at the top of the ramp while LayCool were yelling something as usual. Randy and Kelly stared at them before hugging each other and sliding out of the ring together.

"You're going down Miz!" Randy bellowed over the excited crowd. "You and LayCool are going down!" Miz was chucking a fit now but LayCool convinced him to save it until next week and with that they went backstage. Kelly and Randy walked up on opposite side of the ramp high-fiving fans while walking backstage. As they disappeared behind the curtain Kelly and RKO chants filled the arena.

* * *

**That was chapter 8 :) Feel free to review :) Thanks for reading :) **


	9. I Love You Barbie With All My Heart

As Randy Orton taped his wrist for his handicapped match later on tonight, there was a loud knock on the door before he turned around to see who it was. It was none another than his girlfriend Kelly. A grin appeared on his face as Kelly moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "Barbs, are you ready?" Kelly squinted in thought for a moment before answering.

"As ready as can be" she smiled back at him wrapping her arms around his neck in return. "I need to win so LayCool don't get a championship match at Wrestlemania and plus I don't want Miz's team winning." There was a knock at the door causing both Kelly and Randy to stare at it. Who on earth would that be? Ted walked through the door with Maryse at his heels. "What are you two doing here?" Kelly said in a cheery manner.

"Wishing my buddy luck that's all" Ted shrugged as he punched Randy lightly on the arm with a grin painted upon his features.

"Thanks Ted but you should be wishing luck to Mike, he's the one who needs it" Randy said with a haughty grin. "What?" he asked as received looks from the three of them. "It's true…"

"It might be true Rands but you're in a handicapped match and we should wish you luck anyway" Maryse said giving him a quick hug then turning to Kelly. "Be careful out there ok hun?" she started into Kelly's blue eyes for a long moment.

"Don't worry Ryse, I have Randy here to protect me" Kelly smiled at Maryse and turned her attention to Randy giving him a small wink making him turn slightly red from embarrassment.

"Anyway Ryse and I have some business to do" he replied wrapping his arm around Maryse's waist. "But yeah…good luck" Ted stated before leaving the room while both Kelly and Randy both raised their eyebrows at them but not asking any questions. Randy turned his attention back to Kelly.

"So where were we?" Randy asked a playful smirk appearing on his face. Kelly looked back up at him, staring into his icy blue eyes. She shrugged not knowing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, a gently kiss. It didn't last long and he pulled back almost as if he didn't want too. "You ready for our match?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kelly was trapped in his icy blue eyes, unknowingly running her fingers over his chest.

"Yeah...I think so" a small smile appearing on her face.

"Ok then let's go and own some certain people then" Randy grinned.

* * *

Cody and Michelle waited for Miz and Layla at the black curtain. What was taking them so long? "Hey Chelle…" Cody started staring at her for a brief moment. "I just wanted to say be careful out there" Cody intertwined his hand with hers. Michelle shot him a look of confusion not understanding what he meant by that. "I know Randy and he can have anger management problems so just do your best not to aggravate him. You understand?" Michelle nodded reluctantly.

"Right…Cody, you do realize that this is a handicap match and that Miz will be the only one fighting Randy" Michelle replied standing up and folding her arms across her chest.

"Babe, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all" Cody replied in a soft tone. Before Michelle could reply Mike and Layla walked up to the duo determination in their eyes.

"Are you ready to end that Barbie doll Chelle?" Layla asked absolutely livid from last week as Cody and Mike's gaze drifted towards Michelle. "Well?"

"Yeah I guess…" Michelle mumbled in returned.

"Great!" Mike exclaimed. "I don't want to seem like a know it all but it's obvious what you target if Kelly gets tagged in."

"Uh…" Michelle started. "I don't think we should we might re-injure her…"

"That's the point genius" Mike smirked and made his way down the ramp as his music played.

"Good luck Chelle" Cody gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…thanks…"

* * *

As Randy's theme song filled the arena, Kelly and himself appeared on the stage, waving to the excited crowd who was continually chanting RKO. As Kelly and Randy slid into the ring LayCool and Miz started trash talking to them. Kelly decided that she would start off and Randy simply agreed with her and stood in their corner. Kelly and Layla circled each other, Layla still livid from the other week. Eventually the two locked up and Layla whipped Kelly into the turn buckle and then held her there causing the referee to start the count. "C'mon Layla get out of the corner!" the referee exclaimed. Kelly with a forearm to Layla giving her enough time to recover. When she went to gain an advantage Miz grabbed Kelly's left leg and tripped her but the referee was too distracted by Randy Orton. She held her previously injured knee and got up using the ropes a little gingerly she needed to make a tag to Randy now. As Kelly limped across towards Randy Layla clothes lined the back of her leg causing Kelly to fall flat on her back.

"C'mon Barbs! C'mon!" Randy shouted encouragement from their corner. Kelly gripped her knee tightly as Layla dragged her back to her corner and tagged Michelle in only for Layla to straighten Kelly's leg so Michelle could stomp on it causing Kelly to cry out in agony. "C'mon Barbie!" Randy continued to shout encouragement and continuous Kelly chants filled the arena. As she used the ropes once again to help herself to her feet, Michelle drop kicked her out to ringside making her fall with a loud thud. Randy brought a hand up to his mouth in slight concern as he watched Kelly grip her knee tightly. Michelle sent her flying into the barricade with great force and slid back into the ring and distracted the referee while Layla took advantage and launched Kelly into the steel steps her previously injured knee forcefully hitting the ring steps before Layla rolled her into the ring again.

Michelle tried for a pin but Kelly kicked out just before the three count. Michelle screamed out in frustration thinking that she had pinned Kelly for the victory. Kelly slowly got up to one knee before putting most weight on her right leg and then slapping Michelle across the face. With a couple of forearms Kelly managed to get the upper hand except a quick drop kick to the knee stopped her in her tracks. "C'mon Kelly!" Randy shouted. He was eager in order to get into this match after he saw his girlfriend take most the punishment. Kelly crawled towards Randy clutching at her knee that was just aching but Michelle dragged Kelly back into the middle of the ring. Kelly used her good leg to kick Michelle in the mouth causing her to stumble back and Kelly to slowly get up. She went for a clothes line on Michelle causing her to hit the mat and causing Kelly's knee to give out from under her. This was Kelly's chance to tag in Randy as both the Divas were down. Kelly crawled over to her corner and tagged in Randy who was fired up once Miz was also tagged in.

Randy clothes lined the Miz a couple of times before sending him into the corner. He was so livid after seeing what LayCool did to Kelly. He charged in and received an elbow to the mouth causing him to drop to one knee. Miz in return drop kicked him in the head and went for the quick cover but Randy got his shoulder of the mat after the one count. Miz was livid and set Randy up for the skull crushing finale which in return Randy countered with a scoop slam. He slid onto the mat and began his well known taunt he does before RKO'ing an opponent. Miz stood up a little groggily and Randy delivered the RKO to a massive pop from the crowd. He quickly went for the cover, knowing that Miz was most likely out of it and got the win. His music played signifying he had won and the referee raised his hand in victory.

Randy turned his attention back to Kelly who was lying on the ring apron still clutching her knee, which Randy thought must have been aching. Meanwhile LayCool were throwing a tantrum at the Miz for costing them the match. "Barbs…" he mumbled sliding out of the ring to go check on her. He helped Kelly off the apron wrapped his arm around in order to support her weight. Despite the slight pain she was in she stared into Randy Orton's mesmerizing icy blue eyes for long moment before she brought her hand up to Randy's concerned face. She lightly brought her lips to his making the both of them close their eyes and focus on the kiss that seemed to be lasting forever. Randy pulled away staring into Kelly's ocean blue eyes before whispering over the cheering crowd. "I love you Barbie…with all my heart" he smiled before Kelly felt his lips meet her cheek once more.

* * *

**That was chapter 9 :) Feel free to review :) and thanks for reading :) And the couples in the story for people who don't know are Randy/Kelly and Miz/Kelly (love triangle), Michelle McCool and Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jnr and Maryse. **


	10. You're the Crazy One Not Me!

The car park was slightly more quiet than usual as Kelly held her phone in her hand and waited patiently for Randy who was going to drive her to the hotel. Her knee was aching and the match with Miz and LayCool might have reinjured it, something she wasn't quite happy about. She turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder, that someone being Mike. "Barbie" he smiled as Kelly backed away slightly. "Nice match tonight" he grinned. There was a short silence before Mike turned towards her again making her swallow the lump in her throat. "So..." he started, "have you fucked him yet?" Mike asked with a smirk and a hint of anger in his eyes. Kelly stared at him in awe, he was unbelievable.

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked standing up, "we're over why do you care who I'm with now?" Kelly stared at him completely disgusted. "And you injured me and I don't want to talk to you about anything. I want you out of my life you understand."

"So I guess you and Randy were never friends huh?" Mike replied still wearing that arrogant smirk of his. "I mean, you were kissing him after our match...but I guess they were friendly kisses right?" Kelly just rolled her eyes in reply. He could tell she was putting her weight on the right leg because her left knee was bothering her. "And sorry about your knee Barbs, I didn't mean it..."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that?" Kelly questioned raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "Mike, I said it before and I will say it again, we are over" Kelly stared deep into his eyes and started to raise her voice. "Over, you hear me?" she went to turn away but Mike grabbed her arm.

"What happens if I still want you?" he asked seriously looking into the ocean blue eyes of Kelly. "I still love you and I'm sorry for everything I did."

"Mike, I told you we are over, if you can't get that through your thick skull, then that's your problem. I told you to grow up but you didn't listen. At least Randy cares for me and loves me unlike you who just wanted me for your selfish needs!" she yelled in his face shoving his arm away as she did so. "Randy loves me and I love him and you can't do anything about that!" Mike brought a hard slap across Kelly's face as he started frothing at the mouth completely livid. "And..." Kelly started as tears started forming in her eyes, "that's why I can't be with you Mike." She stared up from the asphalt at him his eyes filled with madness and fury and hers with tears from the hard slap she had received.

"But Kelly I still love you, I will always love you more than Randy Orton, always!" Mike exclaimed as he started pacing around like a mad man. "Listen to me Barbie, I love you I always have and I always will!"

"That's why you just hit me because you love me?" Kelly looked up at him tears causing her eyes to sting. "Mike..." she started as she became all emotional, "I will never love you, I used too but this storyline-" he interrupted her.

"This storyline? Barbs get real. This storyline is reality; you've been fucking with my mind this whole time! You and Randy were always together! You were always cheating on me!" Mike yelled. He had completely gone off the dial now.

"Mike listen to yourself!" Kelly cried as she quickly wiped away her tears. "The Mike I used to love is dead, what are you talking about?" Kelly questioned. "The Mike I know wouldn't hit me but you are just plain crazy now!" Kelly sobbed back at him. "Now freaking leave me alone!"

"Crazy? You're the one who's crazy dating Mr RKO. You dumped me for him?" he crouched down to her level. "Who's the crazy one now huh? Huh Barbie? You leaving me for Randy the loser who can't even wrestle to save his life? You tell me who's crazy Barbs, I'm right freaking here!" he bellowed coming face to face with her.

"I told you Mike...you are" Kelly mumbled causing Mike to up at her his lips pursed tightly together and anger boiling up within him.

"What did you just say?" he questioned grabbing her shirt roughly as Kelly continued to cry. "Answer me!"

"You heard me!" Kelly exclaimed pushing him backwards. "Now stay away from me..." Kelly replied as confident as she could.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch to Kelly's face causing her to fall flat on her back. "I told you I'm not crazy! Don't you ever call me that again! "Mike bellowed as he threw a couple more punches and a kick to her midsection. "You hear me?" he questioned as stepped on her already injured knee making wince as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. "It will be your boyfriends turn sooner rather than later" Mike spat and walked off in a furious manner, almost in a mad mans manner. She brought her hand up to her nose and looked down at it and spotted blood. All thanks to Mike she was bleeding and in some pain as well. How could he say that he still loved her after doing this? How? He had officially lost the plot. She limped over to the bench where she was before Mike had confronted her, sat there and sobbed into her hands as she awaited her lift from Randy.

* * *

Maryse, Ted, Michelle, Maria and Cody all were packing things into their duffel bags and were wondering where Randy was. The girls pretty much made the connection and thought that Randy must have been with Kelly after all they were the cutest couple ever! Well, in Maria's opinion anyway. "So..." Maryse started, her accent filling the room, "anyone know where a certain Barbie and a certain Viper is?" she said with a smirk.

"They are probably in his locker room exchanging words" Cody suggested as he sat down next to Michelle, his duffel bag already packed and strung over his shoulder.

"Words?" Ted answered raising an eyebrow. "All the time they are taking, I would think they are doing something else" Ted replied with a shrug.

"Ted..." Michelle started causing him to look up at her, "do us all a favour and leave the imaginative thoughts inside your head, please" Michelle said with a small smirk.

"Ted, please do that" Maria added.

"Do what?" Randy asked as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him. "What did I do something?"

"You might have with Barbs but I'm not sure" Ted said with grin causing the other to roll their eyes and Randy to frown.

"Um, what now?" he questioned in complete confusion. "Kelly wasn't with me, I was going to pick up my duffel bag and then go and meet her in the car park. And plus I had to shower you know? Anyway I better be off, you guys have a good time tonight ok?" Randy said with a coy smile."I'll catch you all later" he picked up his duffel bag as Cody chucked him his car keys. "Thanks Codeman."

"No problem..." Cody replied.

* * *

Kelly sat on the bench her head still buried in her hands and her knee still aching from the match. Not to mention she was still reeling from the few shots from Mike. She felt someone pat her head and she jumped up with fright only to see Randy smiling at her. "Sorry I kept you waiting Barbie" he kissed the top of her head. She was turned away from him so he couldn't see what had happened to her. "Hey Barbs I said I'm sorry..." he mumbled confused as Kelly began to sob again. "What's wrong?" he asked still as confused as earlier. He lifted Kelly's chin and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. "Barbie, what the hell happened?" he said in complete concern as he unzipped one of the pockets of his duffel bag and found a tissue to wipe Kelly's nose with.

"It's nothing..." Kelly cried. Randy turned back towards her raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call this nothing Kelly what happened?" Randy stared at the red marks on Kelly's face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You see, I love you a lot and I just want to be here for you ok?" Kelly burst into tears again and launched herself into Randy's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mike...he...he...did this" she continued to cry as Randy wrapped her arms around her in a protective embrace. "He's lost it Rands, completely. I don't know what I am going to do Randy."

"Barbie I'm sorry for not being careful, I'm sorry that I left you alone" he hugged her tightly as he became over emotional and just sat there for a long moment. "As for Mike, I'll kick his arse, when I next see him I swear. He can't injure your knee and do this to you and get away with it" he gave Kelly a quick peck on the lips. "I promise I won't let him anywhere near you." Kelly nodded as Randy stood up. "You sure you don't need to get checked up...at the hospital?" Kelly stood up gingerly her weight on her right knee and hunching over slightly as the kick to her midsection from earlier was still sending agony coursing through her body. "Babe are you sure you're ok you don't look it" Randy held her upright, his brow knitted in full concern. She gave him a small nod saying she was fine but her knee was aching, her face was aching, the question was what part of her body wasn't aching? She would most likely be covered in bruises tomorrow that would be just great, that was the last thing she needed. "Barbs?" Randy's soft tone of voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you sure you are fine?" Randy asked for the final time.

"I'm fine Rands, I will be fine by tomorrow" Kelly lied but Randy could see right through this. Something was obviously up, Mike had done more than what Kelly had said he had done and Randy wasn't going to let him get away with it. Whatever he had done to Kelly Randy was going to get to the bottom of it and not to mention make that unbalanced guy, Mike pay for his actions.

* * *

**Hey peeps, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you feel like it and thanks for reading :) Next chapter will be up ASAP. Again, thanks for reading :) **


	11. Breakdown

Kelly stirred at Randy's soft tone of voice as she felt the warm sun against her skin and slowly opened her eyes to find Randy staring right back at her. "Hey Barbie" he smiled down at her before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away, a smile still evident on his face. "You feeling better?" he asked lying down next to her.

"I'm still a bit sore" she admitted. She was probably going to be covered in bruises all thanks to Mike and his stupid antics. "Randy..." she started, turning to face him, "Mike has hit me before..." Randy propped himself up on his elbow in concern for her. "When we were together and he thought I was seeing you, even though I wasn't, he still believed I was dating you..." Kelly shook her head to herself mostly. "And I was stupid enough to believe he loved me...pfft, I guess it's true what they say about blonde's huh?"

"Kel, why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you, I could have protected you from that monster" Randy replied his brow knitted in concern. "It depends who says what about blondes, because I think you are talented at many things and you are fun to be around." Randy grinned before pecking her on the lips and realising that something was wrong with Kelly. "Barbs, you're not feeling right, I can sense it" Randy said moving some hair away from her face.

"Rands, please don't worry about me" she turned to face him a small but sheepish smile evident on her face. "You have Mike and the WWE Championship to worry about, do what you need to do, I'll be fine..." Kelly mumbled in reply. Randy sat upright staring into Kelly's ocean blue eye and realised that something was obviously worrying her.

"Barbs, how can I not worry about you?" he asked placing his hand on top of hers, "How?" He waited for an answer but never received one. "Do you think the WWE Championship is important to me right now? Mike hurt you...and in my eyes that takes priority. I would throw my career to the side any day of the week because quite frankly I have strong feelings for you and seeing you the way I did last night made me realise that even more. I love you and I want to be with you at all times...especially if that psychopath is after you."Kelly sat upright now staring back into Randy's icy blue eyes and she knew that this was bothering him; it was driving him up the wall so to speak.

"Randy, I can tell this is bothering you, actually, I know it's bothering you but really I'm _fine _" she replied turning away from him. "You don't know Mike the way I do. He keeps his promises. If he says something he means it..."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked befuddled. "That guy is all talk and no show he _never _keeps his promises and-" Kelly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm talking about back in ECW!" Kelly exclaimed burying her face in her hands as Randy watched on in complete confusion.

"ECW?" Randy asked still confused. What was she talking about? Why hadn't she told me this earlier? What on earth is going on? Randy had endless amounts of questions running through his brain but he decided to let the love of his life continue.

"In ECW, he promised to make my life miserable..." Kelly choked out, "and trust me ever since then he has been. And if I ever lost...that's when hell would be unleashed..." Kelly turned her back to Randy as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt in all of this Rands, I'm not worth it..." she sniffled. Randy slowly made his way next to her as Kelly kept her stare fixated on the ground, barely moving, barely breathing.

"Babe, listen to me" he intertwined his hand with hers, "I would rather take a few bumps here and there rather than see Mike hurting you, you understand?" he asked squeezing her hand a little tighter as if he never wanted to let her go again.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, because of my past..." Kelly sniffled and finally looked up into those mesmerising icy blue eyes of Randy Orton. "I wouldn't be able to stomach it..."

"Barbie, trust me..." he started cupping her face slightly, "if a few bumps here and there will save you, I'm happy for me to take them" he smiled as he wrapped her into a protective embrace. As Kelly let her head rest on his chest, she could hear his heart beating double time but for some reason she felt safe in Randy's arm, she felt as if they were equals compared to the way Mike had treated her the past couple of years. He let his chin rest on top of her head as he breathed quietly through his nose, thinking about one thing and one thing only, and that was confronting Mike. He didn't want Kelly to know about this but he thought he'd better do it or else Mike would be left to run amuck. "Barbie how's your knee?" he asked as she angled her head up towards him.

"To be honest, it's sore but I'll live..." she mumbled in return. "Rands..." Randy looked down at her a small smile on his face. "I love you..." she winced slightly as she let her head rest on his chest again. Kelly smiled to herself as she stayed in Randy's arms, despite the aching all over her body, all thanks to Mike. She slowly got comfortable and yawned after doing so. Randy felt Kelly start shaking as if she was crying and when he looked down she was. She ignored as her shoulders shook slightly, continuing to sob before shaking her head against Randy's chest. Kelly felt him tighten his grip around her and his other hand stroking her beautiful blonde hair in comfort.

"Barbs, I promise I won't let Mike near you, I promise" he kissed the top of her head as Kelly continued to sob into his chest. Randy had to confront Mike, he had too. To prevent this from happening again even if meant getting hurt in the process. He would do anything for Kelly just to feel safe again, yes...anything...


	12. Flashback

_He roughly pulled Kelly against him and pierced her eyes with his. "Where have you been?" Mike asked furious. Kelly stared at the ground, fixated. "Do you want to tell me the truth or do it the hard way?" he whispered touching her ear with his lips. "You were with Randy weren't you?" Mike asked a smirk appearing on his features. "Answer me!" he pushed her against the wall. _

"_Yes…I-I was he just wanted to give me a lift after RAW because all other cars were full" Kelly stammered nervously as Mike's expression turned into one of a mad man's. He gripped her wrist tightly making her wince. "Mike, please, you're hurting me…" she mumbled._

_"I've had it with you lying to me about Randy Orton!" Mike yelled dragging her to his bedroom. "Since you can never tell me the truth maybe I can beat the truth out of you!" Mike bellowed the ramblings of a mad man. "I'm am sick of everything Kelly, everything!" He threw her roughly on the bed and slammed the door behind him. "I know you like him! Why do you keep lying to me?"_

_"Mike…please…please calm down, I don't love him Mike I don't understand what you are saying?" she stood up afraid but slowly walked towards him. "Mike, listen to me, you need to calm down, you need help" Kelly replied walking closer to him._

_"Stop lying to me Kelly! Stop it! I know you love him! It's pretty damn obvious! The way you look at each other, the way you talk to each other, your body language around him, it's obvious!" Kelly got close enough to touch him but in return he pushed her to the ground in range. "I told you I'm going to beat the truth out of you! I want to know Barbs! I want to know if you still love me!"_

_"Mike, please…" Kelly began to beg, "you know I'm not lying Mikey, you know for fact I'm not lying" Kelly cried as Mike began to pace back and forth. "I don't love Randy Orton…" she managed to choke out. "Mi-Mike I love you..."_

_"Shut up! You keep don't love me Barbie!" Mike yelled as Kelly backed herself against the head board burying her face in her hands._

Kelly snapped out of her flashback as she heard the familiar voices of Maria, Maryse and Ted. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked up at them. "Hey guys" she smiled as they sat on the couch opposite her. "Anyone have a match tonight?" The trio shrugged causing Kelly to stare back at the ground.

"None of us have a match tonight Barbs but apparently you're on commentary later tonight" Maryse smiled across at her causing Kelly to stare up at her.

"Commentary? For what?" Kelly sounded quite annoyed something that was completely out of character for her.

"Well, Kellz Mike and Randy have a match tonight" Maria replied all cheery and happy causing Kelly to roll her eyes at Maria and how bubbly she was.

"Great they have a match, how exciting…" Kelly muttered more to herself rather than to anybody else.

"Yeah an I Quit Match" Ted added causing Kelly to stare at him.

"What?" she asked as if she wasn't hearing right but Ted shrugged it off. "They can't have this match!" Kelly started yelling, something also completely out of character for her. "Are they crazy? I can't commentate this match! I can't!" she buried her head in her hands but there was a knock at the door which Maria decided to answer.

"Babe, let's go" Randy smiled as Kelly shot him a small but sheepish smile. "I want to make that moron say I quit, I'm so sick of him" Randy kissed the top of her head.

"Orton, we'll be watching this storyline seems to get more and more interesting, you three are amazing at making this work" Ted congratulated them as Kelly fake smiled towards everyone else.

"You guys will be great" Maria said in her bubbly voice as Maryse realized that something was completely off about Kelly's character something she would have to figure soon.

"Yeah good luck…" Maryse added with a fake smile of her own.

* * *

**This was chapter 12 :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	13. It's Over

Kelly watched on as Randy and The Miz beat the hell out of each other trying to get someone to quit. She didn't even know who to cheer for nor did she reply to the questions Michael Cole had asked her. Mike was just relentlessy beating away at Randy and that was plaguing concern in Kelly's mind for both men. She couldn't watch them beat the hell out of each other, someone was going to get hurt. That's something she didn't want to see, even to Mike. Mike's agressive voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You don't want to quit?" Mike yelled into the microphone. "Maybe if I ask Kelly what she wants you to do, maybe just maybe then you'll quit!" he paced over towards her, the welts and scraps evident on his body. Kelly didn't even want to say anything, in all honesty, what could she say to him? After everything Mike had done, she couldn't vocalise any of her feelings. "Kelly..." he smirked as she looked up at him fear definite in her blue eyes. "Tell Randy to quit!" Mike yelled in her face as he placed both his hands on either side of the chair. His fierce eyes sending a wave of fear through her body as he picked up the mic once more. "Well?" She stared at Mike and then at Randy who was squriming around on the floor. "Maybe this will influence you to speak!" Mike yelled and punched Randy in the head with the microphone, splitting him open. She couldn't watch this anymore. She stood up from her seat and raced over to Randy tears stinging at her eyes as she kneeled next to his battered body.

"Randy..." she whispered as she cupped his head in her hands. "You're bleeding ..." she stated sitting him upright. Mike turned around to face the couple a smirk evident on his features. Kelly looked up at him and shook her head disapprovingly. "Mike..." Kelly choked on her words. "Mike..don't. He's bleeding." Randy had a gash on the side of the head from where Mike had hit him with the microphone. Mike scoffed as he turned away causing Kelly to turn her attention back to the injured Randy.

"Barbs..." he mumbled holding his head. "I'll never quit..." he groaned.

"Rands, please before anything else happens, just quit" Kelly begged him, "you're already bleeding..." Kelly helped him to his feet where he looked around slightly confused due to his head injury. He was a little woozy too.

"Kelly Kelly Kelly" Mike called into the microphone as Randy was being tended to by the EMT's. He stepped closer to her a smirk evident on his face as usual. "Randy maybe this will make you quit..." A loud thud was heard as Mike hit Kelly with the microphone causing her to fall to the ground. Then another hit with the microphone to Randy's bloodied head causing him to also fall to the floor. "See..." he adressed the WWE Universe. "Only one person and one person only can do this" he indicated both Kelly and Randy laid out on the floor. "And that person is me! Cos I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!" He went to walk out but then realised he could win this match. He dragged Kelly's limp body over to the steel steps and searched under the ring for a pair of handcuffs. His devious little mind was running wild as he handcuffed Randy to the opposing ring post. "Randy, quit or I swear you will regret it" Mike spoke through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell Miz!" Randy yelled into the microphone. Miz smiled an evil smile.

"Fine..." Mike shrugged searching under the ring for a steel chair and stared at Randy who awaiting a shot from the chair. The problem was that shot never came. He stared at Mike who had just hit Kelly's injured knee with the steel chair causing her to cry out as agony shot up through her leg. "Quit Randy quit!"

"Miz stop! What the hell are you doing?" Randy yelled as he watched Kelly writhe around, tears of pain staining her face.

"Randy!" Kelly cried as the crowd booed wildly. Mike stepped on her injured knee and watched Kelly squirm under his boot. She screamed out trying to push Mike's foot off herself. "Rands..." she cried out staring across at him, her vision blurry from the amount of tears she was crying.

"Would you look at this...poor little usless Kelly" Mike taunted Kelly who was just shaking uncontrollably from the amount of tears of pain she was crying.

"Stop!" Randy yelled at him. He was completely livid watching this now.

"Only if you quit!" Mike yelled back as Kelly kept screaming in agony. Unable to bear seeing Kelly suffer any longer, he bit down on his bottom lip and did what he never thought he'd do.

"Fine I quit ok? I quit!" Randy shouted as the referee who had the handcuff keys tended to him and as Miz fled the scene preventing Randy from letting all hell loose upon him. "Kelly!" he shouted despite his bloodied head. He sat her upright wrapping his warm protective arms around her as she whimpered into his chest. "Can you stand?" Randy asked wiping her tears away with his thumb. Miz stood at the top of the ramp 'victorious' as his music played throughout the arena, still wearing that arrogant smirk of his that Randy just wanted to wipe of his face once and for all.

"I...I don't know..." Kelly winced as Randy kissed the top of her head. He helped her up to her feet only for her to put most her weight on Randy seeing as she couldn't walk or put any weight on her left leg.

"I'm sorry..." Randy said in a soft tone. Kelly looked up at his bloodied face biting down hard on her lower lip that was trembling from the amount of agony she was in. "Barbs..." he gently scooped her up despite how groggy he felt due to the gash on his head. "I'll take you to the EMT's ok?" Randy whispered down to her and watched her with concern as she scrunched up her face in agony.

* * *

Backstage Randy held a towel to his head to prevent him from bleeding. He was going to need stitches but he refused to go to the hospital and leave Kelly by herself so... he was just hanging around backstage with a bloodied towel. As he continued to think of how much pain Kelly was going through, it made his blood boil due to the fact all of this was due to one man and one man only and that was Mike Mizanin. What the hell was he trying to prove? That he was a tough bloke who beats up a Diva? Randy shook his head to himself. The man was a psycho, that was the bottom line. "How's your head Orton?" Mike asked as Randy looked up at him a fierce look in his eyes. "Ok then...how's Barbie?" Randy dumped his towel and pushed Mike against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem huh?" Randy spoke through gritted teeth. Mike scoffed and shoved Randy off himself.

"My problem?" Mike replied stunned.

"Yes your problem!" Randy yelled back in complete anger.

"Oh maybe the fact that you stole the one thing that means the world to me has got me all pissed off? Did you ever think about that?" Mike yelled back even more furious, his face turning a bright red from the anger coursing through him.

"If she means that much to you, you wouldn't treat her the way you do. You wouldn't put her through this pain and suffering. The bottom line is she doesn't love you. You got that or do I have to pummel it into?" Randy said with a smirk. Mike looked amused at Randy's words.

"How do you know what she feels? She loves me and you know it!" Mike yelled back.

"I know enough about what you did to her a couple of nights ago you son of a bitch!" Randy bellowed in Mike's face his own face now as bright red as Mike's.

"I didn't do anything to her! I love her!" Mike bellowed back.

"So let me guess the bruises just appeared out of nowhere then? Don't give me this bullshit" Randy snapped.

"Bad things happen to the best of people I guess..." Mike sighed. "I guess she must have been a tad unlucky and tripped...or something" Mike said with a smirk.

"You psycho son of a bitch!" Randy bellowed and started laying punches on Mike before Ted and Cody appeared literally out of nowhere and restrained them.

"Orton, man calm down!" Ted yelled trying to restrain the Viper as Cody was doing the same for Mike.

"I swear you go near her again and you'll regret it!" Randy yelled back at him moving wildly and even frothing at the mouth.

"You can't swoop in here and take the love of my life just because a storyline says so!" Mike was completely livid.

"I love her! I _love _her, you hear me!" Randy bellowed.

"I'd go to hell and back for her!" Mike replied.

"You want hell, I'll give you hell!" Randy shouted and lunged at Mike only to be restrained by Ted. Had no one realised that Kelly was sitting on a chair holding an ice pack to her knee the entire time. What were they blind? Obviously...

"Guys..." her small voice broke the silence causing both men to calm down and stare and her. Causing Ted and Cody to release them and go their separate ways."I'm going to talk to Vince and cancel this storyline..."

"What?" both Randy and Mike exclaimed in unison. "Cancel the storyline?" Randy asked perplexed.

"You two, just won't get over it. It's like I'm a prize to be won and to be honest I'm hating it. I'm absolutley hating it. I can't stand you two fighting, it pains me to watch it. It upsets me. Why can't we just get along?" Randy and Mike exchanged glares.

"Because Barbie, I still love you" Mike stated as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break..." Randy groaned.

"Mike, we're over. We were done a long time ago and Randy..." she seemed to choke on her words as Randy's icy blue eyes locked with hers. "Randy, we're over too." Tears were stinging at her eyes as she walked away and as Randy followed her.

"So I guess we can get back together then!" Mike called out to Randy who was chasing after Kelly. He turned around and told Mike to shut up and continued to chase Kelly who was limping. He wanted to find out what had just happened and why Kelly had dumped him. He was so confused right now.

"Barbie... hey...Barbie...Ba-"

"Randy save it for someone who cares ok?" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked stunned. He was determined to get to the bottom of this out of the blue behaviour and he was so confused about this whole situation.


	14. We All Have Our Crosses To Bear

** Hey guys, this is just a continuation of last chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Randy asked causing Kelly to turn around a relatively angered look plastered on her face.

"You heard me!" Kelly snapped back at him. "We're over!" she turned to walk away but Randy grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean we're over Barbs? This doesn't even make sense!" Randy exclaimed raising his hands up in protest.

"Do I have to spell it out for you then?" Kelly turned around a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "You don't need me around you to cause drama. Just because my life isn't great doesn't mean I have to turn yours upside down."

"Are you kidding me?" Randy replied raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I'm kidding you" Kelly replied sarcastically. "Randy you don't need all this drama, trust me you don't. I'm afraid you're going to get hurt even more by Mike, I can't stand by and watch that...I mean look what happened tonight. You're going to need stitches because of me and my problems." Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony. "I only want you to be safe Rands and with me around there's no chance of that happening. You even said so yourself..." this caused Randy to frown. "You would give me up if I ended up happy with Mike..." Kelly choked on her words. "And if that's what I have to do to protect you from Mike, I'll do it..."

"Hang on one second" Randy started taking a step back. "I've listened to what you have to say and I think it's about time I have the mic...don't you think?"

"Fine!" Kelly exclaimed raising her hands in protest. "The stage is yours..." There was a short silence before Randy spoke.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" Randy fired back at her.

"Thanks...that really helped" Kelly replied back quickly wiping a stray tear away that rolled down her cheek.

"I bet it didn't..." Randy muttered.

"What's your point Randy?" Kelly replied, annoyed.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed and then took a deep breath. "I'll know when I'm done saying it..." he stared at the ground his jaw muscle twitching. "Look I'm sorry something just pissed me off..." he thought for a second, "You getting back together with Mike to protect me, that was it..."

"Fine...I'm sorry I want to protect you from getting hurt... Why can't you just let this go? Why can't you just let me go?" Kelly bit down on her lower lip to prevent it from trembling. Randy took a step towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"You listen to me..." Randy started. "I don't have a reputation of being a thinker but I do think you need help. You can't go back to Mike and you know it. When he calls you all those horrible names and you feel down about yourself my blood boils because I know one thing for sure." Kelly looked deep into his icy blue eyes. "That one thing I'm sure of is you Barbie..." Kelly turned away tears definite in her eyes. "Hey..."Randy whispered, "look at me..." Kelly turned back towards him. "I'm not asking you for anything...when I say I love you it's not because I want you" Randy tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kelly's ear before continuing, "it's because I love who you are." Randy bit down on his bottom lip. "What you do, how you try, I've seen you're kindness and you're badassness" This made a smile appear on her face despite the tears staining her face. " I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity what you are..." Randy took a deep breath as Kelly looked up at him tears just flowing out of her eyes like a tap now. "You're a hell of a woman...you're the one Barbie, the one I fell in love with a long time ago."

"But I don't want to hurt you Rands I-"

"I don't want to be this good looking and athletic, we all have our crosses to bear" Randy said with a small sheepish smile. Kelly giggled slightly at Randy's remark. There was another long silence. "Yeah..." Randy folded his arms across his chest, "that's all that I wanted to say...I guess, I'll see you around then. And if you need me...call me" Randy frowned and walked the opposite direction leaving Kelly standing all alone. He picked up his bloodied towel and draped it over his shoulder and continued down the corridor. He was heartbroken even though he didn't want to show it. Kelly stared at him walking away, her head telling her it was for the best and her heart screaming for her to go after him. But instead Kelly turned her back and walked the opposite direction of the Viper, Randy Orton.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 14. Feel free to review :) Thanks for reading :) **


	15. Need You Now

Hitching herself upright, Kelly stretched out her arms and looked out of the bedroom window from the comfort of her bed. She was in a horrible mood and would continue to be after she decided to leave Randy. She looked on her bedside table and realised that she had ten missed calls from Randy himself and that just made her heart fill with anguish. The poor guy didn't seem like it the other day but he was completely heartbroken."I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kelly croaked. She got up out of bed a little wearily and yawned before going to answer the door. Kelly stuck her head around the door, and was surprised to find her best friends Maryse, Maria and Michelle standing there. "Can I help you?" Kelly asked rather agitated opening the door wider and leaning on the door frame.

"Barbs..." Maryse's French Canadian accent filled the air. "We are concerned about your recent actions..." Maryse looked up at Kelly a flicker concern in her eyes. Kelly allowed her friends in and slammed the door behind them causing Michelle to jump up in fright.

"There's nothing to be concerned about..." Kelly mumbled turning her back to her friends.

"Obviously there is a problem Barbs even if you don't want to admit it...it's the truth and sometimes the truth hurts" Maria added causing Kelly to roll her eyes at them. "We heard about you and Randy breaking up" Maria replied feeling sorrowful for her friend. "Why'd you do it? Do you have any idea of what you've done to him?" Kelly looked up at her friend.

"You don't even know how much this hurts me Maria, you have no idea" Kelly shook her head her voice croaking slightly.

"How about you tell us?" Michelle snapped back. Kelly covered her mouth in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up.

"Trust me..." Kelly teared up as she felt her legs become jelly. "You don't want to know..." Kelly shook her head. "Please don't make me tell you...please..."

"You don't need to tell us we've seen your ..." Maryse trailed off.

"My what?" Kelly choked out.

"Your bruises..." Michelle replied. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. "Barbs...we're here for you but you can't go on like this..."

"We've seen the cuts on your skin, we can see the amount of pain your in and we don't know why you'd leave Randy...he's in a mess without you" Maria stated folding her arms across her chest.

"I can't bring you girls into this...if Mike gets a hold of you guys he'll hurt you just like he hurt me..." Kelly cried, "I left Randy to protect him that's why I'm done talking to you three" Kelly cried as she buried her head in her hands. "Just leave..."

"You don't have to tell us" Maria replied slightly annoyed at Kelly for being so selfish. "You don't deserve a guy like Randy anyway" Maria snapped.

"Maria!" Maryse and Michelle yelled in unison.

"It's true...Randy is a good looking, athletic man and drama free, he doesn't need Barbie hanging around him turning his life upside down but that's too late because the guy is already a mess. You should think about others more often Barbie, you're selfish and you don't deserve him" Maria snapped back and stormed out the door causing Michelle to chase after her after apologising to Kelly. There was a silence before Maryse made her way over to the Kelly who had slid down the wall and pulled her knees up towards her chest and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Maria's right Randy doesn't deserve me or my problems" Kelly sobbed into her best friends shoulder who in return wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. "This is all my fault" Kelly continued to sob as Maryse just did her best to comfort her best friend.

* * *

The phone rang and this caused Randy to jump up quickly and pick up his mobile. "Barbie?" he answered hopeful that it was her.

"No Rands it's Ted" he replied. Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was completely and utterly heartbroken. "Rands we haven't heard from you in days ever since Barbs left you..."

"That's because the only girl I will ever love broke up with me..." Randy choked out as Ted pursed his lips together. "Life sucks without her... I miss her so much and it's only been a week. A long lonely miserable week. She's the one, the only one..." Randy continued to choke out his true emotions.

"Look man there's plenty of fish in the sea, there's bound to be someone else you love out there" Ted offered comforting words for Randy but no words from anyone could mend his broken heart right now. The only thing that could mend it was embracing Kelly one more time.

"But...I had finally found my fish. I love her Ted, more than you'll ever know..." Randy mumbled as he could feel tears stinging at his eyes. "I love her..." he repeated only softer.

"You're life can't stop because of a girl Randy... you need to move on. You both did what was best...correct?" Ted asked but this only made Randy bury his head in his hands.

"I'll do anything for Barbs but her getting back together with Mike isn't for the best..." Randy muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Randy has it occurred to you that she loves you back to the point that she'll do anything for you as well?" Ted questioned. "Maybe she rather suffer so you can find a girl and live a happy life get married and have children..."

"Have you ever considered that I wanted that with her? Have you ever thought that I wanted to marry her and have children with her? I would take a bullet for her just so I can see her cheerful...beautiful smile return to that face of hers."

"What your experiencing now is denile a some sort of grief man...you need to calm down, maybe come to the gym and workout with me in a couple of hours...what do you say?" Ted offered.

"I can't I have to do something..." Randy lied.

"Cut the crap bro..." Ted replied haughtily.

"I don't want to do anything..." he mumbled and hung up the phone, laid back down on the bed and continued to stare and the ceiling thinking about the one and only girl for him. And to think this all started from a scripted _storyline_.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 15 :) Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review:) Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Getting Back Together

**Hey guys quickly updating this story. Hope everyone enjoys it :)**

* * *

"Barbie" a soft voice called, startling her. At first she thought the soft tone was Randy's as she made her way to her hotel room after a hard day at the gym. She lifted her head and looked up at Mike frozen in her tracks due to the fear Mike usually sent coursing through her body. She stared at him silently her mouth opening and closing in order to get some words out but nothing would or could. He walked towards his hotel room taking the keycard from out of his pocket, unlocking the door and shutting the door behind them with a soft, gentle click. "Barbs...I'm so sorry for everything and I know there are no excuses for what I did you...I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for everything" Mike admitted his usual mad eyes full of sorrow. Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony as she thought that getting back with Mike would protect Randy but her heart was telling her something completely different in comparison to her head.

"Mike I..." she started but she thought back to Randy's words when she was breaking up with him. _"That one thing I'm sure of is you Barbie...Hey...look at me... I'm not asking you for anything...when I say I love you it's not because I want you it's because I love who you are. What you do, how you try, I've seen you're kindness and you're badassness I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity what you are...You're a hell of a woman...you're the one Barbie, the one I fell in love with a long time ago." _She snapped out of her flashback her eyes flooding with tears but she quickly wiped them away so Mike wouldn't see. "Mike I forgive you for everything. I shouldn't have left you for Randy" Kelly felt horrible for saying this but she kept telling herself that this was for the best and this was for Randy not for anyone else.

"Barbie, I love you and I just really don't want to lose you ever again" Mike spoke and Kelly felt a wave of anger flow over her body. He didn't mean this he just wanted his punching bag back. "Just to let you know..." Mike started placing both his hands on Kelly's shoulder and sitting her down on the couch. "I'm a changed man, I've gotten the help I needed." That was all a bunch of lies and Kelly knew it too. The was a short silence before Mike's arrogant smirk returned to his face. "So I guess this means we're officially back together?" Mike questioned intertwining his hand with hers. Kelly stared fixated at the ground before answering. A small fake smile appeared on her face.

"Yes Mikey...it does and I promise never to leave you again" Kelly said in an uncomfortable tone. Mike smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips making Kelly feel revolted on the inside but on the outside she pretended to be her usual cheery self. "I'm going to go back to my room now...you know...catch up on some well deserved rest."

"Ok babe...I'm guessing that we may share rooms next hotel?" Mike questioned which caused Kelly to bite down on her lip.

"Sure why not?" she beamed as Mike opened the door for her and lead her out of his hotel room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short :( Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	17. Stuck In The Middle

Kelly looked at her buzzing phone, she let out a sigh when she realised it was Randy. Making a quick decision she decided to pick it up. "Rands..." she sounded quite upset.

"Barbie...I've been trying to call you for ages" Randy replied just as upset. "How have you been?" he asked concerned for her well being.

"I've been fine..." Kelly lied and Randy could see right through this.

"Barbs, I can tell this is not fine. You sound upset, you're not cheerful and bubbly anymore..." Randy mumbled through the phone.

"I could say the same for you Rands..." she mumbled in return.

"I can't live without you Barbie" Randy admitted causing Kelly to just burst into tears. "Oh Barbie, don't cry...Barbs..." Randy choked out.

"Rands, I...I'm with Mike now..." Kelly managed to say through her shaky voice.

"But after everything he did to you, how can you take him back? Barbs this is a bad idea... a really bad idea..." Randy stated his voice plagued with concern.

"Randy..." Kelly cried, "I've gotta go..."

"Not before I come over to your room...you're in a fragile state and I can't bear to hear you crying like this..." Randy admitted and quickly hung up the phone.

"Randy don't!" Kelly exclaimed before dumping her phone on the bed next to her and continued to cry.

* * *

Randy knocked on the door and waited as patiently as he could before a distressed Kelly came and opened the door, her face wet with tears which consequently made Randy's heart ache.

"You shouldn't be here" Kelly stated anger clear in her voice.

"I... um...just wanted to see you and I couldn't bear to hear you cry..." Randy admitted causing Kelly to close her eyes in order to blink away the tears.

"Oh... right..." Kelly mumbled in return. Randy held a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked again and then she realised how stupid her question sounded.

"I can't do this anymore Barbie...I can't" Randy was almost pleading.

"Not this again..." Kelly sighed as she reluctantly let him into her hotel room.

"Barbs if you knew how much I loved you... you wouldn't be doing this to me."

"Randy!" Kelly held up her hands. "Please you know how hard for me it is to go back to Mike the Monster...you know ok?"

"Then don't Barbie..." Randy mumbled.

"You still don't get it do you Randy? I'm doing this to protect you from Mike, to prevent you from getting hurt because I love you" Kelly replied tears stinging at her eyes.

"Protect me from Mike?" Randy scoffed "He hurt you remember, you need help...let me help you Barbs" Randy was to the point of begging her now.

"I don't need your help" Kelly shouted placing a hand on her forehead. "Please, Randy. I've already had everyone preaching to me, and I don't need the same from you."

"Ok..."

"So what did you want?" Kelly asked almost as if trying to usher him out of her hotel room.

"I just wanted to see your face again..." Randy's icy blue eyes pierced right through her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh..." Kelly broke eye contact with him.

"Mhmm..." Randy mumbled. There was an awkward pause between the pair. "I hate things being like this Barbs" Randy took a step towards her.

"I hate this too but it's for the best Rands."

"Why do you keep saying that? You know it's not for the best..." Randy cupped Kelly's face with his right hand only for her to turn away. Randy shoved his right hand back in his pocket.

"Do you see those stitches on your head? That was my fault Randy...I don't ever want to see you hurt again" Kelly choked out.

"It's too late. I'm already hurting. I wanted what was best for you Barbie but Mike is not the best option. I said I'd be happy for you if you ended up happy with him. The bottom line is you're not happy with Mike...and everyday I think about that night in the car park when I found you after what he did. Someone who loves a girl wouldn't do that to her and I can see it in your eyes right now that you're far from happy Barbs..."

"Randy..." Kelly choked out a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I..." Randy folded his arms across his chest staring at her. "I'm sorry..." Kelly muttered. There was an gentle click at the door and Mike came strolling in. "M-Mike..." Kelly stuttered.

"Barbie!" he exclaimed giving her a quick peck on the lips making Randy's heart ache. "How was your day?" he grinned.

"It was ok..." she mumbled.

"What's Orton doing here?" he asked his tone changing into one of anger. He took a step towards Randy and looked him up and down that arrogant smirk written all over his face. "Can you get out of Barbie's hotel room? She doesn't want a loser like you here" Mike spat and shoved Randy. Randy stared fixated at the ground his jaw muscle twitching. "To think she loved you once upon a time...too bad she loves me now" Mike smirked causing Kelly to close her eyes in a silent agony. Randy's breathing had become irregular and his icy blue eyes were full of anguish as he stared between Kelly and Mike regularly. "Now scram!" Mike bellowed shoving Randy towards the door.

"Barbie..." Randy's soft voice filled the air. "You know I will always love you..." Randy stated as he tried to hide his true emotions.

"Shut up Orton, she doesn't care about you. She never cared about you, right Barbie?" Mike questioned Kelly who had tears stinging at her eyes just by seeing the destroyed expression on Randy's face. There was a short silence. "Right Barbie!" Mike raised his voice. Kelly closed her eyes knowing that she loved Randy and she was just going to destroy what was left of his heart.

"Randy..." Kelly started but couldn't go any further. Randy stratched the back of his head. "Randy I..." she stared at Mike who had this angered, furious expression on his face. "Randy I've always loved Mike...you were just convenient..." Kelly closed her eyes.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt Orton. I guess she just used you..." Mike smirked as he shoved Randy towards the door.

"Barbs..." Randy's agonised voice was once again heard. "Barbie..." he took a step towards her only for Mike to grab him by the shirt and shove him against the wall only for Randy to throw a punch back at Mike causing him to stumble back. Mike threw a punch back to Randy causing Mike to consequently push him against the door.

"I asked you to leave you good for nothing loser! Now leave!" Mike bellowed letting go of his shirt. Randy looked back at Kelly who was blinking away tears just watching Randy being treated like this. She couldn't do anything about it. Mike might turn on her.

"Barbie..." Randy's eyes started to sting. "Barbie..." his pained voice music to Mike's ears but agonising to Kelly's ears. Kelly stood up and made her way towards him only for Mike to grab her forearm gently and prevent her from going any further. Kelly couldn't help but cry now. The expression on Randy's face was heart breaking absolutely heart breaking. "You don't love him...I love you...and you love me. Why can't you just accept that?" Randy questioned a frown evident on his face.

"I love Mike Randy...I always have..." Kelly lied her face wet from the amount of tears she was crying.

"You're lying..." Randy choked out feeling his eyes sting from the amount of tears welling up in them. "Barbie...you're lying..." Randy stared at her. Kelly knew she was lying, of course she was lying. "Please..." Randy's pained voice filled the room once again, "tell me you're not going back to him after everything his done to you..." Mike smirked as he heard the anguish in Randy's voice.

"He's changed Randy..." Kelly choked out. Randy scrunched up his face in emotional turmoil and opened the door and left Kelly's hotel room. "Randy!" Kelly called after him only to be restrained by Mike.

"Let him go Barbie...let him go..." Mike stated.


	18. You Belong With Me

Backstage at RAW Ted sat on one of the storage crates taping his wrists for his match against Cody tonight. He hadn't seen or heard from Randy since yesterday and had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to show himself here tonight. "Hey Teddy..." Maryse greeted him before Ted bent towards and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How's my favourite Diva?" Ted smiled at her.

"A little worried actually..." Maryse admitted. Ted's smile lightened up a bit.

"Let me guess, you are worried about Cody beating me?" Ted asked jokingly as Maryse hit him back playfully.

"No silly, I'm worried about Randy and Barbie" Maryse stated. "They seem so distant lately..."

"Yeah tell me about it. I called Rands yesterday and he didn't even want to come to the gym. The breakup must be getting into his head, he's greiving pretty badly" Ted replied dumping the roll of tape to the side.

"I can imagine" Maryse replied looking back down at the ground. There was a short silence between the pair before Maryse opened her mouth to speak. "Hey Ted, do you know what's with Maria's change in attitude?"

"I can't say I do. Why do you ask babe?" Ted folded his arms across his chest.

"She just went off at Kelly the other day. Like blasted her off the planet and called her selfish and was just being..." Maryse trailed off.

"Being a bitch?" Ted smirked.

"Yeah that..." Maryse said with a small giggle.

"Maria's always despised Barbs anyway, I don't know for what though" Ted shrugged it off. Cody and Michelle waled towards the pair hand in hand and came up to them.

"You ready for our match DiBiase?" Cody punched him lightly on the shoulder not letting go of Michelle's hand.

"Ready when you are Codeman" Ted punched him back. "I'll catch you later babe" Ted kissed Maryse on the cheek and Cody gave a hug to Michelle.

"See you two later" Michelle waved and when both men were out of sight she turned her attention to Maryse. "We need to talk now!" Michelle hissed.

"Now?" Maryse questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What are you deaf or something? I said now" Michelle hissed and walked off.

"Ok take a chill pill..." Maryse muttered before following Michelle.

* * *

Maria was sitting next to Kelly in the Divas locker room not daring to look at each other. "Can you stop moping around?" Maria questioned annoyingly. "We all have problems and we all deal with them. Why can't you? Instead you parade around here like a damn princess trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you and quite frankly I'm sick of it and I bet Randy is too" Maria snapped at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kelly snapped back. "I thought you were my friend Maria, I really thought you were but obviously you don't give a damn about what I've been through. Maryse and Michelle seem to care why don't you? Why must you always bring up Randy? We're over..."

"Yeah about freakin' time too" Maria stated standing up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kelly questioned also standing up coming face to face with Maria.

"He doesn't deserve you and all your problems. You're just a burden to him and I, personally, think you're better off with Mike. He tends to put a dumb blonde like you in her place. You and Mike make a perfect dysfunctional couple, it so sweet" Maria stated sarcastically.

"You're a bitch you know that?" Kelly said swallowing the lump in her throat. Maria scoffed.

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a selfish..." Maria looked Kelly up and down, "bitchy brat. At least I wouldn't drag Randy into a drama ridden life and then go back to Mike. Barbs why don't you look in the mirror before you throw insults at people."

"So this is about Randy?" Kelly shook her head. "You hate me because you like him? Gimme a break Maria, you barely know anything about me. So why don't you back off?"

"Last time I checked you weren't dating Randy" Maria said with a smirk causing Kelly to close her eyes in a silent agony.

"Shut up..." Kelly mumbled still not making eye contact with Maria.

"Told ya the truth hurts" Maria said in a cheery tone before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it..." she ran over and opened the door to reveal Mike standing there. "Barbs, your boyfriend is here" Maria smiled. "I leave you two alone."

* * *

Maria pranced down the hallway before she caught sight of Randy. "Hey Randy!" Maria called and Randy turned around. "I thought you weren't coming tonight, you know due to the recent drama. So how you doing?"

"Bad..." Randy muttered trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Maybe we could you know talk about it?" Maria said gently touching his arm only for Randy to pull away.

"I don't want to talk about it Maria, I just have to go find Barbie" Randy stated brushing past her.

"Wait, Randy" Maria grabbed his arm stopping him once again. "Do you want to go out some time, you know as friends?" Maria asked looking deep into his saddened icy blue eyes.

"Maria, I told you I need to find Barbie and I still love her so no I'm not going to go out with you. I'm sorry Maria" Randy said hurriedly as he paced down the hallway.

"Ok I'll talk to you later, Rands" Maria called out to him.

* * *

Mike sat down next to Kelly on the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mike I just to be alone right now" Kelly muttered.

"Alone? You don't have anytime to spend with your boyfriend?" Mike questioned a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't want to talk to you Mike, I've had a bad day" Kelly got up and walked into the corridor.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" he bellowed after her. "Hey! Barbie! Stop right now or I swear you'll get it!" she decided to stop and consequently he came face to face with her. He grabbed her arm causing Kelly to wince. "You don't want to have a replay of last night do you?" he questioned tightening his grip on her arm.

"No..." she mumbled staring down at the ground.

"Good, now stop acting so annoying" Mike spat shoving Kelly away from him. "I have a match with Zack Ryder I'll see you later" Mike shoved her to the floor.

"You don't deserve that..." Randy stated helping her up.

"Shut up, you don't understand anything Rands...you can't save me from this hell ok? No one can..."

"You were happy with me. You were _safe_ with me" Randy said as he took a step towards Kelly and gently placed his hands on her shoulders causing Kelly to wince in pain. "What? You ok?" Randy asked concern plaguing his voice. He moved the fabric slightly and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. "Oh Barbie..." Randy whispered as he saw the dark black bruises all over her shoulder, collarbone and her arm.

"No one can save me Randy...not even you. Mike is dangerous and I don't want you near me or him..."

"Kelly-" Randy protested.

"Randy just move on. Mike loves me ok?" Kelly exclaimed shoving Randy's arms away.

"He doesn't love you..." Randy said.

"How do you know what he thinks!" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Barbie...look at yourself in the mirror! You're covered in bruises!" Randy exclaimed his icy blue eyes flickering with concern. "His abusing you Barbie and you know it...all he wants is his punching bag back, why can't you just admit it?"

"You think I like being this psycho's punching bag? Do you really think I love to be beat up by him? Do you?" Kelly yelled at Randy.

"You never had to go back to him, I told you that I was happy to take a a few bumps for you but you went back to him anyway...to protect me..." Randy trailed off.

"Whatever Randy" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Barbie... you're being hurt, just let me help you..." Randy begged. Kelly was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute. She had gotten the worst beating of her life last night after Randy was in the hotel room and Mike discovered him there.

"Rands, I don't feel so good" Kelly admitted leaning against the wall as Randy took a step closer.

"Do you want me to get the trainers?" Randy bent down next to her.

"No!" Kelly yelled, "I mean no it's fine..."

"Barbs you're going pale" Randy watched on in concern. Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony as tears formed in her eyes. "Barbie..." Randy whispered hugging her only for Kelly cry out in agony. "Oh Barbie..." Randy kissed the top of her head. She continued to cry into Randy's chest not caring about the consequences if Mike saw them together.

"Randy...I'm sorry for everything...I just can't deal with all this anymore" Kelly sobbed into his chest as he gently held her his protective muscular arms wrapped around her. "I love you Randy I always have..." Randy just held her looking down at her left knee that was still in a knee brace all thanks to Mike. She winced as Randy patted her back. He consequently raised an eyebrow at her before lifting her shirt slightly only to find blood red marks and welts all over her back.

"Oh Barbie, your back..." Randy stated, concern plaguing his voice. "What did that psycho do to you?" Randy whispered and loosened his hold around her to prevent from hurting her any further. Kelly opened her mouth to speak but nothing could come out, she wanted to tell Randy what Mike had done to her last night but she just couldn't vocalise it.

"He..." Kelly cried and Randy kissed the top of her head. "He got mad when saw you in my hotel room...he..." Kelly trailed off and Randy gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Stay with me tonight..." Randy mumbled looking up at her.

"I can't Mike will-"

"Screw Mike... Barbie, what kind of person would I be to let you go back to him? That's why no matter how much pain you cause me it's worth it because my love for you is greater than the pain you will cause me, you understand?" Kelly nodded reluctantly.

"But what if you get hurt?" Kelly asked concern also plaguing her voice.

"It doesn't matter, only you matter" he replied kissing her on the lips.


	19. Confrontation

**My brother wrote this chapter :) Since I'm on exams he has taken over my fanfiction.  
**

**Hope everyone enjoys :)**

* * *

"So Chelle what was it you needed to talk about?" Maryse asked sitting back down on a storage crate.

"It's about Maria..." Michelle started.

"Yeah what about her?" Maryse raised an eyebrow as Michelle sighed.

"I figured out she has a major and I mean _major _crush on Randy and that's why she's been treating Kelly like crap" Michelle said.

"Are you kidding me? How can she treat Barbs like this knowing what Mike's doing to her? How? What kind of friend is she?" Maryse questioned totally taken aback by Maria's actions.

"That's exactly what I thought..." Michelle mumbled.

"She knows she has no chance with Rands right? The guy is totally in love with Barbie, no joke" Maryse pinched the bridge of nose. "Damn it Maria!" she exclaimed after a moment of silence. "She really can pick her times to put her 'bitch on'" Maryse shook her head.

"Put her bitch on?" Michelle questioned a small smile appearing on her face.

"You know what I mean..." Maryse replied an annoyed tone plaguing her voice.

"So what do you think we should do about this?" Michelle asked sitting herself beside Maryse.

"Talk to Maria about it" Maryse suggested.

"I guess so. Meet me at her hotel room tonight after RAW finishes ok?" Michelle confirmed as Maryse nodded her approval. Before they could go their separate ways Mike bumped into them, alarming both the blonde Divas.

"Hey ladies..." Mike greeted them with his usual arrogant smirk written all over his face.

"Hey..." Michelle scowled as Maryse didn't even bother to greet him and just glared at him.

"I was just looking for Barbie" he stated.

"We don't know where she is Mizanin" Maryse snapped back which consequently caused Mike to turn his attention towards Maryse.

"Since when do you address me by my last name?" he questioned somewhat offended.

"Since when do you address us as ladies? Actually since when do you ever treat a woman with respect...You don't deserve Barbie, and you know it" Maryse snapped back at him. When her friends needed her she always hopped to their defense, no matter the consequence.

"Now that's the fire in a woman I like" Mike winked at Maryse. "Too bad Barbie doesn't have any of that fire, she's just pathetic, useless and weak" Mike smirked. That comment set Maryse off and with that she brought a hard slap across Mike's face causing a red mark to appear on his face. He held his face as a furious expression rushed over his face. It looked as if he was going to attack Maryse but luckily for both Maryse and Michelle, Ted and Cody had just finished their match.

"Is there a problem here?" Ted chimed in standing in between Maryse and Mike.

"No, I was just leaving actually" Mike growled still holding his stinging face.

"You better leave" Cody said through gritted teeth. "You've changed for the worst and you're treating everyone like crap and I do not like it" Cody argued coming face to face with Mike. "Now leave..." Mike looked between the two Divas and the two Superstars before glaring at them and hurrying off.

"You girls ok?" Ted asked while wrapping his arms around Maryse.

"I feel better after slapping him I have to admit" Maryse grinned before giving Ted a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

Randy carried Kelly bridal style to his bed where he gently placed her down. Her back must have been aching, only god knows what Mike did to it. Kelly sat upright staring at Randy, her usual ocean blue eyes, dull and a greyish colour. He sat down next to her, his lips pursed together and his brow knitted in concern. "Rands..." Kelly started gently placing her hand on top of his.

"Mhmm..." Randy replied lying next to her, his other hand placed just above Kelly's head.

"Remember a couple of months back when you confessed your true feelings for me?" Kelly asked angling her head towards him.

"Yeah..." Randy replied.

"And I was too embarrassed to tell you...well...I thought you were undeniably cute. I loved your kind and caring attitude and the fact that you would go out of your way for me, really, truly does touch me more than you'll ever know."

"Barbie, you know I'll do anything for you but only if you wanted me to. If you didn't want to be cared for I wouldn't do it. But you do want to be cared for and that makes me care for you in return."

"You know I didn't understand a word you just said" a weak smile appeared on Kelly's face.

"In plain English, I said I love and care for you" Randy squeezed her hand gently. There was a short silence before Kelly bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. Randy propped himself up on his elbow and cupped her face gently with his left hand. "Oh Barbie..." he muttered.

"My back is freakin' killing me" Kelly said weakly before covering her face with her hands.

"How about you take a shower? It will help you relax" Randy suggested. Kelly looked sideways at him and decided to agree on the suggestion. As Randy helped her up he kicked the bathroom door open with his foot and gently placed Kelly down. "I'll go get you one of my shirts, to put over your tank top, it's a bit chilly tonight and unfortunately the heater in this room is broken. One second" he smiled before closing the bathroom door behind him before he went to ravage through one of his drawers. As he picked up one of his WWE t-shirts that read "Apex Predator" on it, he got to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. He knocked on the door and opened it. As he placed the t-shirt down next to the sink he heard Kelly shudder a few times, the relatively warm water droplets hitting her back like a thousand knives. The whimpers were almost too much for Randy to take. "Hey Barbie I left my shirt next to the sink for you..." Randy stated as he caught a glimpse of Kelly's lashed back behind the shower curtain which in return made his blood boil. She heard his footsteps walking towards the door, in order to give her some privacy.

"Randy wait..." Kelly's small voice called out. Randy's heart began to beat double time in his chest. "Do you think you could help me?" When Randy didn't answer she continued to speak. "It's just my back hurts too much and I can't reach to clean the scars..." Randy stood there rubbing the back of his neck nervously not sure what to do. He knew that he could never walk away from the girl of his dreams. He took a deep breath and walked fully clothed into shower and widened his eyes at the sight of Kelly's back.

"What did he do to you?" Randy asked as felt as if he was about to throw up. When Kelly didn't answer and handed him the bar of soap, he decided to keep the questions for later. Randy stared down at Kelly's back and gently began to stroke the raw flesh that consequently caused Kelly's body to tense up and her to shudder slightly. "Sorry Barbie I'm doing the best I can to lessen the pain..." he mumbled as he continued to clean the welts. A whimper escaped her lips as Randy brushed over one of the lashes. "I'm sorry Barbs...I'm so sorry" he said as he felt Kelly tense up from the amount of pain she was in. She turned her head slightly so she could look at Randy.

"Thank you..." Kelly sighed in relief. Randy stepped out of the shower and pulled the shower curtain shut behind him.

"It's ok" he replied. "Barbs I'm leaving the towel next to the shirt on the sink..." Randy mumbled picking up a towel of his own before taking off his soaking wet shirt and dumping it in the sink. He draped his towel of his shoulder and silently walked out of the room.

* * *

Maria was lazily sitting on the couch when she heard a loud knock at the door. She hurriedly got up to answer it and was disappointed at who she saw standing there. "We need to talk" Michelle stated with authority.

"What happens if I don't want to talk?" Maria snapped back glaring at both Michelle and Maryse.

"Too bad" Maryse shrugged and barged into Maria's room.

"Hey no one said you could come in!" Maria exclaimed as she slammed the door after Michelle entered.

"Maria this attitude of yours has to stop...now" Michelle said. "It's hurting a lot of people and let me tell you that's not a good thing."

"Let me guess we're talking about Kelly?" Maria chuckled slightly and not her normal chuckle either. It was a cruel, cold vicious chuckle, something that was so unusual for Maria. Something just seemed so out of character.

"Yes, we don't appreciate you treating her the way you are" Maryse stated quite angrily.

"I'm treating her the way she deserves to be treated" Maria replied waving her hand as if this was of no concern for her.

"Maria you're just jealous of Barbie and Randy" Michelle was quite angered now. "You're supposed to be happy for them."

"Shut up..." Maria mumbled.

"Yeah the truth hurts" Maryse said standing up. "You better change this new attitude of yours or I swear you'll get what's coming to you. After all karma is a bitch...sort of like you actually" Maryse squinted as she said the last part and furiously walked out of Maria's hotel room.

"Aren't you going to do something about her?" Maria asked raising her voice.

"No" Michelle shrugged. "Not til you do something about yourself first." Maria scoffed. "We're not talking to you until we get the normal Maria back but right now you're a horrible person to be around. Goodbye, and hopefully you can fix that attitude of yours, because I don't want to lose a friend here" Michelle stated not breaking eye contact with Maria. After a short pause Michelle walked out of Maria's hotel room and slammed the door behind causing Maria to jump in fright.

* * *

Randy lay on his bed as he awaited Kelly from the bathroom. He heard the water turn off and a couple of seconds later, out came Kelly dressed in the new Apex Predator t-shirt. "Well will you look at the WWE's new Apex Predator" Randy said with a small smile. A weak smile appeared on Kelly's face as she gingerly made her way to Randy's bed. He scooted over for her and she snuggled her head into his muscular chest. There was a short silence as Randy caressed Kelly's hand slowly and tenderly. " I love you" he whispered behind her ear making her cuddle up closer. A couple of minutes passed before he spoke again. "Barbie..." Randy's soft voice soothed her ears. "What did Mike do to your back?" She was afraid he was going to ask that.

"He lashed me" Kelly replied softly as she became teary eyed.

"He lashed you?" Randy replied a disgusted look on his face. "With what?" There was a pause before Kelly's shaky voice filled the room.

"His belt..." Kelly said just above a whisper.

"Oh god Barbie, I'm sorry" Randy stroked her hair tenderly. "I'm sorry Barbs, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 19 :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	20. I'll Be Your Honey Bee

**My brother wrote this chapter too! Hope everyone likes it :) Thanks to my awesome reviewers as well! **

* * *

Randy got up as his alarm clock played Blake Shelton's song Honey Bee. He rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the song. He turned to face Kelly who was asleep in his bed still in the Appex Predator t-shirt which caused a small smile to appear on Randy's face. He bent over her and kissed her forehead which caused Kelly to flinch slightly. He realised that Kelly had 15 missed calls from Mike the Monster himself. He just wanted to give Mike what he deserved after seeing what he did to poor Kelly. She rolled over and placed a hand on his chest. "Rands..." she mumbled as Randy pressed the snooze button. "Thanks for everything you did last night, I trully do appreciate it" Kelly smiled weakly up at him.

"It's fine Barbs...anything for you" he kissed the top of her head before there was a short silence between the two. "If you'll be my soft and sweet" Randy smiled grabbing Kelly's hand gently with his own. "I'll be your strong and steady" Randy stated squeezing Kelly's hand a smile still written on his face. "You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey" Randy tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kelly's ear. "You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shady tree" Randy began to sing Blake Shelton's song that was playing just a few minutes earlier, except he placed his own twist on it. "You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee" Randy cupped her face with his left hand tenderly and caressed her face. "You'll be my Florida, I'll be your Tennessee" Kelly grinned at him and in return wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll be my little, cute, Barbie, I'll be your sexy Ken doll" he winked at her causing her to laugh. "You'll be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea, you'll be my honeysuckle, and I'll be your honey bee"" he bent in closer so that there foreheads were touching. "I'll be your honey bee..." he whispered before leaning in and kissed her passionatley that seemed to be last for quite some time before they pulled apart at the same time.

"That was sweet of you Rands" Kelly laid her head on his chest as Randy relaxed back on the bed. "Sexy Ken doll?" Kelly questioned raising her eyebrow at him. Randy shrugged, ruffling her hair with a grin written on his face.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" Randy replied in a hurt tone, of course he was joking.

"You are more than sexy Rands. When my world goes crazy, you won't let go, when the ground gets shaky, you give me hope. When I tried to leave you and push you away, you did the exact opposite. You stayed. You cared about me and me only and I love you so much for that. Everytime I doubt myself there's only one person that helps me see that I'm sexy, smart and powerful. That person is you and you always believe that I can do everything. You make me push through the bad times and I'm sorry I treated you the way I did after everything you sacrificed for me. Randy, I'm so sorry."

"Barbie, there's no need to apologise" Randy replied gently stroking her hair as he turned his head slightly to see the time. "You know I love you..."

"Randy you're my hero" Kelly angled her head up at him.

"Really?" Randy asked surprised as he carefully wrapped his arm around Kelly's back making sure he didn't hurt her even though he did feel her flinch when he did so.

"Yeah my legendary hero" Kelly leaned into the crook of his shoulder which caused Randy to rest his chin on top of her head.

"Barbs, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" Randy replied a small smile on his face. In her moment of joy Kelly kissed Randy and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell his cologne which just made her want to keep kissing him. Randy pulled away slowly so he could catch his breath, opening his eyes as he did so. He placed one of his muscular, tattooed arms around her waist and propped himself up with the other arm. He gently intertwined his fingers with Kelly's hair pulling her closer. Kelly inhaled his shaving cream and the cologne that he always had on. Randy had slight stubble on his face that rubbed against Kelly's face but that didn't seem to bother her. His lips were soft and honey sweet, he carefully and passionatley moved them against Kelly's showing that he savoured the way she tasted too. Kelly pulled away and cupped his face with both her hands all the while staring into his icy blue eyes.

"You're definitely my sexy Ken doll" Kelly smiled giving him a peck on the lips causing him to close his eyes.

"You're my Barbie doll" Randy beamed as he stared into her ocean blue eyes there foreheads still touching. Kelly's phone started ringing causing both of them to jump. Kelly's cheerful face started to droop once she saw who it was. "It's Mike isn't it?" Kelly nodded and reluctantly answered the phone. "M-Mike..."

"Where the hell are you?" Mike snapped causing Kelly to close her eyes in a silent agony.

"I spent the night with someone who actually loves me" Kelly mumbled in return.

"You did what?" Mike bellowed causing Kelly to move the phone away from her ear. "You get back to our hotel room now!"

"No!" Kelly raised her voice without even realising it.

"Fine I'll pay you a little visit Barbie Doll" Mike said with a hint of anger in his voice. "We'll see how Randy deals with certain issues." Kelly placed the phone in her lap and running both her hands through her hair.

"He is coming over" Kelly whispered with half a voice. Randy bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped his arms protectively around Kelly, letting his chin rest on her head.

"Let him, I'll teach him a lesson" Randy whispered back.

* * *

**That was chapter 20 :) Hope everyone liked it :) Feel free to review :) The song was Blake Shelton-Honey Bee for those who are curious. **


	21. I'd Fight For You

**My brother wrote this chapter :) I will pretty much start writing again after this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a little violent but other than that it should be fine :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The eerie quietness between Randy and Kelly was almost too much to bear for them both. She lay on his chest her heart beating at one hundred miles an hour. The last thing she wanted to do was confront Mike after what he'd done to her. Randy's sharp breaths filled the room , showing how nervous he was about confronting Mike. Speak of the devil, there was a loud, agressive knock at the door making Randy get up and open it and also receiving a hard punch to the face which consequently busted his lip open. "You think you can take my girl?" Mike bellowed slamming the door behind him. He grabbed Randy by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"Mike stop!" Kelly exclaimed standing up, too scared to take another step towards Mike. He turned to face her, that arrogant smirk still written upon his face.

"Barbie, Barbie, Barbie..." Mike started smiling evilly to himself. Randy stirred underneath Mike's grip which made Mike slightly annoyed. With that his fist collided with Randy's face causing to fall to the floor blood coming out of his mouth.

"Randy..." Kelly's voice was plagued with concern as she moved towards Randy only to be prevented by doing so by MIke who held his arm across her stomach.

"Not so fast..." Mike stated turning around to look at her before grabbing her forearm and roughly sitting her down on a nearby chair. Kelly held her forearm protectively and stared at Randy who was writhing around on the floor. Mike looked between Randy who was in some pain and Kelly who was deeply concerned about Randy and smiled to himself. "Sweet love huh?" he kneeled in front of Kelly and gently stroked her hair as if he was trying to taunt her. Gritting his teeth Randy leaned against the wall for supporting as he gingerly stood up and shot Mike a throwaway glare.

"Mike, what the hell is the point of this? What are you trying to prove?" Randy questioned holding his mouth as he stepped closer to Mike. "Leave her alone Mizanin. Don't you think you've done enough?" Randy stated, anger hinting in his voice as he caught a glimpse of Kelly's deeply saddened face.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Orton" Mike stated with a shrug pretending to not know what Randy was on about.

"Cut the crap Mizanin" Randy spat. "I know what you did to her. I saw it with my own eyes" Randy growled back his teeth gritted together in clear anger. Mike chuckled as he wiped the side of his mouth that was blood covered before stealing a glance at Kelly.

"Did I do something like this?" Mike asked before backhanding Kelly causing a cry of pain to escape her lips, making Randy's blood boil. He threw a punch at Mike and kept clobbering at him, relentlessly punching wherever he could. Kelly held her face as she watched Randy clobbering away at Mike who was just covering up.

"Stop!" Kelly exclaimed her face still stinging. "Randy stop! He's not worth it!" Kelly yelled before Randy threw Mike onto the couch. Kelly gently grabbed his muscular forearm preventing Randy from going any further. As her eyes trailed down his forearm they came to a stop once she saw his bloodied knuckles. She ran her fingers over the wounds only for Randy to close his eyes in slight agony. "Rands, please just stop" Kelly said just above a whisper as she looked up at him and his busted lip. Randy stared at Kelly's eyes for a moment before the red mark on her left cheek caught his attention which caused him to frown in concern for her.

"You are crazy!" Mike yelled pointing at Randy causing Randy to take his eyes off Kelly. "You seriously have lost your mind!" Mike replied holding his mouth.

"Me?" Randy scoffed. "You think I'm the crazy one? Are you kidding me?" Randy said taking a step towards Mike.

"Yes you are!" Mike yelled back. Taking a step in front of Kelly, in order to protect her, Randy faced Mike a disgusted expression appearing on his face.

"Why'd you do it Mike?" Randy spoke out as he became slightly emotional. "Why would you lash her? Why? Are you all there?" Randy pointed to his own skull. "Have you lost it? You sick bastard!" Randy raised his voice at Mike knowing he deserved everything that he dished out to Mike. Tears began to sting at Kelly's eyes as she remembered what Mike had done to her only two nights ago. "Have you see the damage you've done to her? Have you?" Mike just sat there roll his eyes in annoyance. Randy's jaw muscle twitched in agravation as he turned to Kelly a gently lifted up the back of her shirt revealing the lacerations she had received from Mike's belt. Randy gently tugged down the shirt and stared at Mike his eyes ablaze, he was furious to say the least. "You did that to her" Randy said his tone becoming low and agravated. Kelly closed her eyes tears welling up in her eyes as she heard Randy speak. "You" Randy pointed at Mike, "did _that _to her" he tilted his head indicating Kelly behind him. Mike huffed kicking his feet up on the couch.

"You want to know why I did it Randy?" Mike smirked. "I did it because I saw you in her hotel room. I have to toughen her up a bit too. She's weak, she can barely stand " Mike said with a shrug. There was a short silence before Mike spoke again. "You should have heard her cry too, it was like music to my ears" Mike said with an animalistic smile, blood running down the side of his mouth. Randy threw another punch at him causing Mike to clutch his nose and wipe the blood on his sleeve.

"What else have you done to her?" Randy snapped back stepping closer to Mike who was still reeling from the shot to the face. "What else have you hushed up Mizanin? Huh? I vow right now that if you ever touch her again you might end up worse off than you are now" Randy grabbed Mike's shirt threatening him.

"What else have I done?" Mike smirked. "I've done many things to her Randy, some more painful than others" Mike said staring over at Kelly who ran both her hands through her hair tears definite in her eyes. Randy loosened his grip on Mike and backed away.

"She's a sweet, kind, good-looking, caring girl and you used her as your punching bag" Randy scrunched up his face, ferocity flowing through his veins as he was disgusted at Mike's actions.

"Correction: she was good looking until those lacerations" Randy went to pummel Mike again but Kelly grabbed his forearm.

"Please, Randy" Kelly choked out. "Just stop...please" Randy stared at her and decided to stop, but only because she wanted him to.

"Leave..." Randy mumbled opening the door for Mike.

"I came here to take back what's rightfully mine and I'm not leaving without her" Mike said standing chest to chest with Randy.

"I said leave Mizanin!" Randy raised his voice. Mike punched Randy in the face and picked Kelly up and placed her over his shoulder and briskly walked out of the room while Kelly was madly trying to get out of Mike's iron grip. "Barbie!" Randy exclaimed chasing after them, staggering slightly as he did so after the punch he had received from Mike. "Put her down Mike!" he yelled. Mike shook his head and continued down the hallway. "Mike you son of a bitch!" Randy called after him.

"Excuse me what seems to be the problem here?" Ted asked folding his arms across his chest. With a scowl on his face he tried to walk around Ted but to no avail. "Not gonna happen bro."

"Let me pass Ted!" Mike bellowed as Randy stood behind him the blood still evident around his mouth and on his knuckles.

"Put the girl down" Ted said with authority.

"You want me to put the girl down? Fine" Mike pretty much shoved Kelly off his shoulder but luckily for her Randy caught and stood her on her feet. Randy stood in front of Kelly before Ted threw a punch at Mike's face causing him to stumble back and hold his face. "This is not over Orton!" This is not bloody over! Not by a longshot! You hear me?" Mike paced around like a mad man. "You just did something that you'll regret! All three of you!" Mike hurried off in a furious manner as Randy, Ted and Kelly stared after him.

"You two ok?" Ted asked finally taking his eyes off Mike. Randy turned around ignoring Ted's question and stared at Kelly, a long stare that was filled with concern. Extending his arms to her was the only thing he could think of doing during that instant. He stared at the red mark on her face and she stared back at him, his face bruised and his lip busted, not to mention the wounds on his knuckles from punching Mike so hard. She accepted his extended arms and in return wrapped her arms around his waist. Ted smiled at the sight thinking that Randy and Kelly were perfect for eachother and that someday, Maryse and himself would share the same love Kelly and Randy shared. Maryse poked her head through the door to see what was going onand then she saw Ted, Randy and Kelly in the hallway.

"Kelly you ok?" Maryse asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Kelly nodded as leaned on the wall for support. He back was aching and it was stinging too. All she wanted to do was be alone and cry for hours and hours. All she was doing was dragging Randy and her friends in deeper and deeper and that in her mind was a bad thing. What would happen if they got hurt? What if Mike turned on them to? Kelly had so many questions running through her mind she hadn't even noticed Maria, the 'bubbly' red head had appeared.

"Are you ok?" she asked while watching Kelly. Kelly shrugged before answering.

"I'm ok...I guess..." Kelly replied which caused Maria to laugh a vicious chuckle that took Kelly aback.

"I wasn't talking about you Blondie" Maria laughed turning her attention to Randy. "Are you ok Rands?" she asked taking his hand in her own. This made Randy feel uncomfortable. He pulled his bloodied hand away and tried to step closer to Kelly who seemed as if she was in extreme agony even though she was trying to hold it in.

"Maria, I told you I'm not interested in you. Now Barbie needs me" Randy brushed past Maria leaving her with an annoyed look on her face. Maryse shot a glare at Maria. She was guesing that Michelle and her own talk didn't pummel any sense into Maria and most likely they were going to need to have another talk to straighten this red head out.

"You don't deserve him..." Maria growled but only Kelly and Maryse heard. Kelly pinched th bridge of her nose knowing that what Maria said was true. Maryse stormed towards her and grabbed Maria by the arm and dragged her off to Ted's room which was also Maryse's room.

"Guys I better go after 'em to make sure they don't do anything stupid..." Ted mumbled racing after them.

"Ok..." Randy said. "See you at tonights tapings" Randy waved goodbye as Ted hurried off. He picked Kelly up bridal style, closed the door behind him and placed her on the bed. There was a silence and Randy knew that Kelly was in deep pain. She needed a doctor, the EMT's, painkillers something just to make it stop. Kelly closed her eyes as she placed both her hands on her forehead cringing as pain shot through her back. "Barbs, you need to see a doctor" Randy replied watching her writhe around on the bed.

"I'm fine, I can deal with this" she replied her eyes still shut in a silent agony.

"You're not fine Barbs. You are in tremendous agony, I can see it in your face" Randy propped himself up on his elbow. "How about I go to the pharmacy, get some painkillers and some cream so the wounds can heal up faster?" Kelly stared up at him and nodded weakly. "I'll call Michelle and Cody to look after to you. I don't want you alone" he opened the door and was about to walk out.

"Randy..." she croaked. Randy turned around. "Thanks."

"It's ok Barbie, it's ok. Now rest up and sit tight" he smiled as he left the room. As soon as she heard that gentle click Kelly rolled over onto her side with great difficulty and sobbed into her pillow due to what had just transpired with Mike and Randy. Not to mention the pysical torment that Mike had put her through as well. She just sobbed into her pillow as her back gave her physical pain and she couldn't bear the sting of it anymore. Everything had been turned upside down and that's when Maria's words came back to haunt her. _You don't deserve him. You don't deserve him..._The more it repeated itself in her mind the more it seemed to be reality. _You don't deserve him..._ It was true, she'd have to accept it. She didn't deserve him.

* * *

**That was chapter 21 :) Hope everyone liked it :) Feel free to review and thanks for reading :)**

**Also my brother has made Maria a b!tch. I had no intention to do that but I guess my brother had an idea for future chapters :) Again, thanks for reading :)**


	22. Love, Logic And A Letter

**OK believe it or not this took awhile to write. My brother had already planned out this chapter but I wrote it because I haven't been writing since September! Anyway, this is chapter 22, enjoy :)**

* * *

As Kelly managed to regain her composure, Michelle and Cody were sitting on the couch watching a movie together and Kelly was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling her face stained with tears. She realised a small piece of paper sticking out of Randy's draw and it seemed as if it had been crinkled quite a bit. Rolling over, which had become a major task, due to her 'injured' back, she pulled the draw open and unfolded the paper and began reading what was upon it.

_Dear Barbie,_

_I still remember the time when you said you loved me by the fountain that really hot day. I shut my eyes and I can remember that day crystal clear. I smell your smell and I dream of you and I ache for you to be back in my life. Every moment I think of you, I long to hold you once again and never let you go. The fact that you're not here with me kills me. I miss you so much and I care for you a lot, a hell of a lot. I don't think you belong with Mike, he doesn't love you like I do. I love you so much Barbie. I can't describe it in words, it's indescribable, I can only show you through my actions. Without you being with me, it's as if a part of me has gone away. I'm lonely and miserable and haven't left my hotel room for days. I call you every minute of the day to make sure that Mike hasn't done anything stupid only for the message tone to pop up. Every time my phone rings I jump up hoping it's you but it never is. I think of you all day and all night and hope you will call me back sometime but you don't and I accept that. I feel as if my life is horrible, sad and not worth living but I remind myself that the girl of my dreams is still here and that I can see her once in a while even if she's not with me. I can only hope that you find hapiness in your life- some happiness of a kind, Barbie. Me? Where do I start with myself...I can only be miserable until you are in my arms again. I can't live without you and through this time apart from eachother, I know that now. After everything we've been through together, I find you're apart of me. Without you, I have nothing...I am nothing. I love you forever Barbie, more than you'll ever know._

_Randy_

Kelly stared at the letter not sure what to do with herself. She read it a couple more times and by the end of it she was crying, again. She knew Randy felt strongly about her but this letter was trully what he felt towards her and how he'd felt when Mike and Kelly got together. She covered her face with her hands as she cried into them. Her life had been turned into a mess thanks to two people. Mike, being the main one and Maria being the other. What was wrong with the both of them? Mike used to be a kind and caring individual believe it or not. He used to care for her not to the extent Randy did but he still did care. He was far from what he'd become recently. Now Mike had officially lost his mind. Kelly couldn't even find a comfortable spot due to her back aching every time she rolled onto it. And who was the cause of this? Who else but Mike. It was always Mike. He was the one that had pushed her backwards off the top rope and caused her to land on the steel step hurting her left knee. He was the one who got worked up over a _storyline_. He was the one who attacked her that night in the car park because he was jealous of Randy. He was the one that had split Randy's head open and hit her with a steel chair. He was the one that was always getting worked up over nothing. Mike Mizanin the one who started all of this mess over a _storyline_. He went out of his way to hurt both Randy and Kelly and the consequences were Randy getting a busted face and wounded knuckles and Kelly getting hurt again. Kelly snapped at of her thoughts when Michelle sat on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling hun?" the blonde smiled down at her as Kelly shoved the letter from Randy under her pillow.

"Fine...considering everything that has happened" Kelly replied a weak smile forming on her face. There was a short silence. "How are you and Cody? Are you going ok?" Michelle shrugged as she turned to look at her fellow blonde friend.

"I guess it's been ok. He's a really sweet guy, he pretty much offers to do anything for me" Michelle admitted as she stared off into the distance a smile plastered on her face as she thought of her man. Kelly peered through the slight gap in the door at Cody watching television to make sure he was distracted before she said anything else.

"You know Chelle...he really does love you" Kelly said taking her eyes off Cody and staring at Michelle. "The way he acts around you and the way you two hold hands, it's cute."

"Thanks Barbie..." Michelle said her smile lightening up as she gave Kelly a small hug. Kelly bit down on her lip as she tried to prevent a yelp. She felt herself tense up and obviously Michelle did too. Every time something or someone touched her back it felt as if someone was pounding at her back repeatedly. "You feeling ok?" Michelle asked pulling out of the hug with a frown.

"Yeah, trust me I'm fine" Kelly lied and a weak smile formed on her face in order to try to convince Michelle but she wasn't buying it.

"You can't fool me Kellz. The tear stained face, when someone touches you, you flinch, the red mark on your face and your hands are shaking" Michelle noticed as Kelly kept smiling her weak smile.

"My hands are shaking cos I'm cold" Kelly made up an excuse which Michelle , in return, raised an eyebrow to.

"You really think I'm gonna buy that?" Michelle questioned as Kelly looked down at her shaking hands. "We can all see you're in pain, we're not blind."

"I'm not in pain" Kelly bluffed again. "I'm perfectly fine!" Kelly exclaimed becoming all defensive over the issue. She lay down on the bed wincing as she did so causing Michelle to let out a nervous laugh. "What?" Kelly croaked.

"Nothing Barbie, you're just one of my closest friends and I don't want to see you hurt" Michelle admitted as she heard the door creak open and Cody came striding in a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kelly asked sitting upright again. Cody smiled sitting down on the bed also.

"I'm just happy that Chelle is with me all the time" Cody said touching noses with Michelle. Kelly looked between the two of them a revolted look on her face.

"You two can't get a room or something?" Kelly asked.

"We are in a room" Michelle retorted not taking her eyes of Cody who was staring from her lips to her eyes. He leaned and was about to kiss her when Randy cleared his throat causing the two to jump apart.

"I think I was interrupting something important..." Randy said in a mumble causing Michelle and Cody to pop off the bed. "Hey, not to be rude or anything but can you two go hang on the couch. I need to speak with Barbie" Randy said with a small smile. Cody and Michelle exchanged a glance, shrugged and decided in unison to leave the room. Randy dumped the plastic bag of painkillers and cream on the bedside table. "Barbs?"

"Yeah..." replied Kelly in a low tone. He ruffled through the plastic bag and pulled out the healing cream and the Advil tablets.

"You need to take two Advil's now and you need to put the cream on the wounds so they can heal faster and not get infected" Randy instructed as he placed down the cream. "Hold onto that while I get you a glass of water." He returned a couple of seconds later with a glass of water which he placed down on the bedside table. He popped two Advil's out of the aluminum foil and handed them to her. Watching her swallow the tablets he unscrewed the lid of the cream. She watched him her usual ocean blue eyes a greyish colour. She offered him her hand in order for him to place the jar of cream on it. "I'll do it Barbs, you're hurt and need to be taken care of." Kelly turned around and took off her shirt exposing her wounds to Randy which made his blood boil. There were so many of them he didn't even know where to start. "This is going to sting a little..." he admitted. As he rubbed the cream on as gently as he could he heard Kelly crying slightly to herself. A whimper escaped her lips as Randy's hand brushed over one of the lashes. "I'm sorry Barbs...I'm so sorry" he said as he felt Kelly tense up from the amount of pain she was in. Kelly just kept telling herself that he was almost done as she shook uncontrollably. "You're shaking..." Randy noticed as he finished up and Kelly pulled her shirt back on. He didn't know if she had heard him or not so he repeated himself. "Barbie, you're shaking..."

"I-I know..." she replied bringing her knees up towards her chest, a habit she was starting to pick up recently. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she shook uncontrollably. "I can't take it anymore Randy..." she cried as she flinched away from his touch. "There's only so much a normal human being can take and I've reached my limit." Randy stared at her not saying anything as the gentle clunk was heard from him placing down the jar of cream. "I'm tired, I'm hurt and I'm pulling my friends and the people I love into one big mess" Kelly muttered as she closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"The people that love and care about you don't see it that way. Ted, Cody, Michelle, Maryse and I see it as helping someone we all adore. Barbie, we all love you. Some of us more than others" he tenderly caressed her arm. Kelly let her head drop as she felt tears stream down her face.

"They don't deserve me..." Kelly mumbled as Randy stared at her in awe.

"Barbs, Barbie, where is this coming from? You are an amazing girl, if anyone is undeserving it's me. I don't deserve someone like you" Randy replied.

"Yeah you deserve someone better" Kelly choked out. Randy shook his head.

"Babe I think the Advil's gotten into your head, just lie down and relax" Randy suggested.

"I can't..." Kelly cried letting her head drop more.

"You can't what?" Randy questioned placing a hand on top of her knee. Kelly looked up at him, her face stained wet with tears which caused Randy to cup Kelly's face with his hand.

"I can't lie down Rands" Kelly sniffled, still shaking uncontrollably. "It hurts too much" she finally gave up and let her head rest on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking violently against his chest, he thought it must have been due to her back.

"You just lie in my arms and stop shaking, you're starting to scare me" Randy whispered above her ear. Kelly stared down at his battered hand from earlier, tenderly running her fingers over it. "Don't worry about that..." he said when he noticed Kelly looking at his hand with concern. "Barbs, please stop shaking" Randy said almost pleading with her. He had never seen her like this and it was starting to worry him more than ever before.

"I-I c-can't help i-it" she stuttered as Randy let his chin rest on top of her head. He closed his eyes as he listened to her cry softly and as he placed his other hand on the back of her head.

"Oh Barbs, what can I do to make this all stop. What can I do?" he mumbled into her hair, remembering that he had Monday Night RAW to film with Mike later on tonight.

* * *

Maria slumped down on the bed as if nothing had happened and Maryse glared at her disgusted at her actions. "What the hell was that out there Maria?" Maryse snapped folding her arms across her chest. "I told you to stop with this new attitude of yours, it's hurting people and most of all it's hurting people like-" Maria interrupted her.

"Yeah I get it Maryse. I'm hurting people like Blondie" Maria rolled her eyes and got comfortable on the bed. Maryse ran both her hands through her hair mutiple times before Ted entered the room.

"Firstly, her name is not Blondie it's Barbie" Maryse snapped back and Maria didn't seem to care. She was just texting away on her phone disregarding Maryse and what she had to say.

"Blondie, Barbie...Bitchy...it's all the same" Maria said with a shrug.

"Just be happy for her Maria!" Maryse exclaimed. "Is it that damn hard? Why are you doing this during hard times?" Maryse questioned anger definite in her voice now.

"I have my reasons..." she mumbled before sighing. "I don't want to be happy for her Maryse, I don't."

"She's your friend Maria. You're supposed to be happy for her. You're supposed to be helping her through this time not sending her to her doom by flirting with her guy and saying what you have been" Maryse snapped back more agravated than usual. "Don't you feel any remorse for what you're doing to her?"

"None, none at all" Maria replied picking up a magazine which Ted snatched off her and threw on the nearby arm chair.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" Ted exclaimed turning back to Maria as Maryse paced back and forth running her hands through her long blonde hair. "Since when did you become such a shit stirrer?" Ted questioned which even made Maryse stop in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Maria replied standing up. "When did I become a shit stirrer? Have you seen that girl? You say I cause drama when Blondie is full of it? Shut up Ted" Maria said brushing past him. "I'm done here."

"So that's it?" Ted called out to her. "You're just going to keep treating Barbs like crap? Where's the logic in that huh?" Ted asked raising his hands in protest.

"Yep, you know me" Maria said in a bubbly tone which caused Ted to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, I thought I knew you" Maryse muttered and Maria shot her a throwaway glare. "I knew the Maria that cared for her friends when they needed her. You are just an evil, vicious woman, you know that?"

"Evil and vicious" Maria shrugged, "anything else you want to say to me while I'm here Frenchie" Maria snapped back.

"Oh yeah and I forgot. You are a hardcore bitch and if I ever see you near Randy again I might have to pull some of that red hair off your head, you hear me?" Maryse replied coming face to face with Maria who wore a smirk.

"Yeah I hear you Maryse" Maria said with a haughty grin. "Ciao..." Maria walked out the door and Maryse slumped down on the bed next to Ted and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Geez I hate her" Maryse groaned. "She has no idea what's she's doing" Maryse covered her face with her hands.

"I hear you Ryse but right now we have to get ready for RAW before we get fired" Ted said slowly getting up.

"Great, RAW" Maryse stated getting up. "Can't wait..." Maryse replied sarcastically. Ted grinned at her.

"Worried about Cody beating me again are you?" Ted questioned a playful grin written on his face.

"Shut up Ted" Maryse smiled back at him before hitting him playfully.

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter guys. Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to my brother and I. Thanks for reading :) **


	23. Suspension

**Ok finally updated :) This chapter is super long! Sorry guys :( But yeah, have fun reading :)**

* * *

Backstage at RAW in Stamford, Connecticut, Randy paced around searching for Vince McMahon and eventually he did. He knocked on the door and opened it only to see Mike sitting on a chair opposite Vince. Randy's icy blue eyes flickered between the two of them wondering what Mike was doing here. As Vince took his eyes off Mike he fixated them on Randy instead who reluctantly walked through the door and shut it behind him. "Vince, I have to tell you something" Randy said pulling up a chair. Vince stared at him for a good moment or two.

"I know already Randy" Vince replied causing Randy's mouth to hang open in complete suprise. He knew already? Who told him? Obviously not Mike.

"You do?" Randy replied, perplexed as he raised his eyebrow at Vince who nodded slightly his lips pursed together. Mike just sat there with his usual arrogant smirk as he slumped back on the chair, awaiting for Vince to reply.

"Mike here, told me that you attacked him in his hotel room, is that true?" Vince asked looking at Randy, with a slightly disappointed look on his face, he expected more from WWE's golden boy. "With your history of anger management issues it is a possibility that it's true, am I correct?"

"No!" Randy exclaimed. "This is all a misunderstanding..." Randy covered his face in his hands revealing his battered knuckles.

"Are you telling me that you got your face busted up and your knuckles battered from just sitting around doing nothing? Mike has a busted face Randy, and we do not allow this to go on, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a week" Vince said standing up as Randy also jumped up.

"Vince...Mr McMahon, Mike attacked me, he's a lying fraud. He doesn't respect anyone, I came to tell you something about Kelly and what Mike has to do with everything" Randy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Randy, I told you, you're suspended for one week, now get out of my arena" Vince said brushing past him. "Now excuse me, I have a segment to film."

"But what about Kelly? She can't wrestle tonight she's not feeling too well" Randy turned around his arms folded across his chest, trying to find some sort of excuse to get Kelly out of her match.

"We can't find someone..." Vince looked at his watch, "10 minutes before the match, she's going to have to wrestle" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Vince wait!" Randy called after him only to be stopped by Mike. This made Randy's blood boil. "You really have a lot of nerve, to do what you just did Mizanin" Randy spat, his voice turning into a low growl to say the least.

"Don't worry Barbie will be fine" Mike said with a smirk before Randy grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "I wouldn't do that you might get suspended for a bit longer" Mike laughed one of those vicious laughs of his. "Now I suggest you leave before I call security to drag you outta here" Mike said pushing Randy off himself. "Have fun, I'll make sure to take good care of Barbie while your gone" Mike replied shoving Randy out of his way as he left the room. In his moment of anger Randy threw the chair to the side and let out a groan of frustration. Mike was a sly one to say the least. He had turned the tables and gone to Vince with a false story. Now Randy had nothing left to do but leave the arena.

* * *

In the Divas locker room Kelly sat down on a chair with the Divas Championship on the table nearby as she continued to stare at the ground in front of her. Maryse was having a match against Eve which ended up turning into a Song and Dance Match, Ted and Maryse vs R-Truth and Eve. Michelle and Cody were travelling with the Smackdown roster, so she was alone. Except Maria was still lurking around in the locker room. That was the last thing she needed, her rival in the same room with her. Great, just great. Maria pulled up a chair opposite her, smiling and pretending to be her bubbly self. "How are you feeling Blondie?" Maria asked a small smirk appearing on her face. Kelly looked up at Maria her blonde hair falling over her face, covering up her saddened expression. "You know what I heard?" Maria stated placing her hand on Kelly's knee causing Kelly to look up at her this time tucking her hair away to reveal her saddened face.

"What did you hear?" Kelly answered not wanting to cause trouble. She couldn't trust Maria nowadays anyway, she had become her rival, she used to be her friend but now she threw their friendship out the window so to speak.

"Randy's suspended" Maria said with slight hatred as Kelly was too shocked to speak. "He got suspended for fighting with Mike or something" Maria continued as Kelly brought a hand to her mouth, in shock.

"But he...he didn't do anything? He was just trying to protect me from Mike" Kelly said anger filling her voice. "I swear-"

"You're destroying his career" Maria interrupted. "You are flushing his career down the toilet with your stupid Mike issues. The guy is going to end up fired because of you and your problems" Maria spat causing Kelly to turn away clutching her forearm protectively.

"He said he would put his career aside for me. He told me he loves me" Kelly countered but she was in a fragile emotional state, so she couldn't help but tear up slightly.

"Do you really think he loves you Blondie? Do you?" Maria questioned in a taunting manner. Kelly shot a glare at her but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Playing the silent treatment are we?" Maria stood up and circled Kelly's chair making her feel uneasy.

"Yes, I think he does..." Kelly replied just above a whisper. Maria laughed viciously as Kelly moved away almost sliding off her own chair.

"Since when do you think Blondie? I thought Mike rearranged your brains for you?" Maria said knowing that Kelly would take these words to heart. Kelly let her head drop for a minute as she heard Maria sit back down again. "Oh..." Maria pretended to be concerned, "did I say something that hurt your feelings?"

"Just go away..." Kelly choked out covering her face with her hands.

"Oh c'mon Blondie, I'm sure you had some fun experiences with Mike, how about you fill me in? After all I have the right to know" Maria continued to taunt Kelly who was just fixated on the floor below her. Her head was drooped and her long blonde hair covered her face.

"Maria, you don't understand..." Kelly started her voice becoming shaky.

"No...No, I understand. I understand everything with perfect clarity..." Maria said with a shrug. Kelly looked up at her, her eyes almost pleading with Maria to just stop her torment and for a second, Kelly swore she saw a flicker of concern in the red head's eyes but the moment was quickly gone. "Look I'll see you for our tag team match against the Bellas" Maria said standing up. "You better be ready Blondie, I don't want you costing me my career just like you cost Randy's his" Maria snapped walking off.

"Maria!" Kelly exclaimed standing up regretting it as soon as she did so, because agony surged through her back. She closed her eys in a silent agony before she opened her mouth tp speak. "Just for the record, I didn't screw anyone's career up and I would never do that to the people I care about." There was a pause between the two Divas before Maria's arrogant smirk returned to her face.

"News flash hun, you have already screwed your own career over. In fact you've screwed your life over" Maria said and Kelly opened her mouth to retaliate and defend herself but nothing came out. It was as if she was frozen not able to say word to Maria and put her in her place, something that really needed to be done. "I'll see you out there, try not to cry this time" Maria stated, referring to last weeks RAW. The red head brushed past Kelly, shoving her as she passed by. Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony as she picked up a shirt that read 'Divas' and put it over her wrestling attire in order to hide the lacerations on her back. Hitching the Divas Championship onto her shoulder, she let out a stressful sigh and made her way to the black curtain to team up with Maria against the Bellas.

* * *

As Randy picked up his duffel bag, he walked out into the car park. A loud voice, startled him causing him to turn around, only to see Ted catching up with him. "Ted? What are you doing here?" Randy asked giving Ted a manly hug a small grin appearing on his face.

"Actually I came to get you, your match starts in 25 minutes" Ted said zipping up his jacket as Randy sratched the back of his head.

"Ted there's something I gotta tell you" Randy looked down at the ground. "There's been a misunderstanding in the Mike situation..."

"A misunderstanding? There's nothing to misunderstand, Mike is a psycho and he has been treating everyone poorly" Ted ranted a furious expression revealed on his face. "Dude, are you going to come back to the arena with me? And pummel Mike's ass into the mat?" Ted asked walking back towards the arena.

"Ted!" Randy called catching up with him. "Ted..." he said as he panted after catching up with him. "That's the thing, I've been suspended" he admitted as Ted's mouth hung open.

"Suspended?" Ted exclaimed. "For what? What could you be suspended for?" Ted replied looking Randy up and down.

"For attacking Mike..." Randy mumbled, looking away. A frown appeared on Ted's face as if he was confused about the whole situation.

"You didn't attack Mike, he attacked you and Barbs. What the hell is going on?" Ted snapped back bring a hand to his mouth in agravation as he paced around, furiously.

"I know, I know but I went to Vince to ask for Barbs to be taken out of her match tonight, cos she's hurt but instead I got suspended because Mike pulled a false story" Randy retorted his eyes becoming ablaze with anger.

"Barbie's hurt?" Ted asked more concerned that his friend was hurt than anything else. "She just seemed quiet that's all I didn't think she was hurt" Ted scratched the back of his head. "So that's why she hasn't been her cheerful self lately."

"Ted, I have to go before security kicks me out..." Randy stated walking away.

"You don't have to go. Who said anyway?" Ted exclaimed after him.

"Vince did..." Randy retorted opening the trunk of his car and placing his bag in it, then shutting it with a loud clunk. He opened the door of the drivers seat and with a sigh he started the engine and drove off leaving Ted all alone in the car park. Ted rubbed his hands all over his face, in anger and in somewhat stress before he made his way back into the arena to find Maryse.

* * *

Kelly was starting off against one of the Bellas, thinking it was Brie...or was it Nikki? She couldn't tell the difference and neither could the WWE Universe. All she had to do was stay on the offense for a bit, tag in Maria and she could finish the job. A forearm to Brie (?) causing Brie to reel as Kelly smashed her head into the top turnbuckle. As Brie stumbled around Kelly performed a bulldog causing Brie's face to hit the mat with a splat. Kelly grabbed Brie by the hair and continuously slammed her face into the mat. Brie stirred around on the mat as Kelly tried to block out the stinging surging through her back. Seeing as Brie was still stirring she decided to go for a cover but only got the two and a half count before Nikki dropped kicked Kelly in the back. Kelly rolled off Brie arching her back off the mat as she did so. Brie made a slow tag to Nikki who yelled something at Kelly before stomping on her back, this made Kelly scream out in pain as Maria was bouncing up and down on the apron wanting to get involved in the match. All Kelly wanted to do was lie and stare at the bright lights of the arena, she didn't even have the strength to tag Maria in. Nikki pulled her up by the hair, only for Kelly to be hunched over from the amount of pain she was in. She outstretched her hand to Maria to try get a tag but the next thing she knew she was thrown out to ringside. Her hands were by her side clenched in fists as she arched her back off the floor, knowing she had to make a tag to Maria before she hurt herself more. Nikki picked up Kelly's throbbing body and placed her back first against the steel steps, knowing that if her and her sister wanted to win the match they would have to target the weaker, injured competitor.

As Nikki walked a couple of steps back, in order to get a good run up, Kelly stirred slightly. Nikki ran and attempted a drop kick to Kelly but at the last second, Kelly moved out of the way with what little energy she had and with a sickening crash Nikki's legs hit the steel steps. The referee started the count seeing as both Divas were lying down at ringside. Maria was eagerly waiting to get into the match or so Kelly thought. The referee had gotten to the five count when both Divas started climbing back into the ring. Kelly was in first and dragged herself towards Maria with great difficulty and she was shaking uncontrollably as Nikki rolled into the ring. Maria's hand was outstretched waiting for Kelly to tag her in. As Kelly gathered the energy to outstretch her hand to, Maria moved her hand out of the way just before. Kelly looked up at her, her stare just begging Maria to take the tag, pleading almost. With a shrug Maria jumped off the ring apron and decided to make her way up to the ramp. With tears stinging at her eyes, Kelly collapsed back to the mat not wanting to get back up. She just wanted to lie there and attempt to block out the pain that had all started thanks to Mike.

She heard a clap from the other end of the ring signifying that Brie had been tagged in. "Get up Kelly!" she yelled as her sister exposed the top turnbuckle on the opposite corner. Dragging Kelly to her feet Brie managed to whip her into the corner making Kelly hit the exposed turnbuckle back first. She fell face first onto the mat, her back burning in vehement. The referee went to check on her but she didn't answer which consequently caused the referee to throw his hands up in a 'X' meaning injury. Brie went for a quick pin as ordered to by the referee getting the three count for the win.

As the Bella's music played throughout the arena, the referee signalled to the back that Kelly needed help. As the lights around her began to dim and the noise around her became muffled she felt the EMT's tending to her. "I don't think she should try to stand up" Kelly heard the referee say. The medical staff rolled her over on her side as they slipped the spine board under her taking the referee's advice. "We need an ambulance crew down here" she heard someone else say. The next thing she realised was being wheeled backstage as the crowd cheered her to the back.

"Barbie!" Ted exclaimed as he saw her being wheeled towards the ambulance. "What happened? Is she going to be ok?" Ted continued asking questions concerned for his friend.

"Sir, who are you exactly?" one of the medics asked him and Ted shot him a look.

"I'm just a friend of hers" he stated holding Kelly's hand because she was calling for him. "Yeah Barbs I'm here."

"Where's Randy..." she mumbled as she felt as if she was going to slip out of consciousness. Both Ted and the medics got in the ambulance in order to get to the hospital.

"I'll call him, he'll meet us at the hospital" Ted replied as Kelly's vision became blurred. "Barbs?" he questioned once he noticed her eyes closing. "Barbie!" Ted exclaimed as the siren came on. "She's unconscious!" Ted exclaimed as one of the medics took over.

"Sir, she's going to be fine, just let us do our job" the medic stated making sure Kelly's body functions were in a relatively normal range. Ted still held Kelly's hand just wanting to be there for his friend and he thought someone should be with her when she woke up. How dreadful would it be if she was all alone when she woke up? Ted thought to himself as he texted Randy with his free hand.

_Get to the hospital, Barbie is hurt  
_  
_Ted_

Almost immediatley Ted received a text back as the ambulance kept speeding through the streets of Stamford.

_I'll be right there_

_RKO_

* * *

Back at the arena, Maryse and Maria had started squabbling between eachother. Maria shoved Maryse and she consequently brought a hard slap across Maria's face. "Are you crazy?" Maryse exclaimed at her. "Did you not see what you just did?" Maryse shoved her, her eyes ablaze with anger. "You are just as bad as Mike you know that!"

"I'm nothing like Mike!" Maria yelled back getting all defensive. Maryse laughed a nervous laugh.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? Have you even bothered to compare yourself with Mike? Because when I did, I found a heap of similarities!" Maryse snapped back getting in Maria's face.

"Shut up Frenchie, Blondie is getting what she deserves" Maria retorted with a snarl that was almost vicious.

"Why do you keep saying that? How do you know what she deserves and what she doesn't deserve?" Maryse folded her arms across her chest. "That's not for you decide!"

"She got Randy suspended Maryse!" Maria yelled back at her. "That bitch got Randy suspended! Mike really has rearranged her brains huh?"

"Take that comment back Maria, now" Maryse said through gritted teeth.

"Or you'll do what? Slap me again? You can barely slap anyway..." a smirk returned to her face.

"Not exactly" Maryse retorted with a squint.

"Why do you even stick up for her? Why do you think that Blondie and Randy are a cute couple anyway? Don't you think that Randy and I would make a better couple?"

"Actually, I think you and Mike make a better couple I should set you guys up on a date or something. Maybe he could whoop your ass into shape" Maryse replied brushing past Maria. "I'm done here...Ranga." Maria scrunched up her face in annoyance before spinning Maryse around and slapping her across the face.

"Now we're even" Maria snapped. Maryse held her stinging face as she watched Maria walk off but she wasn't done yet. Maryse chased after her and slammed her face first into a storage crate and continued to do so until security came and pulled them apart. "What the hell was that for?" Maria exclaimed holding her face as security held her back.

"That was for trashing my friend!" Maryse yelled back. "Remember she used to be your friend too! Until you became a bitch!" Maryse continued to yell at her while making wild hand gestures. Vince turned the corner and saw the two Divas bickering with one another. He cleared his throat causing them to look at him and security to let go of them.

"What is this?" he questioned looking between the blonde and the red head.

"Nothing I was just leaving" Maryse snapped back, flipping her hair as she did so. She shoved the security man out of her way and walked off, causing Vince to raise an eyebrow.

"So, would you like to explain to me what happened out there Maria?" he questioned. Maria bit down on her bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse to back up why she left Kelly out in the ring.

"Actually I had an idea" Maria began. "I was thinking since LayCool are chasing after Beth and the Women's title, I thought maybe I could turn heel and go after Kelly and her Divas belt?" Maria made up some convincing words which caught Vince off guard.

"I should employ you as a WWE writer" Vince replied impressed as she nervously giggled.

"Thanks but no thanks" Maria laughed. "Vince, I was just wondering if you could book a match for me in two weeks time?"

"And what match would you like me to grant you?" Vince replied straightening his suit jacket up.

"Myself against Kelly with Miz and Randy on commentary?" Maria asked hopeful.

"Consider it done" Vince with a smile as Maria shook his hand, grateful that he granted her the match she wanted. "Just make sure to try your hardest" Vince stated as he began to walk off.

"Oh I will" Maria said waving goodbye to him. She opened the door to the Divas locker room and picked up her duffel bag in order to go back to the hotel. As she fiddled through it, she found her phone and realised that she had received a message. Opening the message she read it quickly.

_Maria, we really need to talk. Meet me in the parking lot._

_M.M_

She shoved her phone in her pocket and made her way to the parking lot. She needed to speak with this person, as soon as possible. After all they needed to plan something together.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I haven't done this in a long time :) Anyway thanks for reading :) Feel free to review :) **


	24. Awake, Deserving and M&M?

**Ok so chapter 24 starts with a flashback from chapter 5. It will all make sense once you read this chapter...hopefully :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Mike was sitting at the restaurant, that looked out to the garden. He watched Randy, Kelly, Maryse and Ted running around the garden like children. Randy wasn't even mature enough for Kelly, however, Kelly was running around like a two year old as well. Cody grabbed his shoulder, making Mike jump._

_"What the hell is your problem?" he asked turning to face him._

_"Look I promise you man, you'll find someone else, just like I did. I used to date one of those Bella's and now I'm dating Michelle, so cheer up man" Cody reassured Mike. Mike scoffed._

_"What would you know about love?" he asked rather aggressively. "You don't even know the difference between the LA Lakers and the Boston Celtics!" he exclaimed._

_"Actually there's kinda a huge difference-" Mike interrupted him._

_"You know what I mean Cody" Mike said annoyingly._

_"Mike, look, if you really love Kelly, you'll let her be with Randy. Now I don't know the whole story but I'm guessing you feel a lot of regret" Cody said as Mike looked at him. Mike nodded. But no matter what he was always going to hate Randy. "I know what your thinking Mike, and as your best friend, don't do it" Cody could read Mike's mind. Mike wanted to break Kelly and Randy up and Cody knew it._

_"Then what do I do?" asked Mike, he still loved Kelly._

_"Mike if Kelly still loves you, then she should react when you get a new girlfriend." Mike rolled his eyes and looked out the window again._

_"Cody, who am I going to date?" asked Mike._

_"Don't worry Michelle and I have the perfect person."_

* * *

Randy had heard made his way as fast and safely as possible when he heard about Kelly being admitted to hospital. He pulled up in a car spot that was relatively close to the hospital entrance. He darted out as quickly as he could, locking the car behind him. He quickly found Ted who gave him a manly hug. "How's she doing? was the first thing Randy asked. As they started walking towards her room, Ted didn't exchange any words with Randy until they finally sat down.

"She's still out of it Rands" Ted said raising a hand to his mouth in heavy concern. Biting down on his lower lip and shaking his head was all Randy could do before he felt his eyes sting from the amount of tears welling up in them. Just seeing Kelly motionless and not her cheerful self made him emotional. He just wanted everything to return to normal, for her and only her. "Randy, she's just unconscious, she'll be up in a couple of hours."

"I know" Randy replied. "I just hate to see her in so much pain you know? She's just so beautiful and happy-go-lucky to be having all these issues lately" Randy stated blinking away the tears.

"Orton, just think how lucky she is to have someone like you" Ted patted him on the back, in comfort. "You are by far the best thing that's happened to this girl, and it's pretty damn obvious." Randy's icy blue eyes met Ted's hazel eyes. "She loves you Orton and you love her just as much, that's why you got here in about 0.5 seconds after I texted you." Ted's humour, made a small smile appear on Randy's face before he returned his attention towards Kelly. Shifting his gaze between Randy and Kelly a couple of times he stood up. "I'll leave you two alone, I have to go pick up Maryse anyway." Randy gave him a nod before raising his hand in a farewell gesture.

"Hey Babe" Randy said just above a whisper as he gradually picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through lately" Randy tried to keep his composure. "I'm sorry Barbie" Randy choked out, caressing her hand gently. "I've tried my best" Randy took a deep breath, "I've tried my best to help you but you still end up in this predicament." Sighing shakily he continued. "I try to protect you from Mike but all I get is a busted face, an injured girlfriend and a suspension from my job" Randy choked out again this time his voice dropping to a softer tone. Randy ran his thumb across her cheek and kissed it tenderly. "All I wanted was to be with you and save you from this hell" he covered his eyes with his free hand to prevent a few tears escaping his eyes. "Nothing is more important than you, Barbs. Now because of me your lying here in this predicament" Randy shook his head. He felt so guilty during that moment, he thought that he was to blame for everything when he clearly wasn't. He was just being the kind and caring gentleman that he always was, the complete opposite to Mike. "Sometimes, I think if I never loved you, Mike wouldn't have lost his mind and hurt you. Maybe none of this would have happened if I didn't feel so strongly for you."

"You must be Randy?" the doctor came in to check on Kelly. He adjusted some IV bags.

"That's me" Randy forced a weak smile to appear on his face.

"You know she wouldn't stop asking for you in the ambulance, that's what one of my co-workers told me" the doctor said writing something down on his clipboard. "Just wondering, how did she get covered in brusies and lacerations?" the doctor asked as Randy looked up at him.

"Well, she had a boyfriend that used to abuse her but he's out of her life now" Randy lied, the last thing he needed was the police to get involved in Kelly's affairs, she'd never forgive him for that.

"I see..." the doctor said moving towards the door. The doctor saw the worried expression on Randy's face. "I assure you she's going to be fine" the doctor stated. Randy half-smiled before turning around to face him.

"I know, she's a tough girl, she'll pull through this" Randy retorted. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Babe, when you wake up, your sexy Ken doll will be right here by your side. I'm not leaving it to you come around again" Randy kissed her forehead and slumped back down on his chair. "Love you Barbie" he said still holding onto her hand.

* * *

Michelle and Cody were by the pool side at there hotel. They lay on the reclining chairs both staring at the starry sky. Cody just lay there thinking of how lucky he was to have a girl like Michelle. She had a big heart, was undeniably sweet and cute and was in stunning shape. "Are you tired?" he asked, finally breaking free from his thoughts.

"A little. We should really go in a couple of minutes" Michelle replied zipping up her jacket as the temperature was starting to drop.

"I know," he said, nodding, his tone neutral. They didn't get up right away. Instead Michelle picked up the cup and drank the last swallow of tea, feeling it warm her throat. She took the evening in. Moon higher now, wind in the trees, temperature dropping. "Chelle, I never really have loved someone before."

"Meaning?" she rolled over to face him their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Cody looked up at the stars again.

"The feelings I have for you, I've never felt them for anyone else before" Cody admitted angling his head in her direction. His beautiful white teeth glinted in the moonlight. "I love you" Cody said. "I really, trully and honestly love you Chelle" he felt her lips meet his own. He felt her mouth open and he discovered a paradise, a paradise he thought didn't exist. Feeling the warmth of her body and their tongues meeting, Cody allowed himself to slip away. He closed his eyes and gently traced the outline of her cheek and intertwined her hand with his own. Cody kissed her lips, her cheeks and listened intently when she took a breath. Michelle moved her lips to his earlobe murmuring against it.

"Oh Cody, I love you so much too" Michelle whispered kissing his neck before he gave her a quick peck on the lips. They both pulled away, Cody grinning, his white teeth glowing in the moonlight. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let her head rest on his shoulder. "You know, I always thought you were dashing" Michelle angled her head up at him. Kissing the top of her head, Cody turned his attention to the beautiful cheesy moon above them.

"That's sweet of you" he replied, holding her close. There was a silence and the running water of the water feature nearby could be heard. "I was always thought you were cool" Cody said in order to break the silence. A soft giggle escaped Michelle's lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"That was a really bad joke Codes" she whispered as their noses touched for a brief moment.

"I know, I guess it's my specialty" Cody said with a low chuckle.

"And I still love you no matter what" she whispered kissing the just under his chin. A yawn escaped Cody's lips as he stretched his arms to the side and then rested them on Michelle's side.

"It's a beautiful night" Cody observed. "Why don't we spend it out here?" he suggested as Michelle shrugged.

" I quite like that idea Codes" Michelle said rolling over to place a kiss on his cheek. As she relaxed back down Cody gently stroked her hair with one hand and caressed her back with the other, as the both of them stared up in to the starry sky and the moonlight glowing upon both their faces.

* * *

"How she doing?" Maryse asked Randy as Ted was a couple of strides behind her. She realised that Randy was asleep, fatigue finally taking over his body after all the long nights he had spent up, keeping Kelly company. All the while he still held Kelly's hand not wanting to let go. As Ted and Maryse pulled up chairs, all they could do was wait. Kelly would eventually wake up sooner rather than later. A few minutes passed when Randy felt a light tug at his hand. He ignored it at first and turned his head over to the other side to get more comfortable. Then, he felt the same sensation again. Still drowsy, he opened his eyes to find Kelly weakly smiling up at him.

"Rands, looks like I wasn't the only one out of it" this caused Randy to chuckle slightly.

"Welcome back, beautiful" he kissed her cheek lovingly, happy that she finally woke up. He hadn't realised that he was still clutching onto her hand with quite some force too.

"You know, you can let go of my hand now" Kelly stated. "I think I've lost all feeling in my hand just saying" she replied as Randy let go.

"Sorry, I just was really worried that's all" Randy admitted moving some blonde hair out of her face. Maryse placed her hand on top of Kelly's other hand.

"How's my lil friend feeling?" Maryse asked smiling across at Kelly.

"Not too bad, just a bit sore" Kelly replied looking from Randy to Maryse several times. "Thanks for being here guys, you really didn't have to. I would have been fine all by myself."

"What kind of friends would we be to leave you all alone in a hospital?" Ted said standing up and resting his hands on the foot of the bed.

"You're a fun person to be around Barbs, why wouldn't we hang around you? No offense Randy" Maryse while trying to hold back a snicker.

"None taken" Randy replied staring back at Kelly. Even when she was lying in a hospital bed she looked absolutley stunning.

"I love you guys" Kelly admitted staring between her best friends and her boyfriend.

"Trust me Kel, we love you too, some of us more than others" she glanced over at Randy, causing Kelly to follow her gaze and consequently smile at Randy. "We all care about you a hell of a lot" Maryse said while staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"And as for Mike and Maria, we'll take care of 'em for you" Ted said before winked at Kelly. Randy turned to glance over his shoulder at Ted.

"Did you just wink at my girlfriend?" Randy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but my heart belongs to someone else" Ted retorted shifting his gaze to Maryse.

"It better because I don't want to be serving up a knuckle sandwich inthe early hours of the morning" Randy snapped back in a playful manner.

"No just no" Maryse replied not finding his joke funny at all. Kelly watched Maryse play with her long blonde hair who was still holding onto her hand, just smiling and full of joy that Kelly was fine, relatively. Her gaze shifted to Ted and Randy who were playfully still bickering over the wink Ted had given Kelly. With a light punch on the shoulder, Ted laughed it off, knowing Randy was just fooling around with him. After all they were quite close, almost as close as brothers.

"You know..." Kelly started drawing everyone's attention. "You guys do too much for me. The only thing you guys get in return are my problems" Kelly said with a sigh.

"You know that's not true" Ted stated folding his arms.

"Yeah it is, I'm undeserving" Kelly said looking down.

"Pfft, undeserving my ass" Ted replied with a small scoff. "Listen to me Barbie, whether you are deserving or undeserving at the end of the day, we are your friends. That being said, friends look out for one another, friends don't care if someone is undeserving or deserving. At the end of the week your a fun, bubbly, blonde that we can't get enough and certain other people" Ted subtly tilted his head indicating Randy. "Likes certain other things about you." This time Randy actually punched Ted on the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that for Orton?"

"For the certain other things that are supposed to stay between you and me" Randy smirked as Ted rolled his eyes. As Kelly and Maryse exchanged looks Ted and Randy got into a fight, joking around as usual.

"Look, just because Maria has been saying all this crap doesn't mean you have to feel down about yourself" Maryse placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "Whatever she says doesn't matter. She's just jealous."

"I guess your right" Kelly admitted looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Wait, Maria was saying stuff to you?" Randy chimed into their conversation.

"Yeah, she was just telling Kel that she didn't deserve you and all this other trash but don't worry I kicked her ass tonight" Maryse replied with a smirk.

"Why has she become such a B.I.T.C.H ?" Kelly asked pretty much no one. Ted stared at her blankly for a minute.

"Wait a bitca?" Ted asked confused. Randy squinted his eyes and turned to face him.

"What?" Randy exclaimed.

"You know what?" Ted said looking at his watch and going bright red from embarassment, "I'm tired and I can't think clearly, Ryse I suggest we get driving back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I guess" Maryse said as a yawn escaped her.

"I guess your leaving me too huh?" Kelly shifted her gaze over to Randy who seemed drowsy as well.

"No way! Are you kidding me? I could never leave your side babe" Randy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you two lovebirds in the morning" Maryse waved as the million dollar couple left the room.

"So?" Randy asked.

"So?" Kelly replied.

"You tired?" Randy questioned grabbing her hand again.

"Do you realise how stupid you just sounded?" Kelly stared into his icy blue eyes and cheeky smile written across her face which caused him to chuckle slightly to himself.

"Do you always have to answer me with a question?" Randy grinned down at her his icy blue eys meeting her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" Kelly teased causing Randy to shake his head, his grin growing wider.

"Do you always have to answer me with a question?" Randy repeated wondering what sort of trick Kelly would pull on him this time.

"You always answer me with a question, what's the biggy?" Kelly couldn't help but giggle at Randy's expression.

"You missy, need to stop fooling around with the Viper or else" Randy said with a low growl.

"Or else what? You'll slither away from me? I know you too well, you can't leave my side you said so yourself" Kelly replied squeezing his hand.

"Too right you are" Randy replied getting comfortable on his chair.

"What are you doing?" Kelly watched him a perplexed expression on her face.

"Trying to find a comfortable spot?" Randy replied. Moving over with great difficulty, Kelly made a spot for Randy. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to share the bed with you. You need all the space you can get Barbs. I'll be fine on this..." he couldn't find the words to descibe the chair.

"You won't be fine on that crappy chair. Just come here" Kelly patted the freed space, beckoning for him to come lie next to her. She was definitely his weak spot, everything about her. How could he ever say no to her? As Randy lay down next to her, he felt Kelly's hand against his muscular tattooed forearm. "Randy?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything and for always standing by me, I can't describe how much it means to me" she replied her lips pursed together and her usually cheerful face, turning into a serious one.

"Anything to make you happy, Barbie doll" he smiled into her blonde hair as she let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder but his drowsiness and fatigue were overcoming him, once again.

"You really are my sexy Ken doll" Kelly murmured against the soft, thin fabric of Randy's shirt, she heard Randy let out a huff. The next thing Kelly realised was Randy's soft snores filling the room. Leaning upwards she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before lying back down again. "Love you Randy always and forever" she gently grabbed his limp hand and eventually, after several hours fell asleep holding it.

* * *

As Maria walked out into the parking lot the person who had texted was waiting around in the car. "Maria, you're here" the person said as soon as they saw Maria. They stepped out of the car and quickly made their way towards Maria. "You are looking stunning tonight" the person looked her up and down.

"You're looking quite hot yourself but afterall you are awesome" Maria played with his hair. Mike wore his arrogant smirk as he wrapped his toned arms around Maria's waist. "You know I took care of Blondie."

"Yeah I saw, you did great. I got rid of that loser Orton. I can't stand him one bit. Just because he thinks he's the top thing in WWE. Well someone should let him know this. When the awesome one, the Miz is around he will never be on top of WWE. I'm the WWE Champion, what's he?"

"He's nothing, just like his pathetic girlfriend" Maria added causing Mike to stare at her with a grin.

"Pathetic is an understatement" Mike laughed as Maria ran her hands over his chest.

"You know, Cody and Michelle and extremely good at matching people up, wouldn't you say?" Maria replied, moving her hands up to his hair again.

"I would have to agree with you there, gorgeous" Mike pulled Maria into a rough kiss that only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Where did you learn to kiss so well?" Maria said pulling away in order to catch her breath.

"I've had practice, with a certain blonde that we both happen to dislike" Mike's arrogant smirk returned to his face. In Maria's eyes his haughty smirk was irresistibly and undeniably sexy. Other people would usually be turned off by this but obviously Maria was the opposite.

" You know what?" Maria started as Mike tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"What, gorgeous?" Mike asked a smile returning to his face.

"Maryse was right we make a pretty good couple" she laughed her usual ditzy laugh. "We have many similarities we both hate Randy and Kelly. They really think they are the super couple of the WWE don't they?"

"Yeah well, when they hear about us, we'll take that crown from them" Mike said with a smirk. "We are obviously WWE's awesome must see couple."

"Well duh, I already thought that too dumby!" Maria exclaimed as Mike wrapped his arm around her.

"Since we both did a great job tonight, how about we go out and celebrate?" Mike said opening the door for Maria and getting himself in the drivers seat.

"Hell yeah!" Maria replied as Mike revved up the engine and sped off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**There's my brothers future planning for you. My brother always plans ahead xD. I don't know if my brother and I made it obvious but yeah, Mike and Maria are dating.**

**Anyway thanks for all the kind reviews :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter (sorry it was long again), thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**

P.S: By the way RKO4ever's review made me laugh xD Thanks to all the other reviewers that read the last chapter :) 


	25. Betrayed?

**Hey guys, updating again. My brother wrote this chapter :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Kelly slowly awoke as the sun poked through the blinds making her groan inwardly. She hadn;t had a great sleep because she was sharing with Randy. She felt Randy wrap his arm around her waist making her roll over to face him. "Hey Rands. Did you sleep ok?"

"Hey Babe. Yeah I slept fine. What's the time?" he asked as he looked into Kelly's eyes.

"The clock's on your side" Kelly smiled at him making Randy have a serious look on his face. Randy rolled over lazily and looked at the digital clock and groaned when he let his head rest against the headboard.

"It's 8..." he mumbled as Kelly snuggled next to him. "It's not like I have anywhere to be, I'm suspended" Randy replied rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Randy, that's my fault" Kelly admitted caressing the side of his face, tenderly which caused Randy to prop himself up on his elbow.

"That makes two of us. We can hang out as much as we want. I'm suspended are you're hurt. You need me to look after you" he smiled as he kissed her forehead, that seemed to linger for a couple of seconds.

"You just can't enough of me can you?" she asked with a weary grin. Randy opened his mouth in order to protest but Kelly beat him to the chase. "Rands, you know it's true" she smiled across at him her hand intertwining with Randy's. Finding it hard to choose the right words during the moment, Randy let out a huff in protest. "Is that the best you can do?" Kelly teased grinning towards him.

"No!" Randy exclaimed while playing with her hair and in return she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder lovingly. "It's too early to think of good comebacks anyway..." Randy trailed off a small cheeky smirk evident on his features. When she felt Randy's strong arm wrap around her she turned back to face him. "So..." Randy started trying to change the topic, "how did you sleep?" he said staring deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"Fine...I guess" Kelly said angling her head up at him before he shot an 'yeah right' look. "What? I slept fine, how did you sleep?" Kelly countered "And don't think I don't know what you doing Ken. Changing the topic I believe?" Kelly stared into his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Remind me why I feel so strongly for you?" Randy teased a cheeky smile appearing on his face. Kelly squinted up in thought.

"I don't know Randy" Kelly looked up at him. "You tell me?"

"I've told you plenty of times" he replied still holding onto her hand.

"You're unbelievable sometimes" Kelly said snuggling closer to him. Randy grinned as he had a thought.

"I'm unbelievable all the time"Randy teased again as Kelly shook her head a small smile appearing on her face. "You know I love you" he smiled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. There was a brief moment where they were just staring into eachother's eyes before she brought her hand to his face and touched his cheek, brushing it softly with her fingers. He leaned in slowly and kissed her again,still soft and tender,and she kissed back, and parted her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her arms,slowly, lightly. He kissed her neck, her cheek and she felt the moisture of his mouth linger wherever his lips had touched. "Do you really think a hospital bed is the right place for this?" Randy murmured against her ear. Kelly pulled away knowing he was right. A couple of minutes passed as they just lay in eachother's arms, wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Randy...I don't know if I've ever told you this but I'm really terrified" Kelly admitted as Randy's look of mischief turned to one of concern.

"Kel, there's nothing to be worried about, I'm here for you. I would give my career to you" Randy replied as Kelly ran her hands through her long blonde hair.

"What happens if Mike hurts me again? What happens if Maria trashes me again? More importantly what if he hurts you again" Kelly looked sideways at him. "I can't take this anymore, Rands."

"Hey...you listen to me. If Mike gets within ten metres of you I will tend to him personally and Maria" Randy let out a huff, "Maria, where do I start with her. I thought she was out friend, I really did."

"So did I, but some of the things she said to me, were really horrible" Kelly stated looking down at her intertwined hand with Randy's. Speaking of the devils, Mike and Maria were standing at the doorway hand-in-hand.

"Who said something horrible?" Mike replied causing Randy to jump out of bed and stand in between Maria and Mike and Kelly. "Randy we need to talk" Mike said with a smirk.

"You want to talk, you slimy bastard we'll talk" Randy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged Mike out of the room, leaving Maria and Kelly in the room...together. Maria sat down on the a nearby chair, smiling at Kelly who just shot her a glare in return.

"You are a real bitch Maria, you left me, knowing how hurt I was out there and you don't even give a damn!" Kelly snapped at her, anger surging throughout her to say the least. "You're just jealous of Randy and I" Kelly said in a huff of anger.

"Why would I be jealous of Ken and Barbie when I have the awesome one as my boyfriend" Maria replied with a snarl causing Kelly's mouth to hang open in awe.

"You and Mike?" Maria nodded. "That means...he cheated on me and he accused me of dating Randy" Kelly replied tears stinging at her eyes. That made sense with the benefit of hinesight. "You're making a big mistake, he'll hurt you."

"Blondie, you don't get it, do you?" Maria started, "Cody and Michelle set Mike and I up. They're good at matching couples don't you think."

"Cody and Michelle wouldn't do that to me. You on the other hand would, you whore" Kelly countered.

"Who you calling whore, whore? I'm not the one who slept with every man in the locker room. Have you told Randy that?" Maria questioned.

"I've been with two guys, Mike and Randy, I left Mike because he abused me not because I was cheating on him. Where do you get your facts from? That little peanut you call a brain?" Kelly snapped. Maria was going bright red from embarassment. "You need a reality check and if I get in the ring with you, I will kick you scrawny ass to death in that ring, you got that" Kelly spat. She had had enough of Maria's taunting and she was fankly just quite sick of it.

"It will be you and me one on one next Monday. I'm not going to get my ass kicked because I'm not pathetic like you. You're the one lying in a hospital not me and you might want to give Michelle and Cody a call, so you can get the details of Mike and I."

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do? You are trying to turn my friends against me!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Trying?" Maria laughed. "No Blondie, it's the truth and the truth hurts, now I gotta be going. Get well soon, then I'll put you back in this bed after next week" Maria said as she left the room. Not knowing whether Maria was telling the truth or not, she reached over to her bedside table where her mobile was and dialled Michelle's number. She gulped as she heard Michelle answer.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was not boring, sorry if it was :(**

**Feel free to review and thanks for reading :)**


	26. Misunderstanding

**Hey guys, updating again. Both my brother and I wrote this chapter :) Thanks for all the kind reviews, it's the only reason we keep writing the stories. So thanks again :)  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Hello, who's speaking?" Michelle questioned into the phone. She seemed as if she had been woken up because her voice was a little croaky.

"Chelle, it's me, Barbie" Kelly answered, slightly nervous. She heard a ruffle and then Michelle got up rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you callin' me at six in the morning? Is there a problem?" Michelle yawned into the phone. Kelly scratched the back of her head as she heard Mike and Randy yelling at each other. "Hello?" she inquired when she heard no answer.

"Uh...no, no problem" Kelly retorted, "but Chelle it's eight not six..." Kelly trailed off. There was a thud on the other side phone as Kelly frowned to herself.

"Crap! Cody why didn't you wake me up! I have an interview at ten!" Kelly heard Michelle yell. "Cody!" Michelle whined as Kelly waited patiently on the other side of the phone. There was some more ruffling before she heard Michelle again. "Barbie, can this wait? I really have to go, I'll hand you over to Cody instead" Michelle dumped the phone in Cody's lap before hurrying off. Kelly heard them bickering for a second before she heard Cody's voice on the other end.

"Hey Barbie, I heard about what happened on RAW, are you better now?" Cody's voice was plagued with concern from what she could tell.

"Yeah I'm fine now" she replied softly before there was an awkward silence between them. "So Cody, I have something to ask you" Kelly bit down on her lower lip.

"Fire away" he answered with a laugh.

"Uh...did you know about Mike and Maria?" Kelly quickly blurted out. Cody frowned on the other end of the phone as he didn't quite ctach what Kelly said.

"Kel, can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it..." Cody stated the frown still intact on his face. Kelly rolled her eyes, was he fooling around with her?

"Did you know about Mike and Maria?" she repeated only slower. There was silence on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah..." Cody trailed off. Kelly raised her eyebrows at him even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I knew about Mike and Maria..."

"Cody!" Kelly exclaimed from her end causing Cody to take the phone away from his ear because she had said his name quite loud. "How could you do this to me? Cody you're my friend your supposed to look out for me!" Kelly yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Cody replied, just as confused as he was earlier.

"You set Mike up with Maria, while I still liked him. And to think he was accusing me of cheating" Kelly muttered the last part but Cody caught every word.

"Woah, slow down a second Kel. Mike and you broke up and you were with Randy. Mike felt heaps of regret and Michelle and I set him up with Maria. The guy was lonely, he wanted someone" Cody explained bringing his hand up to his mouth. "You've got it all wrong..."

"I've got it all wrong?" Kelly scoffed. "Up until yesterday Mike was chasing after me, wanting me to be with him again and you're telling me this-"

"What's the big deal Kel? It's not that it matters now anyway. Mike a psychopath, Maria's a...psychopath, let them be together in their psychopath relationship. Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose for a brief second.

"Cody, I don't care what you did, I don't care that you set Mike and Maria up...I don't give a damn about it. The only thing I care about is that you weren't honest with me. You lied to me Cody, you and Michelle. You lied to me about it, that's what's pissing me off" Kelly snapped at him. "I had to found out from 'Queen Bitch' herself, who, at first I thought was a friend."

"Kelly, look-"

"You know what? I have to start thinking twice about who my friends are because obviously my friends aren't who I thought they were" Kelly snapped back angrily.

"We are your friends, we are Kel. Just hear me out here." Kelly sighed as Cody continued to speak. "We thought because Mike wanted to break you and Randy up that we would try help prevent that" Cody explained. "Look, we knew Mike hurt you-"

"Cody, stop ok. You lied to me. I was calling you and Michelle to hope it wasn't true but looks like it was. Do you even know what I've been through?" Kelly snapped back tears stinging at her eyes. "What's the matter with everyone? Is this like 'Bitch on Barbie' month or something?" she choked out.

"Barbie" Cody's voice was a soothing one. "We just wanted the best for you and we know Mike hit you, we know how much of a evil guy he was...is. I'm sorry. The least we could have done was told you, and I admit Michelle and I are in the wrong. Chelle and I are your friends we want _you_ to be _happy_. I apologise that we lied to you and I just want to let you know that it was for the best."

"Cody, I'm stressing, Mike hates my guts and I'm dragging everyone into my issues and...and you guys really don't need this-"

"Hey, chillax. You have Randy and you have _your friends_. Don't ever and I mean don't _ever_forget that. We're with you all the way on this especially if Mike and 'Queen Bitch' mess with you. We got your back Barbs" Cody's voice sounded somewhat protective and it did feel reassuring even if she was annoyed at him for lying to her. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Mike messes with you, he needs to deal with the whole crew." A weak smile appeared on her face.

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it" she replied causing Cody to laugh.

"I consider myself more of a rapper actually" Cody answered.

"You have a name for yourself yet?" she questioned jokingly.

"Co-D... like Ice T but Co-D" Cody retorted.

"Right...keep working on it Codes" Kelly mumbled which caused Cody to chuckle.

"Look I better go, but I'm really, really sorry for this misunderstanding, it will never happen again" Cody apologised sincerely to her. After all he did lie to her and that's not friends are supposed to do.

"Promise?" she asked him.

"Promise" he replied. "Talk soon?"

"Yeah, talk soon." She hung up the phone and realised that Randy came back in with an annoyed looked on his face. "What's the matter?" Randy sat down in a huff.

"That guy really is a psycho, you know that right?" Randy looked livid. Kelly looked down at her hands for a brief moment.

"I gathered that why?" she answered him, her eyes meeting his. Randy rolled his eyes in agitation.

"Just some of the things he said about you, about us..." he stopped wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Then he said something about you and him and why you dated, it's nothing really. I just get mad easily when it comes to defending my girl."

"It doesn't look like nothing" Kelly looked him up and down. "You're sweating and you're bright red, what did you have, a throwdown out there?"

"Not exactly...but I was close to smashing his face again" Randy moved his chair over by her bedside and intertwined his hand with hers again. A silence arose when their eyes met for a brief moment once again.

"So, what exactly did Mike say about myself and himself?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I have to get you out of the crappy hospital bed" Randy replied.

"OK...why? As in why am I leaving?" Kelly answered.

"To spend more time with me?" he teased. Kelly shook her head at him.

"No seriously? Am I good to go?" Kelly sat upright.

"Yep, you ready?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I've been in this place for god knows how long" Kelly sat up wraping her arms around his neck before pulling away.

"Great, I'll go and let the nurses know while you get into something more comfortable" he smiled pecking her on the cheek before leaving, she stared after him before calling out to him.

"Randy..."

"Yeah?" he answered a mischievious grin upon his features.

"You're the best" she smiled across at him only for him to scratch the back of his head.

"Correction Barbs. I'm second best, you're the best and you know it" his smile widened to a grin before, gave her a small wink and walked off into the corridor.

* * *

**That was chapter 26 :)  
**

**Feel free to review and thanks for reading :)**

And yes I just changed the summary :)  



	27. Gettin' Down On Friday?

**Finally got to update. Now just letting everyone know that my brother is going to continue this story without my involvement. Since I actually want to write some of the other stories. Now I'll hand you over to my brother :)**

**Well, this is chapter 27 I believe, so enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Dear Barbie,

_I still remember the time when you said you loved me by the fountain that really hot day. I shut my eyes and I can remember that day crystal clear. I smell your smell and I dream of you and I ache for you to be back in my life. Every moment I think of you, I long to hold you once again and never let you go. The fact that you're not here with me kills me. I miss you so much and I care for you a lot, a hell of a lot. I don't think you belong with Mike, he doesn't love you like I do. I love you so much Barbie. I can't describe it in words, it's indescribable, I can only show you through my actions. Without you being with me, it's as if a part of me has gone away. I'm lonely and miserable and haven't left my hotel room for days. I call you every minute of the day to make sure that Mike hasn't done anything stupid only for the message tone to pop up. Every time my phone rings I jump up hoping it's you but it never is. I think of you all day and all night and hope you will call me back sometime but you don't and I accept that. I feel as if my life is horrible, sad and not worth living but I remind myself that the girl of my dreams is still here and that I can see her once in a while even if she's not with me. I can only hope that you find hapiness in your life- some happiness of a kind, Barbie. Me? Where do I start with myself...I can only be miserable until you are in my arms again. I can't live without you and through this time apart from eachother, I know that now. After everything we've been through together, I find you're apart of me. Without you, I have nothing...I am nothing. I love you forever Barbie, more than you'll ever know._

_Randy_

Kelly lay in the hotel room, reading Randy's letter over a couple times as she heard the running water from the shower stop. She quickly folded the letter and shoved it in her pocket as Randy walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Looking him up and down for moment Kelly admired his well toned body. "Would you stop staring at me?" Randy said with a grin.

"It's not my fault you walked out here like..." Kelly didn't really know what to say. "Like that..."

"Just be thankful I'm not Big Show" Randy teased before ruffling through one of his drawers. As he pulled out some decent looking jeans and a tight fitted shirt with buttons. He stood there in thought for a minute. "Hey Barbie..." he said turning towards her, slinging his clothes over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she answered a little nervously.

"I've been looking for a piece of paper with my handwriting on it. Have you seen it around?" he questioned before Kelly fiddled in her pocket, pulled it out and unfolded it.

"You mean this?" she waved it at him. "I've read it Randy. I think it's the cutest thing I've ever read. I never knew that's how bad our break up affected you, I mean..." Kelly trailed off as she saw Randy going a shade of red due to embarassment. Kelly's eyes trailed to Randy's well toned body before she snapped out of it. "And can you please go put some clothes on. You're very distracting" she said with a giggle. Randy went a deeper shade of red.

"Sorry" he apologised. "For a Divas Champion, you get distracted quite easily. One of these days it might cost you the championship" he said a grin appearing on his face.

"Go get changed Randal" Kelly pointed towards the bathroom door with a cheeky smirk. Shaking his head and muttering something Kelly couldn't catch he walked to the bathroom. Staring at the bathroom door, Kelly was consumed in her thoughts. She had a match with Maria coming up and she wanted revenge. After all the trash talking and the name calling Kelly was ready to get into that ring and kick some butt. Maybe she could unleash a can of whoop ass on Mike too while she was at it. She heard the click of the door knob and watched Randy come out fully clothed this time.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey...again" she smiled back at him her ocean blue eyes locking with his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah about that letter-"

"It was really touching" Kelly finished for him. Randy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I wasn't going to say that but thanks anyway" he smiled while jumping on the bed next to her. Looking her up and down for a moment, Randy bit down on his lower lip. "You look stunning today" Randy stated. Slightly taken aback she replied.

"I'm wearing jeans and a LA Lakers jersey" Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. Kelly watched him for a brief moment as he chuckled slightly at her fashion sense. He stood up seeing as he had some work to do. "Where are you going?" she questioned, crestfallen that he was leaving her alone.

"Just some work I'll be back in an hour or so. You can go hang with Ted and Maryse I'm sure they like to see you" he gave her a small wink. "I'll see you later" he pecked her cheek before quickly leaving. She smiled at the door until she heard the gentle click. Picking up her mobile she called Maryse who answered it almost immediatley.

"Hey Kel, what's up?" Maryse said and then Kelly heard a giggle and some murmuring.

"Nothing much, did I get you at a bad time?" Kelly asked a smirk becoming evident upon her face.

"Uh...no...not a bad time. I was actually about to call you" Maryse said in a hushed tone.

"Really? I beg to differ, you wanna hang in my room? Maybe we can watch some chick flick?" Kelly suggested as she heard Maryse giggle again.

"What better way to spend a Friday night hun. I'll be over in a couple of minutes and I'll send Ted to get pizza. What type do you want?" Maryse babbled from the other end of the phone causing Kelly to listen even more intently in order to keep up with the babbling.

"I'm Divas Champion, I can't eat pizza. I'll put on like 20 kilograms" Kelly protested folding her arms as Maryse rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. Plus you deserve some happiness in your life. Just chill, have a stress free night for once. I'm ordering Meat Lovers, what do you want?" Maryse asked again.

"I want a Meat Lovers with a triple cheese crust and deep panned" Kelly told Maryse.

"You really want to eat that? Ok not my problem... I'll see you in a minute. Cya." Kelly pressed the end button wondering why Maryse was so energetic and...bubbly? If she had to place her bet it would have to be something about Ted.

* * *

Michelle was with one of the WWE interviewers for the exclusive part of the website. "Hey I'm Michelle McCool, the first ever, Divas Champion and your going to find out some more fun facts about me. I'm not all that flawless" she laughed slightly which caused Cody to smack his head with his hand.

"You say you're an old school wrestling fan, so how did you fall in love with the business?" the interviewer asked as Michelle nodded thinking of how to reply.

"I've been a tom boy my entire life and I actually grew up watching wrestling with my dad and my grandad. My dad took my brother and my cousin to the first ever Wrestlemania and said I was too young to go, so I was slightly annoyed at that because I really wanted to go watch. So I went to school, played sports...heaps of sports and got my masters degree became a seventh grade science school teacher. And one night I was chilling with one of my close friends and the 2004 RAW Divas Search came on. My friend told me that was my chance but she said that I was too much of a chicken to do it. I wanted to prove her wrong and I guess I did. "

"How does it feel to have legends backstage with you? Considering you grew up watching them and now you're standing right next to them?"

"My jaw still drops when they come by. Sometimes I have to pinch myself when legends like HBK, Bret Hart and Dusty Rhodes come past because I still can't believe it" she smiled at the interviewer.

"Now this may seem like a random question, but are you a fan of video games?" he asked.

"Well... I like Super Mario Brothers and I play Smackdown vs Raw...so I guess that counts right?" Michelle said with a laugh.

"I say that does count" he replied. "Moving right along now, have you received many injuries while wrestling? Anything serious?"

"We were over in Europe and I believe...and I don't remember the last 3 days of the tour because I was so sick...but I believe Zurich was the first day I became sick. I had a kidney infection, my sodium levels had dropped, I went home, ended up in the hospital for 16 days, near-death, don't remember the first 6 days, I found out I had two broken ribs, a broken sternum, a fractured nose and I didn't even feel it because I was in so much pain from the other infection."

"Woah...and you had this all at once?" the interviewer questioned shocked.

"Yes, all at once" Michelle nodded. The interviewer raised his eyebrows in suprise. Cody was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, Cody seems to want to go now , so it was a pleasure interviewing you and good luck for the future."

"Thank you."

* * *

There was a loud knocking at door which meant Maryse was here. Kelly got up to open the door and got a suprise (that was an understatement) to who was standing there. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she snapped angrily at them. Mike scoffed his arm wrapped around Maria.

"We just want to talk" Mike barged into her room with Maria at his heels who closed the door behind herself and dumped the small backpack at the foot of the door. Kelly's eyes shifted to the backpack and then back to Mike which had caused her to back away.

"I don't want to talk you freak" Kelly snapped as Mike chuckled to himself as Maria folded her arms across her chest. "You are immature. You got worked up over a storyline. A bloody storyline Mike. I don't care what you have to say!" she raised her voice now.

"A storyline is that what you think of our relationship?" Mike smirked. "What do you think of Maria and I by the way?"

"I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" he bellowed backing her into a wall. Maria tapped on his shoulder.

"Since when does she ever think?" Maria retorted in a posh tone which in return caused anger to boil up within Kelly. She lunged at Maria taking her down to the floor before pulling at her hair and hitting her wherever she could.

"I'm so sick of you!" Kelly screeched as Mike separated the two before pinning Kelly to the floor below him. "Get the fuck off me! You get off me now!" she yelled in his face as she had her hands pinned to her sides by Mike.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Maria replied holding her face. "You stupid slut!"

"Get your boyfriend off me now!" Kelly yelled back at her kicking madly but Mike's whole weight was on top of her.

"No" Maria snapped back. "I let him do what he wants!" Mike's arrogant smirk returned to his face as he stared down at Kelly's livid and somewhat frightened expression.

"See Barbie Doll. I do what I want. I get all the girls. Reminds me of our ECW days huh?" he whispered next to her ear before he moved his head down and kissed her. She kept her mouth closed, but he forced his tongue between her lips. With her hands pinned to her sides she really coudln't much except for one thing. As she felt Mike's tongue in her mouth she quickly bit down on it causing him to pull away with a yelp.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed partly in pain and partly in shock. "You bitch!" he yelled picking her up and throwing her onto the bed as Maria helped restrain her. As Mike crawled on top of her a Maria went to pick up the backpack, he bent down so he was close to her ear. "Who do you think you are biting? Huh? Do you know who I am?"

"You deserved it" Kelly replied through gritted teeth as Mike smirked against her earlobe.

"Do you know who I am Barbe Doll?" he murmurmed against her ear which made Kelly sick to her stomach.

" A sick freak?" Kelly spat.

"I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome" he paused as Kelly squirmed from under him, wanting to escape. "You don't bite me and get away with it" he growled angrily. His lips moved and the next thing she she felt was Mike biting her neck. She cried out in pain as he moved his lips back to her earlobe and he whispered against it. "You love that." He bit her again, enough to break the skin and cause minor blood flow. He was about to intertwine his lips with hers before she brought her left foot up with quite a force, kicked Mike as hard as she could in his groin causing him to double over in pain and consequently roll off the bed. Her neck was screaming in pain as she rolled off the bed in the opposite direction. As Kelly got up she leaned against the wall for support. Maria's hand got a grip around Kelly's throat and she held her against the wall which made Kelly's neck sear in pain. Mike who had previously been writhing around on the floor got up with a definite scowl on his face. "Since when do you fight back?" Mike almost seemed suprised as Kelly gasped for air. Mike picked up the backpack. "Do you know what's in here Kelly?" before Mike could continue Kelly gave a hard slap to Maria causing the air to fill Kelly's lungs once again.

Kelly ran towards the door only for Mike to cheapshot her previously injured knee making her land with a thud. "I'm going to beat you on RAW Blondie just you wait!" Maria exclaimed as Mike had Kelly in a leg lock of some sort. "I'm not going down to someone like you, even if I have to go to extremes!" Maria shouted above her. With her free leg Kelly kicked Mike in the stomach causing him to stumble back and she pushed Maria over the bed. Running to the door she quickly opened it and stumbled into the corridor. She walked briskly until she just leaned on the wall for support before sliding down it slowly with her eyes screwed shut. Luckily for her though Maryse and Ted had just arrived. Placing the pizzas down Maryse crouched by her friend and Ted went and confronted Mike about the whole situation. Wait til Randy hears about this. Kelly could hear Maryse's accent fill the air but she just wanted to sit there and make a game plan for Monday Night RAW.

"Kel, is your neck ok? He didn't do anything else did he?" Maryse replied stroking her blonde hair.

"I don't think he's going to have kids. I think I made sure of that" Kelly said with a weak smile.

"You're ok though?" Maryse repeated as Kelly nodded in reply. Sitting back down on the bed Kelly put the DVD of Twilight on as she began eating her pizza while Ted and Maryse were mumbling something amongst eachother. Kelly smiled at them and then focused her attention on the movie.

* * *

A couple of minutes into the movie, there was a gentle click at the door signifying Randy was back from promotional jobs. "I'm back!" he chimed. As he caught sight of Kelly a feeling of confusion swept over him. "Did you get bitten by a vampire or something?" Randy asked.

"Bro, don't be stupid, there's no such thing as vampires" Ted replied stuffing his face with pizza.

"So would someone like to tell me what happened?"

"It was Mike and Maria..." Kelly mumbled as Randy looked revolted. "I'm ok now." Randy stared at the bite mark, his brown knitted in concern. He was always concerned for her no matter what. She was the girl he imgained his future with. He left the room and mde his way to the kitchenette, leaving Maryse alone with Ted. She followed him and found him his back turned towards her while hunching over the sink with his hands covering his face. Shaking slightly, Randy's soft deep voice filled the room.

"Why does this always happen to us? All I want to do is be with you and I can't be because of _him_" Randy choked. "I fucked up really bad this time, Barbs." Kelly ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she wasn't quite sure what Randy was talking about.

"What did you do?" Kelly said softly, folding her arms across her chest, not moving any closer to him. Randy swallowed hard while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is this something about what Mike told you back at the hospital?" Randy flinched at her words and she noticed.

"Yes..." he muttered. Kelly stood there looking on with an uneasy expression appearing on her face.

"Oh..." was the only thing Kelly could vocalise during the moment. There was silence and she could here Randy choking up. "Rands?" Kelly questioned wanting to know if he was alright. He turned to face Kelly as his blue eyes ran up and down her neck.

"Has he done that to you before?" Randy's gaze traveled to her neck and back to her face. Her gaze was fixated at the ground. "You know what? Don't answer that..." he mumbled covering his mouth with his hand as she could see a tiny amount of tears welling up in his eyes. "I know already..."

"You do?" Kelly sounded almost panicked.

"Yeah..." he mumbled. "The guy needs therapy Barbie. He really does" Randy choked out.

"Why?" she closed her eyes realising how stupid she sounded. "I mean what did he say to you that made you think this?" Randy swallowed hard once again.

"I don't know if he ever told you this but he told me why he was with you" Randy looked away digusted as his face scrunched up in sadness. He shook his head, gritting his teeth together. "He told me that the only reason that he 'loved' you was because he thought you'd look..." he trailed off. As Kelly gestured for him to keep going. "He'd thought you'd look good like that" Randy tilted his head indicating her neck. "That's when I almost bashed him, trust me. And I should have told you two days ago. If I knew about this earlier I could have stopped this. I'm sorry." Kelly stared at him not knowing why he felt at fault. Nothing was his fault. He just tried to help her out.

"It's not your fault" Kelly replied. "I'm just a failure at everything."

"Kel, if it makes you feel better, I'm a failure too" Randy looked down. Kelly looked up at him with a frown on her face. "I failed you" Randy's jaw muscle twitched. Kelly looked at him with a perplexed expression. "I let you get hurt, and I haven't been a good boyfriend."

"Rands don't be ridiculous, you've been a great boyfriend," Kelly said rubbing his back in comfort. Randy sighed.

"I want to be perfect for you" Randy said as he let out another sigh.

"You are perfect for me..." Kelly reassured. Randy hugged her tightly not wanting to let go ever again. A silence fell across the room.

"I love you Kel" he replied intertwining his lips with hers. Pulling away, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He watched her as she did it and listened to her soft breaths as she made her way downward. With each button he could feel her fingers brushing against his skin, and she smiled softly at him when she finally finished.

"Let's forget about everything just for a moment. Let's put the past behind us" Kelly whispered against his lips. He felt her slide her hands inside, touching him as lightly as possible, letting her hands explore his well-toned body. He was warm and she ran her hand over his tanned chest, as Randy placed a hand on top of hers, he smiled weakily at her. "I can feel your heart beating" Kelly looked up from his left pectoral muscle and into his mesmerising icy blue eyes. Gripping her hand tightly before bringing it to his lips gently he smiled down at her.

"That's nice to know. I thought your stunning look might have killed me" he smirked.

"Shut up you" she kissed him on the lips her hands still on his tanned chest and his hands moving down around her waist.

"You know..." Randy breathed. "We should probably stop, Maryse and Ted a literally just through that door" his eyes shot towards the door. Locking her hands around his neck, she followed his gaze to the door. As Randy stared back at Kelly, she stared at the door for a moment contemplating on she should do. Turning her attention back to Randy she stared at his blue eyes. Their foreheards touching, Randy whispered towards her. "Let's do this later tonight. What do you say?"

"I can deal with that" she replied staring deep into his icy blue eyes. Staring back into her ocean blue eyes, he could see out of the corner of his eye the bite mark on her neck. Running his fingers over the mark, slowly but tenderly, he felt Kelly flinch.

"Oh Barbs" Randy embraced her again until he could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. He kissed her lips and both cheeks, then with his finger softly brushed the places he'd kissed."I love you, Barbie."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**That was the end of this chapter. Tell me what your favourite part was and what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters**. **I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	28. Getting Some Revenge

**Hey everyone. Chapter 28 is a short chapter. Hope it doesn't bore everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kelly was already in the ring waiting for Maria to come down there, in order for there match to start. "I really hope Kelly wins tonight" Randy stated, "maybe she could pummel some sense into Maria?" Randy said with a smirk of his own.

"What would you know about sense?" Miz snapped back as Maria made her way down the ramp. "And I'm afraid that the only one who's getting pummelled is your girlfriend Kelly Kelly" Miz replied with an arrogant smirk of his own.

Kelly and Maria circled each other for a few seconds, then locked up. Kelly backed Maria into the corner. Maria tried for a forearm smash, but Kelly ducked out of the way. As Maria reeled from the missed blow, Kelly took her down with an armdrag. Kelly worked the arm, but Maria made her way back to her feet and broke Kelly's hold with a knee to the stomach area. Maria grabbed Kelly in a headlock. Kelly backed against the ropes and shoved Maria off. "C'mon Kelly..." Randy muttered on commentary.

Kelly shoulderblocked Maria to the mat. She got up dazed from the hit. Kelly with a forearm to Maria before whipping her into the corner. She tried to her handspring elbow into the corner but Maria moved out of the way, just in time. "That's my girl!" Miz got up and clapped.

Maria mounted Kelly and repeatedly hit her with right hands to the face. Maria brought Kelly to her feet and tried to whip her into the ropes, but Kelly reversed it, sending Maria in. Kelly charged in and shouldered Maria until the 4-count and then the referee held her back to prevent her from being disqualified. Kelly being livid from being attacked by both Mike and Maria in the hotel room through Maria out to ringside. Kelly slammed her face first into the barricade several times before sliding into the ring again. The referee started the count. "C'mon Maria get up!"

"Looks like Kelly's going to pick up the win" Jerry the King Lawler stated. The referee asked for the bell to be rung once he reached the ten count. Kelly's music filled the arena as she raised her arms in victory. The Miz climbed into the ring and clapped sarcastically for Kelly. Randy was about to follow Miz in their but Maria cheap shotted Randy with a low blow causing him to double over in pain. Miz asked for a microphone and got one.

"Congratulations" Miz said with a smirk as Maria slipped into the ring and encircled Kelly. "But now it's time to reveal something that was in this" he lifted the black backpack up, "in this back pack." Maria cheap shotted Kelly from behind causing her to fall on the mat. As Maria restrained Miz poured the backpack full of thumbtacks onto the mat. The WWE Universe booed wildly as Kelly struggled to get Maria off her. "I wonder what it feels like to land on them. How about we find out?" he said grabbing Kelly and setting her up for the Skull Crushing Finale onto the thumbtacks.

Kelly struggled to get out of his iron grip and she was about to be slammed face first into a pile of thumbtacks. As Miz yelled something to the crowd, Randy slipped into the ring and quickly gave Miz and RKO into the thumbtacs. Kelly stumbled back against the ropes as Maria looked on in terror. She helped Miz up who was wailing and crying and in all honesty did look like a human pin cushion. As Maria helped him up the ramp, she was pulling the tacs off him from almost everywhere. Randy kissed Kelly pn the cheek, after he he had asked her if she was ok of course. At least for now they had gotten their revenge on both Mike and Maria. One lost their match and the other...well, he was a human pin cushion to say the least. Kelly and Randy walked up on opposite side of the ramp high-fiving fans while walking backstage. As they disappeared behind the curtain RKO chants filled the arena.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and personally my favourite part was when Mike got RKO'ed into the tacks.****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	29. Wrestlemania Main Event

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 29. Hope everyone likes it. The title of this chapter explains it all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Wrestlemania Main Event**

_"AWESOME!...I came to play there's a price to pay..."_

The Miz walked out onto the stage as the WWE Universe booed him wildly. The Miz's smirk was cold and arrogant. He was standing tall on the stage as he allowed his eyes to sweep over the distinct sea of angry faces of the WWE universe. The crowd continued to boo him which only caused his smirk to grow wider. The crowd was only making things worse, he fed off the emotion from the crowd. Now standing in the ring, he waited for his opponent, Randy Orton.

_"...Holla Holla, So all my girls in the club say hm, 'cause you know just how we do..."_

The Divas Champion Kelly Kelly made her way ttowarrds the ring, seeing as she had to commentate this match. Miz shot her a glare and Kelly just ignored him as she came to a rest at the announcers table where she needed to place her headphones on, in order to be heard. Miz could be heard trash talking to her but she just smirked at him.

_"...I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me..."_

The crowd erupted into a cheer as Randy Orton appeared on the stage, grinning around at the faces all staring in awe at him. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. RKO chants were ear deafening in this arena.

**King:** Looks like Randy is the favourite to win tonight. What do you say Kelly?

**Cole:** We don't care what she has to say King.

**Kelly:** Correction, no one wants to hear you Cole. I personally hope Randy wins.

**Cole:** This match is for the WWE title and the winner takes all. The title and the girl, Kelly Kelly.

The referee signaled for the bell and both men began to circle eachother. They began to lock up, but at the last second, Miz backed off, annoyed. They went to lock up again and this time Randy shoved Miz into the corner as the ref began the count. Randy didn't want to get disqualified so he broke the hold.  
Miz punched him in the face and backed Randy up against the ropes. He punched Randy a few more times before whipping him across the ring and following up with a clothesline. When Randy went down, Miz followed up with an elbow drop and went for a cover, but only got a count of two.

**Cole:** Kelly was almost outta here

**Kelly:** Cole the only one that should be outta here is you. Everyone, including myself, hate you, so shut up. C'mon Randy!

**King:** I personally hope Randy wins too.

**Cole:** Miz is awesome though, he's the must see WWE champion, not that tattooed, arrogant Viper.

**King:** You think the Miz isn't arrogant?

**Cole:** No his not and if he is he has a right to be.

Randy hit Miz in the stomach with elbow blows and punches in order to get the uppper hand again. Randy bounced off the ropes and hit a flying shoulderblock. Randy brought his opponent to her feet and went to whip Miz into the ropes again, but Miz reversed it, sending Randy in. As Miz charged, Randy kicked him in the face, sending Miz down to the followed up with a kneedrop. He stood up as the crowd went wild. Sending a wink to Kelly he continued his assault on the Miz. Randy clothes lined the Miz a couple of times before sending him into the corner. He was determined to win this not only for himself but for Kelly too. He charged in and received an elbow to the mouth causing him to drop to one knee. Miz in return drop kicked him in the head and went for the quick cover but Randy got his shoulder of the mat after the one count. Miz was livid and set Randy up for the skull crushing finale which in return Randy countered with a scoop slam. He slid onto the mat and began his well known taunt he does before RKO'ing an opponent. Miz stood up a little groggily and Randy delivered the RKO to a massive pop from the crowd. He quickly went for the cover, knowing that Miz was most likely out of it and got the win. His music played signifying he had won and the referee raised his hand in victory.

"Here is your new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced Kelly stood up clapping before hitching her title over her shoulder and sliding into the ring. She gave Randy a massive hug before congratulating him. The best thing was Randy was the winner and luckily for her the winner takes all. Miz being a sore loser went to ht Randy from behind but Randy moved at the last second causing Miz to fly out to ringside. Miz started throwing a tantrum as he backed up the ramp.

"This isn't over! This isn't over you hear me!" Miz yelled over the cheering crowd as Kelly waved him goodbye, and Randy shot him a throwaway glare.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	30. Celebrations

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 30. Thanks to all the reviewers, you are the only reason why this story is continuing. If you have any particular things you want to see in this story, PM me or leave it in a review. Yes I know I just updated but I've actually written up to chapter 41...so might as well update.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Celebrations**

It was only hours after Wrestlemania and Randy's friends wanted to take him out to celebrate his victory. Meanwhile Barbie Blank was having one of the best days of her entire life. This whole storyline with Mike was over and she could finally go a live her life now, without him. She was hanging with the man of her dreams and her close friends, Ted, Maryse, Cody, and Michelle and one of the local clubs, celebrating with Randy. "So Randy, you're the face of the WWE now" Ted punched him on the shoulder. He didn't answer straight away because he was to busy speaking with Kelly. "Hello!" Ted yelled at them.

"What do you expect from lovebirds Teddy" Maryse teased as Ted rolled his eyes.

"What?" he finally responded, prying himself away from Kelly. "It's not as if you two aren't lovebirds" Randy countered causing the couple to go red from embarassment.

"Orton...I-" Ted was lost for words. "I will get you back for that one!" he snapped jokingly.

"DiBiase, you should be able to do better" Randy grinned.

"This is what I have to put up with all the time" Cody whispered towards Kelly and Michelle. "Trust me back in Legacy days, they wouldn't shut up" Cody shook his head and shuddered as the memories haunted him.

"Anyways, how about we all do a round of shots in honour of Randy's victory?"Maryse yelled out.

"Drinks on who?" they all eyed the French Canadian as Kelly bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! The drinks are on me…" They all laughed while Maryse had gotten up tp buy the drinks. The six of them held up their glasses to the middle of the circle.

"To Randy" Kelly yelled out. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"they all then yelled out and quickly took a deep gulp of their alcoholic beverage. Jennifer Lopez's song On the Floor then started to boom through the speakers.

"Cody there's no way we are sittin' through this song" Michelle hauled over to the dance floor.

"Rands-" Kelly didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"Of course" he replied before pecking her on the lips and the duo walked off hand in hand towards the dance floor. Maryse turned to Ted.

"Oh no, no, no... you know I'm a really shit dancer" he immediately responded, shaking his head.

"Come on!" Maryse pleaded, pouting her lips as she played with his short hair. "Please? He continued shaking his head.

"I don't dance, not even to this kind of lame stupid music..." Ted replied with a smirk.

"Fine, suit yourself babe" Maryse kissed him on the cheek before going off to party with the rest of the gang.

"Ted?" Kelly said from behind him. Jumping up because he wan't expecting anyone he spilled the beverage all ove rhis shirt.

"Barbie!" he exclaimed. "What the fuck?" Kelly shook her head at Ted.

"Ted let's go dance, don't be such a party pooper" Kelly said as Maryse stood next to her.

"He's not a party pooper Barbie, he actually is a good dancer" Maryse replied giving Ted a wink before he winked back.

"What! How would you know?" Ted argued back. Maryse raised both eyebrows at him.

"Really?" Kelly said trying to refrain from laughing.

"Yeah I can bust a move or two" Ted scratched the back of his head. Kelly burst out laughing. "You wanna make fun of me Kel? Fine I'll prove it to you!" he made his way towards the dance floor as the blondes followed him. Ted stood next to Randy, Michelle and Cody before Kelly and Maryse joined them. The girls perked up and squealed as a favourite song of theirs started to play through out the club. Lady Gaga's Born This Way, the remixed version, boomed through the club.

_MY MAMA TOLD ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG_  
_WE ARE ALL SUPERSTARS_  
_SHE ROLLED MY HAIR AND PUT MY LIPSTICK ON_  
_IN THE GLASS OF HER BOUDOIR_  
_"THERE'S NOTHIN WRONG WITH LOVIN WHO YOU ARE"_  
_SHE SAID, "'CAUSE HE MADE YOU PERFECTLY"_  
_"SO HOLD YOUR HEAD UP GIRL AND YOU'LL GO FAR,_  
_LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY"_  
_I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY_  
_'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES_  
_I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY_  
_I WAS BORN THIS WAY_  
_DON'T HIDE YOURSELF IN REGRET_  
_JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU'RE SET_  
_I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY_  
_I WAS BORN THIS WAY_  
_OOO THERE AIN'T NO OTHER WAY _  
_BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY_  
_BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY_  
_OOO THERE AIN'T NO OTHER WAY_  
_BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY_  
_I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY_  
_I WAS BORN THIS WAY_

"Nice dancing moves you got there babe" Kelly jumped as she heard Randy whisper into her ear in a whisper, clutching the almost empty vodka bottle to his chest tightly as she turned around and looked up at him.

"Why thank you" she teased locking her hands behind his head.

"But I think Ted has you beat" he laughed. "I'm just kidding babe."Randy chuckled before moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her towards him. Kelly closed her eyes as she felt Randy's lips on her cheek. She waited for a moment before pressing her lips up to his roughly, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as she felt him kiss back. Before she parted her lips, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Kelly slowly opened her eyes after a few minutes when she felt Randy pull away, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. Randy leant his forehead against hers lightly.

"I love you Barbie.. you're the best thing that has ever happened to me.." he whispered. Kelly smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Rands.." she whispered back. "You're my hero." He intertwined his own lips with hers again before Ted cleared his throat.

"Ted!" Randy yelled, "Can't you see I'm busy?" Randy yelled wiping his mouth quickly as Kelly couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"I told you I would get you back" Ted said with a smirk and consequently gave Randy a playful punch on the arm. Randy turned to the others and they shrugged in return.

"Son of a gun" Randy punched him back playfully. The kept partying until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	31. Hangover

**Ok. I know I'm updating like crazy but as Cenation's review said if you have written up to chapter 41, update because people want to see what's going to happen. That being said, here is chapter 31. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Hangover**

"Barbie?" she heard Randy whisper from beside her. Kelly slowly woke up keeping her eyes closed and groaning inwardly at the sudden force of her hangover as it hit her. She closed her eyes tightly before curling up into a ball and wrapping her arms around the warm body next to her. Randy chuckled to himself. "Barbie, wake up" he smiled, despite having a hangover of his own.

"Rands, what do ya want?" Kelly pulled the pillow over her head. He threw the pillow away, causing Kelly to sit upright groggily. There was silence before a question was eating away at Kelly's mind. "What happened last night?"

"Well..." Randy started. "I beat Mike at Wrestlemania and then we went out clubbing with the crew and we got back here at about" Randy squinted in thought, "about 3am." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"No Randy" she held her head because it was throbbing. "Did we do anything last night?"

"Are you asking me if we slept together?" Randy grinned as Kelly rolled her eyes again. "Well, no we didn't. You said you were scared of the thunder and you snuggled next to me."

"Oh...ok" Kelly replied lying back down. Randy propped himself up on his elbow, his grin widening.

"You sound disappointed" he teased as Kelly gave him a hard whack in the chest. "Ow! Barbie what the fuck" Randy rolled over holding his chest.

"That's for being a cheeky bastard" Kelly grinned back at him.

"That's going to bruise" Randy winced as he rolled back over towards her.

"You deserve it you pervert" Kelly smiled at him as Randy acted as if he was hurt. Randy rolled over and picked up his keys. "Randy, I was just kidding" she got up after him.

"I think it's best that I leave" Randy made his way to the door.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed walking after him. Randy turned around with a grin on his face before he broke down into a laughing fit. "You jack ass!" Kelly hit him playfully. "That was really unecessary" Kelly folded her arms. As Randy embraced her in a hug.

"I'm just fooling around with you" he smirked as he made his way back to the bed.

"You're mean" Kelly replied jumping on the bed next to him and in return, Randy wrapped a well-toned tattooed arm around her. "But I still think you are awesome."

"That's nice" Randy smiled towards her. There was a silence as the two stared at the ceiling consumed in their thoughts. "Hey Barbie, what are your thoughts on marriage?" he asked as Kelly pulled away and stared at him taken aback by his question.

"Why are you asking?" Kelly answered raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just a...uh...friend of mine is getting married in a couple of months and I wanted to give him some advice" Randy retorted. "That's all" he smiled at her.

"Well, if those two people love eachother then I don't see why they shouldn't get married and share a future together. You know, maybe even become parents. If they love eachother that's enough" Kelly smiled weakly at Randy. Slightly in awe of Kelly's words, he shook his head in order to snap back to reality.

"Is that you talking or the hangover?" Randy smiled cheekily at her.

"That's me talking" she admitted. "Who's this friend anyway?" Randy was thinking she might ask that.

"Uh...Billy Cross" Randy stated.

"Billy Cross? You have to be kidding me Randal Keith Orton" Kelly laughed.

"Yeah he's a family friend" Randy countered.

"Yeah, of course" Kelly shook her head at him. "So one of my cousins are getting married next month" Kelly announced.

"Yeah and?" Randy answered. Kelly shrugged in return.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to know your view on marriage" Kelly asked. "I'm seeking advice for my family members, you know for the set up and the arrangements. Since you've also heard my view on your ...friend uh, Billy Cross' marriage, I think it's only fair if you vocalise your view on my cousins marriage don't you think?"

"Ok...Well personally, I would love to have my wedding by the beach. I don't know the set up I would have but I know the location. I just find it romantic and what's more romantic than a wedding on a beach with two people who would practically die for eachother finally getting to share their lives together. It's the beginning of a new chapter of their lives" Randy ranted as he stared away the whole time.

"These two people...they sound a lot like us " Kelly smiled at him, this caught Randy's attention.

"Hypothetically speaking Barbs...these two people we're speaking about, they're examples...Billy Cross and your cousin, right?" he laughed slightly as he rubbed her back in return. Maybe Kelly was the one? Maybe she's the one he did want to spend his future with. At the moment she felt so right for him and he knew that he loved her more than anything in this world.

"Of course" Kelly hit her head with her hand. "Hypothetically speaking right?" Kelly answered. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to face her, a weak smile appearing on his face.

"Right..." he leaned in and kissed her forehead which consequently caused Kelly to close her eyes and snuggle into his chest.

* * *

**Seeing as I've updated this story three times today. I think I'm going to have to wait a bit until the next update. Yes I have written up to chapter 41 but still no more updating today, sorry peeps. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe this story has 104 reviews, that's incredible. I have to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cenation, RKO4Ever, MelinaFan1989 and I Love RKO for reviewing last chapter and every other chapter, you guys rock.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	32. ForgettingThePastIs Harder Than It Seems

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 32. As I said before I have written up to chapter 41 but unfortunatley today you are only get one chapter. Sorry peeps.  
**

**Enjoy this chapter at least :]**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Forgetting ****The Past Is Harder Than It Seems**

Michelle had called both Maryse and Kelly to come to her hotel room, so they could spend some quality time together. The girls were going to here any minute now, Cody and the guys were off at the gym, so it was the perfect time to catch up. There was a knock at the door and Michelle rushed over to open it. "Ryse! Barbs!" she hugged them both as she stepped aside, letting them through. "So how have you been girlies" Michelle smiled at the both of them.

"Ok" Maryse answered.

"And what about you Kel?" Michelle slouched down on the couch. Kelly shrugged also slumping down on the couch.

"I've been better trust me" Kelly said sharply. "But at least the love triangle storyline is finished pretty much."

"Yeah what was the deal with that whole thing?" Michelle asked wanting to know the full story. Maryse and Kelly exchanged a glance before Michelle noticed. "What? Do you two know something I don't?"

"Chelle, it's all in the past now lets leave it at that" Maryse replied with her lips pursed together.

"Our past is what shapes who we are in the present and future" Michelle stated rather agitated. "Barbs, whatever happened in the past, it matters" Michelle's blue eyes pierced through Kelly like a knife.

"I've been through a hell of a lot recently" Kelly looked down at her hands as Maryse comforted her.

"Mike?" Michelle asked as Kelly nodded in reply. "I could've guessed...I hate that frog-faced loser" Michelle muttered the last part under her breath. Kelly bit down on her lower lip to refrain from laughing. "So..." Michelle started, "what's been up?"

"What's been up?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrows before chucking slightly to herself. "Everything...from wrestling to Mike and...Maria" Kelly buried her head in her hands. "Every time I think about, I feel...helpless. Why can't I defend myself, I'm a Diva for fucks sake!"

"That's just it Barbs" Maryse said. "You're a Diva. We aren't physically capable to overthrow a man."

"That's not helping Ryse" Michelle snapped.

"Sorry...I was just stating it as a fact that's all" Maryse retorted.

"Chelle stop giiving her shit, she's right. Even though this storyline is over I can't help but worry. I think he's holding a grudge..." Kelly ranted, slightly panicked. "I mean what's his next move? He never gives up this easily, never. What if he comes after you guys, or Randy, I could never live with myself."

" Chill!" Michelle exclaimed. "Just take a chill pill. I know you're scared of him-"

"Scared is an understatment. I'm terrified" Kelly admitted as Michelle shook her head.

"Terrified of what exactly?" Michelle retorted.

"Everything!" Kelly exclaimed. "I'm...scared he might hurt me again. I-" she closed her eyes in a silent agony and continued to speak, "I can't go through that again..." she opened her eyes.

"What did he do to you that has made you like this towards him?" Michelle asked as Maryse broke eye contact with her. Kelly ran both hands through her hair.

"He hurt my back..." Kelly answered cryptically.

"How?" Michelle continued.

"Uh..." Kelly began to choke up. "Can I use your bath room?" Michelle nodded as Kelly walked to the bath room, slammed the door shut behind her, locking it as well. "I'm so stupid!" Kelly bellowed at her reflection in the mirror as tears welled up in her oceanic eyes. "How could I let this happen to myself?" she continued to yell as she slumped over the the sink. Maryse and Michelle hearing the yells came rushing but they couldn't open the door.

"Barbs! Open the door!" Maryse rattled the doorknob.

"What's the point Maryse?" Kelly broke down in tears. "Mike's going to use me as his punching bag again. He never ever goes back on his word. He said to me, he would make my life miserable, and his doing a good job."

"Kel, just open the door please..." Michelle asked her voice plagued with concern.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled back. "No one understands what I went through, not even Randy!" Maryse and Michelle exchanged looks. As Kelly slid down the door and sat on the floor, hitching her knees up to her chest as well. This was a habit she picked up more recently. "This eats away a me, everyday...I try to get past it but forgetting the past is harder than it seems..." Kelly cried. "I tried to act happy the past few days but I'm terrified..." Kelly trailed off.

"What are we going to do about her?" Maryse asked folding her arms. "I'm worried now."

"We should have been able to see she wasn't happy" Michelle replied as Kelly had her eyes closed in a silent agony, listening to the conversation. "We're great friends."

"We are" Maryse replied truthfully. "We didn't abandon her like Maria did. We can't know everything that happened, unless Barbs tells us but even then..." Maryse trailed off.

"It's hard for her to recall. Too many bad memories" Michelle stated. "I wouldn't want to put her through that, personally."

"I hate not being able to help her" Maryse looked at the door and then back to Michelle.

"As you said, we can't help her to a full extent unless she tells as everything" Michelle retorted.

"She won't Chelle. I've seen the stuff Mike did to her in public...and even that was pretty horrific, I can't imagine what would of happened in private" Maryse gulped and knocked on the bathroom door. "Barbs! C'mon out please...Chelle with stop with the questions."

"Just leave me alone!" Kelly sobbed into her hands.

"I'm calling Randy then..." Maryse walked off.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Maryse went to open it. "Hey" Randy stated as he walked into the room and quickly greet Michelle.

"Kel..." he called out in a gently tone. "It's me...can you please open the door? For me babe..." Randy had his ear pressed to the door. There was only some sobs that could be heard and that was about it from the other end. "Barbs" his voice almost pleading with her. "Please..." the door clicked open and Randy slid inside. She locked it behind him as she sat back on the floor , curling up into a ball, rocking back forth, nervously.

"Barbie, calm down" Randy sat beside her. He had never seen her this bad before. Yeah she had her moments where she had flipped out but this was  
actual frightening. Why couldn't he tell that she wasn't fine? He was blinded my his love for her, that's why. It pained Randy to watch her. "Barbs, Barbie..." he grabbed her and gently guided her head to the crook of his shoulder which made him wrap his muscular, tattoed arms around her. She sobbed into his chest as Randy let his chin rest on top of her head.

"Rands...He's not going to stop coming after me...He said so...I don't want him to hurt me...again" Kelly gasped between sobs.

"You'll be ok...trust me" he comforted her stroking her hair slightly as Kelly continued to cry into his chest.

"I do..." Kelly hugged Randy tighter and he kissed the top of her head. It seemed as if hours had past. Randy sat on the bathroom floor, his arms in a protective embrace around Kelly. Maryse and Michelle must still be waiting around outside the bathroom, still waiting. Kelly had calmed down tremendously but was still occasionally crying into Randy's chest, every now and again. His heart ached to see Kelly in so much emotional turmoil, obviously she wasn't going to get over this quickly, she would need time but the question was, how much? This wasn't something you could get over in a couple of hours.

"Randy..." Kelly finally spoke. "I'm grateful for everything you've done" Kelly hugged him tighter as Randy angled his head down at her.

"I do it because I love you" Randy replied his hand moving to her arm which he caressed.

Everything will work out...I promise ok" Randy stared in front of him.

"How? How will everything work out?" Kelly croaked with half a voice.

Randy thought about it for a second and realised he didn't have an answer. "I dunno, but I will find away...trust me."

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe this story has 113 reviews, thanks y'all! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	33. Revelations

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 33. Sorry it's short everyone.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Revelations**

Maryse knocked on Maria's door hoping that Mike was out and about. She stood there impatiently with her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping madly. Maria opened the door a scowl appearing on her face. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"We have to talk, now" Maryse emphasised the last word as Maria decided to let her in. "I'm guessing Mike's not here?"

"No he's not, he's out" Maria replied slamming the door behind her. There was an awkward pause between them. "Are you going to speak? Or are you just going to stand around looking pretty?" she said with quite a lot of agitation in her voice.

"Why are you doing this to Kelly?" Maryse asked her eyes filling with seriousness.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria scoffed. "Remind me why we are having this conversation for the millionth time?" Maryse froze but then concentrated on the conversation again.

"Because she's losing her mind, she's a freakin' mess Ria" Maryse tried her best to refrain from raising her voice. So far, she was doing a pretty good job at not raising her voice.

"First off, don't call me Ria, you lost that right a long time ago. She's losing her mind?" Maria retorted angrily.

"Well, she's not the only who's lost her mind, is she? What's the matter with you? First you go after her man, then you and Mike get together, do you think this is funny? Is that it? Kel is so shaken right now, I'm thinking of taking her to a specialist!" Maryse exclaimed. "And you sit here, disregarding her and playing mind games with her. Can't you lay off for Barbie's sake?"

"Funny? Funny is an understatement Frenchie. You think I've lost my mind? Really? Really? Really?" Maria answered.

"You even sound like him now, can't you see that he's using you? He's out clubbing while you are here lonely in this hotel room. He doesn't love you Ria" Maryse tried to persuade her. "I'm on the brink of losing two friends here and I've already lost one. Believe it or not Mike and I were close friends. Kelly's shaken up and you're being a bitch, I don't know what for." Maria couldn't help but look away at that. "Are you jealous?" Maryse asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "because I seriously don't understand this."

"Me...jealous? Who are you kidding?" Maria answered with a smirk as Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Then what the hell is it? You're not jealous...then what's with you?" Maryse finally snapped and raised her voice.

"I'm in love!" Maria yelled back as Maryse let out a sarcastic laugh.

"With Kelly's abusive ex? Who are you kidding Maria?" Maryse answered.

"Blondie and Mikey have nothing to do with each other anymore! Why do you care?" Maria yelled back getting frustrated now.

"And why is that, genius?" Maryse countered raising her eyebrows at her. There was a long pause as Maria thought for a moment.

"Because he hurt her? Like that matters!" Maria also countered. "Blondie and I have officially had a fallout ok? I don't give a damn about her!" Maria exclaimed her eyes ablaze with anger definite in them.

"Do you really mean that? You really don't give a damn about her? You are insane, Maria" Maryse shook her head in disgust. "Even after everything she's been through you can't even feel some sort of sympathy for her. You can't abandon a friend like that when she needs all the help she can get. You treat as if she's a second rate citizen!" Maria stood in silence, Maryse's words were getting to her. She tried to think of something to say but nothing could come out. "You know, I've said what's needed to be said and now I think it's best I leave" she brushed past Maria and to the door where she clutched the door handle. "And if you ever trash Kelly again.. I'll.." she was then cut off by Maria.

"Is she as bad as you say she is?" Maria asked turning around to face Maryse.

"Excuse me what?" Maryse asked in disbelief, had she finally gotten through to her?

"Is Kelly as bad as you say she is?" Maria repeated.

"She's going through some gloomy times right now" Maryse answered her eyes fixated at the ground.

"You should leave Mike will be back soon all drunk and what have you" Maria pursed her lips together. Maryse nodded and turned the door handle, opening the door. She stood in the doorway thinking for a minute as she turned back to Maria.

"Maria..." Maria looked up at her, "do the right thing, do the right thing for Barbie's sake" Maryse said for a final time before departing the room, leaving Maria standing all by herself as she heard the gentle click from the door. _"Maria do the right thing, do the right thing for Barbie's sake." _

* * *

He lay Kelly down on the bed gently as he fluffed up the pillows around her, in order to make her comfortable. She had fallen asleep in his arms after she had her emotional breakdown. Her feelings finally overwhelmed her and he got to see a side of her that rarely sees, which was...frightening to say the least. As he watched her breathe in and out slowly, he took in her beauty. Even when she was asleep she looked stunning. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and Randy couldn't help but smile to himself. Her mesmerising oceanic blue eyes always had him enthralled no matter where he was or what he was doing. Her laugh was completely and utterly adorable, even though she didn't think so. She was perfect. He loved her more than anything in the world and he wasn't prepared to live his life without her. Randy shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts. Burying his face in his hands he muttered something just above a whisper, "what is the matter with me?...Where's this coming from?" he rubbed his face before he shot a glance at Kelly. "Pull yourself together Orton!" he hissed to himself. A nervousness overcame once he had a realisation. Kelly was the one...and she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Now he just needed to find a way to pop the question to her.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	34. Love On Top

**Ok first off, I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Secondly, enjoy :] **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Love On Top**

Kelly was backstage this RAW because apparently the Divas Champion was only worth a crappy backstage segement this week which was completely and utterly ridiculous. Oh well. She grabbed her Ipod from her bag and turned it on. She sat there listening to the end of LMAFO's Party Rock Anthem. The other Divas in the locker room where shooting her strange looks but she didn't care. She just sat comfortably on one of the couches, listening to her Ipod.

**Honey, honey**  
**I can see the stars all the way from here**  
**Can't you see the glow on the window pane?**  
**I can feel the sun whenever you're near**  
**Every time you touch me I just melt away**

Kelly smiled to herself as her Ipod played Beyonce's Love On Top as she sat around in the Divas locker room. Whenever Randy was around she felt safe, cared for and most of all loved. She closed her eyes as she remembered Randy holding her in his protective embrace when she was always feeling down and having her break down the other day. His muscular, tattooed arms always are a safe haven her. It just felt so good to have someone like Randy in her life after all the suffering Mike had put her through. Every time they touched she felt a shiver run down her spine, something she had never ever experienced with anyone else. She trully did love him despite how drama ridden her life is.

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)**  
**But I know (It's gonna take a little work)**  
**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears**  
**And finally you put me first**

It was true. Nothing is ever perfect. She was the living example of that. The truth was she wasn't happy with Mike around. Through all the drama and through everything Mike dished out to her, she managed to find true love, that being in the form of Randy Orton. He was completely in love with her. He would do anything for her and she knew it too. He put her above anything else in his life, something he told her time and time again.

**Baby it's you.**  
**You're the one I love.**  
**You're the one I need.**  
**You're the only one I see.**  
**Come on baby it's you.**  
**You're the one that gives your all.**  
**You're the one I can always call.**  
**When I need you make everything stop.**  
**Finally you put my love on top.**

She remembered back to one of her matches with Randy._ She stared into Randy Orton's mesmerizing icy blue eyes for long moment before she brought her hand up to Randy's concerned face. She lightly brought her lips to his making the both of them close their eyes and focused on the kiss that seemed to be lasting forever. Randy pulled away staring into Kelly's ocean blue eyes before whispering over the cheering crowd. "I love you Barbie…with all my heart" he smiled before Kelly felt his lips meet her cheek once more._ He definitley was the one for her. He was always there for her through the good times and the bad. Even when she was in hospital, he dropped everything just to come and see her because he cared that much about her. Kelly smiled to herself, she was lucky chick to have a guy like Randy.

**Oh! Come on baby.**  
**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**  
**You put my love on top.**  
**Oh Oh! Come on baby.**  
**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**  
**My love on top.**  
**My love on top.**

_"Kel, there's nothing to be worried about, I'm here for you. I would give my career for you" Randy replied as Kelly ran her hands through her long blonde hair._ He even said so himself. He would give his career for her and considering that was what he did for a living Kelly saw that as a major thing. Randy, from what Kelly could see always put her above anything else.

**Come on baby**  
**I can hear the wind whipping past my face.**  
**As we dance the night away.**  
**Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.**  
**As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.**

Kelly thought of another time when Randy and her started dancing in the club, only recently but she couldn't help but smile at the thought. _"Nice dancing moves you got there babe" Kelly jumped as she heard Randy whisper into her ear in a whisper, clutching the almost empty vodka bottle to his chest tightly as she turned around and looked up at him._

_"Why thank you" she teased locking her hands behind his neck._

_"But I think Ted has you beat" he laughed. "I'm just kidding babe."Randy chuckled before moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her towards him. Kelly closed her eyes as she felt Randy's lips on her cheek. She waited for a moment before pressing her lips up to his roughly, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as she felt him kiss back. Before she parted her lips, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Kelly slowly opened her eyes after a few minutes when she felt Randy pull away, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. Randy leant his forehead against hers lightly._

Kelly closed her eyes, remembering that kiss almost moment for moment and coincidentally his lips did taste of some alcoholic beverage, that being a vodka but that only added to the moment, in Kelly's opinion.

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)**  
**But I know (It's gonna take a little work)**  
**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.**  
**And finally you put me first.**

_Kelly looked at her buzzing phone, she let out a sigh when she realised it was Randy. Making a quick decision she decided to pick it up. "Rands..." she sounded quite upset._

_"Barbie...I've been trying to call you for ages" Randy replied just as upset. "How have you been?" he asked concerned for her well being._

_"I've been fine..." Kelly lied and Randy could see right through this._

_"Barbs, I can tell this is not fine. You sound upset, you're not cheerful and bubbly anymore..." Randy mumbled through the phone._

_"I could say the same for you Rands..." she mumbled in return._

_"I can't live without you Barbie" Randy admitted causing Kelly to just burst into tears. "Oh Barbie, don't cry...Barbs..." Randy choked out._

_"Rands, I...I'm with Mike now..." Kelly managed to say through her shaky voice._

_"But after everything he did to you, how can you take him back? Barbs this is a bad idea... a really bad idea..." Randy stated his voice plagued with concern._

_"Randy..." Kelly cried, "I've gotta go..."_

_"Not before I come over to your room...you're in a fragile state and I can't bear to hear you crying like this..." Randy admitted and quickly hung up the phone._

_"Randy don't!" Kelly exclaimed before dumping her phone on the bed next to her and continued to cry._

That was what Randy was like. Even when Kelly was quite obviously distraught, he would do anything for her and do his best to comfort her, no matter what. She was his number one and he treated they way she was supposed to be treated and that was ...nicely...There's was a knock at the door and Eve went to answer it. As she opened it the Viper himself was standing there. Eve turned around tilting her head indicating Randy, then proceeded to wink at Kelly. "Cya..." she said before giving the blonde a hug.

"What are you listening to babe?" Randy asked in curiousity. Kelly smiled once again and handed him another ear phone to which he took without complaining.

**Baby it's you.**  
**You're the one I love.**  
**You're the one I need.**  
**You're the only thing I see.**  
**Come on baby it's you.**  
**You're the one that gives your all.**  
**You're the one I can always call.**  
**When I need you baby everything stops.**  
**Finally you put my love on top.**

"Baby it's you! You're the one I need!" Kelly sang while pointing at Randywho was shaking his head disapprovingly. He kept listening and began head banging to the song. Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose from embarassment. Then he started dancing slightly. "Stop...please..." Kelly said.

"Why am I embarassing you?" Randy turned towards her a grin appearing on his face.

"Yes..." Kelly smiled back at him. Randy stroked her hair before cupping her face gently before leaning in a giving her a quick kiss, that lingered for a couple of seconds.

"I hope that didn't embarass you" Randy replied opening his eyes.

"No...not at all" she giggled intertwining her hand with his.

**Baby, you're the one I love.**  
**Baby, you're all I need.**  
**You're the only one I see.**  
**Come on baby it's you.**  
**You're the one that gives your all.**  
**You're the one I can always call.**  
**When I need you everything stops.**  
**Finally you put my love on top**

They kept walking as Randy held her close his arm wrapped around her waist and her arm around his torso. "You know, whenever you need me, you know you can just call, right?"

"Yeah I know..." Kelly replied letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'll drop everything and be right there. I love you so much and I'm glad you're in my life" Randy said before coming to a stop seeing as it was raining outside.

"Aw Randy I love you too" she gave him a hug taking Randy aback, seeing as he didn't expect it. He hugged her back let his head rest on top of her head as he caressed her back as she closed her eyes, feeling safe in his embrace.

"Hey..." he said pulling away. "I say we walk to the car" he grabbed her hand. Kelly shrugged.

"It's only a bit of water anyway" Randy took his leather jacket off and handed it to Kelly.

"Put this on" he handed it to her and without any complaints she put it on and zipped it up.

"How do I look?" Kelly asked turning around so Randy could get the full view. She placed her Ipod in one of the pockets.

"Perfect" he smiled before dragging her into the rain. They found Randy's Mercedes and he was about to unlock it when Kelly spun him around. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and she could see his chest muscles. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see the muscles in his arms. She ran her hand down his tattoed forearm. Her eyes trailed up his well-toned body and then finally to his handsome face where her blue eyes met his.

His icy blue eyes were sparkling as he moved closer to her ignoring how drenched he was from the pouring rain. He continued moving closer to her. Kelly's heart began to race faster. Suddenly, his hands gently held her face, brushing some of her wet hair away so he could see her beautiful face and her striking blue eyes. All the rain drops that had fallen into her eyes which caused her to stare at him with blurry eyes, with a small smile on her face. Randy kissed her softly on the lips. She ran her hand up his arm, eventually bringing her hand to his face as she touched his cheek, brushing it tenderly with her fingers. Kelly pulled away needing to take a breath before Randy leaned in again.

Kissing her again, made her see stars but still she couldn't help but kiss back, the both of them feeling their love dissolve into passion. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as he ran his fingers up and down her arms, slowly and lightly. Kelly felt his lips meet her cheek and shut her eyes. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour while Randy, the love of her life continued to kiss her. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as the both of them got caught up in the moment. The moments slipped away. He had shown his love for her in a way he had not shown previously.

Randy moved away and cupped her face gently in his hands as he gave her one last peck. He stared into her eyes telling her with his soul all the things he could not put into words. "Rands..." Kelly said below a whisper as she felt air return to her lungs. "We...we should go" she whispered.

"You probably should" Mike appeared pretty much out of nowhere with Maria by his side. "That was really cute, by the way" he laughed, his comment obviously filled with sacarsm. Kelly stared at the ground. "Barbie, we need to talk" Mike stated stepping towards her.

"Back off" Randy stood in front of Kelly and folded his arms.

"I need five minutes" Mike snapped back. Stepping out from behind Randy, Kelly grabbed his arm.

"I'll go talk to him" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure?" Randy replied. Kelly nodded.

"C'mon Mike..." Kelly walked about ten metres away. Mike stared at her for a long moment

"I'm so so sorry.." Mike said softly.

"You really think I'm going to believe you?" Kelly questioned tears stinging at her eyes.

"I still need you in my life Kelly, I love you damn it" Mike stated stepping closer to her making Randy feel uneasy and even Maria felt slightly uneasy too.

"Mike, I can't go through it again...Mike, you've put me through enough, don't you think?" Kelly shook her head.

"Barbie-"

"I don't give a damn about what you have to say Mike. I used to love you until..." she closed her eyes in a silent agony. "Until you changed and treated me poorly. Why don't you just walk away like normal people do. How many times do I have to tell you that it's over?" Kelly made wild hand gestures at him, a furious expression on her face and a rather agitated expression appearing on Mike's.

"You think I can just walk away? You know me better than that Barbs. I'm not the type to walk away" he smirked at her as Kelly placed her hands on her hips.

"Correction, I thought I knew you" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Why did it take you so long to walk away from me then? You obviously still loved me" Mike replied.

"I was hoping-" Mike didn't let her finish.

"Because you liked it, didn't you. You loved every bit of our relationship, you liked every minute of me h-" Kelly brought a hard punch to his face, not caring if she hurt herself. Maria and Randy rushed to the sides of their lovers. "What the hell?" he said stumbling back as blood trickled from his nose.

"You son of bitch!" Kelly screeched at him. "I hate you! I hate...you!" Kelly felt tears well up in her eyes as Randy stood in front of her, trying to prevent her from charging at Mike. She ignored the slight pain in her hand from where she had punched Mike.

"You think you can hit me?" Mike yelled back at her as Maria placed her hands on his chest trying to block his way to Kelly.

"You beat me up good and proper and you say I can't hit you?" Kelly shook her head. "You are hypocrite that's what you are!" Kelly bellowed as Mike had a livid expression on his face.

"Barbie, calm down" Randy restrained her.

"You ruined my life!" Kelly yelled as she finally stopped struggling against Randy's grip. "You ruined my life!" she had finally snapped as she began to cry silently in Randy's chest.

"Whose life is ruined?" he yelled back. "I told you I love you and you punched me in the face! What's the matter with you?" Mike tried to push past Maria.

"Mike, calm down, this is not the time nor the place, just relax...ok?" Maria pleaded with him.

"You loved me so much that you liked watching me suffer and being tormented! That makes sense!" she yelled back at him, tears now mixing with the water droplets on her face.

"Barbs, let's just go" Randy wisely suggested. He wrapped his arm around her as she continued to cry into his chest. As Randy and Kelly passed Mike and Maria, Randy shot Mike a glare. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here and claiming you, love her" he stated before opening the door of the passenger seat letting Kelly in. He got in the drivers seat and drove off leaving Mike and Maria in the car park.

"Mike, why don't you just give up? Why don't you just let them be?" Maria asked.

"Because I never give up when I want something."

* * *

**Woah...that chapter was long.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**

P.S Awkward moment when my sister reviews this story with this account...LOL  



	35. Breaking Point

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 35. Just a warning it's a little violent, thought I should let you know.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Breaking Point  
**

_"You're sick Mike...you need help...Mikey, please, you need help" Kelly pleaded with him. Mike laughed almost viciously as he folded his belt in half. Kelly waited for the worst. Consequently, he proceeded to beat her with the belt creating blood red scars on her back. She yelled out in pain, this being music to Mike's ears. The shockwave of pain erupted across her back. Burning, vehement, agonising pain, so sudden...so terrifying. Kelly's mind was screaming for it to end. Mike's vile laugh reverberated through the room as Kelly whimpered in pain_.

Kelly rolled over in her sleep wanting her nightmare to stop, unfortunatley that nightmare was reality. She kept tossing and turning, calling out softly. It could barley wake Randy up. He was a heavy sleeper. "Mikey...no..." Kelly muttered.

_A second shock of intense, searing pain ripped through her stomach. Kelly stared at the ceiling muttering and begging that it would stop. She screamed so hard her lungs were aching. She was being flayed alive, slowly, painfully and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Mike had gone mad not just angry mad as in psycho mad. Mike struck again, the buckle clawed deep into Kelly's arm which was handuffed to the bed post. Scream after scream, surge after surge of agony coursed through her body with each lash. Kelly was by now crying her eyes out, her skin was burning, "make it stop! Just kill me! It hurts so fucking much!" her mind screamed things she couldn't had promised he was changed man but now he was doing this to her because he found Randy in the hotel room, speaking with her._

"Mike...I'm sorry" Kelly whispered softly in her sleep as she started crying reliving the moment. She squirmed around under the covers as her nightmare continued.

_Mike took delight in Kelly's wailing, relishing her agony and suffering. "How do you like that?" he bellowed down at her. Each lash carved several long, bleeding gashes into her body and as Kelly's knees couldn't hold her up anymore, she collapsed shakily onto the floor. "P-Please..." she whimpered, her eyes still screwed shut in agony. "M-M-Mikey...don't...please...please..." she managed to say between sobs. "Please...n-no m-more" she whimpered. "Just let me go...please" Kelly gasped between sobs as Mike threw his belt to the side..._

Kelly sat bolt upright as she finally snapped out of her nightmare, panting almost violently and her brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, shooting a glance at Randy before burying her face in her hands and consequently cried silently to herself. A couple of minutes passed before she wiped her face and stormed through the bed room door, into the living room, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take anymore of this, she just wanted Mike out of her life. With him around she was miserable. Why couldn't he just give it up? He was officially stalking her everywhere. Kelly made her way to the sink as Randy rolled over trying to get comfortable. She let the water run for bit before splashing her face, in order to try calm herself down.

She couldn't stop the horrid images from popping inside her head. She wished that they would just leave her alone but they were too powerful to be forgotten. She felt the warm tears well up in her eyes again as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess because she was tossing and turning so much, she had bags under her eyes because she wasn't sleeping well recently. She looked down at the running water for a brief moment before turning it off. She stared into the mirror one more time, before she punched it, hating the fragile reflection of herself. "You let this happen to yourself!" she yelled at her shattered reflection. "You are pathetic!" She continued to tremble before she ran her hands through her messy blonde hair, leaning and then sliding down the wall. "Why did I let this happen to myself?" Kelly cried as she started to shake uncontrollably, ignoring the small amount of blood oozing from her knuckles. Randy opened his eyes as he heard a crashing noise. Sitting upright he realised the empty space next to him.

"Barbs?" he yawned. "Where are you?" his tone turned into a panicked one. There was no answer. He frowned a few seconds later, calling her name again, after he got no answer. He heard the shower running and he frowned once again to himself as he made his way to the bath room a little wearily. As he opened the door, his heart sank at the sight and his eyes widened. Kelly was siiting on the floor of the shower letting the water fall down on her, not caring that she was letting her clothes get soaked through. Hugging her knees to her chest tightly as she rocked back and forth, her eyes were glued to the tiled floor in front of her as the tears continuously streamed down her face. His attention then shifted to Kelly's knuckles that seemed to have cuts on them now, due to the shattered mirror he was guessing.

Randy stared at the scene in front of him for a moment before grabbing the towel from the rack beside him and made his way over to her, turning off the shower as he then leaned down beside her. She glanced up at him her usual striking blue eyes, dull, grey and full of fear. He gently went to grab her hand but she pulled away. He pressed the towl to her bleeding hand, causing her to wince slightly but then she relaxed. Holding down the towel with his right hand, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder to refrain her from rocking.

He'd never seen Kelly like this before, with her eyes filled with so much hurt and fear in them. Even the other night she wasn't this bad. Now this was frightening and somewhat disturbing. She needed help, Mike had driven her to her breaking point. She didn't deserve this. She was so innocent, fun and usually bubbly but all those traits were taken away by Mike now.

"Randy..." she barley whispered. "I-I dreamt of him..." she cried finally looking up at him. "I dreamt of that...that night..." she trembled. His eyes met her fear ridden dull grey orbs and he felt the tears bloom in his eyes slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before sitting beside Kelly and wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close to him. Randy was speechless, he did know what to say. Did he really know what she'd been through? What could he do now? All he could think of doing was comforting her. He sighed silently to himself and wrapped his arms around Kelly slightly tighter as she curled up against him and sobbed into his semi-wet shirt. He scrunched his face up in anger.

"I wont let him hurt you" Randy said before he fell silent once again. Kelly was his dream girl and the one he wanted to share his future with, and he would do all he could possible do for her, during this tough time.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	36. The News

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 36. I'd like to thank all the people reviewed the last chapter. you all rock :]  
**

**Enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The News**

There was a loud knock on the door as Randy's half open eyes widened. He was still on the bathroom floor, with Kelly curled up next to him still wide awake and trembling slightly. "I'll get it" Randy quickly stood up and made his way to the door and opened it. "Ted, Maryse. What are you doing here?" Randy yawned leaning against the door frame.

"Wake up call?" Ted shrugged. "Looks like you needed it too..."

"Uh..." Randy tried to shake away his weariness. "Thanks? Not like I needed it...I've been up since 2am."

"Is everything ok?" Maryse asked as Randy stepped aside, letting them in. Judging by Randy's reaction, something was definitely up.

"You look like a mess bro" Ted replied passing by him.

"That's what happens when you get little sleep" Randy yawned as he went and made himself a coffee. It was ready a couple of seconds later.

"Where's Kel?" Maryse asked looking around. Taking a sip of his coffee he answered.

"In the bathroom...but I suggest you don't go in there" Randy placed the cup down. Maryse ignored him and went to the bathroom anyway, Ted and Randy followed.

"Barbie" Maryse entered the bathroom, that was pretty much trashed now. Kelly looked up at her as Maryse crouched down to her level.

Maryse stared into the eyes of her best friend, her chest tightening and finding herself not being able to breathe properly as they just stared at each other. Maryse in concern and Kelly in trauma. Her eyes looked past Maryse to Ted who looked just as concerned as Randy, who was behind him and Maryse who was still crouching down in front of her.

Maryse pulled her friend into a massive hug. Kelly started to relax, only to a small extent, as she shakily wrapped her arms around Maryse. She buried her face in her best friends shoulder to refrain from breaking down again."What happened hun?" Maryse whispered carefully, not wanting to put Kelly through anymore pain than she already looked like she was in. Kelly pulled away, her gaze meeting Maryse's for a brief moment before burying her face in the crook of Maryses's shoulder again. Kelly teared up as the sound of Mike's voice and vile laugh echoed in her head, remembering the painful experience he had put her through.

"Mike..." she choked out as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"That son of a bitch!" she heard Ted yell as he started pacing back and forth angrily. "Where is he? I want to get my hands on him and pummel his face!"

"We're not going to do anything" Randy tried to calm Ted down. Ted dragged Randy outside of the bathroom.

"He is tearing her apart can't you see that!" Ted exclaimed.

"I can see that, but bashing Mike isn't going to help matters" Randy retorted calmly. "Trust me, I want to make him pay too but that's not the way to do it."

"Says you who rearranged his face a couple of weeks ago" Ted replied folding his arms.

"That was different. Two wrongs don't make a right" Randy stated quite seriously.

"I don't care Randy, she's like a little sister to me. I don't want Mike thinking he can get away with this" Ted snapped before leaving for the door.

"If you retaliate, then Mike will retaliate and it will keep going on and then most probably it will get blown out of proportion" Randy raised his voice. "Do you want her to go through more Ted? Mike won't stop until he gets her back, he can't just let it go. He can't face the reality of Barbie and I as a couple."

"Why does it matter Orton? He's with Maria now. Why does he want her back anyway?" Ted exclaimed.

"Because he's sick in the head and likes hurting her!" Randy yelled back. "Bottom line is you're making it worse if you retaliate."

"Have you ever thought that you two being together is as bad as retaliating?" Ted snapped. Randy bit down on his lower lip. Ted closed his eyes. "Look, I didn't mean the last part..."

"I know you didn't...You're just worried about her, we all are" Randy calmed down a little.

"We have to do something Randy. I know I can't stand by and watch the demise of my friend, we have to help her."

"I hear you Ted, I hear you. I'll work something out" Randy replied taking a sip of his luke warm coffee.

"I know you will. You always do bro. Even a blind man can see that you are in love with Barbie, and you'll do anything for her. You're a good guy Randy, you helped Cody and I out when we first started in WWE and I know for fact you'll help Barbie" Ted admitted.

"Thanks man" Randy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to try get Barb to eat something down at the buffet."

"Ryse and I just came from there and we didn't see you there, that's why we came here" Ted explained as Randy stared at him.

"Ok talk soon?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, talk soon man."

* * *

Randy and Kelly had had a relatively sleepless night and now they were down at the hotels restaurant, eating breakfast and so far Kelly hadn't said a word to him. "Here's your drink sir," said the waitress with a smile as she placed a glass of orange juice to the right of Randy.

"Thanks" he replied with a small smile. "And is it possible when can get a jug of water?" he asked politely.

"Of course..." the waitress wondered off. Randy took a sip of his drink before he stared back at Kelly.

"How you feeling?" he asked wearily. He had gotten two hours sleep last night due to all the drama. Kelly shrugged in return just staring at the plate below her. "You know I'm always here for you if you need anything." Kelly nodded, she wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone today. Randy gulped as he reclined back on the chair. "Do you want me to get you something from the buffet?" he asked, seeing as she wasn't really keen on getting anything herself. She shook her head in reply. With a sigh he got up and made his way over to the buffet. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her. He hated seeing her like this. This wasn't the girl he fell in love with. This was a girl who was traumatised by the last few months of her life. Hate didn't even begin to describe his feelings towards Mike. He was disgusted at him as a human being. What kind of man was he? Did he just enjoy picking on chicks? What the hell was the matter with him? The next thing Randy realised was smashing into somebody who was carrying a tray of food. The food and juice spilt over both mens shirts as they both stumbled back.

"Yo Randy, are you here?" Cody questioned as he looked down at his dirtied top, realising that Randy was in a world of his own.

"Crap!" Randy exclaimed looking down at his own shirt. "Sorry man..." he apologised to his friend before attempting to give him a manly hug. Cody put out a hand to stop him.

"No it's ok, I think I have enough food and drink on me...for now" he replied with a cheeky smirk. A weak smile appeared on Randy's face as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Someone didn't get any sleep last night" Cody winked at him and then tilted his head indicating Kelly. Randy's eyes followed Cody's gaze.

"It's not like that Codeman" Randy replied shaking his head.

"Sure" he replied with a smirk.

"I told you it's not like that" he snapped back, slightly agitated.

"Woah, what did you have for breakfast this morning? Bitch bix?" Cody replied taken aback.

"Orange juice..." Randy replied as he walked off.

"Randy, I was just joking" Cody hurried off after him. He finally caught up with him. "Randy, what's up?" Cody found him leaning against the wall with a hand covering his mouth.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind right now..." he mumbled, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I thought so..." said Cody."Is this about the whole Mike and Kelly thing?"

"Partially..." Randy replied his eyes spotting Kelly in the restaurant still in the same position she was ten minutes ago. Cody followed Randy's gaze over to her.

"How is she doing anyway?" he turned back to Randy who kept his eyes glued to Kelly. He sighed with slight frustration.

"How she doing?" Randy repeated raising his eyebrows at Cody. "Come to my hotel room and see the state of the bathroom and tell me what you think."

"Shit dude, what happened?" Cody asked, concern plaguing his voice. Randy stared away, his icy blue eyes, ablaze with anger, "what's up man? You okay?" Cody asked noticing something was bothering his close friend.

"Not really..." Randy turned back to him with a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong then?" Cody asked.

"Everything."

"What exactly do you mean when you say everything?" Cody replied raising an eyebrow.

"It's just… You know what? Forget it. You won't understand..." Randy waved his hand gesturing that he wanted the conversation to end.

"Try me" Cody retorted folding his arms across his dirtied shirt.

"I love Barbie a lot Codeman-"

"Well that's not news" Cody half-smiled at him but that faded once Randy shot him a glare.

"I love her and all I want for her is happiness but she's in a bad place at the moment you know?" Cody nodded answering Randy's question. "And lately I've been thinking about my feelings towards her..."

"And?" Cody beckoned him to keep going.

" And I think I want to share my future with her. I want to propose to her Cody" Randy's eyes met with Cody's shocked eyes.

"Propose? As in marry? Now that's news" Cody babbled his mouth hanging as he shook his head. "Really?"

"Really...I want to marry her. She's everything I've ever dreamt about, she's perfect" Randy tried to smile but it came out weakly.

"Well, good for you man" Cody gave him a manly hug realising he was getting his shirt even more dirty but it didn't really matter. "When are you thinking of...asking her?"

"I don't know yet. As I said earlier she's in a bad place right now and I have to support her through before I can ask a question like that" Randy explained.

"Fair enough" Cody said. "If you need anything just call me."

"I will...Promise me you'll keep this a secret?" Randy asked placing both his hands on Cody's shoulders.

"Yeah of course man" Cody replied seriously.

"Thanks" he half-smiled and tapped Cody on the shoulder before making his way towards Kelly. Cody watched from afar as Randy kissed the top of Kelly's head before pulling out his chair and sitting opposite her. He smiled at the couple before making his way to the buffet.

"I'm sorry..." Randy started taking both her hands in both of his. "I just got caught up in something." Kelly didn't answer. "I'm going to the gym today and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" In order to answer she shook her head. "Ok then..." Randy fell silent. Trying to make converation was almost impossible today. "Do you mind if I stay with you today instead? Since you kinda need me...the gym can wait..." she just nodded. "Barbie, please say something you've been quiet for hours now and you're scaring me."

"Sorry..." Kelly croaked.

"Don't apologise Kel" he squeezed her hand gently. "Don't apologise" his mesmorising icy blue eyes met hers. Her eyes were still full of fear and hurt and it pained him to see her like this. He had tried so hard for her but obviously he wasn't trying hard enough. Now he just had to help her through this time and find the right time to make his proposal.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	37. Help

**Updating again :] Enjoy this chapter everybody!**

* * *

He removed the keycard from the door and held it open as Kelly walked into her room, Randy followed her and watched as she sat by the window seat."I know this is a bad time, but maybe if you tell someone what happened it will help you get over it, if it's ok with you of course" Randy stated standing by her.

"No it's not ok" Kelly stared out the window, not saying anything. "I'm not ok Randy" she turned to him.

"I can see that" Randy replied stroking her hair as he held a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked realising that something was wrong with him.

"You being..." he looked her up and down, "you being like this. I can't stand it, and I want to help you."

"You shouldn't let this stuff overtake your life Rands. You shouldn't worry about me, I'll get through this...alone..."

"Barbie, I love you a lot and I'm going to go through this with you. You are my life, without my life is meaningless" Randy intertwined his hand with hers.

"Meaningless?"Kelly answered as she laughed nervously. "You're WWE Champion, you the golden boy. You and John Cena are the WWE, and you think your life is meaningless."

"What are you saying?" Randy raised his eyebrows at her. "Your life isn't meaningless Kel."

"That's what you think..."

"Let me guess, you feel that whatever you do, someone hates you for it. You've been through physical and emotional pain and you feel alone and if no one understands what you've been through. You feel alone, worthless and meaningless, trust me I've been down that road before when I had my motorcycle accident." There was an awkward pause between the pair.

"You were in a motorcycle accident?" Kelly asked concerned for him.

"I was near my home. It was a Sunday Night and I could've died that night. I had only been riding motorcycles for a month, and I was riding around a sharp curve on a steep hill home when an oncoming car veered into my lane and clipped the side of my bike. I was thrown from my bike and collided violently with the ground, I was unconscious. When I came to, I was in the hospital with three broken ribs, a fractured collarbone and a broken leg. My friends abandoned me, I didn't know Ted and Cody back then, rumours started flying about how I was drink driving. The WWE stripped me from my title, I was suspended, I was close to being fired because I was causing so much trouble for the WWE. There was too many rumours flying and WWE wanted to drop me asap. Barbie, I know where you're coming from but I want to be there for you because I can't bare to see you go through this."

"Randy, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Kelly sounded apologetic.

"It's ok, there's no way you could have known anyway..." Randy smiled weakly.

"Randy I don't want you do this for me" Kelly looked up at him.

"I'm doing this because I care about you. "

"I care about you, too." Kelly replied quietly, mesmorised by Randy's blue eyes. "That's why I've been thinking about us lately. About how this relationship seems to be all about me and my issues. I'm so selfish."

"Selfish?" Randy couldn't help but laugh. "That's the last thing I would describe you as. I told you babe, I'm comfortable with doing this for you."

"Thanks, I couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend" Kelly hugged him. Randy sighed into her blonde hair before pulling an appointment card out of his pocket.

"That's why I'm going to help you get better" Randy handed her the card.

"What's this?" Kelly looked down at it and back up at Randy.

"I thought since you were having trouble coming terms with what happened, you should see a psychologist."

"Rands, I don't think this is a good idea" Kelly stood up walking away causing Randy to sigh in frustration.

"Maybe he can help you?"

"I'm going to be honest, I really don't think it's a good idea" Kelly turned to him.

"Why?" Randy questioned.

"Because I can't relive all those moments Randy" she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know Barbs, but I have to do something. I have to help you through this" Randy pleaded with her. Kelly shot him a look. "What? How bad were the things that Mike did to you anyway? Why is this all so secretive? If you told me maybe I could help?"

"You don't want to know Randy, trust me" Kelly waved her hand gesturing that she wanted to end the conversation.

"Barbie, maybe if I knew, I could try help you. That's all I care about right now" Randy stated stepping closer towards her. He cared about that and how he was going to propose to her, it was plaguing his mind more than anything right now.

"You really want to know?" Kelly snapped as Randy shrugged. Kelly decided to continue. "He beat me. He cut me open. He lashed me, there are you happy now?" Kelly yelled at him tears starting to stream down her face. Randy felt himself turn pale as he icy blue eyes became gloomy and dull. "And Mike laughed...he laughed while he did it all, he loved seeing me like that." She shook her head trying to make the memories go away and never come back. "He loved ever second of it. If anyone should be going to a psychologist it's him not me" she brushed past Randy but he grabbed her forearm and embraced her in his arms as she buried her head in the crook of his shoudler as she cried silently.

"Barbie, please, I booked the appointment already and he's one of the best psychologists in the state" Randy continued to plead with her.

"You think he can help me Randy? No one can help me. No one understands what happened to me" Kelly explained as she sobbed into Randy's shoulder.

"Barbie...I just want to be happy, I want you to get better. You're young, you're beautiful and you have your whole life ahead of you. Just give this guy a chance, he can help you turn your life around." Kelly hugged Randy tighter.

"Fine..." Kelly muttered. "I'll give this guy a chance. On one condition."

"What would that be?" Randy pulled away and wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"Can you come with me?" Kelly sniffled.

"Yeah of course" Randy hugged her again and in return Kelly hugged him back. As they pulled away from each other Randy gave her a peck on the cheek. "Everything will turn out just fine, I promise." Randy stared at her for a moment before hugging her for a third time but this time he didn't let go. 

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	38. Appointment

**Hey everyone. This is chapter 38. I'd like to thank all the people reviewed the last chapter. you all rock :] Sorry I took a while updating, just had to add a few chapters.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Appointment**

Randy turned the engine off as rested his arms on the steering wheel. "Are you ready?" he asked staring out the windscreen for a brief moment before turning to her.

"I guess so..." Kelly half smiled at him. He smiled back at her as the both of them got out of the car. "Thanks, but I never asked for this Rands."

"Whether you asked for it or not, I was going to do it anyway, I miss the real you" Randy grabbed her hand and opened the door to the clinic.

"I can't go in there..." Kelly said quietly. Shutting the door behind her, Randy looked around and spotted Mike at the secretary's desk.

"Just ignore him, if he talks to you, got that?" Randy sat down on a nearby couch as Kelly followed him and sat next to him, snuggling into his chest.

"Ok..." she answered. Mike turned around and spotted them but then he kept talking to the secretary. "What's he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know Barbs...I don't know" Randy answered honestly. Mike said his goodbyes to the secretary and walked over to the couple.

"Don't mind if I sit do you?" Mike said his haughty smirk still evident on his face. He sat down on the couch not bothering to wait for answer.

"Mike" Kelly started.

"She doesn't want you to sit here" Randy snapped as Mike chuckled.

"I'm here to get help, my appointment is at 1pm."

"Really Mike? Why don't I believe you?" Randy snapped. "Stop playing mind games with my girlfriend."

"She was my girlfriend first" Mike said with a laugh. Kelly didn't want to hear any of it. She got up in a huff and left the building.

"You really know how to hurt her don't you? Why can't you just leave her alone Mike?" Randy got up and shook his head as he went after Kelly.

"I guess I can take your appointment spot now!" Mike called after him. Randy caught up with her and found her leaning against the car.

"Barbs...look I'm sorry about what happened back there, I had no idea about Mike being here and if I knew I would have chosen a different day" he stepped closer to her and eventually embraced her in his arms.

"Randy it's ok...you couldn't have known I understand that" Kelly smiled up at him.

"Wait...you do?" Randy raised his eyebrows in suprise.

"You want me to get help don't you? Well I'm still going to have that appointment but I'm going to hang out here until Lunkhead Mike leaves" she tilted her head indicating Mike.

"Well our appointment is at 1:30pm so Mike is before us anyway. Wanna wait it out?" Randy couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, whatever you say."

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and Kelly was having a conversation with this psychologist. Randy was just waiting outside because well, that's what Kelly had told him to do, so he did it unconditionally. The psychologist sat down and handed Kelly a questionnaire to fill out.

"After you fill that out we can have a nice chat" he smiled. Kelly smiled weakly at him and continued to fill the form out. After she had filled it out, the doctor read through the form. "I see...Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" the doctor asked.

"Go ahead" Kelly mumbled staring at the ground. The Doctor fiddled through his papers.

"Miss Blank, has Mike pysically abused you? I know this may sound blunt and uncaring but it is critical that I know this information" the Doctor asked.

"Yes he has" Kelly said her eyes screwed shut in a silent agony. She shivered at the thought as many flashbacks came back to haunt her. The doctor raised his eyebrow, realising what he may be dealing with.

"Have you been re-experiencing or reliving what Mike has done to you?" he continued to question.

"Yes, all the time. I've been having flashbacks and nightmares where I wake up sweating and panting" Kelly said her eyes still shut tight.

"You say you try to avoid Mike but he follows you everywhere, do you think this may be causing you to hold onto these memories?" he asked.

"I...I don't know" Kelly muttered. "Probably..." she looked up from the ground. "I've been through a lot of things but the thing th-the big thing here is ever since he hurt me, I see Mike everywhere. When I go to sleep-" Kelly laughed nervously, "that's just it" Kelly sighed shakily. "That's the problem, I try to sleep but I can't, I close my eyes and he is there. It's like I'm reliving all those moments when I sleep and it freaks me out. And it's not just in my dreams. It doesn't matter where I am. If I'm at the stop light, he's in the car next to me, if I'm walking down the street he's there walking beside me. He's everywhere, he's playing mind games with me because he wants me back. He's gotten into my head, he's in my thoughts. He's everywhere I go, physically, emotionally, mentally...I-I can't" Kelly was lost for words, tears prickling at her eyes. "He's driving me insane" Kelly finally finished her rant as she ran her hands through her long blonde hair and focused her stare at the ground in front of her.

"Miss Blank have you heard of PTSD, Post Traumatic Strss Disorder?" he asked.

"I know of it, why do you think I have it?" Kelly asked still staring at the ground.

"Well many of your symptoms match. Anger, irritability, guilt, self-blame, depression, hopelessness, feeling alone and alienated are just some of the symptoms of PTSD. And looking at the questionnaire you just filled out you seem to be having these symptoms. Now the most common treatment of PTSD is zoloft, an antidepressant. I'm going to prescribe you 100mg of zoloft, it will help you. You are going to take one tablet a day until you need another packet. Don't miss a day because it will mess with the cycle."

"Ok..." Kelly muttered.

"I'm going to help you explore your thoughts and feelings about this incident, work through your feelings of alienation and guilt, help you face these nightmares and flashbacks and I think most importantly address the problems this has caused your famliy and friends. Which reminds me, before you leave I must speak to Mr Orton."

"Randy's just outside" Kelly replied as the doctor handed her prescription for zoloft. "Thanks for the help, and I'll see you next time" Kelly smiled weakly at him and opened the door. Randy stood up and gave a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"How'd it go?" Randy asked his arm still wrapped around her. Kelly shrugged.

"It was ok but the doctor wants to see you" Kelly's eyes scanned Randy's face for a moment.

"Alrighty then, sit down, I'll be back" Randy smiled and kissed Kelly on the cheek again. He opened the door and found the doctor sitting on the couch. "Hey Doc, heard you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes I did" he answered.

"Doc I have a question. What can I do to help? I love her a lot and I want to do everything I can for her" Randy admitted.

"Mr Orton this is what I wanted to talk to you about" the doctor laughed.

"Really?" Randy chuckled. "So what can I do?"

"Be patient and understanding. Getting better takes time, even when a person is committed to treatment for PTSD. Be patient with the pace of recovery and just listening to her when she rehashes the events. Try to anticipate and prepare for PTSD triggers. If you are aware of what triggers may cause an upsetting reaction, you'll be in a better position to offer your support and help your loved one calm down. I will give you a pamphlet on this so you don't have to remember it all. Don't take the symptoms of PTSD personally. If your loved one seems distant, irritable, or closed off, remember that this may not have anything to do with you or your relationship. Don't pressure your loved one into talking. It is very difficult for people with PTSD to talk about their traumatic experiences. For some, it can even make things worse. Never try to force your loved one to open up. Let the person know, however, that you're there when and if she wants to talk. That's all I have to tell you Mr Orton" the doctor concluded.

"I might take that pamphlet now" Randy grinned as the doctor shuffled through his papers and handed Randy a pamphlet. "Thanks for the help Doc" he got up and walked towards the door.

"My pleasure...and Mr Orton" Randy turned around, "you did the right thing bringing Miss Blank here, it's a good thing you knew what to do" Randy smirked to himself before answering.

"Thanks Doc, but the only reason I knew what to do is because I've been down this road before" he pursed his lips together, gave the doctor a small wave and closed the door behind him. Kelly was sitting exactly where Randy had told her. "Hey Barbs, lets go" he half smiled.

"What was that about?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, the thing I have to focus on now is helping you get better" he smiled down at her.

"But you're WWE Champ" she answered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"And you're WWE Divas Champ" he lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye.

"What's your point Randy?" she questioned loooking away for a brief moment.

"My point is that I don't care about some championship that I was booked to win. I care about you and you don't know how much it pains me to see you go through this all because of Mike. I just want to see that million dollar smile of yours, and the sparkle in your beautiful blue eyes. I miss the Barbie Jean Blank I fell in love with, I really and trully do" he moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face. Kelly stared at him tears blooming in her eyes then she decided to hug him and bury her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Lets go get something to eat." As the couple walked out of the clinic and up the street to the car, Mike sat in his blood red Mercedes staring at the couple in his side mirror. A arrogant smirk appeared on his face as he saw them get into Randy's hummer.

"This is far from over Barbie, you and your boyfriend better watch out" he spoke to himself and chuckled as he revved up the engine and sped off down the street alarming some of the pedestrians as he did so.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	39. Ring Shopping

**Updating again :] Thanks for everyones reviews, you all rock. Just letting everyone know that this chapter is pretty much a filler so it's not that good**

**:[**

**Enjoy, if you can lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 39:Ring Shopping**

* * *

After the relatively busy day Randy and Kelly had yesterday they decided that today, that would relax. Randy was in the gym with the guys and Kelly was out shopping with the girls. As Randy placed down the weights he wiped his face with the towel. He was working out and there was endless amount of beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Yo Randy" Cody's voice echoed in the large gym, which was pretty much empty.

"Sup Codeman" they shook hands and then touched shoulders. Ted placed his weights down and decided to join the conversation. "Have you kept the secret?"

"Well, you asked me to didn't you?" Cody laughed. Ted couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny DiBiase?" Randy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well Codeman told me that you were thinking of proposing...you know marrying Barbie" Ted smirked.

"Who else did you tell?" he addressed Cody quite seriously.

"Maryse, Ted and Michelle, that's it I swear" Cody convinced Randy.

"It better be or else you might get an RKO sooner rather than later" Randy said jokingly as he punched Cody lightly on the shoulder.

"Not if I counter it with a Cross Rhodes" Cody replied with a smirk.

"RKO is better" Randy replied.

"Really? Cross Rhodes is better" Cody countered. Randy turned away smirking to himself as Ted looked between the two.

"RKO."

"Cross Rhodes."

"RKO!"

"Cross Rhodes!" This contniued for a couple of seconds as Ted looked between them.

"Million Dollar Dream!" Ted exclaimed as both Cody and Randy turned to look at him.

"What exactly is the Million Dollar Dream?" Cody asked trying to refrain from grinning.

"That's one of my finishers" Ted answered as Cody and Randy exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. " You guys are dicks" he snapped back. "And Orton aren't you supposed to be going ring shopping like now" Ted tilted his head indicating the clock. Randy suddenly stopped laughing and realised the time.

"Crap I was supposed to pick up the ring like an hour ago!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and ran towards the showers.

"Didn't the girls say they were going shopping today?" Cody asked biting down on his lower lip.

"Crap...we should go get ready huh?" Ted asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, we probably should" Cody answered grabbing his backpack and walking with Ted towards the showers. "Call Ryse and tell her that were going to pick up the ring. Tell to keep Kelly as far away as possible."

"Will do..." he dialled Maryse's number.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed causing Ted to move the phone away from his ear. "What's up babe?"

"I just wanted you to keep Barbs away from the jewellery shop. Randy, Cody and I are going to pick the ring, so we need you to take Barbs as far away as possible. Can you do that Ryse?" Ted spoke quickly.

"I'll have to think about this" Maryse said with a giggle. Ted rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"This is no time for games" Ted replied seriously.

"Do I get a kiss if I do this for you guys?" Maryse smiled as Ted sighed.

" You'll get more than just a kiss" Ted grinned as he heard both Randy and Cody burst out laughing from the showers, he rolled his eyes at them.

"Ew...Ted, all I wanted was a kiss" Maryse replied a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Sure, all you want is a kiss Ryse, I'll see you later" Ted said with a smirk and hung up the phone.

"Jerk..." Maryse muttered under her breath.

"A jerk that you love" Michelle countered with a cheeky smile. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Love is a strong word. I like him" Maryse explained to Michelle and Kelly who was just out of it. She always had been after Mike hurt her. This wasn't something she was going to get over in a day. This was going to take time. Thanks to Randy she was getting the help she needed. What would she do without him?

"Love, like..it's all the same" Michelle retorted with a shrug.

"No it's not the same. The definition of love is an intense feeling of deep affection. The definition of like means to find pleasant or attractive. See the difference?" Maryse corrected her.

"No but whatever you say Ryse" Michelle shrugged it off. "So Kel, are you hungry? Maybe we could get something to eat?" Michelle suggested.

"I'm not hungry but we can go watch a movie?" Kelly countered. Maryse and Michelle exchanged looks and then shrugged in unison.

"Whatever you want hun" Michelle gave her a light hug and picked up her own bags of shopping and rushed towards the cinema as Maryse followed but instead Kelly just stood there.

"Barbs? C'mon..." Maryse grabbed her arm with her free hand and dragged her away. They eventually got to the cinema which would allow the guys to get the ring.

* * *

Ted who was driving around like a maniac had double parked right in front of the shopping mall as Randy ran out of the car to go get the ring. Cody was sitting in the passenger seat loooking around making sure there were no cops around. The last thing they wanted was to get a fine for double parking. Randy returned and sat in the backseat. "What does it look like bro?"Cody asked as Ted started the engine and drove back to the hotel. Randy handed the black case to Cody who opened it revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "Dude this is amazing, how much did it cost, and how are you thinking of proposing to her?"

"I paid a lot and my proposal to her is a suprise" Randy laughed.

"When you say a lot, how much do you actually mean?" Ted asked from the drivers street.

"Well it's an oval sapphire surrounded by small diamontes so I paid about $2500" Randy smiled.

"$2500 for a ring?" Ted exclaimed. "You're crazy bro."

"Yeah maybe I am. If I wasn't crazy I wouldn't have loved her in the first place" Randy stared out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked.

"I'm just saying no other guy would have done any of this for her, as arrogant as it sounds, it's true" Randy shrugged.

"He's got you there Codeman" Ted replied with a sigh.

"You know what you and Barbs have is something I wish to have with Michelle one day. I think anyone should model their relationship on Barbie's and yours" Cody answered.

"Yeah but minus the drama, right?" Randy added.

"Right..." Cody smiled at him through the review mirror as Ted continued to drive.

* * *

**That was the end of one crappy chapter. Sorry everyone. I have already written chapter 40 but I will put that up some time tomorrow**

**Peace...**


	40. A Night To Remember Part 1

**I would like to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever, MelinaFan1989, Cenation and RKO4Ever. No need to say anything more :] **

**My sister helped a bit in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: A Night To Remember Part 1**

* * *

Another week passed relatively quickly and Kelly found herself in the Divas locker room. As she made herself a coffee, she realised how badly she didn't want to wrestle tonight. This was the first time in months, that she had felt as if she never wanted to wrestle again. Consumed in her thoughts, she bumped into a familiar red head, which caused her to spill coffee all over herself and her brand new shirt. "Oh my gosh!" Maria exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah right. You're sorry?" Kelly pretty much cracked and started yelling at Maria. "You're just the female version of Mike! You hate me with a passion, and newsflash I don't like you very much either, now excuse me while I go find another shirt to change into" she walked off in a huff. "Stupid bitch..." Kelly muttered under her breath as Maria grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Maryse and I have been chatting, we've-"

"And? What's that got to do with anything?" Kelly pulled her arm away and folded her arms across her chest in a protective manner.

"We had a chat and she managed to knock some sense into me" Maria admitted taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Really? Why don't I believe you? You, Maria, are just as bad as Mike! You just play mind games with me instead of physically hurting me!" Kelly raised her voice as her eyes became ablaze with anger.

"Just hear me out ok? That's all I want you to do" Kelly and Maria were intensly staring at each other before Kelly bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head signalling to Maria that she could go ahead and talk. "I'm sorry" Maria teared up as Kelly looked away with a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for trashing you, I'm sorry for thinking you deserved everything you got from Mike. I'm trully sorry for everything Barbie" Maria finished, a look of remorse evident upon her face.

"Don't call me Barbie" Kelly said through gritted teeth. "You lost the right to call me that the minute you associated yourself with Mike. He's a lying, manipulative, selfish psycho!" Kelly snapped back.

"Look, you don't need to accept my apology. I was horrible to you and I should have been there for you instead of tearing you to pieces" Maria said with a hint of remorse in her voice.

"Yeah you should have..."Kelly mumbled as tears prickled at her eyes as she continued to stare at the ground. Mike came charging through door and wrapped an arm around Maria who felt uneasy. Mike smiled down at her before giving her a peck on the cheek and in return Maria wiped where he had kissed her.

"Hey Barbie, good luck in your match tonight, you're going to need it Barbie Doll" he grinned as Kelly stared up at him, tears starting to fill up her eyes and blur her vision. She stood up attempting to leave but Mike blocked her way and pinned her wrists to her side. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Maybe after you can come to my locker room and share a special night with me, if you get what I'm saying" he grinned sickly against her earlobe. Kelly pulled away, allowing some sort of feeling to return to her numb wrists. Anger overcoming her, she shoved Mike causing him to lose his balance and trip onto the floor.

"Stay away from me!" Kelly yelled tears evident in her eyes. She scurried out of the room and out of sight. Maria closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning towards Mike.

"You can't just leave her alone can you?" Maria questioned angrily. Mike scoffed as he got himself back up.

"Since when were you her number one fan?" Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Maria's waist.

"Since now, we're over Mike" Maria shoved his hands away from her waist.

"You're leaving me?" Mike answered taken aback.

"You are a lying, manipulative, selfish piece of shit" Maria snapped back.

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike scoffed. "I didn't love you anyway!" he yelled at her.

"Kelly was right about you" was the final thing Maria said before leaving Mike. He kicked over the chair and yelled out in frustration causing some of the Divas to shoot him concerning looks.

* * *

Kelly was at the black curtain with one of her closest friends, Eve Torres. They were going to have a tag team match against the Divas of Doom which consisted of Beth and Natalya. This was a match Kelly really did not want to participate in. She was just so physically and emotionally drained from the whole Mike situation. The last thing she wanted to do was wrestle some stupid match. Sleep was the thing she wanted considering she hadn't slept well for months. "Hey Kellz, which planet are you on?" Eve smiled at her. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she questioned waving a hand in front of Kelly's face.

"Huh? What?" Kelly snapped back into the conversation.

"Nevermind. Your music is playing, that means we're up" Eve gave her a small hug and the duo made their way onto the stage. The crowd cheered as Kelly and Eve waved to the WWE Universe. Kelly held the Divas Championship high above her head. She had to wear a fake smile tonight, just to please the crowd. On the inside though she was hurting, quite a bit actually, but no one apart from her close friends and family knew that. Kelly and Eve did their usual ring entrance and as the music died the blonde and the brunette hugged in the centre of the ring. They then continued to wait for the Divas of Doom but there was no sign of them...which was odd to say the least.

"What's going on? This is really strange" Kelly said in a confused tone. "I just want to get this match over with already" Kelly sighed in aggravation. Eve didn't answer. "Eve?"

"I have no idea. If I knew what was going on I wouldn't be standing out here like a goofball" Eve lied and tried to refrain from giving the suprise away. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her fellow Diva and decided to attempt to climb out of the ring. Before she could physically leave the ring, Randy Ortons's theme boomed through the arena, taking Kelly by suprise and confusion. The crowd erupted into a cheer as Randy walked out onto the stage dressed in a suit. Kelly had no idea why Randy was out here instead of the Divas of Doom, it just perplexed her to a large extent. Randy made his way quickly to the ring and asked for a microphone. He signalled Eve to take a seat by ringside which took without any fuss. Still suprised and confused Kelly watched as Eve sat down a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Kelly" Randy started which caused Kelly to focus on him instead of Eve. "We have shared some of the worst and the best times together. The past few months have been really tough and I've tried my best to help you. I can only hope that my best is enough." He adjusted the WWE Championship on his shoulder and Kelly did the same with her own title, which caused Randy to laugh a little and Kelly to smile sheepishly at him. "I care about you a lot, probably more than you'll ever know and the past couple of weeks I've been thinking about this day for a very long time. Barbie, even though you may not think I'm your sexy Ken doll, I love you always and forever" he smiled at her and saw a small sparkle return to her ocean blue eyes. He bent down on one knee as the surrounding crowd cheered and whistled and Kelly cupped her mouth in shock and anticipation. This wasn't happening right now? Was it? Fiddling in his jacket pocket he found the little black box and popped it open revealing the sapphire and diamond ring. "Barbara Jean Blank...will you marry me?" Randy said as his icy blue eyes lit up. Tears of joy became apparent in Kelly's eyes as she jumped up and down in excitement and some sort of shock. She grabbed the microphone off Randy but as she was about to answer, the Miz's music played.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**

**Special thanks to Indiaee for giving me ideas .**


	41. A Night To Remember Part 2

**Another update :] Last one for today :] _  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Night To Remember Part 2**

* * *

_"AWESOME!...I came to play there's a price to pay..."_

Kelly's heart sank. Mike always had to ruin anything and everything that made her life better. Randy bit down on his lower lip and Kelly ran her rands through her long blonde hair. "Woah, woah, woah. Kelly you're going to marry him? Really? Really? Really?" Miz questioned as the crowd booed him wildly. "Look, you can go ahead and marry him, no one's stopping you." Kelly raised the microphone in an attempt to answer but Miz cut her off. "But..." he smirked, "but if you do say yes, it will be the worst mistake of your life. So what's it gonna be Kel?" Kelly looked between Mike and Randy who looked ultimatley crestfallen.

"Barbara Jean Blank...will you marry me?" Randy asked for a second time but this time he was sure Mike had gotten into Kelly's head once again. He was still on one knee waiting for her reply despite the interuptions. Shooting Mike a deadly glare, she looked at Randy's nervous expression as she raised the microphone. Mike wasn't going to screw anything else up.

"Yes Randy. I will marry you" Kelly said a grin appearing on her face as Randy sighed in relief. He slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and gave her a massive bear hug which lasted several seconds. Kelly crying tears of joy hugged Randy back and didn't let go until Randy pulled away and saw something he hadn't seen in awhile. Kelly's million dollar smile and the sparkle in her blue eyes had returned, something he was delighted to see. He smirked cheekily as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips which caused the crowd to cheer louder and Mike to throw his microphone and start chucking a tantrum like a toddler normally would. Randy touched Kelly's cheek, caressing it tenderly with his fingers. Kelly clutched his arms as she kissed him back. He closed his eyes and felt her lips part and her fingers run up and down his arms, slowly and lightly. They eventually pulled apart and Randy wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"For a moment I thought you were going to say no" Randy laughed as Kelly let her head rest on his shoulder. Mike had chucked a tantrum and walked out in a huff.

"I can never say no to you Randy, never. I love you way too much" she gave him a peck on the cheek, as they made their way backstage with their respective titles. The crowd was going wild as the disappeared behind the black curtain. Not being filmed by a dozen cameras, Kelly could finally let her emotions go. "I can't believe you did all this!" Kelly exclaimed jumping up and down because she was that happy and delighted. "Oh my god!" she cried hysterically, of course they were tears of joy. Maryse, Ted, Michelle, Cody and a couple of other Divas and Superstars surrounded them near the black curtain.

"Congratulations Barbie" Maryse hugged her best friend. "Now that was one of the best proposals ever! And only you didn't know about it" Maryse grinned and Kelly wiped the tears from her face.

"You knew about that?" Kelly asked overjoyed.

"Sure did" Ted replied with a grin. "I'm happy you two are getting married, congrats man" he gave Randy a manly hug. Eve, Beth and Natalya gathered around as Kelly pointed a finger at the three Divas.

"I can't believe you three set me up. I can't believe you all set me up! Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed as Randy chuckled. Now this was the girl he fell in love with. The crazy, fun-loving, perky and bubbly Kelly not the traumatised one from the last few months.

"Yeah I guess you could say we set you up but Randy did all the planning of course" Eve smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Congratulations."

"The planning? Yeah that was nothing, anything for Barbs" he smiled wrapping a strong, tattooed arm around her waist.

"Congratulations!" Beth exclaimed, also hugging her and punching Randy on the shoulder. "Just because we didn't get to kick your butt this week, doesn't mean you won't get your butt kicked next week" Beth said jokingly.

"It's on" Kelly replied jokingly as well.

"See you then" Nattie smiled. "Congrats you two!"

"Thanks so much everyone" Kelly replied still in shock. "Randy, this ring is stunning!"

"You like it?" Randy said moving his hand up her back and onto her shoulder.

"Of course I do" Kelly smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's beautiful. Cody, I want a ring like this one!" Michelle exclaimed as Cody rolled his eyes at her. "Sheesh, I was just kidding."

"Barbs, Orton, it's great to see you guys engaged" Cody grinned ignoring Michelle's comment. Many people continued to congratulate them throughout the night. The only people who were acting compltely strange were R-Truth, Dolph, Wade and Mike. They hadn't said anything about the proposal.

* * *

Randy was exhausted from the events of the night, considering he still had to wrestle main event on RAW after the proposing to Kelly. He lay relatively drowsily on the couch in his locker room, until a knock on the door startled him. "Yeah come in" he said and the person came in. "Barbie? I thought it was someone else."

"Nope, just me" she retorted as she lay down beside him. It was a little squishy but she could deal with that. Randy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Someone's a little tired" she grinned at him.

"Mmmm, whatever...wake me up in the morning" Randy groaned drowsily as Kelly rested her head against his chest and he rested his cheek against her hair. Feeling a tickling sensation near his nose, Randy moved Kelly's hair out of his face and because he was supposedly so drowsy and out of it, he got a major fright when he realised Kelly was all cuddled up next to him. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he overbalanced and fell to the floor dragging Kelly down with him.

"Ow, Randy!" Kelly exclaimed giggling as Randy fell on top of her. "Get off, I can't breathe!" Randy grinned down at her before, kssing her passionatley. "Get off" Kelly panted as Randy pulleda away and rolled over to the side.

"Better now?" Randy asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, it feels great to be able to breathe. And something tells me you aren't tired one bit" Kelly said with a cheeky smirk.

"You know me too well Barbs. I'm not tired one bit. I'm just fooling around, I'm the happiest man alive tonight" he grinned as he stared into those blue eyes of hers, that were finally not full of fear. They held each other for a long time without speaking. "You know" he said at last, turning over onto Kelly. He held her tightly, pressing her down with his weight, as if to protect her, something he swore to do. "You know, we should probably go back to the hotel room, what do you say?" he smiled down at her.

"I say get off me before you suffocate me" Kelly said pecking him on the cheek. Randy smirked and rolled off her. Randy picked her up and sat on the couch with Kelly cradled on his lap.

"You know our love is far greater than anything right? You know I would do anything for you" Randy said stroking her back.

"Yeah I do" Kelly smiled up at him, with that million dollar smile of hers. "I would do anything for you too." Randy grinned down at her before kissing the top of her head.

"Barbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm driving" Randy laughed and Kelly gave him a light punch in the gut.

"Yeah, love you too" Kelly replied sarcastically as Randy jingled the keys before cupping Kelly's face with his left hand, leaning in and kissing her for a final time. 

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**

**Special thanks to Indiaee for giving me the idea of Randy proposing to Kelly on RAW.  
**


	42. A Night To Remember Part 3

**Well...I guess I have to warn you about this chapter. It is violent. And for anyone who cares, my sister is going to update the story Unzipped.**

**Enjoy :]** _  
_

* * *

**Chapter 42: A Night To Remember Part 3**

* * *

Randy and Kelly were a block away from the arena, when Kelly realised she didn't have her phone on her. That's just great, the arena was probably locked too. "Barbs, are you ok?" Randy asked from the drivers seat.

"I forgot my phone in one of the locker rooms" Kelly sighed in frustration. "I'm so stupid."

"Firstly, you're not stupid" Randy smiled at her. "Secondly, I'll do something illegal so we can turn around and get your phone back" he laughed as he did a U-turn and started driving back to the arena.

"Not cool Randy, you'll get fined one of these days" Kelly stated, letting her head rest back. Randy shrugged and a couple of minutes later they pulled into the empty car park.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Randy asked leaning over towards her.

"No, I'll be like one second. Plus there's no one here" Kelly pecked him on the cheek, for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight. The fact no one was here was what worried Randy. The whole car park and arena had an eerie feel to it. Kelly got out of the car as Randy shot her a sheepish smile.

"Be careful" he stated with seriousness.

"I will Randy no need to worry. It's not as if I'm on a secret misssion" Kelly giggled and Randy's sheepish smile almost faded. "Hang tight, I'll be back." She hurried off and Randy rested his head on the steering wheel. Something about the dilapidated car park and the fact there was barely any light was getting to Randy, something just didn't feel quite right. He just wanted Kelly to hurry up because something, he didn't know what, was making him feel uneasy. Not only was he becoming uneasy but what Mike had said had made him paranoid. _"If you do say yes, it will be the worst mistake of your life."_ He got out of the car and walked towards the arena, looking for Kelly. It had only probably been two minutes max, but he was really concerned anyway.

"Hey Orton" Mike said from behind him.

"Mizanin, you should stay away from her" Randy stated turning around to face him. Mike grabbed his shirt roughly and violently.

"Mike! Get the hell off me!" Randy pushed Mike off himself.

"You know, you really should teach Blondie how to think things through before making decisions. Marrying you was the worst mistake of her life" Mike said with a smirk.

"If you hurt her, that will be the end of you, you hear me?" Randy spat. "Now do me a favour and leave us alone" Randy moved away from Mike and started walking towards the entrance. Mike started laughing causing Randy to stop in his tracks. "What's so funny you psycho?" Randy turned around once again.

"Are you looking for this?" Mike asked holding up Kelly's phone as Randy took a step towards him. "Not so fast...Orton, it's not Barbie we're after, it's you." Randy frowned at him.

"We're? You really are psycho" Randy turned around and came face to face with Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth and Wade Barrett.

" I warned you good and proper but obviously some people don't like to listen when I make threats" the other three men encircled Randy.

"You're pathetic Mike. You're a dickhead that should be taken to the mental house!" That earned Randy a punch to the gut by Wade who was near him. Randy doubled over and fell to the ground as Mike gave a hard punch to his face. R-Truth, Dolph and Wade started to kick and punch Randy wherever they could. Randy tried to fight back but he had to result to covering up. They pulled away as Mike picked up Randy's battered body, and continued to slam him against a nearby dumpster causing a deep gash to open up on Randy's side. Randy was reeling and a surge of pain started pulsating through his body as he felt the blood seep through his shirt. Mike gave him a karate kick to the gut causing him to double over once again. Dolph and R-Truth held Randy up on his feet Wade threw another couple punches at him.

"Who's the pathetic dickhead now?" Mike questioned his eyes flickering around madly. Randy's eyes were about to roll back into his head because of the amount of agony he was in, but he caught sight of, his wife to be running towards him. Mike followed Randy's gaze and smirked at the sight. "Look what we have here" Mike smirked as he stood between Randy and Kelly. "You looking for this?" Mike dangled the phone in front of Kelly before smashing it against the asphalt. "Oops" he said with an arorgant smirk.

" Randy...oh my god" Kelly tried to get around Mike but he blocked her. Dolph and Truth chucked Randy onto the asphalt. "Mike, he has nothing to do with this!" Kelly exclaimed, tears prickling at her eyes. "If you have a problem, don't take it out of him, take it out on me!"

"You should of thought about that before saying yes then! " Mike yelled at her before the other three men slammed Randy onto the hood of his hummer which dented due to Randy's weight and how hard he came down on it.. He cried out as he fell on to the concrete once again.

"Barbie..." Randy said deliriously. Kelly closed her eyes wanting this to just all be a bad dream. This was the night Randy had proposed to her, this couldn't be happening. "Barbs..." Randy coughed.

"Randy..." Kelly cried a couple of tears streaming down her face as she tried to make her way towards him but Mike embraced her in a massive, tight bear hug preventing her from going any further. "Mike, leave him alone...please" Kelly cried as Wade, Truth and Dolph continued to throw punches and kicks at Randy.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mike replied pretending he didn't hear her.

"Mike..." Kelly cried as Mike restrained her. "Stop...please." Randy writhed around on the concrete and finally Mike let Kelly go and she rushed to Randy's side. Mike's posse backed off. Kelly kneeled down next to him, and cradled his head in her hands. The poor guy was a beaten up mess. He had bruises and cuts almost everywhere, blood flowing continously from his nose and swollen puffed up jaw. The poor guy was barely conscious as Mike and the rest of his posse stood staring from a distance, as if they were proud of their achievement. "Randy..." Kelly sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think and I should have." Randy grabbed her hand as Kelly coudn't stop crying. One of the janitors had seen what had happened and dialled 911.

"Don't..." Randy coughed and winced. "Don't...apologise...it's ok" he winced as he got up to a sitting position, with the help of Kelly. He doubled over in agony as clutched at his side.

"Randy? Randy?" Kelly panicked as Randy collapsed unconscious beside her probably due to the large amount of blood he had lost through the gash in his side. She went into immediate shock. "No Randy no" Kelly sobbed. "Randy! she yelled as she gently picked up his hand. "Randy! Randy! No...No..." Kelly's hands were trembling. "Randy say something!" Kelly cried, she couldnt help it. His face was almost unrecognisable, his body was battered and they were to be married. "Not now...oh god, please don't leave me now" Kelly clutched his hand. "We're supposed to married..." Kelly sobbed as she gently and lightly touched his face. "Randy..." she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, it was a paramedic who had arrived with Ted and Maryse, who happened to be nearby at the time.

Everything was muffled her whole surroundings were muffled. She couldn't see due to the amount of tears blurring up her vision. Ted was speaking to police officers as Maryse sat down next to Kelly, hugging her in comfort. Kelly broke down in front of everyone. Not matter what anyone said, this was _her_fault. She dragged Randy into this mess and it had culminated to this.

"Maryse this can't be happening...we...we were supposed to be married" she cried as Maryse wrapped her arms around Kelly's small frame.

"You have to go with him. He needs you. You have to get in there with him" Maryse rubbed her back.

"This is all my fault, I should have said no" Kelly wailed into her hands. This was the guy of her dreams, the man she was going to marry and now this happened. How? How could this have happened? Why now? Why?

"You need to get in that ambulance Barbs...for Randy" Maryse cried. Randy was her friend too. Who wasn't Randy's friend? The whole roster would be depressed once they heard about this.

"For Randy..." Kelly cried as she tried to get up but she was so emotionally out of it she couldn't even walk straight nor could her legs hold her up. Luckily Ted held her upright and helped his friend into the ambulance. She sat down next to Randy and intertwined her hand with his. "Randy..." she sobbed gently bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it; she didn't even dare move his hand away from her own lips as she sat there and cried against Randy's hand. "Randy this is all my fault...It's my fault, I dragged you into my life...I screwed up..." Kelly said between sobs. "I guess MIke's right...I'm a screw up..." she placed her other hand on top of Randy's hand now, clutching it and not wanting to let go. "I love you so...much" her face contorted in agony as she said those words. "So...much and I...can't live...my life...without you...I can't loose you Randy..." her head dropped so that her forehead was touching her hands that were clutching Randy's hand; and she just sobbed repeating the words. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

How could this happen on the night he proposed to her? How? The person that brought happiness in her life, the person that made her laugh, the person that sacrificed so much to protect her, the person she loved so much she could die for... was fighting for his life, all because of her. She knew she couldn't live without him, he was her hero. The only thing she could do was...wait. This would be a night to remember in more ways than one.

* * *

**Yes I know a twist in the story! ****Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	43. Keep Holding On

**Ok. More drama to come in this chapter, I assure you! Thanks for all the awesome reviews...172 reviews O.O...woah...**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 43 : Keep Holding On  
**

* * *

Kelly sat in the waiting room, staring at the ground as she waited for news on Randy. Ted and Maryse were sitting on the chairs next to her waiting for the Doctor to come out and speak to them. She could not believe this. She couldn't come to terms with it. Mike had treated both Kelly and Randy like crap for months now and it all culminated to this. Randy was fighting for his life. This had been one long night and it was not going to end anytime soon. The Doctor came out and Kelly stood up immediately rushing towards him.

"You're Miss Blank, correct?" the Doctor asked his clipboard close to his chest. Kelly nodded. "Mr Orton is in a very bad way..." Kelly frowned, what was that supposed to mean? Ted stood up to support his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder as Maryse joined them. "The object that pierced through him, unfortunatley punctured his lung. Mr Orton is on life support and he is in some sort of comatosed state right now..." the Doctor trailed off.

"But... he'll be... ok right?" Kelly asked as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She felt as if she was going to be sick as she stood there awaiting the doctors response.

"Even though he is in a comatosed state, we've stabilized his circulation and respiration which means he's out of immediate danger. I can't guarantee anything though, it depends on his health. The only thing we can do is monitor Mr Orton" the Doctor stated as Kelly nodded her head slightly as she stared off into the distance stunned. The Doctors words hadn't completely registered in her mind yet. Ted firmly gripped his friends shoulder, in comfort and support. If Randy died she would go mad, she would be nothing... her life would amount to nothing. Her life was already a mess but losing Randy would make her life not worth living. Her eyes scanned the floor, flickering madly as she tried to speak. Randy was her hero, her protector. She felt safe around him and now he was fighting for his life. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Not on their special night.

"Can..." Kelly started off but the tears overcame her and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she cried silently. "Can...I-I see him?" she asked as Maryse patted her back. Her lower lip started trembling uncontrollably. Randy had to be ok. He had to fight through this.

"Yes you may see him, room 63" the Doctor stated before he wondered off. Kelly opened the door to find Randy lying motionless on the bed, not able to wake up. She watched expecting him to get up and greet her but nothing happened.

"Barbie?" Ted asked her. "Do you want me to stay or go?" Ted replied his eyes growing teary at the sight of his close friend lying in a hospital bed. Kelly didn't reply, she still hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Barbie?" Still no answer. "Ok I'll go and give Cody and Michelle a call" Ted pursed his lips and walked down the corridor. Kelly just stood there staring at Randy with all these wires entangling him, with tears definite in her eyes.

"Randy..." she finally choked out as she finally shut the door behind herself. She barely could hear the click of the door shutting. She slowly made her way to a chair by Randy's bedside and sat on it. She was speechless. Kelly just sat there staring, stunned, shocked into silence once her eyes trailed over Randy's body. "Rands... what...what have I done..." Kelly muttered as she wiped away the endless amount of tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her head in her hands and cried silently. Maryse watched her through the window; She thought she had seen the worst of Kelly when she was having her emotional breakdown obviously not. This was just something off the charts, a side that someone rarely got to see. Kelly looked up at Randy who was breathing very slowly. All she wanted was to hear his voice, so she could know that he'd be fine. Maryse watched through the window and this caused her tear up. She watched as Kelly's hands started trembling from the amount of shock she was in.

"I wish I was the one in this predicament...Randy..." Kelly wasn't thinking straight, she just didn't know what to do. She had spent barely 5 minutes in this room and it had felt like hours. Seeing enough, Maryse walked hurriedly into the room and wrapped her arms around Kelly in order to comfort her.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Barbs" Maryse choked out. "He's a tough guy, he'll be ok. We just have to have faith." Kelly just stared down at the ground.

"Faith? Of course..." Kelly choked out. "This is all my fault Ryse..."

"Barbs, he'll be ok" Maryse wrapped her arm around Kelly. "Look if you need anything Ted and I are just outside. He called Cody and Michelle to get over here." Kelly didn't answer she just stared at Randy's battered body, with a look of remorse on her face. "Barbs this isn't you're fault."

"I want to be alone..." Kelly cried, the sight of Randy in a hospital bed was just too much for her.

"Ok, I'll be out side with the others" Maryse nodded and went out to the waiting room. Michelle stood up and hugged Maryse.

"How's Kelly holding up? How are you holding up?" she asked embracing her in a hug.

"Hey Ryse" Cody also hugged her. "How's Rands?" he asked. Maryse shook her head making the other's worry.

"Rands is hurt..." she said to them as she sat back down on the chair.

"He's gonna be fine right?" Cody asked. Maryse looked up at him.

"He's bad Codes, he's bad..." mumbled Maryse. Everyone was silenced, Randy was one of their closest friends, what were they going to do with out him.

"How could we not see this. It was bound to happen?" Michelle buried her face in her hands sitting down as she did so. Ted arrived and grimly greeted everyone. Maryse flinched tears stinging at her eyes as the reality of what had happened hit her.

"Ryse..." Michelle snapped her out of her thoughts. Maryse ran off down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. "Ryse!" Michelle called after her standing up also.

"I'll follow her" Ted said before hurrying after her.

* * *

"Should someone go check on Barbie she's been in there for hours," Michelle suggested.

"I'll go" Cody got up from his chair and opened the door of Kelly's room. "Barbs you going ok?" There was no answer. "Barbie..." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We were supposed to be married Codes" Kelly croaked, the poor girl was a mess. "I love him, I can't lose him. Randy is the only reason why I'm still here today."

"I know...but I'm here for you" Cody said in a soft tone. "Look, Barbs, he's going to be ok" Cody tried to be positive.

"Everyone says he'll be ok" Kelly shook her head. "Do you know he'll be ok? How do you know?" Kelly snapped back at him.

"I know as much as you do" Cody replied sitting down next to his friend. "I know Rands is one tough S.O.B and that he adores you. He won't give up without a fight, just have hope."

"I can't help but think this is all my fault though. Cody...If I loved him I should have let him go, I should have done something...anything to prevent this outcome..." Kelly cried finally cracking again.

"Don't say this stuff Barbs. You couldn't have planned for this, no one could have, now promise me one thing" Kelly looked across at him, "don't blame yourself, this is not your fault. No one knew what Mike was capable of, no one. Now..." Cody trailed off trying to keep his composure.

"But Cody..." Kelly choked out. "I did know what Mike was capable of" she cried as Cody stared down at the ground.

"You need to be strong for Randy. Forget about everything else. He needs you more than anybody on earth right now. Just stay strong... for him." There was a silence as Kelly turned back to Randy. Cody watched her for a brief moment before standing up."I'll be outside with the others, if you need anything..." he grabbed the doorknob, and walked away.

"Thanks Cody..." Kelly mumbled, not turning around to face the door. All she wanted was Randy to be fine, she just wanted to see those icy blue eyes of his. A silence fell over the room and this caused Kelly to shiver. "Why does this have to happen now? Why? He has so much to give, so much to do, so much to live for. Why now?" she addressed to no one in particular. Still clutching Randy's hand which felt like forever, she sat there trying to refrain from sobbing again but she couldn't help it. A couple of tears escaped her eyes but then she remembered that she needed to stay strong. "Randy..." Kelly's voice was shaky. "You know...I will always love you, no matter what. I love you so...much, and I probably won't ever love another man as much as I love you. I know how much you care about me Rands, you always have ...but I need you to keep holding on, not only for me but for our_ baby_."

* * *

**Yet another twist in the story! ****Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	44. Please Wake Up

**Updating because I'm bored and on holidays. I have to wish my sister a very Happy Birthday, because she's so kind and caring towards me. Thanks for all the kind and awesome reviews. You all rock. Enjoy, chapter 44.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Please Wake Up**

* * *

The hospital was quiet, too quiet for Kelly's liking. She watched Randy breathe in and out slowly, he was probably in so much agony after what he had gone through with Mike. He had bruises of all shapes, sizes and colours that covered most his body, a busted up face that was healing and a hole where some piece of rusty metal punctured his lung. She wanted to send Mike to hell and back for this.

The Doctor said he was going to be fine now and it was a matter of time before he woke up again. Kelly thought other wise. Randy had been in some sort of comatose state for about a month now. He was still hooked up to machines and all these wires coming in and out of him. Kelly had barely eaten all week because she was so depressed and worried for her fiancé. She stared at the clock that read 5:00am, she couldn't sleep after everything that had happened, she refused to sleep. Not like she was getting much sleep before this incident.

"Rands, please wake up...please" Kelly mumbled caressing his hand. Randy's hand moved slightly. Getting somewhat hopeful Kelly spoke words of encouragement. "Rands? Can you hear me?" Kelly asked hopeful, she prayed that her husband-to-be would wake up. "C'mon babe, you can do this..." she whispered words of encouragement. "C'mon..." she brought his hand up to her lips. "C'mon Rands, c'mon, please wake up..." she was pretty much pleading with him whether he could hear her or not.

"Barbs..." Randy mumbled softly, so softly in fact that Kelly thought she was imagining it. "Barbie..." Randy mumbled at little louder this time. She squeezed his hand gently, still praying he would open her eyes.

"Open your eyes Randy, I'm right here" Kelly whispered back. Randy slowly opened his eyes as Kelly held his hand in both of hers. "Thank God Randy..." she said with a sigh of relief as tears of joy flooded her eyes as she kissed his cheek gently not letting going of his hand.

"Barbie..." Randy stared groggily at her. "Barbs, what the hell happened?" he closed his eyes feeling totally out of it.

"Mike..." Kelly mumbled as Randy angled her head towards her.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Randy asked trying to sit upright but winced as he attempted to. "Ow..."

"Randy you have to rest, you have a punctured lung that's still healing" Kelly laid him back down as a silence fell between the two. "I'm so glad you're ok, you have no idea how worried I was" Kelly admitted still clutching his hand and wiping away her tears with her free hand. "You had me worried sick" she kissed his cheek again, causing him to close his eyes for a brief moment.

"Barbie, I heard everything you said. I wanted to wake up for you" he said as he tried to get comfortable but he just felt numb all over. "You were the only thing that kept me going. I knew you needed me" Kelly leaned in and tenderly caressed his face, that was pretty much healed.

"Wait you heard everything? As in everything, everything?" Kelly asked wondering whether knew she was pregnant.

"Well, I heard you saying that you loved me, that you needed me and all that...Why'd you ask?" Randy replied the numbness of his body starting to get to him.

"I'll tell you when you're not in a hospital bed. Right now I'm glad to have you back. The thought of losing you almost killed me" Kelly admitted as Randy smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry..."

"I can't believe you're apologising to me Randy!" Kelly exclaimed. "Don't apologise, if anyone should apologise it's me" Kelly stared down at the floor.

"For what?" Randy croaked.

"Everything" Kelly replied not daring to look at him.

"As in everything, everything?" Randy replied. "I don't know why you're apologising for being the most beautiful, caring, bubbly, talented Diva on the roster but fine apology accepted" Randy finally grinned something Kelly had missed. "How long was I out?"Randy asked. Kelly sighed and buried her head in her hands, in an attempt to cover up the amount of tears welling up in her eyes.

"A month..." Kelly answered his question. Randy winced, he felt so numb and weary yet he had been out for a month.

"A month without seeing your face, is a month too long" Randy lightly touched her arm, causing Kelly to smile at him with tears blossoming in her eyes.

"I wish this didn't happen to you, I should be in this predicament not you" Kelly said as she buried his face in her hands. Randy looked up at her.

"Don't say that..." he said softly, reaching out for her hand not caring how much pain it caused him. "Barbie...I love you and I'm glad this didn't happen to you. You've been through enough."

"I love you too Randy, forever and I'm sorry for everything" she tried her best to smile but it came out weakly. She rubbed her eyes to prevent anymore tears welling up in them. For brief moment Randy's icy blue eyes met Kelly's and that's when she thought about how close she came to losing the love of her life.

* * *

**There you have it. ****Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	45. A Very Merry Christmas

**Sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone, let's see what 2012 brings. **

**Enjoy the chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 45 : A Very Merry Christmas **

* * *

Randy rested upon the uncomfortable hospital bed. He looked up at the blue sky. It reminded him of the hot day by the fountain. That was a fun day and it was a day to remember as well. It had only been a few days since he had woken up, so he was not discharged yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asked as she watched him with a smile on her features.

"That really hot day when we pushed Ted into the fountain" he sighed looking out the window.

"Oh god, not that day" Kelly shook her head. That was so embarrassing...well in Kelly's eyes anyway. They were being toddlers only for a few hours and a maintenance man told them off.

"Why what's so bad about it?" he grinned cheekily. "My shirt was see through, you seemed to like that" Randy's grinned widened as Kelly went red from embarrassment.

"Shut up..." Kelly countered as Randy burst out laughing. "No seriously, shut up, you're embarrassing me!" Randy laughed harder. "If you don't stop laughing you're going to bust your wound open. You're supposed to be getting better which reminds me, can I get you anything?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Water, would be great" he smiled weakly at her after he had finished laughing.

"Yeah using the word please would be great too," Kelly said with a smirk. She left the room to get him a bottle of water. She brushed past the police officer, not wanting to talk with him, so he decided to talk to Randy instead.

"Mr. Orton" the police officer said from the doorway. "I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead" he replied.

"Well do you know the men who attacked you?" he asked.

"Yes, Stuart Bennett, Ron Killings, Mike Mizanin and Nicholas Nemeth" Randy retorted.

"Do you have any idea why they'd want to attack you?"

"Mike threatened Barbara on live television. He didn't want us getting married. The other three men must have been bribed. I usually am on good terms with them" Randy replied.

"I see...any reason why Mr Mizanin threatened you in the first place?"

"Well, he has held a grudge against Barbara and I for months now. He abused her and when I tried to help her and get her away from him, that's when he lost it" Randy replied.

"Thanks for your time Mr Orton. I may be back with more questions later" the police officer left the room. Kelly watched him leave and walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" she asked handing him the water.

"Nothing of concern. I don't want you worried even more so" Randy reached out for her hand causing Kelly to intertwine her hand with his. Kelly smiled down at him.

"You know I keep thinking about Maryse and Ted," Kelly admitted.

"Why?" Randy frowned. "They were acting weird when they came to see me."

"I don't know. I guess they're meant to be together" Kelly shrugged.

"Kinda like us right?" Randy squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah" a grin found a way to her face. "I really want to get married Rands."

"Me too but its going to take time to plan. How about in two months?" Randy suggested while holding her hand tightly.

"Agreed" Kelly's smile lightened up. He stared at her for a brief moment, his icy blue eyes mesmerised by her in general.

"I love you" he replied, tenderly caressing her hand. He frowned once she looked as if she was going to cry. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I really don't deserve you Rands" Kelly pulled her hand away to fold her arms across her chest. He sat upright no matter how much pain it caused him.

"Here we go again. Enough Barbs. I really hate it when you talk like this about yourself," Randy stated. He might have been sounding harsh but this whole 'I don't deserve you' thing had gone far enough.

"Randy, I'm only telling the truth. I really don't deserve you. I screwed your life over, I'm drama ridden, I'm the reason why you're in this hospital bed but still you stay with me, and I can't see why you do it."

"Barbs please stop. It's killing me hearing this from you. Why do I do it? To put it simply...I love you a hell of a lot. Let's leave the past in the past and focus on our future together," Randy said with a weak smile.

"I know my future is with you Ken" Kelly smiled at him.

"Then stop with the 'I don't deserve you' thing, ok?" Randy looked her in the eyes as he said it.

"I will" Kelly mumbled as he gave him a light hug.

"That's my girl" he hugged her back. "Ken huh?" He could not help but smirk at her.

"Yeah you call me Barbie all the time so you can be Ken" Kelly smiled against his shoulder.

"That's really corny," Randy admitted. "I was hoping for something like Sexy Ken Doll but Ken will have to do" Randy said with a cheeky smile.

"And you thought I was corny" Kelly scoffed. "But for the record" Kelly leaned in towards him, "you are pretty sexy" Kelly smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Randy moved over for her creating a space which Kelly reluctantly took. "Randy, I have something for you" she fiddled through her bag until she pulled out a decent sized box wrapped in Christmas paper. "Merry Christmas" she smiled and handed him the present.

"Babe Christmas was three days ago" Randy replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but you weren't awake three days ago, go ahead, open it" Kelly beckoned as she placed her head on his shoulder. Randy ripped away the paper only to find a silver box.

"This isn't some sort of trick is it?" he questioned with caution.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed. "It's a regular Christmas present Rands," she said with a quite convincing tone.

"Ok, if you say so" he opened the box and eyed the t-shirt that read RKO upon it. He pulled the t-shirt out of the box and looked at it. "Uh..." he looked the t-shirt up and down. "I don't think this is going to fit me" Randy chuckled nervously. He looked at the size and raised an eyebrow while Kelly tried to refrain from laughing.

"Randy it's not for you" Kelly replied taking Randy aback.

"Well, you may be skinny but this isn't even your size it's like a baby size" Randy ranted. After a few moments Randy had a realisation, it couldn't be true could it?

"Well that's just it Rands. I've been waiting for you to wake up, to tell you this" Kelly caressed his hand gently.

"Tell me what?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow at her. He looked between her and the t-shirt and derived a conclusion. "Are you..."

"I'm pregnant Randy" Kelly finished for him. She was not quite sure how he'd take it.

"You're pregnant?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah..." Kelly shrugged sheepishly.

"That's great news Barbs" Randy sat upright ignoring the pain in his side for the moment."Girl or boy?" he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know yet" Kelly smiled at him.

"Girl or boy they'll look pretty cool in this t-shirt don't you think?" Randy held the t-shirt up once again but this time he wore a massive grin.

"They'll look cuter than you usually do" Kelly said trying to refrain from laughing.

"I'll get you back for that one..." he mumbled. There was a silence. "You said 'cuter than you usually do' meaning that you think I look cute while wearing this t-shirt" Randy grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself Randall" Kelly smirked at him.

"Randall? Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Randy smirked back at her but before she could reply there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since an update. ****Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	46. Heartbroken

**Sorry for not updating in so long. This chapter makes up for it I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Heartbroken**

* * *

Turning their heads they were both surprised at who they saw at the doorway. Kelly's slight smile completely faded when Maria, smiled sheepishly at the couple. "Hi." Kelly stood up a furious expression appearing on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked standing up.

"I'm checking on Randy" Maria retorted as Kelly shot her a deadly glare. "Do you care if I have a moment with him?" Kelly glared at Maria then shifted her glance over to Randy who just shrugged. "Please, just give me five minutes."

"Fine, but if you do anything out of the ordinary, I'll kick your scrawny ass" Kelly muttered under her breath and left the room in huff.

"So..." Maria started.

"So..." Randy repeated. "Why are you here Maria?"

"To see if you were ok. Look I'm sorry for putting you through all this and hopefully Mike gets what he deserves," Maria ranted as she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Maria it's fine. I'm fine, so don't worry about it" Randy half smiled at her. "It was nice to see you again, and Kel will eventually forgive you, you'll just have to wait it out."

"Randy, I have to tell you something" Maria started looking into his mesmerising blue eyes. "I still love you." Randy shook his head to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"Oh..." Randy shut his eyes for a moment and then snapped them open.

"I'm still in love with you Randy," Maria admitted as Randy rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm going to marry Bar-" he was cut off by Maria passionately intertwining her lips with his. The unfortunate thing was Kelly had walked back into the room to announce the news, that Randy had been discharged from the hospital. As Maria and Randy continued to kiss, Kelly stood in the room devastated by what she was seeing. Randy pushed Maria away. "What the hell?" he exclaimed not realising Kelly was there. She could feel the tears just welling up in her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Kelly demanded to know. Maria jumped off the bed and quickly wiped her mouth. "Randy, what the hell are you doing?" Kelly raised her voice at him as she blinked away the tears.

"This is not what it looks like. Barbie lemme explain" Randy got up a little gingerly. He stood up and tried to walk towards her but he doubled over in pain. Maria went to help him up and Kelly just couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"How could you do this to me with her?" Kelly yelled at him, blinking away the tears.

"Just calm down and hear me out..." Randy mumbled as Maria looked back and forth between the two.

"Hear you out? I think I've seen enough" Kelly snapped before turning on her heel. She was about to leave the room for good.

"Barbie..." Maria mumbled as Kelly stopped in her tracks and turned to face her. She stormed up to Maria and backed her up against the wall.

"It's Barbara to you, bitch. I really thought you had straightened out but you really are a backstabbing bitch" she shoved Maria against the wall and then Randy spun her around, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't touch me. You're a backstabbing bastard too!"

"Barbs, I love you. My heart belongs to you, it always will" Randy replied limping in front of Maria.

"You're a good liar too. Just get out of my life ok? I fell in love with a Randy that cared for me. This Randy only lies and cheats. I thought I knew you" Kelly shook her head, disgusted.

"You do know me!" Randy raised his voice.

"Do I?" Kelly yelled back at him.

"Yes, you do. I would never do anything to hurt you" Randy replied. "Look, Maria came in to check up on me. Maria help me out here" Randy scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I did but it's a lot more complicated than you think" Maria explained, she was just stirring drama now. Maybe she was still delusional enough to want Randy, Kelly thought.

"Complicated? It seems pretty straight forward to me!" Kelly snapped back at her. "I'm so sick of this...all of it. After everything I went through with Mike and now I have to deal with this! You two are unbelievable! What next you're going to tell me you dated?" Kelly asked enraged.

"Uh...well" Maria bit down on her bottom lip. Kelly looked between Randy and Maria with a sense of betrayal building up within her. Kelly's mouth hung open as she blinked away the tears once more.

"I can't believe this!" Kelly shouted while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to just stream from her eyes.

"That never happened!" Randy yelled. "Barbie, trust me..." his tone softened but in return he received a hard slap across his left cheek. Kelly almost regretted slapping him because it earnt her a slap from Maria. She held her right cheek as she stared at Randy a betrayed look on her face.

"I did trust you Randy. I thought you were my hero but I guess not..." Kelly choked out. Randy shook his head in disapproval.

"Barbs, the stress isn't good for the baby, I want to marry you and have a family. This is all a big misunderstanding" Randy tried to explain as he clutched his forehead in stress.

"Did Mike tell you do this?" Kelly asked Maria shooting her a deadly glare. "Did he? Because I swear to god-"

"He didn't. Barbs, it's a long story" she tried to divert away from the topic." I love Randy" she replied staring down at the floor almost a feeling of guilt sweeping over her. That set Kelly off and with that she lunged at Maria. She backed Maria against the wall a livid expression upon her face. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Do your worst..." Kelly just shoved Maria to the side, not wanting to deal with her. She leaned her head against the wall and wiped the tears from her face the next thing she knew was Maria shoving her into the wall.

"Will you two stop!" Randy yelled as he gingerly made his way towards them.

"You know what? I left Mike because you told me to" Maria was all choked up too, Kelly didn't know what for though.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Kelly croaked. "I was always beneath you wasn't I? I mean according to you I deserved everything I got right?" Kelly cried.

"You didn't deserve it, I was just heartbroken..." Maria mumbled finally taking her hands off Kelly's shoulders.

"Heartbroken?" Kelly questioned still quite emotional as Randy pinched the bridge of his nose knowing where the conversation was going. Kelly frowned at him and he only fixated his stare at the ground.

"I liked Randy before you did..." Maria admitted as Kelly remained speechless.

"As in you liked him as a friend?" Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No..." she looked over at Randy and then back at Kelly. "I loved him..." Kelly backed away slowly. "When he finally asked you out, you were supposed to say no! I was one of your best friends; you were supposed to look out for me!" Maria yelled at her as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I had much more to worry about Maria and you just added to my problems by dating Mike" Kelly tried to explain as calmly and unemotionally possibly, but she was almost at her breaking point. "You can't even begin to imagine what Mike did to me" Kelly said with half a voice.

"You're right, I can't know what Mike did to you, I can't possibly imagine it...but you had your friends and Randy to help you through your ordeal, I had no one. You never stop to think about anyone else do you?" Maria snapped back at her. Kelly just ran her hands through her long blonde hair as the tears finally began to stroll down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry ok?" Kelly sobbed. "What did you want me to do?"

"Why couldn't Mike just kill you? We'd all be better off that way" Maria wiped away her tears. She was saying things in the midst of her anger, things she didn't trully mean.

"Sometimes..." Kelly started before shooting a glance at Randy, "Sometimes I wish he did" Kelly managed to say before she brushed past Randy and Maria.

"Who ruined who's life?" she turned back to Kelly who remained silent. "You took the guy I fell in love with! And you think I ruined your life?"

"Don't try and turn the tables on me, you just shared a kiss with my fiancé about five minutes ago" Kelly cried. Maria scoffed to herself and shoved Kelly into the wall.

"Stop it!" Randy yelled pulling Maria away from Kelly. "Enough already!" he yelled. "Maria, where were you when Barbs needed you most?" Maria opened her mouth to speak but Randy didn't let her continue. "Nowhere. You were making her life a living hell, just like you are now. We are going to be married Maria...married, you have to accept that."

"I was her friend! I was there for her until she took you away from me! I've liked you for almost two years now!" Maria yelled back blinking away more tears. "I had just broken up with Dolph and you said you'd wait for me to heal up! But you lied didn't you?"

"Wait what?" Kelly asked even more heartbroken than before.

"Barbie..." Randy started but he couldn't find the words to say. He grabbed her shoulder gently but she flinched away from his touch. A pained expression appeared on his face before addressing Maria once again. "Maria I couldn't wait for you that long, what the hell did you expect from me?"

"I expected you to wait until I got better. Once you end a relationship you don't just go off with someone else, you need healing time!" Maria yelled at him.

"Maria this is absurd! I fell in love with Barbs after I waited 4 months for you. What did you expect to happen?" Randy shrugged and then shook his head. Kelly just sat there listening to the whole argument to knowing what to think.

"You fell in love with her when she was with Mike!" Maria exclaimed, tilting her head indicating Kelly.

"He hurt her Maria, something needed to be done" Randy countered. " I fell in love with her back in ECW."

"Well that's a major coincidence isn't it?" Maria answered causing Randy to frown and Kelly to bury her head in her hands and cry silently to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Randy answered with quite furiousity.

"He hurt her because of you! Don't you get it? He didn't want to lose Barbie!" There was a short silence when Kelly looked up at Randy knowing what Maria had said was true. "Mike and I only got together because we were hurting because the people we loved were together. Mike wanted Barbie and I wanted you Randy, I still want you, I always have. You are at fault for all of this Randy. If you waited for me we wouldn't be having this conversation now and maybe Barbie would have been in a normal relationship with Mike. You are the reason she went through what she did and you know it" Maria spoke the truth and it hurt to hear it.

"Barbie, tell me he didn't hurt you because of me? This isn't my fault is it? Don't tell me I caused that to happen to you." As much as Kelly didn't want to admit it, it was true, it was Randy's fault, not like he could've known.

"It's not like you could've known..." Kelly choked out. "I guess we all lose in this situation" Kelly cried as she shot Randy one last glance before leaving the room.

"Barbs..." he mumbled as he attempted to follow her but Maria stopped him.

* * *

Kelly was leaving the hospital tears flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks when she brushed past Maryse and Ted who were going to visit Randy. "Ted, look" Maryse stopped in her tracks as Ted followed her gaze to Kelly unlocking her car in a distraught manner. " I'll check on her, I'll meet you in Randy's room" Maryse gave him a peck on the lips and went off in the opposite direction. When she caught up with Kelly, she could see the hurt in her friends body language, let alone how much distress could be seen on Kelly's face. "Barbs, what's wrong?" she asked concern plaguing her voice.

"Everything" Kelly cried as she sank to the ground beneath her. Maryse stared at her best friend, her chest tightening at the sight of Kelly, who was traumatised by the last couple of months of her life. Kelly found herself not being able to breathe properly as they just stared at eachother. "I did something stupid..." Kelly sniffled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I did it..." Kelly choked out burying her tear-stained face in her hands. There was a short silence before Maryse spoke.

"What did you do?" Maryse asked watching her cautiously. Kelly took a deep breath before letting her head rest against the car.

"I fell in love with Randy..." Kelly replied closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant with his baby and I saw him and Maria kissing" Kelly sobbed. "I really love him and I want to be his wife, start a family and raise our kid together but I just don't trust anyone anymore Ryse. You and Ted seem to be the only honest ones left." Maryse grabbed Kelly in a tight hug, not wanting to let her best friend go seeing as she felt sorry for her. "I just want to be happy" Kelly choked out as she felt the warm tears escape her eyes once again. Wrapping her arms around Maryse in return slowly, she buried her face in the crook of her best friends shoulder.

"Kel..." Maryse started her eyes serious and filled with concern, "Randy loves you. You know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know how Maria has been as of late." Maryse offered her words of comfort. "You and Randy love eachother, all you need to do is talk to eachother and all will be good again."

"I don't want to, not right now" Kelly replied still distraught.

"Whenever you feel up to it" Maryse rested her chin ontop of Kelly's head. "You can tell me anything you know that right?" sensing that her friend was keeping more within.

"I know..." Kelly croaked. "You're my best friend and I plan to keep that way." There was another short silence before Maryse made up her mind on whether to ask Kelly her question or not. "What happened between you and Mike that's lead to this?" The question made Kelly cry harder as she buried her head into Maryse's shoulder once again.

"Kel I didn't mean to..." Maryse hugged her tighter, feeling her pain. "Barbs...I'm sorry..."

"He...always blamed me...Even for the smallest things. I should have left him the minute I became friends with Randy. I brought this upon myself..."Kelly finally made eye contact with Maryse.

"Mike's behind bars now, and _he_is at fault... not you and not Randy" Maryse stated. "I know you haven't told anyone, not even the doctor about what happened to you...but I need you to know that if you ever need to talk about it, your secret is safe with me" Maryse smiled weakly at her.

"I know and that's why when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know M. Ouellet" Kelly rested her head on Maryse's shoulder, calming down a little.

"Always here for you B. Blank" Maryse smiled weakly once again.

* * *

Maria had practically left and Randy was sitting on his hospital bed his face buried in his hands consumed in feelings of regret and guilt. Ted leaned against the door frame staring at his friend, knowing some ugly stuff must have gone down. "Hey Bro do you want to tell me what happened or do you just want me to stand here?" Ted tried to lighten up the mood but when Randy didn't move or reply, he decided to stop with the jokes and the small talk. "I'm guessing this is something about Barbs right?"

"I really fucked this up for myself Ted" Randy mumbled which caused Ted to frown.

"What, why?" Ted asked curious to know what had just transpired.

"I never knew my past would come back to haunt me" Randy replied lifting his head from his hands.

"What past? Why do you always have to be so cryptic?" Ted half-smiled atr Randy who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"After Dolph and Maria broke up, I asked her out but she said she needed time to heal up, so I said I would wait for her. I waited four months and nothing happened so I moved on. That was years ago and I didn't realise she hadn't moved on until today when she kissed me" Randy explained to Ted who was just taken aback and silenced for the moment. "Are you going to say something?" Ted stayed silent for another moment before replying.

"Wow...That's fucked up!" Ted exclaimed.

"Thanks that really helped..." Randy replied sarcasm evident in his voice.

"And you didn't tell Kelly anything about this before?" Ted questioned. "Even when you were to be married?"

"Again not helping" Randy muttered.

"Sorry...I just think you should have been honest with her from the start. She sees you as her hero and maybe when the time is right you can go work things out with her."

"And what about Maria?" Randy asked. "She still loves me but I want my future to be with Barbie, I love so much Ted."

"I know you do man but just lay low for now. I'll get Michelle and Maryse to talk to Maria again to see what we can do" Ted patted him on the shoulder. "But for now get better, we miss you and Kel out there in the ring."

"I've been discharged today but I have no one to stay with now and I-"

"Sure thing Orton, I'll help you with the packing" Ted grinned as Randy nodded his appreciation. This was on disaster of a day to say the least and Mike had nothing to do with it, that was a first.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since an update. ****Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Feel free to leave a review. ****I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	47. Time Apart

**Again sorry for not updating in quite awhile. This is chapter 47, it's kinda long but I think it's an ok chapter tell me what you think...Also thanks to the reviewers who keep reading this story, you are the reason this story goes on and the reason it has 190 reviews. Enough of my ranting...**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Time Apart**

* * *

Maryse decided to take Kelly to her place tonight. RAW was being held in Maryse's home town of Montreal and the WWE roster was going totour around Canada. Maryse drove home as silence filled the car, only Kelly' breathing could be heard. When they pulled up into the driveway, Maryse got out while Kelly decided to follow her. She had her head drooped down in depression while in the meantime Maryse frowned as she realised Ted was also home. As Maryse unlocked the front door she yelled for Ted. After receving no answer, she rolled her eyes in plain annoyance making her way to the kitchen in order to offer food to her friend. The only thing that achieved was finding Ted and Randy chatting amongst themselves. "Hey..." Ted sheepishly mumbled. Randy and Kelly were staring at each other intensely before Kelly looked away and dropped her stare to the ground.

"Uh...well...Anyone for dinner?" Maryse suggested trying to ease the tension the room. When nobody answered the tension was still evident. "Ok then...I guess not..." There was another short silence and Randy couldn't help himself but speak this time.

"Barbie I'm so sorry" Randy started his face full of anguish as he spoke. Maryse and Ted exchanged looks wondering how Kelly would react.

"You know, I really need to be away from you right now...I just can't deal with this..." Kelly choked out and walked out into the living room. Maryse attempted to go check on her friend but Randy stopped her.

"I have to do this Ryse..." he mumbled brushing past her. He found Kelly staring out of the window in the living room with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Barbie..." Randy's soft voice filled the room. "I'm sorry I really am." When he received no answer he slumped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "This is such a mess..." he croaked and just by the tone of his voice Kelly knew he was nearly in tears. "Barbs please just talk to me" Randy choked out.

"I told you Rands..." Kelly cried. "I told you we need time apart." Randy looked up at her his icy blue eyes having gone dull with sadness.

"So that's it? You're going to leave just like that?" Randy questioned bringing a hand up to his mouth. This couldn't be happening to him, not right now, he must have been dreaming, this was a nightmare.

"Randy please..." Barbie turned around to face him with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You were my hero, I loved you but then you kissed Maria when we were to be married" Kelly blinked away some tears that were threatening to fall.

"Maria kissed me Barbs and you're the one I want to spend my future with, I love you and no one else, why can't you see that? I never knew my damn past would come back to ruin my life..." Randy mumbled standing up and pacing around the room. Kelly watched him pace around angrily. "You know what?" Randy finally stopped pacing and stared directly at Kelly. "You always break things off with me when I'm the one caring for you when you're stressed out about Mike and when you're injured. Why the hell do I keep on trying? You tell me Barbs because I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I seriously have no bloody clue!" Randy raised his voice in anger.

"I don't need to hear this right now, I really don't" Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"You know what? I think you do need to listen to this. You and everybody else do not understand what it feels like to be me. I'm at fault for all your suffering. I'm at fault for all of this giant mess that will never sort itself out" Randy had just snapped after all these months of hiding his true feelings and caring for all his friends and no one would return the favour.

"Really? No one knows what if feels like to be you?" Kelly said with scoff and then continued to shake her head. "Boohoo you can't cope with being Randy Orton the WWE's golden boy, oh no, it must be terrible to be you" Kelly said with sarcasm evident in her voice. "Do you know what it feels like to be me?"

"No I don't but I've been there with you through every moment. Do you know how much sleep I lost trying to comfort you all those nights? Or have you suddenly forgotten everything I've done for you. You're going to let something that happened years ago tear us apart? " Randy snapped.

"I haven't forgotten..." Kelly choked out as Randy sighed in frustration calming down a bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stomped his foot on the floor.

"Then why can't we forget this ever happened and organise our wedding, start our family, why are you being so difficult? I've said I'm sorry I don't know what else to do" Randy choked on his words. He had gone from calm, to angry and then into deep sadness.

"Why are you being so difficult? I asked for time apart, just so I can clear my head" Kelly choked out.

"Even if you think we can't be together I want you in my life" Randy said his brow knitted in stress, he didn't want to let her go even he was at fault for everything. She needed him, their baby needed a father and Randy only wanted a family with the girl of his dreams but thanks to Maria that was all gone.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you" Kelly replied just as emotional as before.

"I don't want time apart, I want you to stay" Randy replied holding back his tears. "I can tell you now that every day we're going to be apart, I'll be like a baby with a broken heart, I need you to stay because I'm lost without you." Kelly shook her head as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. He took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand tightly. "You and our baby is all I care about. I have apologised as much as I can I don't know what else to do." His icy blue eyes stinging as he couldn't keep his emotions intact anymore. "Listen to me whatever happened in the past and whatever is going to happen in the future it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Randy…" she threw her hands up in the air. "You lied to me about Maria for all these months, I don't know if I can trust you anymore, it's not that easy to forgive and forget" Kelly looked up at his teary eyes. Which consequently caused her heart to ache when she saw how ultimately crestfallen he was. All she needed was some time to clear her head but Randy wasn't willing to do that. He obviously needed her more than she needed him.

"I know how much you care about me Barbie, and I care about you too but I need you to stay" he quickly wiped away a stray tear threatening to fall, "I need you..." he mumbled closing his eyes in a silent agony as he slumped down onto the couch behind him.

"Randy..." Kelly cried. "I need this time apart...I really do" Kelly wiped away her tears.

"Ok..." he finally agreed, tears on the verge of flowing down his cheeks. Looking at him, Kelly realised how much anguish was coursing through Randy's body. Maybe it wasn't the right choice for her to leave for a week. "This is for the second time..." he stood up staring into her teary eyes, that were full of guilt.

"Randy don't" Kelly cried as she watched him walk slowly towards her, his facial expression grim and his eyes flooding with tears. She watched him tears streaming down her cheeks as he gently grabbed her shoulders again as they stood in the doorway of the living room for a brief moment. He gently moved in and kissed her. Kelly didn't protest nor did she pull away. Something about this kiss felt so right. Maybe because he poured everything into the kiss. All the love he had for her and he didn't want to lose her again after all the drama their relationship had gone through. Randy released her hand and drew her closer. Randy pulled away needing air as Kelly brought her hand up to Randy's saddened face and lightly brought his lips to hers making them both close their eyes taking in the moment that seemed to be lasting for eternity. The moment Kelly pulled away Randy gasped feeling as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and trampled on. Kelly stood in the doorway covering her mouth as she sobbed silently.

"I love you..." Randy mumbled as he quickly wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek. She stared at him for a good long second before she saw the destroyed expression on his face that caused her to become all emotional again. "And I'm sorry you had to figure out about all this the hard way..." Randy choked out. "I should have been honest with you." Kelly cried as she stared at Randy's pain filled expression.

"I love you too…" Randy frowned at Kelly's words trying to block out the immensity of emotion overcoming him. Did she really mean that? Or was she saying it just for the sake of it? Randy thought. "After everything that's happened I need to think through some things before I can move on...I'm so sorry Rands...but I have to go..." she turned her back to him and walked away not saying another word to him. Randy was in complete shock when the reality of what had just happened sunk in. He had just lost the only person that meant the world to him, the only one he felt that his heart belonged to, the only one he could see his future with. His eyes began to burn from the amount of tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you…" Randy muttered his face contorted in shock and a small amount of agony as Kelly pretty much left him alone for the second time in their complicated relationship. After everything he sacrificed for her, he didn't understand how she could do this to him a second time. Maybe he should have been honest to begin with. Maybe he shouldn't of even loved her in the first place. Maybe if the storyline never happened he might have never been dragged into this mess. A whole bunch of maybes were running through his head. At the end of the day he had screwed up which consequently meant Kelly wanted to be away from him, that was the reality. And this was all over some stupid actions that happened years ago and the fact he couldn't tell her the truth about it. Tears began to stream down his face just thinking about everything he could have done to prevent this outcome.

Burying his face into his hands he let the tears come out even though he didn't want Ted or Maryse to see because everyone knew him to be one of the toughies. He was hurting badly over what had just transpired. He wondered if he ever could get Kelly back now. He was the father of her child and he was to be married with her but now that was in jeopardy. He didn't know what to do anymore, he was the happiest man alive when he was around Kelly but with her gone, his life amounted to nothing that's what he felt anyway. He didn't know how things could get any worse until he felt his cell phone ring in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID he realised he had no choice but to pick it up, little did he know what was about to happen.

* * *

**Yeah, a mini cliffhanger...Who do you think the person calling Randy is?**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.** **I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	48. Lock Down

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating :[ This is chapter 48.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Lockdown**

* * *

The phone in the palm of Randy's hand kept ringing continuously and he was contemplating whether he wanted to pick it up or not. He looked at the caller ID and realized he had no choice but to pick up. "Hello…" he mumbled into the phone. He was trying to not sound choked up considering Kelly had just left him for a second time. He just wasn't in the mood to talk or hang around others.

"Hello Randy" Vince McMahon said from the other side of the phone. "We have a lot to discuss." Randy frowned at his boss' comment. What did they have to discuss? Was it bad or good news? Randy stayed silent and waited for Vince to continue. "Something's come up, something bad."

"Bad?" Randy replied in a mixed tone of surprise and concern. "Mr. McMahon what's happened?"

"Due to the issues between you, Ms Blank and Mr. Mizanin, the WWE is in lockdown until further notice" Vince replied with mixed emotions too, he sounded sad but furious at the same time, if that were possible.

"Lockdown? What do you mean lockdown?" Randy answered in confusion.

"Four of our rising superstars are behind bars. Mr. Mizanin, Mr. Killings, Mr. Nemeth and Mr. Bennett are all behind bars because of you and Ms Blank" Vince just sounded plain angry now.

"Vince, you don't understand the situation!" Randy exclaimed from the other side of the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand the situation with perfect clarity Mr. Orton. The WWE is being investigated due to the incidents that have happened as of late" Vince explained and Randy was pacing around Maryse's living room, furious at what he was hearing.

"This is not Kelly's fault; don't you think she's been through enough? The person who's at fault here is you Vince!" Randy finally snapped. He had just had a fight with his fiancée; he really didn't want to hear anything like this right now. "I tried to tell you plenty of times that Mike and Barbie were having issues but _**you**_ suspended **_me_! **You let her compete when she was hurt, you let this storyline become reality, and you should have gotten Mike and Barbie the help they both needed. They both needed to see some sort of professional but what did you do? You sat there on your ass and watched as the very company you created fell to shit. You don't understand anything with perfect clarity you ass!" Randy yelled into the phone, anger now flowing through his veins.

"Listen here you son of a bitch!" Vince raised his voice too. Randy chuckled as Vince said that line. "I gave everything to this business, I tried to make it a safe environment."

"Look around you Vince! You're business has fallen to shit because of you and no one else. So don't blame my fiancée, if anything she should blame you. You know why? Because you and your creative team made this happen and look where it got you" Randy snapped his heart beating double time because he was so furious.

"I didn't call to be lectured at, I called to tell you there's a meeting tomorrow at the Westmount Arena that's going to involve the whole WWE roster, now I have many phone calls to make, good day to you Mr. Orton" and just like that Vince hung up the phone. Randy stood there still as livid as he was previously. With a groan of frustration he threw his phone against the wall shattering it into oblivion and denting the wall. Realizing what he'd done he felt a sense of regret. He had just taken a piece out of his friend's wall.

"Oh shit…" Randy muttered staring at the wall before he slumped down on the couch.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Having not slept well the night before Kelly was paranoid and slightly anxious. She had slept in Maryse's guest room and hadn't gone to bed until 5am. She couldn't believe that Mike and his posse were in jail, she had to see it for herself, she had to. After everything that went down between Mike and her she wanted to make sure he was behind bars for good. Maybe that would help her overcome her paranoia and anxiety? So with that thought in mind Kelly decided to visit Mike in jail today.

She sat down in front of Mike the glass separating the two. Mike picked up the phone and smirked across at Kelly who was reluctant to do the same. Mike tilted his head towards Kelly's phone indicating they she should pick up. With a sigh she picked up her phone and stared at Mike in front of her. "Looking great today Barbs, blue really suits you" Mike said as his smirk grew wider.

"Yeah, well orange suits you" Kelly countered her eyes locking with Mike's. His smirk lightened up a bit.

"Why are you here Barbie? Do you miss me?" Mike replied with haughty smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I don't miss you" Kelly answered coldly placing her hands over her small baby bump that had started to form. "I came here to see whether you were behind bars because personally I couldn't believe it. Now I know you will never hurt me again" Kelly said through gritted teeth. Mike chuckled to himself almost viciously causing a shiver to run down Kelly's spine. "What's so funny?" Kelly asked shooting a deadly glare at Mike.

"Oh nothing…" Mike grinned to himself. "I just think it's funny how you think I'm out of the picture now, just because I'm behind bars." Kelly fell silent not knowing what to say to that comment. "You will never get me out of your head because you will remember every minute of our…rocky... relationship."

"You're not in my head" Kelly countered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Really? Barbie really?" he questioned her. Kelly looked away from him in frustration. "You know why I'm in your head, you know exactly why, don't you?"

"No I don't…" Kelly mumbled. Mike's grinned widened.

"Yes you do, Barbs" Mike leaned as close as he could possibly could towards the glass. "Only you and I know what happened that night." Kelly stared back at him, tears stinging at her eyes. "Have I upset you? Aw poor little Barbie, why don't you go ahead and cry? You seem to cry a lot these days."

"Shut up…" Kelly choked out. "You ruined my life, you almost killed me you psycho!" Kelly raised her voice.

"You deserved it! You deserved every bit of it! You went behind my back with Randy Orton; you deserved everything I gave to you!" Mike had snapped and was now yelling like a mad man. But that's what he was an arrogant mad man.

"How can you say that to my face Mike?" Kelly choked out. "I dream about what you did to me every night because it was one of the most painful experiences of my life. The only reason I stayed with you was because I truly did love you until you did _that _to me…you did the unforgivable Mike…" Kelly was obviously emotional.

"Pain is what you deserve! You ruined my life! You ruined everyone's life! Because of you there is no WWE it's gone!" Mike yelled at her. "Now we've lost our jobs because of you!" Kelly frowned at him not knowing about what he was talking about.

"Mike, I don't understand what you're saying?" Kelly frowned at him, tears still definite in her eyes.

"Vince hasn't called you?" Mike answered. "Just go to the Westmount Arena, everything will be explained then. You destroyed the WWE; there is no WWE anymore thanks to you!" Mike raised his voice again. "So don't come whining to me about what I did to you!" There was a silence a very long silence. Kelly was trying to be as tough as she could. She didn't want to give Mike the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Maybe if you hadn't caused all this drama, maybe there would still be a WWE" Kelly answered her voice wavering. Mike scoffed to himself and his eyes locked with Kelly's.

"If you didn't fall in love with Randy none of this would be happening, and you would have saved yourself from physical and emotional pain but you're just stupid, that's the bottom line?" Kelly felt as if she was about to break down and sob right there and then, instead she quickly wiped her tears away. "Just let it out I know you want to cry" Mike said with smirk.

"Shut up Mike..." Kelly croaked. "I'm done talking to you..." Kelly was about to leave but something Mike said grabbed her attention.

"Hey Kel, just between you and me, my bags are still at the hotel. There is a DVD that you should go pick up sooner rather than later" Mike smirked across at her. "I think you know what the DVD contains..." Kelly sure did know what the DVD contained.

"You...are a first class asshole, I can't believe you kept a record of that!" Kelly yelled as Mike sat there laughing viciously.

"I am" he grinned. Kelly being in a fragile emotional state was on the verge of bursting into tears. Hanging up the phone, she stood up and raised a hand to cover her mouth—in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up. She left Mike there not even bothering to say goodbye to him and why should she say goodbye to him anyway? She ran out into the car park in order to make her way to Westmount Arena.

* * *

**Hope the chapter wasn't boring ...**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.**

**Peace...**


	49. The Meeting

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 49. Thank you to all the reviewers that have helped me reach 200 reviews, you guys rock! Also I wrote this kind of late at night so excuse if there's any mistakes.  
**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Meeting**

* * *

Kelly had told a bunch of lies to get the key card to Mike's room to find this stupid DVD and she was going to have to find it as quickly as possible. She was searching frantically everywhere she possibly could but the DVD was nowhere in sight. She tried to think back on what Mike had done with it. Unless he had given it to somebody else... "Shit..." Kelly muttered to herself.

Of course he would have given it to someone. Someone like R-Truth, Wade, Dolph and even Maria. Maria was probably the most likely option considering Kelly had found some of her clothes in the closet.

Kelly kept cursing and cussing to herself as she went through Mike's room. She finally found a small black suitcase underneath the bed which she immediately unzipped, knowing that Mike always carried a bag like this around everywhere. She rummaged through the bag only to find a heap of Zack Ryder's Broski merchandise. "What the hell?" Kelly muttered. She found a folded piece of photographic paper and decided to take a look at it. She was shocked at what she saw. Eve and Zack Ryder? Kelly chuckled to herself before shoving the picture in her pocket.

She had been so distracted trying to find this DVD, she wasn't aware of the shower running in the bathroom. That meant that someone was here in this room with her. "Crap" Kelly muttered once again shoving Zack Ryder's belongings back into his bag. The shower had stopped running and she heard the person making their way to the bathroom door. Kelly placed her hands on her head looking around for somewhere to hide until she realised the bathroom door had opened with a thunderous bang.

"Kelly!" Maria yelled out in shock just as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Kelly turned her back to Maria biting down on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Kelly struggled to make up an excuse. "I came to pick you up for the meeting at the arena" Kelly lied her back still facing Maria.

"Right..." Maria frowned picking up her clothes. "I'll be right back..." Maria scurried off into the bathroom. Kelly immediately started looking around again. _Where the hell is that DVD? _Maria came striding out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a pink tank top. "What are you doing?" Maria asked frowning.

"Me?" Kelly asked realising how stupid her question sounded.

"Yeah, who else?" Maria answered.

"I'm here to talk to you" Kelly said with a shrug.

"How did you even get in here?" Maria dropped another question on her.

"The door wasn't closed properly so I was able to open it. Now enough with the questions. Are you ready to go to the meeting?" Kelly asked but Maria was staring around the room.

"You know what I would like to know? I would like to know why you are being so nice to me after what happened yesterday. Us two don't get along, we used to but as of late we haven't been. So, you can cut the charade right now Kelly, I'm not buying any of the shit your selling" Maria folded her arms across her chest and stared at Kelly in suspicion. "My car is in repairs and I'm stuck here, in this dodgy hotel room with..." she trailed off frowning at the broski sunglasses on the floor. _Damn it Kelly why'd you have to be so careless!_

"Oh those..." Kelly picked them up and smiled at Maria. "They're mine" Kelly stated putting them on. Maria was completely confused while she stared at Kelly. "What? You're not a Broski? Who doesn't love Zack Ryder?"

"Um...what the hell are you doing?" Maria asked again.

"Fist pumping...duh!" Kelly exclaimed.

"You're a Ryder fan?" Maria questioned looking at Kelly in disbelief. Kelly couldn't believe what she was doing to get out of this. She probably looked like the biggest fool on the planet right now.

"Are you serious bro? Of course I am! Woo woo woo, you know it" Kelly did her best to convince Maria who just stood there blinking blankly at Kelly. Kelly was officially acting strange Maria thought. Yesterday they were worst enemies and today, Kelly was picking her up to go to a meeting together? Something felt wrong... "So are you going to take the lift I offered you?"

"I...I guess so?" Maria answered still confused. She couldn't even be nasty because Kelly had confused her. Like what on earth was going on? Kelly brushed past Maria still wearing her broski sunglasses and stood waiting at the door. Maria caught sight of the photograph Kelly had in the pocket of her leather jacket but she didn't say anything about it.

"Hello? Are you coming?" Kelly called from the door. Maria followed her out into the corridor and to where Kelly was parked. They got into the car a drove off to Westmount Arena.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the arena waiting for Vince McMahon to arrive to address the situation. Most Superstars and Divas were mingling and talking to each other seeing as there were wrestlers from both shows, everyone was having a great time catching up. Randy was speaking with his good friend's Cody and Ted while Michelle and Maryse were talking to a bunch of other Divas. However, Randy's conversation with Ted and Cody was interrupted by Eve, who had tapped Randy's shoulder. "Hey Eve, what's up?" Randy greeted her.

"Can we talk...alone?" Eve added the last bit on. Randy frowned in confusion and looked at Ted and Cody, not knowing what was happening.

"Yeah I guess" Randy said as Eve walked off. He turned around to face his friends. "I don't know what this is about" Randy shook his head, having no clue whatsoever why Eve needed to talk to him but he did follow her to a secluded hallway. Eve had her backpack hitched over her shoulder and a huge look of concern on her face. "Eve? Are you ok?" Randy asked seeing that the Diva in front of him was distraught.

"No Randy...I'm really not ok" Eve said with half a voice. Randy stared at Eve not knowing why she had turned to him instead of her boyfriend Zack Ryder.

"Eve, what happened?" Randy asked in serious tone. Eve regathered her composure and began to tell Randy what had happened.

"Well, Mike's bag is very similar to Zack's bag and they accidentally got mixed up. Zack got Mike's bag and Mike got Zack's bag" Eve began to explain.

"And this is what you're upset about?" Randy said, "are you kidding me?" Randy scoffed as Eve stared at him, her eyes just telling him that there was something more so he let her continue.

"I went through Mike's stuff" Eve swung he backpack off her shoulder and began looking through t for something. "And then we found this" Eve said handing him a DVD. Randy looked at the DVD that was in a clear cover that had Kelly's name written down its spine.

"What is this?" Randy asked befuddled. Eve didn't answer. More accurately she didn't want to answer. "Eve! What is this?" Randy demanded to know.

"I watched it because curiosity got the better of me" Eve shook her head. "I'm telling you now you don't want to know what it is." Randy stared down at the DVD wondering what was so bad about this DVD.

"Is it bad?" Randy asked curiosity getting the better of him now. Eve gulped as tears began to form in her eyes. He knew from her reaction that it had to be bad, but how bad was it? "How bad is it?" Randy said his icy blues eyes piercing through her like knives.

"Randy, I can't describe i-it in words, it w-was so..." Eve couldn't find the words to describe what she saw. "It was nauseating Randy, Kelly didn't deserve that and I know I shouldn't have been snooping around in Mike's stuff but I thought it was Zack's and now-"

"Eve!" Randy pretty much yelled. "Calm down..." he said softly placing his hands on her shoulders. "Does the DVD show what Mike did to Barbs?" Eve nodded tears welling up in her eyes.

"You asked me how bad it was, well... Kelly almost died" Eve said tears definite in her eyes as she took the DVD back and put it in her bag.

"She almost died?" Randy let that slip from his mouth. He repeated that in his head a couple of times over. Randy's hand formed into a fist. He wanted to beat Mike's face in and watch him get everything he deserved. No one hurt Kelly and got away with it, no one should be hurting a woman. That was the bottom, only a lowly human being like Mike would do such a thing.

"Randy?" Eve called his name but Randy wasn't listening he was fuming. Randy looked like he was about to burst a vein in his neck that's how livid he was. "Randy! The meeting is starting" Eve called out to him. Both Eve and Randy decided to go to the meeting.

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the arena as Vince McMahon walked into the ring that was still set up from last night. "Good morning everyone" Vince cleared his throat as Randy looked at him with a livid expression on his face. He was also thinking if Kelly and why she hadn't turned up yet, it was starting to worry him, despite what transpired last night. "Due to some issues involving Superstars and a Diva, the WWE is going to be investigated by some crime units." There was a murmur amongst the Superstars and Divas. "I'm sorry to inform you all but the WWE will be going on lock down as of now, meaning there's no WWE until further notice." Ted, Maryse, Cody and Michelle who were all sitting nearby Randy shot him deadly glares.

"This is your fault Randy!" Ted yelled. "You are fault for this along with Barbie!" everyone stopped squabbling amongst each other and stared at Ted including Mr McMahon. "It's true! You tell them Vince!" Ted was furious, he had lost his job now and that had really upset him.

"Unfortunately it is true. Due to the problems involving Mr Orton, Mr Mizanin and Ms Blank, we have no choice but to go into lock down" Vince stated. Kelly had arrived with Maria now and was making her way down the ramp to sit on the chair around the ring. "Ms Blank, can you join me in the ring?" Kelly frowned at him but did what she was told anyway. Kelly felt as if everyone was watching her, which was probably true. Kelly stood there staring at Mr McMahon, anger boiling up within her. Vince went to speak but Kelly snatched the microphone out of his hand. Vince was furious so he retaliated by smacking Kelly hard across the face causing her to drop to one knee. "I want you to apologise to me!" Vince yelled at her. "You and your ways has led us to this!" Kelly stood back up, a red mark becoming evident on her face. "You're not just apologising to me, you're apologising to all your fellow Divas and Superstars!" Vince spat. "You ruined my company, you-" Kelly snatched the mic off him again and this time she took a couple of steps back, to be out of Vince's hitting range.

"You want me to apologise to you?" Kelly questioned a cheeky smirk appearing on her face. Kelly was so sick of being pushed around by everyone, she had finally snapped. "No Vince I will not apologise to you. I want you to apologise to me. I know you're not the type to say sorry but you'll apologise for suspending my husband for that week, when he tried to tell you what was going on" Vince was about to cut her off but she decided keep talking. "You should apologise to your roster for being one of the biggest hypocrites, they've ever seen." Kelly stared at Vince who was just silenced. "You should apologise for making us Divas come out here for three minutes every week." There was a silence as Vince tried to muster up something to say. "Let me give you a couple names Vince" Kelly walked around the ring. There was a silence "Do the names Gail Kim and Melina Perez sound familiar?" Vince had a scowl all over his face as his eyes darted through the WWE roster surrounding the ring. "No? Maybe Tamina and AJ Lee?" she looked at Vince who was biting down hard on his lower lip in rage. "Wow...they're sitting right there" Kelly pointed out to where Melina, Gail, Tamina and AJ were sitting.

"Where are you going with this?" Vince asked enraged. Kelly half-smiled before lifting the mic towards her lips.

"Where am I going with this?" Kelly scoffed. "Vince you don't care about talent or your roster, you care about money. That's why you're so mad at me, because four of your best Superstars are behind bars and that's all my fault supposedly. You're mad because Mike Mizanin is behind bars, when he hurt me and placed Randy Orton in the hospital after attacking him in the car park. You suspended one of your top Superstars when he tried to tell you the truth about Mike and I. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now I want you to apologise to me!" Kelly raised her voice, she was absolutely livid right now. Who was Vince to go and blame her for the collapsing of his company because he couldn't give a damn about the well-being of his roster. "Save yourself any further embarrassment and apologise to me!"

"Sorry ok? I'm sorry..." Vince said with as much sincerity as possible.

"What?" Kelly replied in astonishment. "What?"

"I apologise!" Vince yelled in Kelly's face. Maria slid into the ring and Maria had gotten a mic of her own now.

"That is better than winning the Divas Championship, Vincent Kennedy McMahon just apologised to Kelly Kelly, yay!" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Hang on a minute" Maria started. "You come out and you go on a rant about everything and how Vince is to blame. You are to blame Kelly. You are to blame because you lost sight of everything. You lost sight of what it meant to be Divas Champion. You lost sight of your 'storyline' with Mike and Randy. You lost sight of everything."

"I've lost sight?" Kelly stated. "I've lost sight of things Maria? Don't give me that bullshit when you were the one turning my life into a living hell!"

"You come out here and talk about talent and anything else that comes to your mind. It doesn't even matter now, there is no WWE because of you. There is no Divas Championship. You have become a self-centered person who only gives a damn about themselves. You don't care about all your fellow wrestlers who now don't have jobs because of _you_. You destroyed this company, because you couldn't stand up for yourself. But now that you're being blamed and targeted you're trying to shift the blame onto somebody else. You're standing up for yourself now! You're a coward Kelly, and that's the bottom line." Everyone started squabbling amongst each other once again. "So if you're trying to get people to side with you, they can stay in this arena and side with you. But for all the people who don't want to side with you, for all of the people who are upset about losing their jobs can side with Vince and leave. Actions always speak louder than words, so I'm walking out. I side with Vince..." Maria dumped the microphone and walked out of the arena followed by a couple Superstars and Divas. Eventually everyone had left, annoyed they had lost their jobs more than anything else. Only Ted, Maryse, Cody, Michelle, Randy, Eve and Zack Ryder remained.

"I'm sorry Kel but I can't side with you on this one" Ted snapped as he walked up the ramp. Kelly turned to Maryse who was standing in the ring along with Zack, Eve, Michelle, Cody and Randy.

"Sorry Barbs" Maryse mumbled brushing past her. Kelly felt a bit of her heart chip away during that moment. Michelle and Cody decided to leave next. She was left standing in the ring with Zack, Eve and Randy, she wanted to be alone so she hurried backstage to the Divas locker room.

* * *

Kelly sat on one of the benches her head buried in her hands. Randy stood in the doorway watching her intently. Eve was sitting next to Kelly trying to offer words of comfort. The next thing he realised was Zack returning with an ice pack for Kelly. "Here..." he said handing it to her.

"Thanks Zack" Kelly half-smiled as she placed the ice pack on her left cheek. It was starting to swell and bruise because Mr McMahon has smacked her so hard.

"No problem Kelly" Zack smiled down at her. Randy was still leaning on the door frame staring at Kelly.

"Hey can you two leave us alone for a minute?" Eve asked both Randy and Zack.

"Yeah, I guess" Randy mumbled catching a glimpse of Kelly staring at him.

"Lets leave them to their girl talk bro" Zack patted him on the back before the both of them disappeared. Kelly looked sideways at Eve who was staring at her in concern.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you still here?" Kelly said turning her head towards Eve.

"I know" Eve sighed which caused Kelly to frown.

"And what exactly do you know?" Kelly replied raising her eyebrows at her fellow Diva.

"Mike's bag got mixed up with Zack's bag. We ended up snooping through Mike's stuff and then I found this" Eve finished as she pulled the DVD out of her bag and handed it to Kelly. Kelly dumped the ice pack down and stared at the DVD she had in her hands as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Kelly had fallen silent as she just stared at the DVD. "Kelly?" Eve stated just making sure that her friend was still with her.

"So you know then" Kelly managed to say. Eve hung her head in shame but she did answer.

"Yes I know. That's why I stayed. It isn't fair to you. You shouldn't have gone through what you did with Mike and you definitely shouldn't have gone through what you did today" Eve stated staring at her friend with a deep concern. There was a long eerie silence as Kelly continued to stare at the DVD tears threatening to fall. She had tried to be tough but that was only a facade. She was so traumatised and upset about a heap of things at the moment. Not to mention she was pregnant with Randy's child as well. During that instant Kelly got a flashback while staring at the DVD.

_ Kelly gasped between sobs as Mike threw his belt to the side. She rolled over onto her side unable to get to a sitting position. There were endless amounts of tears streaming down Kelly's face. "Get up" Mike spat at her. How could she possibly stand after what Mike had done to her? "I said get up!" Mike yelled at her. Kelly just lay their motionless, whimpering. She was still in her ring attire because she went straight to the hotel room after her loss to Gail Kim. __You could bet that Mike wasn't happy about that, and that was why this 'fight' had erupted._

Mike wrenched Kelly up and rammed her against the wall. He held her there by the shoulders, her already bloodied sore back rubbing against the hard wall. He gripped Kelly's right arm so hard that she started to squirm, trying to get him off her but it was no use. "After I'm done with you, you'll never be able to wrestle again" Mike patted her face as Kelly shut her eyes in a silent agony.

_"M-M-ike..." Kelly stammered her back aching as it scrapped against the wall. "S-Stop..." she managed to say. He smirked at her attempt to plead with him so he chucked her onto the floor causing Kelly cry out in agony._

_"I'll be back" he smirked as he walked into another room. As Kelly lay there, staring at the ceiling she felt her body recoil in pain a couple of times before rolling onto her side in order to ease the pain. She stared down at herself and realised how badly she was bleeding all thanks to Mike. Hearing noise from the nearby room she knew Mike would return any minute now..._

"Kelly! Kelly! Kelly!" Eve's voice called out to her.

"What the hell happened?" she heard that familiar voice that she used to love so much, that being the voice of Randy Orton.

"I don't know, we were talking and then she just blacked out" Eve panicked.

"I'll take her to the couch" Zack offered bending over Kelly in order to pick her up. Randy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Zack, I'll do it" Randy stated crouching next to Kelly and lifting her up and off the ground. Kelly's eyes flickered open and she noticed that Randy was carrying her.

"Randy?" Kelly croaked. He gently placed her down on the couch and continued to move some of her blonde hair out of her face. She stared into his mesmerising icy blue eyes and he stared back into her blue eyes. He didn't know what to say to her. They had a major fight last night and Randy didn't think it was right to be with her.

"Rest up..." was all he said before attempting to leave the room.

"Randy" Kelly called out to him.

"Barbie, let me tell you something before you continue. I haven't seen you in 18 hours and our time apart already feels like there's knives stabbing at my heart" Randy stated. He refused to make eye contact with her. "There's nothing I can do without thinking of you. Every time I try not to love you, I end up loving you more and I can only hope that someday you'll forgive me." He had one foot out the door as he was about to leave but Kelly called out to him.

"Randy..." she mumbled. He heard her and turned around. She was sitting upright now. "Can you sit with me?" Randy stared at her for a long moment before sitting down next to her. Kelly let her head rest on his shoulder and in return Randy wrapped his arms around her. She felt so secure in his embrace, it felt just right. "Randy..."

"Yeah?" he answered resting his chin on top of Kelly's head, his embrace tightening not wanting to ever let her go. He just loved her way to much.

"Thank you for siding with me today" Kelly mumbled against his chest.

"It's ok. You should thank Zack and Eve too" Randy suggested.

"Ok..." Kelly mumbled still trying to shake away her flashback. "Randy, I'm really sorry about last night, I just haven't been thinking clearly. I think I need you with me to survive."

"And I'm really sorry about this whole Maria thing but you have to believe me nothing happened between us in the past. She kissed me in the hospital, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Randy caressed her hand.

"I over-reacted and I forgive you, just be honest with me, ok?" Kelly snuggled closer to Randy.

"Will do" Randy half-smiled. "Barbie, you're ok right?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine" Kelly shrugged but Randy could tell something was up. He decided this wasn't the right time or place to discuss Kelly's issues, considering what had transpired today. He would have to wait until a more appropriate time.

* * *

**Hope the chapter wasn't boring ...  
**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if there were any huge mistakes.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	50. New Friends and an Ultrasound

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 50. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot:]**

**Enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 50: New Friends and an Ultrasound**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed, since the meeting that had taken place. Randy and Kelly we're getting along fine, however, they hadn't spoken to anyone from WWE except Zack Ryder and Eve Torres. The four of them were hanging out at Zack's house. With no jobs Randy and Kelly were able to visit Zack and Eve quite frequently.

"So how's everything going?" Zack asked with that goofy grin of his.

"More importantly, how's the baby?" Eve asked a glint of happiness appearing in her eyes. Randy had his arm wrapped around Kelly. He stared at her awaiting her answer.

"Well...the baby is fine. Later on today I'm going to get an ultrasound to see whether it's a boy or girl" Kelly smiled at the couple.

"And what about you two?" Eve beamed back at Randy and Kelly.

"I've gotta tell you mornings aren't to fun with Barbs" Randy stated with honesty. "Trust me, morning sickness is probably the most disgusting thing ever."

"Gee thanks for being so understanding Rands...So what's going on with you two? You know ever since..." Kelly trailed her off her eyes downcast.

"Nothing much really but Zack started an YouTube show. Tell them about it babe" Eve wrapped her arms around Zack's forearm which caused his goofy grin to widen and his small eyes to light up.

"It's nothing major but I pretty much talk about my life. To not make it boring I throw in a bit of humour" Zack explained.

"That sounds cool" Randy nodded , showing his approval. During that instant Kelly's phone rang, causing everyone to look at her. "Who is it babe?" Randy asked his cheek brushing against Kelly's blonde hair as he tried to get a better look.

"It's Maryse" Kelly said rolling her eyes. Randy sighed. It saddened him to see his long time friends turn against him and he thought that Kelly must have been feeling the same.

"You should pick it up" Eve suggested. "At least hear her out Kel." Kelly stared at Eve for a good long moment before picking up the phone. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"Hey Ryse" Kelly answered as she got up off the couch and made herself go out to the verandah in order to get better reception.

"Hey Barbs, how are you?" Maryse asked.

"Tired, I haven't been sleeping well" Kelly stated.

"That's not good" Maryse replied. The was an awkward silence between them. "You probably don't want to speak to me right now but I need your help." Kelly couldn't help but laugh from her end of the phone.

"You're asking me for help?" Kelly laughed. She couldn't believe that Maryse had the guts to walk out on her and then ask her for help. "What makes you think I'll help you?" Kelly asked.

"Will you just listen!" Maryse hissed getting slightly annoyed at Kelly. "Ted is sick and I'm really worried about him."

"Why are you calling me then? I'm no doctor" Kelly snapped. "Why don't you call all your other friends, that mean something to you?"

"Barbs, please listen to me" Maryse pleaded as Kelly rolled her eyes. "Ted has really been effected by this whole situation and-"

"And I haven't? Please Maryse. I thought Ted, Cody and Michelle were capable of walking out on me but you? Really? You were like a sister to me and now you expect my help?"

"Ted's become really depressed as of late and I wanted your help because I thought you would know what to do since you've been through this stuff" Maryse explained.

"Again, I'm not the best person to be talking to about this stuff, trust me..." Kelly stated.

"Great thanks for nothing" Maryse mumbled.

"No problem" Kelly countered. She heard Maryse laugh sarcastically from the other end of the phone.

"What the hell is your problem Barbie?" Maryse was now in disbelief over her friends actions.

"My problem is that my best friend, proved to me she wasn't who I thought she was. She ended up being the biggest backstabber I know" Kelly snapped back at her.

"Yeah well my best friend was fun to be around, lively and bubbly" Maryse said in a calmed tone. Kelly stayed silent. "But it doesn't matter anyway because the truth is as much as I hate to admit it, you did lose sight of everything."

"Wow you sound like Maria. Why don't you go call her instead? She can be your new bestie. I don't give a damn. All I want is for you to stop calling me. After that meeting I saw who my real friends are and newsflash you're not one of them" Kelly was angered now.

"Eve and Zack are you're real friends?" Maryse scoffed. "No Barbie that's when you're wrong. Michelle, Cody, Ted and I are your real friends. We care for you, we truly do."

"You do, do you? Way to show it."

"What did you expect to happen? We lost our jobs, we were upset. We weren't even thinking clearly during that whole meeting maybe you weren't thinking clearly either" Maryse said.

"During that meeting someone had to stick it to Vince and tell the truth. Are you telling me you're happy with this PG shit and our crappy 3 minute matches? Please Maryse. Not only did Vince treat Randy and I unfairly, he treated you and every other Diva unfairly. If you can't see that, you're as stupid as the rest of the roster."

"I'm not happy with this PG era and our crappy matches but you brought your personal life into WWE. Your 'storyline' as you like to call it should have stayed a 'storyline', nothing more nothing less. But no, you had to fall in love with Randy didn't you" Maryse was getting angry now.

"I was pushed into Randy's arms and then I fell in love with him. I loved Mike, I really did. But I couldn't keep loving someone that abused me. Mike and I used to be happy together before he went psycho" Kelly replied. Calming herself down Maryse answered.

"Maybe Mike had a problem and all of us, including you, overlooked it. I don't know. I have to go because Ted's throwing up blood. He might be suffering food poisoning" her tone changed into one of worry. "I really have to go but we'll talk about this later."

"Yeah...right" Kelly replied with sarcasm evident in her voice before the other side of the line went dead.

"Wow..." Eve stated from the doorway.

"Eve! What the hell? You scared the living daylights out of me!" Kelly stated frightened for the moment.

"You and Maryse were good friends. What ever happened?" Eve asked curious at why they were having such a huge squabble.

"I don't know Eve. I don't know what happened. I'm trying to be the best person I can be, considering the circumstances and everyone just doesn't understand" Kelly stated turning around to face Eve who had a sad look upon her face.

"Kelly, I bet you no one on the roster has the slightest clue of what you've been through. It's terrible, what you went through, you didn't deserve that, no one does. Maybe you should hand the DVD in to Vince so he can give it to the police so they can settle this once and for all" Eve suggested.

"No!" Kelly pretty much yelled out her answer. She didn't mean to sound angry or even to yell, she just kind of blurted it out. "I mean, I can't..." Kelly mumbled, looking away. Eve's gaze trailed to Kelly's exposed shoulder which had a scar upon it.

"That scar" Eve started staring at Kelly's shoulder. "Mike did that to you. He should stay in jail for what he did to you and to Randy."

"Mike didn't do that to me" Kelly lied covering up her exposed shoulder. Eve just stared at Kelly for a good long moment.

"Kel, I know everything, you can talk to me about it" Eve sat on the bed and made a space for Kelly to sit as well. Kelly decided to sit. She placed her trembling hands over her baby bump.

"Why?" Kelly questioned becoming slightly emotional. "I don't understand what I did to deserve this." Eve didn't have an answer, no one did.

"As I said no one deserves this" Eve replied. "Not even Mike." Eve knowing Kelly was upset wrapped a comforting arm around her friends shoulder. "This will all be sorted out I promise."

"I don't want anyone to know" Kelly choked out.

"Ok, Zack and I will find a way to keep Mike away from you for good" Eve replied patting Kelly on the back.

"Thanks..." Kelly mumbled giving Eve a quick hug.

"Now you better be off girly" Eve half-smiled. "Randy's waiting for you in the car. Good luck. I hope it's a girl."

"I hope so too. Thanks for everything Eve it means a lot."

"No problem" she answered. "But hurry up Randy is going to be pissed." Kelly half laughed at the comment before making her way to the car Eve trailing behind.

"Cya bro" Kelly heard Zack Ryder say to Randy. He turned around and waved at Eve and Kelly. "Hey" he greeted them, giving Eve a big smooch. "And Kel, all the best alright?" he stated.

"Thanks Zack" Kelly answered giving him a light hug.

"If you need anything, just give one of us two a call, yeah?" Zack stated, his goofy grin evident upon his face.

"Will do" Kelly retorted as Zack opened the car door for her. She sat down in the passenger seat. "See you guys" she waved as Randy revved up the engine and drove off.

"You're ok right?" Randy asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kelly lied. She definitely wasn't fine. Everything was becoming too much to handle but she decided to stay quiet since she was going for an ultrasound to discover the gender of her baby.

"You're lying" Randy muttered. This freaked Kelly out slightly.

"No I'm not, I'm seriously fine" Kelly countered causing Randy to brake suddenly.

"Barbs, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I know life has been hard for us in recent weeks but you're not alone" Randy turned to face her and kissed her forehead. "We're in this together, now let's get to this ultrasound appointment" he smiled and drove off.

* * *

They had arrived at the clinic all safe and sound and now they were waiting in the doctors room. Kelly was lying down and Randy was standing up pacing around nervously. "Will you sit down? Why are you so nervous anyway?" Kelly asked grinning at him.

"I-I don't know" Randy stammered, rubbing his eyes.

"You're such a wuss!" Kelly exclaimed "It's not even going to be that bad." The door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hello you two" the doctor smiled at them, getting his equipment ready.

"Hey..." Randy mumbled back.

"So how did you two meet? Don't mind me that's a silly question. You met through the wrestling business" the doctor stated as he put the jelly like substance on Kelly's abdomen and began probing around to see what he could find.

"Yeah we did" Randy muttered. "Can you see anything yet?" Randy asked not looking at the screen and feeling kind of nauseous.

"Randy you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to" Kelly smiled across at him.

"No... I'm good, I'm all good" Randy stated as Kelly stared at him in disbelief. "Can you see anything yet?" Randy repeated his question.

"Yes" the doctor answered. "That tiny thing is your baby." The doctor took his glasses off to have a better look at the screen.

"That's it? Is everything ok?" Kelly asked as Randy turned around and looked at the screen. The doctor stared at the screen for a moment, in some sort of awe or surprise. Kelly and Randy couldn't pick up what he was thinking. Kelly stared at him raising her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Everything's just gr..." the doctor trailed off.

"Well?" Randy asked.

"I see another heartbeat" the doctor stated staring closer at the screen.

"It has two hearts?" Randy stated.

"No but you have two babies" the doctor answered both Kelly's and Randy's question. "Two baby boys" the doctor smiled happily. Kelly's mouth hung open in shock while Randy was staring at the screen before a loud thud was heard. Kelly looked to right and Randy passed out on the floor. "Congratulations" the doctor smiled.

"Thanks?" Kelly half-smiled and stared at Randy who was on the floor.

* * *

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	51. Falling To Pieces

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 51. Also I wrote this kind of late at night so excuse if there's any mistakes.  
**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Falling To Pieces**

* * *

Kelly and Randy had left the clinic and they were both sitting on a nearby park bench. Randy was staring at the clear blue sky and Kelly was resting her head on his shoulder. "Randy are you ok?" Kelly muttered as she gently caressed his hand. "I know you weren't expecting twins and I wasn't expecting twins either. So you know, we're in the same boat."

"I think I just need to sit here for a bit" Randy mumbled. Kelly smiled slightly and intertwined her hand with his. "I'm just thinking that one kid was going to be a handful. Having two kids is like..." Randy trailed off thinking intensely for a moment. "It's like having a posse. Are you ready for a posse?"

"Rands, I know it's kinda a lot to take in right now. Am I ready for a posse? Probably not but hey now we have two beautiful baby boys" Kelly sat upright and stared into Randy's icy blues. A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "What?" Kelly looked up at him with suspicion.

"Now you're going to have two mini me's running around" Randy's smirk turned into a grin.

"Great that's all I need" Kelly replied jokingly. "A bit more than we bargained for but I am so happy right now."

"So am I. I can't believe I'm going to be a father of two. Something I could have never seen coming" Randy admitted stretching his arms before wrapping a protective arm around Kelly. "I am the happiest man alive today. I have the best fiancee in the world and I'm a father, you can't get much happier than that" Randy grinned. The late afternoon sun was shining down onto Kelly's face. The sparkle returning to her eyes and her heart-melting smile had returned. "Glad to see that smile on your face again."

"I love you so much Rands" Kelly snuggled into his chest and he stroked her hair gently. "You're the best."

"I love you too" Randy answered giving her a peck on the cheek. There was a short silence.

"I'm so damn hungry" Kelly said randomly.

"Really? We ate at Zack's place" Randy answered flabbergasted.

"Yeah but I'm still hungry" Kelly countered. Randy stared at her in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding right?" Randy asked.

"Nope" Kelly smiled.

"I'm going to be broke before we even have the kids. And who's going to pay for our wedding?" Randy questioned a broad smile appearing on his face.

"Not funny" Kelly answered whacking him playfully on the arm.

"Where do you want to go Barbs?" As Kelly pondered on where she wanted to go eat her cellphone rang. She fiddled through her bag and pulled it out and stared at the caller ID for a moment.

"It's Maryse again" Kelly rolled her eyes in plain annoyance. "I told her to stop calling me."

"Give it here" Randy stated offering to take the call. "Hello" he chimed.

"Randy?" Maryse's tone was panicked.

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" Randy frowned. He knew something was up but he didn't know what.

"It's Ted" he could hear Maryse practically crying on the other end of the phone. "He's really sick, we're at the hospital now" Maryse cried.

"Is he going to be ok?" Randy asked concern plaguing his voice.

"I don't know, the doctors are running tests on him now. Michelle and Cody are on their way but I thought I should call you guys because you know..." Maryse blabbered in distress.

"We'll be there Ryse" Randy replied feeling sorry for his friend. "Just..." he started. "Just stay calm."

"O-ok" she stammered.

"See you."

"Ted's sick isn't he?" Kelly looked up at Randy with a serious look upon her face.

"I think he's bad. Maryse needs us there for support" Randy stated. Kelly bit down on her lower lip.

"Ok" Kelly answered.

"You're not thinking of not going are you?" Before Kelly could answer Randy cut her off. "We have to go Barbie. Ted is bad. Maryse is distraught. She needs us."

"Let's go" Kelly replied still unsure. Randy nodded and unlocked his car that was parked in the nearby car park. Intertwining his hand with Kelly's his walked to his car, opened the door on the passenger side. Randy then sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine in order to get to the hospital.

* * *

Kelly and Randy rushed into the hospital. They quickly found a secretary sitting at the desk and asked her for directions. "Uh...Hi I'm wondering which room Ted DiBiase Jr is in?" Randy replied shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"If you don't mind me asking may I please have an autograph I'm a huge fan of you" the lady asked quickly. Kelly stared at Randy who was staring blankly at the secretary. He's friend could be dying and this lady was asking for his autograph. People these days. "Um...sure...do you have a pen and paper?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right. Here you go" she watched as Randy quickly autographed the plain piece of paper. "Thank you so much!" the lady exclaimed. "Ted's in room 89."

"Thanks..." he swiftly walked to the elevator. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around he crept into the elevator in order to get to the the eighth floor. The doors closed behind and next thing he knew he was on level eight. Kelly was gripping onto Randy's muscular forearm. She was nervous, she didn't want to see everyone again. She certainly didn't want to see Ted a declining state. That was the last thing she needed. Briskly they walked out of the elevator looking on the door for the correct number. They eventually found Ted's room. They stepped through the doorway only to find Ted asleep with Maryse sitting by him, gripping his hand. "How is he?" Randy asked looking over is close friend.

"The doctors say he has a bleeding stomach ulcer. They say that his stress and depression caused it" Maryse cried. Randy pulled up a chair next to her.

"I'm sorry" Randy said giving her a big bear hug. Kelly was leaning on the door frame just staring at her ex-best friend. "Can I talk to Ted for a minute?"

"Yeah sure..." Maryse sniffled and joined Kelly who was waiting outside the room. There was an intense stare down between Kelly and Maryse before the two blondes opened their mouths to speak.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison. Kelly shrugged and then wrapped her arms around Maryse.

"Ted's going to be ok" Kelly said with her eyes stinging because tears were welling up in them.

"I can't lose him Barbs, I love him way too much, to lose him because of some stomach ulcer" Maryse cried. Kelly bit down on her bottom lip not knowing what to say.

"Maryse!" Michelle exclaimed running down the hallway. Cody trailed behind her. "We came as soon as could" she hugged her friend and then shot a glare at Kelly. "What is she doing here?" she snarled looking Kelly up and down.

"You know, I don't want any trouble, I'll just leave" Kelly bit down on her bottom lip. She felt as if she was going to explode with emotion.

"Barbs!" Maryse called after her. She wiped her tears away as she stared at Michelle. Cody stared through the window at Randy who was just talking about random things to Ted.

"How are you holding up?" Cody asked Maryse.

"How do you think?" Maryse answered. "I haven't stopped crying since I brought him here." Randy stood up and joined his friends outside.

"Hey man" Cody gave him a manly hug. "Did he say anything?" Cody asked hopeful.

"No he didn't" Randy's mesmerizing blue eyes had gone a dull grey. "Where did Barbie go anyway?"

"She left..." Maryse sniffled. "I'm going to go back to Ted" her voice wavered as she went and sat by Ted's bedside. Michelle was glaring at Randy who was completely saddened. Randy took a deep breath and was about to walk down the corridor to find Kelly.

"If Ted dies" Michelle choked out. "I will never forgive Barbs." Randy looked down at his arm which was in Michelle's tight grip. Randy gulped finally clearing the lump in his throat.

"This isn't her fault Chelle. She was standing up for what she believed in. You can't blame her for that. You can't blame her for her actions. She's been through a lot. She has a lot on her plate right now. We're having twin boys something we didn't expect. So just give her a break, please?" Randy defended Kelly. She probably felt bad about the situation as it was. She didn't need people blaming her and cursing at her. Michelle blinked away her tears as Cody wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. He kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be ok babe" Cody whispered. Randy pulled his arm away from Michelle and stormed off down the corridor.

* * *

"Eve! Eve!" Kelly yelled. "I can't cope anymore!"

"Kelly?" Eve said from the other end.

"Ted's really sick and I just saw my friends and I-I" Kelly stuttered tears becoming evident in her eyes.

"Kelly slow down. Is everything ok with the baby?" Eve asked concern plaguing her voice.

"Babies..." Kelly corrected.

"You're having twins?" Eve exclaimed.

"Twin boys"

"Congrats Kel. Then why are you so hysterical?" Eve asked going back to the original topic.

"I'm just having a panic attack. Everything is just piling up and, I know I need help but I-I put Ted in the hospital" Kelly burst into tears. She wasn't even making sense.

"Woah, Kel, Ted isn't in hospital because of you. These things happen" Eve comforted her to the best of her ability.

"It's always my fault. This whole mess is my fault Eve" Kelly cried into the phone. "M-Mike should h-have killed me then no one would be suffering" Kelly sobbed hysterically. "If Ted dies I will never forgive myself."

"Oh god Kelly" Eve sounded upset. "If Mike killed you, how would everyone be feeling now? A lot of people care for you. You're friends love you, some more than others. They'll see that you were right the whole time sooner rather than later, I'm sure of it."

"But Eve, no one understands...not even Randy" Kelly cried as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Then maybe you should tell him" Eve suggested. "Only if you're comfortable" Eve added on.

"Eve" Kelly cried. "I-I'm falling apart. I try to act happy but on the inside, everything is tearing me apart" she continued to cry. Kelly had so much suppressed emotion, it had all built up and now it was all being let out.

"I'll meet you at the hospital" Eve said sensing that her friend needed someone that understood her by her side.

"Thanks Eve" Kelly cried. "You're a good friend" Kelly continued to cry.

"No problem Kel. See you soon and try to calm down, I'll be there as soon as possible" Eve sounded so concerned on the other end of the phone. Kelly wiped away her tears.

"Ok, see you..." she muttered before hanging up the phone. She saw Randy making his way towards her from further down the corridor. "Crap..." Kelly muttered again. She tried to make herself look as if she was fine because she didn't want Randy to worry about her. When Randy arrived he looked at Kelly up and down before he noticed her puffy red eyes.

"You've been crying" Randy said.

"No I got something in my eye. I think it was some sort of bug or something..." she blurted out an excuse.

"Barbie, we're in a hospital" Randy answered.

"And? There's bugs in hospitals" Kelly snapped making wild hand gestures at him.

"Barbie!" he exclaimed. "Can you stop lying to me? I know you haven't been fine recently. You know you can tell me anything."

"No I can't Rands!" Kelly was holding back her tears.

"Why the hell not?" Randy snapped.

"Because..." Kelly choked out. Randy spun around in aggravation and then continued to pinch the bridge of his nose. This day was in many ways the worst and best days of his life.

"Because?" Randy scoffed to himself. "Something is eating away at you Barbs. I want to help you but I can't because I do not know what's doing this to you" Randy stared at her. His icy blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry Rands but I can't" Kelly blinked away her tears. Randy grabbed her arm a little more roughly than he expected. This action took Kelly aback and she stared up at him for about a second.

"Please don't hurt me" Kelly croaked thinking that Randy was going to do something to her.

"What?" Randy said in confusion. He put two and two together. "Barbs I would never hurt you" he said loosening his grip and wrapping her up in his warm, protective embrace. She buried her tear-stained face into his well-toned chest.

"Is Ted going to be ok?" Kelly said holding back her tears.

"I don't know..." Randy retorted. That wasn't the answer Kelly wanted to hear. She wanted her life to return to what it was before the whole Mike issue. It was tearing her apart inside and out. Now she had to wait for Eve to get here. Eve was the only one she could relate to lately. She didn't know why but she just did.

"Guys..." Cody's voice brought Kelly out of her thoughts. "Ted's sort of awake, he wants to see you Barbie." Kelly and Randy exchanged looks.

* * *

**Sorry for the dodgy ending :[**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if there were any huge mistakes.**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	52. Time to Devise a Plan

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 52. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot:]**

**Enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Time to Devise a Plan  
**

* * *

"Guys..." Cody's voice brought Kelly out of her thoughts. "Ted's sort of awake, he wants to see you Barbie." Kelly and Randy exchanged looks.

"Really?" Kelly replied still clutching Randy's arm. "Why would he want to speak to me?" Kelly questioned her eyes downcast. Cody shrugged.

"He's just calling your name" Cody stated which caused Randy to shoot Kelly a look.

"My name?" Kelly replied astonished.

"Yeah..."Cody mumbled. Kelly hugged Randy and walked past Cody to where Maryse was by Ted's bedside, holding his hand tightly. Kelly stood in the doorway feeling somewhat awkward before Maryse got up. She walked up to Kelly, touched her arm lightly and left with a nod. Kelly stepped into the room and sat where Maryse once sat.

"Ted?" Kelly called. His eyes were only half lidded because he was so sick.

"Barbie" he croaked, grabbing her hand gently. He angled his head slightly so he could look at her.

"Ted, I know I'm at fault for this, I always am" Kelly started.

"No Barbs it's not your fault" Ted croaked. There was a long silence between the two. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"You don't have to apologise. I know why you got upset" Kelly muttered.

"No..." he mumbled. " I have to apologise to you. It was wrong of me to blame you" he coughed. Kelly felt his grip on her hand tighten causing her to frown. "The whole Mike situation wasn't you're fault, it was Vince's."

"What are you saying Ted?" Kelly answered her eyes stinging from the amount of tears welling up in them.

"I'm saying...you were right" Ted admitted as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again.

"Ted" Kelly stated quite seriously. "Are you going to be ok?" she managed to choke out the last bit. She was actually worried about him and it kind of scared her when she realised she was gripping onto his hand tightly too. Ted smiled faintly, his eye sockets red and slightly puffy and his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Don't worry about me" his smile slowly faded. Kelly looked down at his hand and blinked away her tears before looking up at him once again.

"How can I not Ted? You're one of my closest friends and it hurt to lose you once. I can't lose you again" Kelly blurted out. Ted chuckled softly at her causing Kelly to frown at him.

"That's the Barbie, I know. Always looking out for others but never herself" Ted small smile appeared once again. Ted winced as he left hand instinctively clutched at his midsection. Then proceeded to breathe in a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled as he's eyes began to close.

"Ted?" Kelly gently moved his arm in order to wake him up. Her eyes then trailed over to the machine that was going haywire and then it eventually flat-lined. "Ted!" she yelled before all these doctors ran into the room.

"Miss we're going to have to ask you to leave" the nurse stated as Kelly backed away slowly towards the corridor. Randy and the rest of the crew were there to meet her.

* * *

Walking into the jail were Mike was being held, Maria felt a feeling guilt sweep over her. Maybe she was taking the situation a little too far? Kelly didn't really deserve what she got or did she? Maria's mind was a complicated and conflicted place at moment. She didn't know if should side with Mike and Vince or to finally do the right thing and take Kelly's side. She simply didn't know what to do so for now she was going to side with Mike and Vince. She eventually got to where Mike was sitting. She was feeling a little nervous because she was surrounded by a couple of inmates. "Hey Mike..." she mumbled sitting down.

"Why hello there" Mike answered with a smirk. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, I turned her friends against her" Maria stated folding her arms across her chest.

"Good" Miz smiled. "And what about Randy? What are you going to do about him?"

"Well there's a slight issue. Kelly's pregnant, with his child" Maria explained.

"She's what?" Mike questioned his eyes becoming ablaze with anger. "She cannot be pregnant!" he hissed.

"Well she is and that's not the only issue. Kelly has these two new friends. Zack Ryder and Eve Torres, you might have heard of them" Maria said a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, those losers" Mike answered. There was a short silence. "I may never have loved you but we both have similar goals in the current situation, am I correct?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows at Maria.

"Yes you are" Maria replied.

"I want Barbie back and you want Randy, well I think it's time we devised a plan" Mike had a devious smirk upon his face as his mind was running wild.

"Yes I think it is."

* * *

"Wha-what happened?" Cody stammered looking at Kelly's facial expression.

"He's ok right?" Michelle added. Kelly stared around at her friends, in some sort of shock as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Barbs?" Randy questioned when she didn't answer.

"His heart stopped" Kelly answered, rubbing her eyes. Maryse collapsed to the floor and sobbed into her hands. Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony trying her best to keep her emotions in check. She crouched down next to her best friend who obviously completely distraught. Kelly wrapped her arms around her, and then let her chin rest on top of Maryse's blonde hair, comforting her as she sobbed into the crook of Kelly's shoulder. "It will be ok" Kelly cradled her friend back and forth. "He'll be alright..." Even Randy had tears in his eyes but he tried his best not to show it.

"No thanks to you" Michelle cried as she addressed Kelly. Randy shot Michelle a glare and Cody had his face buried in his hands as he sat against the wall.

"Chelle not now" Randy choked out. Michelle covered her mouth in order to take control of the sob that were about to choke her up.

"Ted could die Randy!" she yelled back at him. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you stupid girlfriend!" Kelly closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear this, not now, not ever. "Ted wouldn't be in hospital right now!"

"Shut up!" Kelly heard Randy yell. He took a step towards Michelle and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Do you ever just shut the hell up?" Randy snapped. Cody looked up from his hands and stared at Randy and Michelle.

"Don't talk to her like that" Cody croaked. Randy shot him a glare and Cody stood face to face with Randy now. Eve cleared her throat as she arrived.

"Eve" Kelly looked up at her friend, tears evident in her eyes. Eve stared back at her their eye's locking for a moment. "Randy I need to talk to Eve, can you take care of Ryse?" Kelly asked. Randy was still staring down Cody. "Randy!" Kelly yelled. "Can you?"

"Yeah..." Randy mumbled walking away from Cody and crouching next to Maryse and wrapping a muscular arm around her. Cody took Michelle by the hand and they sat down a couple of metres away. Eve and Kelly made their way down the corridor to a bathroom where they could have their conversation without being overheard.

"Eve, I can't take this anymore!" Kelly exclaimed pacing around. Eve stood in front of Kelly to stop her pacing.

"Calm down...Ted's going to be fine" Eve stated. Kelly ran her hands through her blonde hair. "Kelly" Eve grabbed her arms to stop Kelly from fidgeting.

"It's just everything" she placed her hands by her sides. "I'm losing my mind Eve, there's going to be nothing left of me" Kelly choked out, emotions just overwhelming the blonde Diva.

"Kelly, you need to calm down and take deep breaths" Eve's eyes piercing through Kelly like daggers. Kelly stared back at Eve her lower lip trembling before she just burst into tears unable to keep her emotions in check anymore.

"Eve, Ted's going to die because of me" Kelly sobbed making wild hand gestures. "I dragged my friends into this, I screwed up so bad... I-I should have s-stayed with Mike" Kelly sobbed almost incoherently.

"Kelly...sweetie, you can't blame yourself for these things" she said placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Bad things happen all the time."

"But bad things always happen to me and my friends!" Kelly cried pulling away from Eve. Kelly looked at herself in the mirror. "I've screwed up Eve. I'm the worst friend ever. Scratch that, I the worst person ever, I could've prevented this, I should've-" Eve interrupted her.

"Kelly, listen to me, stop beating yourself up over everything, you're going to make yourself sick" Eve said trying to calm her friend down who was obviously having a freak out.

"Eve! No one understands me! No one ever will!" Kelly was yelling anything that came to her head as she wiped her tears away. Eve attempted to hug her friend but Kelly pushed her away. "Just don't touch me!"

"Kelly everything's going to be alright" Eve grabbed her arm gently and that's when Kelly just lost it completely.

"I said don't touch me!" Kelly lashed out at Eve swinging her arm at her. Eve grabbed both her arms in order to try calming her down."Let go of me!" Kelly screeched through her tears. "Let go of me now!" Kelly attempted to pull out of Eve's grasp before she fell silent, shaking slightly. "Let go of me" Kelly croaked. Eve watched Kelly who had her eyes downcast, just gazing at the floor. She had stopped struggling now and was ready to give in "Just let go...p-please..." she choked out as her lower lip continued to tremble making Eve let go of her. Sitting herself on the bathroom, Kelly buried her head in her hands and cried silently to herself. Eve sat beside her and it wasn't long before Kelly let her head fall onto Eve's shoulder. Eve in return wrapped her arms slowly around Kelly who was crying. "No one understands me..." Kelly croaked.

"I understand you Kel" Eve mumbled as Kelly angled her head towards her. "I really do get where you're coming from." Kelly sniffled as silence became evident between the two Divas. "Look, you're friends are here for you, even though it may not seem like it right now but they are, they always have been."

"Eve, you're one of those friends too, you do know that? Both you and Zack..." Kelly choked out, wiping her eyes that had become red and puffy. Eve chuckled to herself.

"I didn't realise that group included Zack and I but hey I'm glad we're friends" Eve admitted.

"I'm glad we're friends too" Kelly mumbled. During that instant Randy poked his head through door. His facial expression was very hard to read. "Randy? What's happened?" Kelly asked feeling her chest tighten. "Is Ted ok?" Randy gulped before he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**Yes I left it on a cliffhanger :]  
Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	53. Friends Again

**Hey guys, just updating :]**

**For anyone who may be interested... I'm writing a Jolina(John Morrison and Melina) oneshot that should be up in the next few days. I also just got an account of my own which means no more sharing with my sister (I'll be still writing this story on her account though). My username is DarkPlayer21.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

"Is Ted ok?" Kelly asked her chest tightening as Randy opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah he is going to be ok" Randy smiled as Kelly sighed in relief.

"Thank God" she breathed staring up at the ceiling. "I couldn't have lived with myself if anything happened to him."

"He's not awake but they think he's going to be alright from now on" Randy explained. "Hey Eve, I didn't get to say hi to you earlier on" Randy smiled down at her. "I wasn't interrupting some secret girl talk was I?" Randy grinned down at the two Divas.

"Hey Randy" Eve half-smiled back at him. "And no you weren't interrupting some secret girl talk."

"Oh ok that's good to know" Randy beamed. He was so happy that Ted was going to be fine. Ted was his closest friend and it just relieved him to know that Ted was going to wake up and be his normal self. "Do you girls want anything to eat? Cos Cody and I are going down to Maccas to get a burger of some sort."  
"Maccas?" Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"McDonald's" Randy clarified.

"Who the hell calls it Maccas?" Eve exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Obviously Randy..." Kelly muttered. "And Randy, no I'm good."

"But only a couple of hours ago you said you were hungry" Randy stated, a flicker of concern in his eyes for a moment and then it disappeared.

"Yeah, I've lost my appetite" Kelly admitted as she kept her gaze away from Randy who would notice straight away that she had been crying.

"Ok, if you say so, what about you Eve?" he asked but Eve just smiled and shook her head. "Fine whatever you say. Sometimes you Divas have to live a little" Randy grinned at them. Obviously he was just teasing them. "I'll be back" he crouched down next to Kelly and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

* * *

Everyone (minus Cody and Randy) was waiting around in Ted's room, hoping that he would wake up some time soon. He's heart had stopped a couple of hours ago. "How is he?" Kelly broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at her, some people shooting her a glare and others just staring at her.

"So now you suddenly care about others?" Michelle snapped turning her attention back to Ted. Kelly felt her chest tighten once again as Michelle said those hurtful words.

"What did you have for breakfast? Bitch Bix?" Eve muttered under her breath which caused a slight smile to appear on Kelly's face.

"What are you even doing here Eve? Shouldn't you be with your goof of a boyfriend?" Michelle snapped back.

"What am I doing here?" Eve paused for second as she scoffed to herself. "I'm here for my friend Kelly, you might have heard of her" Eve countered. "You should have been there for her Michelle. What kinda friend are you?"

"My friend is dying, I have no job and it's-" Eve cut Michelle off.

"Shut up!" Eve said through gritted teeth. Maryse who was holding Ted's hand looked up for a moment, staring in between Michelle and Eve. "Do you know what she's been through?" Eve questioned, pointing at Kelly.

"Eve, let's not talk about this" Kelly stated getting in between her two friends.

"No I don't know what's she's been through" Michelle replied, equally as mad.

"Kelly, tell Maryse and Michelle what you've been through" Eve stated still in a stare off with Michelle.

"I..." Kelly started her gaze trailing to the floor. "I can't..." Eve turned to Kelly her anger pretty much not evident in her facial expression.

"Kel, you have to tell them sometime" Eve stated. Kelly stared at Eve as if pleading with her; she didn't want to tell anyone but she knew that she had to or else she will be forever shunned.

"Mike..." Kelly started, "he...hurt me." Kelly gulped nervously. "He beat me up..." Kelly confessed.

"Beat you up?" Maryse chimed her mouth hanging. She was still clutching at Ted's hand.

"Yeah..." Kelly mumbled not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michelle exclaimed in shock. Eve shot Michelle one last glare.

"Because I couldn't. I didn't know what you'd think and I didn't want to get you guys involved even more than you already were" Kelly explained.

"But Barbs we could've helped you" Maryse's small voice spoke out.

"No...no one could have helped me. I wouldn't have let you, he might of attacked you...and I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt" Kelly mumbled placing her trembling hands on her baby bump.

"Barbie, I'm so sorry" Michelle stepped towards giving her a huge hug.

"It's ok" Kelly choked out as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Naw... how cute, our girls seem to have made up Codeman" Randy grinned from the doorway causing Kelly and Michelle to move apart.

"Randy" Kelly said before giving him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Woah Barbs, what's up?" Randy asked slightly taken aback.

"Nothing..." Kelly mumbled her arm still wrapped around his waist. "I was just thinking we should tell them the news..."

"Oh!" Randy exclaimed a huge grin appearing on his face. "Guys as you can probably see Barbie is pregnant. Well, we went to the ultrasound a couple hours ago and we are having twin boys" Randy addressed.

"Really?" Cody asked from behind Randy. "You're going to be a dad? Congratulations bro" Cody grinned at his friend. Ted stirred for a moment and his eyes flickered open.

"Who's going to be a dad?" Ted mumbled as everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Teddy!" Maryse exclaimed tears of joy becoming evident in her eyes. "You had me worried sick!"

"Yeah man, don't pull that stunt on us again" Cody smiled down at his friend as he wrapped his arm around Michelle.

"And I would be the guy who's going to be a dad" Randy grinned at Ted who looked between Kelly and Randy for a moment.

"Ew...the babies are gonna come out looking like a tattooed Ken" Ted stated.

"Thanks?" Kelly stated.

"No offense or anything" Ted added a weak smile appearing on his features.

"None taken" Kelly replied with a weak smile of her own.

"Has anyone realised that CM Punk looks a lot like Ken...except like a rebel Ken" Ted stated. He was so out of it he must have been thinking some pretty strange things during that instant. Michelle, Eve and Kelly couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ted was so hilarious at times.

"Uh...no?" Randy said eyeing Ted with confusion.

"Oh ok then it's just me" Ted smiled.

"Yep, it's just you babe" Maryse said as she released her grip on Ted's hand. There was a silence that took over the room for a couple of seconds."Well I'm happy for you two" Maryse admitted as she cuddled next to Ted who was still out of it.

"Thanks Ryse..." Kelly beamed.

"Hi broski's what did I miss" Zack Ryder ran into the room, wearing his well-known goofy grin of his.

"Zack!" Eve exclaimed running up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your note. It said you'd be here" Zack smiled.

"Uh...well does anyone want Maccas? Please tell me Cody and I didn't all the way to Maccas for no reason" Randy whined.

"I guess you did babe" Kelly said a cheeky smirk.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, I'm glad we're all friends again. I really missed you guys" Kelly looked around at everyone.

"You know what I think we should do? I think we should keep that asshole Mike behind bars and get the WWE back on track" Randy stated hugging Kelly close to him.

"I agree" Michelle stated. "If I knew I would've helped you Barbs."

"Guys, I really appreciate this but you don't have to do this for me" Kelly looked around at everyone.

"Yes we do" Maryse said. "We owe it to you. You were right the whole time. We were just to blind to see it."

"Agreed" Cody answered.

"Aw, you guys are going to make me cry again!" Kelly exclaimed as Randy kissed the top of her head.

"We've gotta work, work, work things out, we'll make things right, the sun will shine. Got to work, work there'll be no doubt, if we all come together we can work this out!" Ted sang. Kelly laughed quietly to herself.

"You did not just make a High School Musical reference" Eve stared blankly at Ted who wore a cheeky grin.

" Yeah he did. But I love HSM bro, it's good fist pumping music" Zack said that goofy grin of his growing wider as he started fist pumping.

"You can stop that now babe" Eve muttered under her breath.

"You guys are too sweet and too funny" Kelly laughed.

"K2 Krew all the way, stick together day by day...Woo woo woo, you know it, bro" Zack stated.

"Barbs, wherever you are when all is said and done, I hope you know that we support you 100%" Eve said.

" Well said Eve" Randy complemented.

"Thanks" Eve replied with a smile. Ted and Zack exchanged looks for a moment before they burst into song again...probably just to annoy the others.

"They say that you should follow" Ted sang.

"Oh god..." Eve mumbled. "Not this again."

"And chase down what you dream" Zack also sang.

"But if you get lost and lose yourself" Ted sang.

"What does is really mean?" Zack continued.

"Oh god please stop" Maryse pleaded as Eve buried her face in her hands from embarrassment. Michelle, Cody, Randy and Kelly were laughing so hard they were on the brink of tears.

"Ok enough already" Randy chuckled. "Is there something we should know about you two? Are we missing the full picture?" Randy teased.

"Don't worry broski it's an HSM thing. Hey maybe we can watch it sometime?" Zack suggested.

"No!" Maryse and Eve exclaimed in unison.

"Ok, Ok it was just a suggestion, not need to freak out!" Zack raised his hands up in surrender.

* * *

**Ok shitty ending! And way too many HSM references, sorry guys!Originally I was going to kill Ted off but my sister convinced me not to. So all you Ted fans should say thank you to her lol.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	54. The Call

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 54. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot:] My sister helped with the writing of this chapter :]  
**

**Enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 54: ****The Call**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Kelly and Randy visited the hospital. Randy had woken up before Kelly and decided that it would be humorous to pile pillows on top of her. As he placed the last pillow upon her a snicker escaped his lips. Kelly groaned inwardly before her eyes flickered open. "What the hell Randy?" she questioned throwing the pillows off one by one. Randy chuckled at her. "It's not funny Randal!" she exclaimed hitching herself upright. Randy rolled onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Sorry" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah you better be" Kelly answered smiling down at him.

"You know Barbs, I've been thinking about our kids recently" Randy stared at Kelly's baby bump.

"Yeah what about them Rands?" Kelly asked as Randy got comfortable on the bed.

"What should we name them? I mean you're 30 weeks along...so it got me thinking" Randy admitted as Kelly let her head rest on his shoulder. She still had her hands over her baby bump and that's when Randy placed his hand over her hands.

"I wanted to call one Randal Keith Orton Jr" Kelly mumbled causing Randy to chuckle slightly. "What?"

"Why would you want to call him that?" Randy asked in some sort of surprise.

"Because I thinks it's fitting. You deserve to have your kid named after you. You've done so much for me Randy and I love you for it" Kelly grabbed his hand tightly. "What names were you thinking of?" Before Randy could answer Kelly's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Randy asked trying to peer over at it. Kelly closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"It's Vince..." she mumbled as Randy grabbed the phone from her and answered it.

"What do you want?" Randy said coldly as Kelly clutched at his hand nervously.

"Can you meet me down in the hotel foyer?" Vince asked. " I'll explain everything as soon as you two get down here. I'm in Conference Room A." With that the line went dead. Randy handed the phone back to Kelly.

"We have to go down to the foyer" Randy stated getting up.

"Why?" Kelly answered.

"Don't know..."

* * *

Kelly and Randy were standing outside Conference Room A with their friends, Zack, Eve, Cody and Michelle before Vince opened the door and let them in. They all sat down glaring at Vince. "Look, I know most of you don't want to talk to me right now."

"That's right we don't. So why don't you make this short and sweet" Cody snapped back at him.

"Vince, my wife is pregnant. She's been through a lot and-" Randy was cut off.

"I don't care" Vince stated coldly.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Randy said standing up.

"Maria told me the truth" Vince answered.

"Maria?" Randy questioned disbelief. "She is partially at fault for the fall of your company. Can't you see that?" Randy was enraged.

"Sit down Mr Orton!" Vince yelled. Cody stood up in order to defend his friend.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Cody yelled back. "We want the WWE back. And we want Mike behind bars for what he did to Barbie" Cody calmed down.

"If there is a WWE after all this, I just wanted to let you know that all of you will be fired" Vince announced.

"What?" Zack exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Eve stood up completely shocked.

"That's what you get when you support and no-talent blonde bimbo" Vince stated. Randy snapped he just didn't know what came over himself. He threw a hard punch at Vince causing him to topple backwards over his desk. Walking around the desk, Randy picked up Vince by the collar and slammed him against the wall, holding him there.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me? Maria, that bitch, is a liar. My friends are trying to get your company back together that's why we showed up to your meeting. Why can't you just see that this is all Mike and Maria's fault?" Randy said finally letting go of Vince.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Vince spat.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Randy scoffed. "Mike attacked my wife-to-be and you're telling me I don't know what I'm talking about."

"You just attacked me, and you want me to listen to you?" Vince answered as he threw a punch back at Randy which caused his lip to bust open. Cody and Zack stood between them, in order to break up the fight.

"Vince, we're on the same side" Randy said calming himself down as he wiped his bloodied lip on the back of his hand. "We may not like each other but we are here for a common purpose. We want the WWE back again. But that's not going to happen unless we clear things up once and for all."

"Just get out" Vince mumbled confused even more than before. "All of you get out!" he bellowed ushering them away, before slamming the door shut in their faces. Randy, Kelly, Zack, Eve, Cody and Michelle were just left out in the corridor taken aback by the situation.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Kelly lay in bed wearing one of Randy's giant t-shirts. Randy was cuddled up next to her, his bare chest heaving up and down as he slept. She didn't know why he was sleeping at this time of day but she decided not to question it. "Randy..." she mumbled.

"Mhmm..." he answered completely out of it. She propped herself up on one elbow and noticed that Randy was still sleeping. Kelly couldn't help but look at his tanned skin, his muscular shoulders that were covered in tattoos and how handsome his face looked even though he was fast asleep. She noticed how his abs rippled down into the waistband of his boardshorts. She let her chin rest on his chest.

"Randy... it's like midday. How about we get up?" Kelly murmured until finally Randy's eyes fluttered open revealing his icy blue orbs.

"Barbs..." Randy mumbled. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because silly it's 12" Kelly giggled as Randy hitched himself upright.

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Randy asked.

"Honey, can you stop with the questions, it gets to me" Kelly explained a small, cheeky smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" Randy teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kelly exclaimed whacking him playfully, her hand lightly brushing his well-toned abs. Randy stared her for a moment, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Kelly thought that he may have been angry, but before she could ponder it any further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than usual. Kelly pulled away needing air. They were about to intertwine the lips again before Cody walked through the door.

"Oh shit!" Cody yelled turning around.

"Cody what the hell are you doing?" Randy asked yelling back at him as he rolled off Kelly.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry" he said quickly before walking out of the bedroom and waiting around outside.

"I'll be right back" Randy stated rolling off the bed and following Cody to outside the bedroom. Kelly couldn't help but laugh to herself. The whole sitaution was just hilarious. Cody was pacing back and forth in the kitchen before Randy interrupted him.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Randy questioned him enraged.

"Look man, I'm really sorry" Cody addressed Randy. "This is so awkward" he added.

"How the hell did you get in here anyway? You don't have a key card to our room" Randy said fuming with anger.

"Yeah I have your key card, you gave it to me this morning, smart ass" Cody countered a smirk appearing on his face.

" Dude haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Randy questioned enraged again.

"Yeah but I didn't realise you two were going to be making out at this time of day" Cody countered.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Kelly asked. She was now wearing denim shorts along with Randy's t-shirt.

"Randy is pissed off at me for walking in on you two making out" Cody admitted with a cheeky smirk appearing on his face.

"The guy didn't even bother to knock" Randy shot back at Kelly. "I mean who does that?" Randy said glaring back at Cody.

"I came here to tell you Ted was out of hospital that's all alright?" Cody bit down on his lower lip to refrain himself from laughing.

"See Randy the guy meant no harm" Kelly smiled as Randy's mouth dropped open.

"Are you seriously siding with him?" Randy asked in awe.

"No, I just think you are over reacting" Kelly said with a giggle.

"But_ the guy _ just interrupted us" Randy stated.

"Maybe it's better I interrupted you before you got freaky!" Cody exclaimed as Randy shot him a deadly look.

"You're dead Rhodes" Randy said with a cheeky smirk of his own as he chased him out of the room. Kelly rolled her eyes at them.

"Randy you might want to put a shirt on before you chase Codes around the hotel!" Kelly called out to him but she received no answer. "Men..." she muttered as she slumped down on the couch. She rolled her eyes once again and looked at her phone that she had left on the couch. One missed call, that's weird. She didn't recognise the number.

"Randy just chill" Kelly heard Cody say. "And stop yelling please" Cody added as they returned back to the room.

"If you two don't shut up. I'm going to lock you in the bathroom" Kelly stated.

"You wouldn't dare" Randy shot back.

"Try me Randal" Kelly said with a smile. Randy sighed and took a deep breath.

"Fine, Cody you are forgiven but if you ever do this again, I will never talk to you again" Randy said jokingly.

"Yeah this is never gonna happen again anyway" Cody reassured.

"Good" Randy answered. Kelly's phone went off again. She picked it up again and looked at the number and didn't recognise it. She frowned at it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know who's calling me" Kelly said still staring at the phone. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Barbie" a male voice from the other side of the phone could be heard.

"Who is this?" she asked firmly.

"Your boyfriend" he answered.

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about" Kelly replied firmly.

"Oh c'mon Barbie Doll, you know exactly who this is" the male voice countered.

"Mike? What...How are you calling me?" she asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"I've been bailed out of prison by Maria" Mike said. "Now I can get you back. You know we were made for each other."

"You're just a coward, you hear me?" Kelly yelled into the phone. "You will never get me back! I'm with Randy!"

"Randy?" Mike chuckled. "I'm telling you know there's not going to be a Randy Orton after I'm done with you and your stupid friends."

"You stay away from me and my friends-" Mike didn't let Kelly finish.

"Or you'll do what? Cry?" Mike said coldly.

"Just stay the hell away from me! I don't love you, you're mental and you should go fuck yourself!" Kelly yelled before hanging up the phone.

"Barbs" Randy sat down next to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"I can't take it anymore. I am tired of this. I just can't take it anymore!" she yelled as she started to break down and cry.

"Hey...hey..." Randy said wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore" he mumbled as Cody and Randy exchanged looks of worry. "I won't let anything happen to you" Randy muttered into her blonde hair. Randy pulled her over towards himself and let her rest her head on his chest.

"If his coming for you we should probably move somewhere" Cody suggested.

"Like where?" Randy answered.

"What about my place, Mike doesn't know where I live" Cody replied.

"Ok I'll book the flight" Randy reached for Kelly's phone but Cody smacked his hand away.

"We're driving there" Cody said simply.

"We're going to drive all the way down to Georgia? Dude you have to be kidding!" Randy hissed as Cody rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot, my apartment in New York, now pack your things, we're leaving" Cody stated with authority.

"What about the others?" Kelly croaked.

"My car fits eight people, so that's perfect. Just treat it like a road trip Barbs" Cody said with a small smile.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

* * *

Cody opened the door to his apartment that looked over the city. He stepped out of the way letting his friends through the door. "Wow...nice place you got here" Ted said as Maryse wheeled him into the room. Ted was in a wheelchair for the time being.

"Thanks" Cody replied.

"I'm guessing we're all living together for awhile" Maryse stated.

"Yeah we are until Mike is taken back to jail where he belongs" Cody stated.

"I still don't understand why we're running though" Michelle said a bit skeptical.

"I received a phone call that's why" Kelly explained. "He threatened me, Randy and my friends and I didn't want to see any of you guys get hurt."

"That's ridiculous Kelly" Zack sighed.

"We're supposed to be protecting you, not the other way round" Eve added.

"What happens if I don't want your protection? What happens if I want to go back to Mike?" Kelly snapped at them.

"Barbs listen to yourself!" Randy exclaimed standing up. "We don't want to see you hurt again, we love you."

"That's exactly right" Cody agreed. Kelly screwed her eyes shut.

"If I go back to Mike all of this stops" Kelly countered.

"If you go back to Mike, he'll hurt you again" Maryse answered.

"If I don't go back to Mike, he'll hurt all of you" Kelly choked out.

"Kel. You don't have a choice. You're staying here until we work something out" Eve said simply.

"I don't like this" Kelly stated. "I really don't agree with this."

"Barbs calm down" Cody stated as Kelly shot him a glare and stormed off. Everyone was silent and exchanged looks of worry.

"She'll calm down, just give her time" Randy broke the silence.

"Moving right along... The sleeping arrangements..." Cody mumbled to himself. "Ted you can have the room downstairs since you're in a wheelchair for the time being. Maryse you can share with Ted."

"Yay!" Maryse squealed wheeling Ted off.

"Randy, Kelly you can have the sofa bed!" Cody yelled after them. "Michelle my bedroom is upstairs. Eve there's a single bed upstairs too."

"Sweet!" Michelle said and darted off.

"And where am I going to sleep? You're house only has 3 double beds and a single bed... I have nowhere to sleep bro" Zack said folding his arms across his chest.

"How about the floor?" Cody suggested.

"You're not serious" Zack whined as Eve bit down on her lower lip in order to prevent herself from laughing.

"Yeah, this is my place broski" Cody answered with a chuckle.

"This isn't fair dude" Zack was slightly agitated. "C'mon!" Michelle heard the commotion and came back down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Codes, this is also my place" Michelle stated.

"True, what's your point Chelle?" Cody asked raising his eyebrows at her. Michelle giggled before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, Zack and Eve can share a bed and I can have the single bed" Michelle suggested as Cody gazed at her for a brief moment. "You can sleep on the floor of my room then" Michelle said with a smirk.

"What? Chelle c'mon!" Cody exclaimed as Zack and Eve burst out laughing.

"The room is up the stairs and to the right" Michelle directed Zack and Eve who brushed past Cody.

"Sucker!" Zack yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Cody exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I did, so deal with it" Michelle smiled as she turned her back and made her way to the top of the staircase. Cody just watched her intently the whole time. His eyes fixed in a gaze. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Cody answered snapping out of it and running up the staircase to Michelle's bedroom.

* * *

**I know there was heaps of drama in this chapter but let me assure you that there's heaps more drama to come so stay tuned.**

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  


**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	55. Sent Off

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 55. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot:]**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Sent Off**

* * *

Maria and Mike marched through the lobby to the reception where the lady at the desk was typing away at a computer. Maria had just bailed Mike out of prison and was going to join forces with him in order to get "her" Randy back. Mike on the other hand wanted Kelly back because he was still madly in love with her. Mike cleared his throat and the receptionist looked up at him almost immediately."How can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked with a smile.

"One of our friends checked out. We just wanted to know when" Mike smiled back.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information, that's classified" she answered.

" I will pay you $2000 if you tell me what time Kelly checked out and where she was off to" Mike offered her an ultimatum.

"This could cost me my job" the receptionist whispered.

"In that case make it double, $4000" Mike answered, his eyes glinting slightly as he got out his checkbook.

" Ok fine" the receptionist answered watching as Mike signed off on it. "She checked out of here at about 12 and I believe she was on her way to New York."

"Thank you" Mike stated. "What was your name again?"

"Emily" the girl answered.

"That's a nice name. Thanks for the help Emily" he gave her a small wink and pulled Maria to the side.

"That was so smart of you Mike" Maria admitted staring into his eyes. Mike chuckled to himself. Of course he was smart or so he thought. He was a genius and he wasn't going to stop until he finally had Kelly back.

"Thanks" Mike smiled back. "Anyway, we need to get to New York and fast."

"I have an idea" Maria stated as Mike stared at her, patiently waiting for her to speak. "We'll catch the train down there."

"Good thinking" Mike answered and with that the duo hurriedly rushed out of the hotel lobby, wheeling the suitcases behind them.

* * *

Zack had just finished his intense work out and placed down the weights. Eve and Zack had decided to go to the gym today since there was nothing else better to do. He turned his attention to Eve who had just come out of the bathroom. He smiled that goofy grin at her only for her to smile back. Zack draped his towel over his shoulder after puting his singlet top on and then he sat next to Eve still wearing his goofy grin. "Hey Eve" he beamed sitting down next to her.

"Hey Zacky. How was your training?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Tiring as usual but I think it's best that you stay in shape...you know, keep the fitness level up, get Zacked" Zack said with a small shrug. "I could ask you the same thing" Zack smiled across at her as Eve shook her head to herself.

"And I would say the same thing Zack..." Eve smiled staring at him almost in awe. She watched as Zack wiped his forehead on his towel.

"Hey Eve I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Zack asked his voice wavering because he was so nervous.

"Aw, Zack I would love to" Eve said giving him a hug and letting her head rest against his chest.

"Sweet bro" Zack smiled down at her. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I'm up for anything with you at anytime, just choose a place" Eve said with a mischievous smile evident on her face.

"Ok, see you tonight?" Zack said pulling out of the hug still grinning because he was so happy.

"Yep, it's a date" Eve said with a giggle.

"Good" Zack said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Great." They made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Barbs, will you just calm down" Randy pleaded with her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Kelly yelled back at him.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in and all but-"

"A lot? That's a freakin' understatement! There's only so much a normal human being can take and I've reached my limit!" Kelly yelled again just flopping down on the bed and bursting into tears. She had been an emotional wreck ever since her pregnancy started. Randy watched her heave and sob into her pillow.

"Barbs" Randy was emotional just watching her break down again. He placed a hand on her back in order to comfort her. "I won't let anything happen to you." He gently sat her upright and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She was still gasping in between sobs and shaking very slightly. "I'm here for you ok" he mumbled into her hair. There was a short silence. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I...guess..." she cried.

"Ok I will be right back" he half smiled before hurrying off. He ran off into the lounge room where everyone was sitting and now they were all staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing" Cody stated. Randy walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. "There's no food. We haven't gone to get groceries yet."

" Are you serious?" Randy whined.

"Yes he is" Maryse answered as she wheeled Ted into the living room.

"Why don't you go get some?" Michelle suggested.

"Yeah we need snacks" Zack added. "Eve you can go with him."

"But I need to check on Kelly" Eve countered. "She needs all the help she can get."

"She has us" Cody said. "So Eve, Randy go get our groceries." Randy rolled his eyes and picked up the shopping list.

"Ok, no need to be so rude about it" Eve snapped and grabbed Randy's forearm leading him out of the room, in order to go get groceries.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Randy and Eve eventually got to the local grocery store. "Randy are you ok?" Eve asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered quickly.

"You don't look it" Eve countered. "You're worried about Kelly aren't you?"

"How can I not be Eve? She's the love of my life and she doesn't deserve any of this" Randy said his voice wavering slightly.

"I know she doesn't. She's a great girl and she's lucky she has you" Eve stated. "And how come you get to push the cart?" Eve asked in order to lighten the mood.

"Because I'm better than you" Randy said with a smirk.

"No you're not" Eve countered, whacking him on the arm.

"Whatever" Randy said wheeling the trolley through the automatic doors.

"Did you even bring the shopping list?" Eve said with a smirk of her own now.

"Shopping list? What shopping list?" Randy asked. He was so confused and angry at his friends as well. He needed to get back to Kelly as soon as possible.

"Yes, shopping list. You know, a list of items that you need. What you go shopping for" Eve replied biting down on her lower lip to refrain herself from laughing. Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I know what it is! I'm not stupid" Randy replied coldly.

"Could of fooled me" Eve muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Randy scowled. "Anyway... paper towels" he said as Eve dumped them in the trolley.

"What else?" she asked.

"We need hot dogs" Randy stated as he wheeled the trolley along.

"Hot dogs? They're disgusting" Eve said a revolted expression appearing on her face.

"We need hot dogs, we don't have any and they are on the list" Randy retorted getting agitated. "And chips. Choose a flavour Eve."

"Ok whatever you say" Eve sighed.  
**  
**"Why the hell do we need noodles for?" Randy complained.

"I don't know" Eve said with a shrug. It was true she didn't know. Randy groaned in frustration; he hated grocery shopping.

" I hate this so much..." Randy mumbled as he kept wheeling the trolley along.

"Just chill and keep pushing the trolley" Eve laughed.

* * *

Kelly walked out of the her room. She was wondering why it was taking Randy so long to get her food. "Where's Rands?" she croaked. Zack, Ted, Cody, Michelle and Maryse exchanged looks.

"Barbs, he's not here right now" Michelle explained.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Kelly questioned getting agitated again.

"He's getting the groceries with Eve" Zack also explained.

"But why?" Kelly asked as they all exchanged looks again.

"Because we're worried about you and with Randy and Eve around we can't talk to you" Cody finally admitted the true reason he sent Randy and Eve away.

"You need help Barbs" Maryse said looking at her friend with sad eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to us. We could help you" Cody suggested.

"None of you know what I'm going through, so why don't you leave me alone" Kelly snapped at everyone not just Cody.

"We're your friends, we care about you" Michelle said standing up.

"Yeah just like you were my friend back in the hospital. You're not my friend Michelle" Kelly shot back.

"Barbs!" Maryse exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah bro. We made a pact that we were going to help you and try get WWE up and running again. Just chill" Zack stated also standing up.

"Shut up Zack. Why the hell are you here again? Oh that's right because you only hang out with losers. That's what you all are, a bunch of losers, ganging up on me. Is that why you sent Eve and Randy away? To get rid of everyone that sides with me?" Kelly snapped at everyone. She was sick of all of it. They had sent off Randy and Eve, her number one supporters, in order to gang up on her. This frustrated her so much.

"You call us losers but who's the real loser?" Ted who had stayed silent throughout the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelly shot back. "I'm not the one in a wheelchair. So watch who your calling loser."

"That's enough!" Cody yelled. "What the hell is the matter with you Kelly?"

"Everything is the matter with me Cody! Can't you see that? Are you all blind? This has been going on for months and you're all sitting here like stunned mullets. You guys want to help me but I don't want you're damn help!" she bellowed at them.

"We care about you Barbs" Maryse said.

"If you cared about me you would stay out of my business" Kelly snapped back. "I don't want your support ok?" Kelly stated. She really didn't want her friends to be dragged even further into this mess.

"That's the biggest shit I've ever heard" Zack pretty much announced. "You need us."

"If Eve and Randy were here this wouldn't be happening" Kelly choked out. "They wouldn't let this happen."

"Eve and Randy would be saying the same thing" Michelle answered.

" You sent them away just to gang up on me. They know exactly what I've been through..." Kelly choked on her words.

"But Barbie we love you. We hate seeing you like this. We don't care if we get hurt. What matters is that you get better and we protect you from Mike" Maryse said, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I want Randy and Eve back here now" Kelly was on the brink of tears again.

"They're not coming back for awhile" Cody stated.

"You guys are the biggest assholes I know. I thought you were my friends" Kelly choked out and brushed past everyone.

"Barbs!" Cody yelled after her and then closed his eyes in a silent agony when he heard the door slam meaning that Kelly had left the apartment.

"We were too hard on her" Maryse admitted burying her face in her hands.

* * *

"Ok we're done. Finally!" Randy exclaimed.

"Now we can get back home" Eve smiled across at him. Her phone started buzzing and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Eve, it's Cody. Kelly's gone" he said in a slightly panicked tone. Eve decided to put the phone on loudspeaker so Randy could hear Cody too.

"What? Why would she just leave like that?" Eve asked completely confused.

"Uh...we kinda had a fight" Cody mumbled.

"What?" Randy asked enraged. "What do you mean? What did you do to her? She was already upset!"

"We tried to help her and she went off at us and then she left the apartment" Cody explained, feeling somewhat guilty.

"You are an idiot!" Randy yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry Randy. We were just trying to help" Cody admitted.

"Look, we have no time for fighting. Randy and I will look for Barbie" Eve said. "Tell Ted, Maryse and Zack to wait around in the apartment just in case she comes back. You and Michelle go looking, got that?" Eve said quickly.

"Yeah ok. If you find her call me" Cody replied just as quickly.

"Fine" Eve hung up the phone. "I guess my date with Zack is postponed."

* * *

The wind was becoming more of a forceful gale. Kelly zipped up her black jacket, and while she was at it pulled up her hoodie. She felt a drop of water land on her face, she glanced up at the sky as it began to rain, and Kelly shrugged and continued a couple of more blocks. Tears were streaming down her face. She just didn't want her friends to get hurt. She really did love them but she was overly stressed at the moment. She walked through the park and slumped down on the closest bench. She buried her head in her hands and cried silently to herself. Why was her life such a mess? The rain started pouring down now drenching Kelly's hair and clothes. She heard someone trudging through the mud behind her. "Barbie?" the male voice said. Kelly froze. She knew that voice. "You should know better than hanging around all by yourself" Mike said. She looked up and saw Maria standing in front of her. Kelly jumped up her heart beating double time.

"Leave me alone...please" Kelly cried as she placed her hands on her baby bump; it might have been instinct in order to protect her babies. She had nowhere to run. Mike smirked at her before he pushed her backwards onto the pavement. She arched her back off the pavement as pain surged through her body. Maria sat Kelly upright and restrained her as Mike pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. "No Mike...please" Kelly pleaded with him. She tried struggling but it was no use; Maria had a tight grip on her. Tears were streaming down her face as Mike covered her mouth with a cloth. Kelly kicked and tried clawing at Mike's arm but it was no use. Before she knew it, everything went black.

"She's out" Maria said as she felt Kelly go limp in her arms.

"Good, let's take her to your apartment" Mike answered with a haughty smirk on his face. He picked up Kelly and made his way to Maria's car. He dumped Kelly in the back and got in the drivers seat.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	56. Nowhere To Be Found

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 56. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] There's a bit of swearing in this chapter just sayin'.**

**Apart from that**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Nowhere To Be Found**

* * *

Kelly awoke to ice cold water being poured all over her. She gasped and spluttered as she swallowed some of the water. Kelly's vision returned to her (even though it was somewhat blurry) to see Mike holding a water bottle in his hand. Her vision was still slightly blurry so she couldn't make out her surroundings all to well. She tried moving her hands but soon realised they were handcuffed to a bedpost most likely in Maria's bedroom. "Nice to see you're awake" Mike said with an evil smirk. "Your head is going to be woozy for quite awhile, you know due to the chloroform" Mike said kneeling down in front of her. Kelly had the biggest headache and for some reason it hurt to move."Something about this scene is awfully familiar" Mike chuckled looking Kelly up and down with a sadistic smile.

"Let me go" Kelly muttered as Mike just chuckled almost viciously.

"Let you go? Why would I want to do that? That's no fun" Mike chuckled before backhanding her across the face, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Kelly felt blood begin to trickle from her nose. Mike walked away holding his hand. "Shit fuck!" he exclaimed before turning back to Kelly and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Mike!" Maria exclaimed cupping her mouth in shock. Mike rolled his eyes in Kelly's face and stood up to face Maria.

"What?" he yelled at her.

"Nothing..." Maria mumbled keeping her eyes downcast. Mike kneeled down in front of Kelly their gazes locking for a brief second.

"Now where were we" Mike said thinking. Kelly squirmed from under him. He was way to close for her liking. "Oh that's right" he stated staring at her baby bump. Kelly had tears prickling at her eyes as she shook her head. He couldn't hurt her babies. He wouldn't...would he? "Don't worry I'm not going to kill your babies, I'm not that sadistic" he said with a chuckle. Kelly sighed in relief. "But Randy on the other hand might not be so lucky."

"Leave Randy alone. You have me, what else do you want?" Kelly questioned tears becoming evident in her eyes. He smacked her across the face causing Kelly to scream out once again. He grabbed her face so she could look at him.

"You are making me fucking mad!" Mike spat in her face. Kelly squirmed trying to escape but it was not use. She had nowhere to go.

"Mike, calm down" Maria stated but he ignored her. He threw another hard punch to Kelly's face causing another cry of pain to escape her lips.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Barbie? You like pain? Is that it?" Mike yelled standing up pacing around like a mad man. "You are fucking asking for a lot of it!"

"Mike calm down!" Maria yelled at him. She got into between the two and ordered Mike to back off. He was basically frothing at the mouth now and pacing back and forth, just completely out of it. Kelly was writhing around in pain as Mike just watched her, with a completely crazed look in his eyes. "Mike, just back off" Maria said calmly. Mike just left the room and that's when Maria turned around to check on Kelly. Unfortunately, Kelly was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't help as she began to sob quietly to herself. The salty sensation of blood could be tasted in her mouth as she felt it trickle down from her nose, the rusty smell of it making her nauseous. Kelly glanced over at Maria, her ocean blue eyes asking Maria to help her.

"Maria...please help me" Kelly cried; endless amount of tears running down her face. Kelly could see the remorse in Maria's eyes as she left the room. "Maria!" Kelly yelled after her. "Maria, please!" As Maria walked into the living room, she heard Kelly's sobs and closed her eyes in a silent agony, her hand still clutching the door knob.

"Just let her be" Mike said coldly. "She can scream all she wants no one's going to hear her."

"Mike I think-" she didn't get to finish.

"I said just let her be!" he yelled back.

* * *

Everyone was back at the apartment now. None of them could find Kelly and they had been looking for hours. Randy was staring out over the city, tears stinging at his eyes. He thought he should call the police but that wouldn't help. She hadn't even been missing for 24 hours yet. "Randy" Eve whispered to him. "We'll find her" Eve choked on her words.

"No thanks to these idiots" Randy snapped. Cody looked up from the ground. The last thing he wanted was for Kelly to get hurt. No one wanted to see her go through anymore than she did.

"Randy I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? We went looking...we can't find her anywhere. We called her and she didn't pick up her phone" Cody stated with a grim expression on her face. "She's gone."

"Maybe you could have gone after her when she left?" Randy shot back. "Maybe if you had just left her alone we wouldn't be in this dilemma."

"Or maybe if you two would just let her talk to us this wouldn't be happening" Michelle snapped back at him. Ted and Zack were just sitting there not knowing what to say or what to do.

"You didn't need to gang up on her" Eve stated calmly. "Her emotions were running high and you just pushed her over the edge" Eve explained trying to keep her cool. "Where's Maryse anyway?" Eve asked noticing that Maryse was not here in the room with them.

"Oh great, you idiots lost her too?" Randy rolled his eyes in frustration.

"No she's crying in her bedroom" Ted admitted staring sadly at the floor.

"Why?" Randy replied coldly. He wasn't in the mood for chatter right now. The love of his life, his wife to be was out there...somewhere. Not to mention that Mike and Maria were out there somewhere as well.

"Because she saw this" Zack said handing Randy the DVD. Randy's mouth hung open in shock; he was speechless.

"We saw the DVD Rands. All of us saw it" Cody said on the brink of tears.

"That sick son of a bitch" Ted mumbled as he buried his head in hands. There was a silence. An eerie silence to say the least. Eve and Randy didn't know what to say nor what to do. Randy dropped the DVD on the floor with a clatter breaking the silence.

"Randy?" Eve asked in concern for him. Everyone stared up at him with teary eyes. Randy felt his knees turn to jelly and he suddenly felt like he wanted to hurl.

"We need to find her" was all he said.

"Randy we didn't know it was this bad. None of us could have known. If we knew we would have helped" Cody explained to Randy who had just turned a pale white colour. Randy buried his head in his hands and began to silently cry trying his best to hide it from the others. He was the toughest and he had to remain the toughest but this was all too much even for him. He sniffled a couple of times before Eve sat next to him. She rubbed his back in comfort but nothing could lift the mood right now.

"So what do we do?" Michelle asked. "We can't even call the police yet" she said.

"We could call Vince?" Zack suggested with a shrug. Randy shook his head. He didn't want to talk. This was all too much for him.

"No, let's not" Cody replied.

"We'll go searching first light tomorrow" Eve said tears welling up in her eyes. "We'll find her..." Eve mumbled. "We have to" she choked out.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter so sadistic and depressing everyone :[  
**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	57. We Used To Be Friends

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 57. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] **

******Enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 57: We Used To Be Friends**

* * *

It was no use. They had been looking for Kelly all day and they couldn't find her anywhere. She had officially disappeared. Eve and Maryse tried calling her numerous times but there was no answer. "Anyone heard from Barbs yet?" Cody asked looking around at his friends. Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm worried. What if Mike has her?" Maryse said in a panicked tone.

"We can't assume Mike has her" Ted stated. "I mean we know Mike's out there but whether he has Barbie or not, we don't know."

"Oh man, this is all our fault" Cody buried his head in his hands.

"We can't start playing this game. This is not going to do us any good and it certainly won't help Barbie" Eve was trying to be the calm one but even she sounded worried and somewhat panicked.

"Eve's right" Michelle admitted.

"Nice to see you agreeing with me for once" Eve said with a small smile. Randy was just sitting there being quiet and listening to everyone talk.

"Any suggestions on what we do now?" Zack asked, looking around at everyone. At that exact moment Randy's phone started ringing and everyone jumped up in hope. "Who is it?" Zack asked hopeful.

"It's a block number" Randy frowned down at his phone. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Mr Orton, it's Vince" Vince grumbled from the other side of the phone.

"Vince, we have a problem. Kelly's gone" Randy stated as calmly as he could. "We think Mike might have something to do with it."

"Don't be stupid Randy" Vince replied.

"No Vince, we're being serious. We have proof of everything and-" he was interrupted by Vince.

"I just called you to tell you we have another meeting at Madison Square Garden and that is all. Now goodbye and I'm sure Kelly will turn up" Vince said before the line went dead. Randy's were ablaze with anger before he just threw his phone at the ground, shattering it into oblivion.

"I've had it with Vince!" Randy yelled.

"Randy calm down bro" Zack said standing up in order to calm his friend down.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Randy snapped.

"Calm down" Ted stated. "What did Vince want?" he asked. Their main priority was to find Kelly as soon as possible.

"He said we had a meeting at MSG" Randy said massaging his temples, trying to calm himself down.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Eve stated picking up her bag and walking towards the door. Maryse got up and wheeled Ted over to Eve. Randy picked up the DVD and brushed past everyone before leaving the apartment. "Are you coming?" Eve addressed Cody, Michelle and Zack.

"Yeah we are. Let's go" Cody said.

* * *

Maria was minding Kelly for a few hours while Mike went out, for god knows what. She took a sip out of her water bottle as she sat there watching Kelly who was gingerly tugging at her cuffs, trying to get free but to no avail. Kelly just let her head drop, just giving up. "Please help me" Kelly choked out. "Please..." Kelly glanced up at Maria with her tear stained face. Maria stood up and grabbed a nearby towel and kneeled down next to Kelly. "Don't hurt me...please don't hurt me" Kelly pleaded with her.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Maria stated as she poured some of the water onto the towel.

"What are you doing?" Kelly cried looking up at her. Maria just stared at her for a good moment.

"Cleaning you up" she answered as she placed the damp towel on the side of Kelly's head. Kelly flinched almost instantly. "Just relax. I'll try to clean you up as quick as I can." Kelly just watched Maria work away on her bruises and her welts. A whimper escaped her lips as Maria brushed over one of the welts with the towel. "Sorry." She felt Kelly tense up from the amount of pain she was in.

"Why are you doing this?" Kelly winced. "What did I ever do to you?" Maria dumped the bloodied towel on the bed not daring to look Kelly in the eyes. "Maria..." Kelly choked out. "We used to be friends" Kelly was on the brink of tears again. They used to be close friends. At one point in time Kelly was closest to Maria and was her best friend. That obviously had changed though. "We used to do everything together."

"Yeah we used to. But things have changed" Maria explained. Kelly closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

"Things have changed?" Kelly choked out. "Is that all you can say?" Kelly looked away and shook her head. Maria opened her mouth to speak but Kelly cut her off. "You just kidnapped me and watched Mike attack me and for what?" Kelly asked, getting frustrated. "Because you think you're going to get Randy?" Maria stayed silent not knowing what to say back; she knew Kelly was right. They stared intensely at each other before Kelly looked away.

"Kelly I..." Maria mumbled. She stopped mid-sentence as Kelly shot her a glare. "Kelly..." Maria grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Don't touch me" Kelly shot back. "You're just as bad as him" Kelly choked out not making any eye contact with Maria who had folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry" Maria muttered as Kelly turned her head away again.

"You're not sorry and you're not my friend and you never will be...not after this" Kelly choked out.

"If that's the way you want it, then fine but I'm just letting you know that hurting you was never part of the plan. That's why I stopped Mike" Maria explained standing up. "If you don't believe me, then that's your choice" Maria said as she made her way to the door.

"Why should I believe anything you say to me?" Kelly croaked. "You bailed Mike out of prison knowing that he was going to come after me" Kelly said as she stared at Maria with her dull grey orbs.

"Because what I'm telling you is the truth" Maria answered stepping away from the door.

"The truth?" Kelly questioned slightly taken aback. "You mean just like you told Vince the truth? Or how about the police? Did you tell them the truth too?" Kelly shot back becoming frustrated more than distraught during that instant.

"Look that's not what I meant" Maria explained.

"I know exactly what you meant but you, Maria, have told anything but the truth. You are a liar" Kelly snapped back blinking away her tears.

"You don't make any sense. I think you are still woozy from the chloroform" Maria stated.

"You want to talk about sense? How about this for sense...I'm in handcuffs and Mike isn't. My life is a mess and yours isn't. This all started over a god damn _storyline. _Does that make sense to you?" Kelly snapped back at her. "What sense does any of this make?" Maria didn't answer. She knew Kelly was right and she knew what she was doing was wrong. There was a silence between the two. Kelly sighed in frustration as she let her head rest against the post. Maria looked at the digital clock that read 5:30pm.

"Mike's going to be back any minute" Maria stated. Kelly shot her another glare.

"Great..." Kelly mumbled, closing her eyes in a silent agony.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise" Maria added in order to reassure Kelly that Mike wasn't going to hurt again.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep " Kelly choked out, emotions overwhelming her. She longed to be in Randy's arms again and with her friends, not trapped in this hell hole with Mike and Maria. All she wanted was to go home.

* * *

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	58. That's For Me To Know & You To Find Out

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 58. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :]**

**Enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 58: That's For Me To Know & You To Find Out**

* * *

Mike had now returned and he was wearing one of Randy's t-shirts that read 'RKO' upon it. He smirked as he looked between Kelly and Maria. "Barbie Doll wasn't too much trouble was she?" he asked Maria.

"No she was ok" Maria said with a shrug. Mike nodded his head as if he was impressed. Kelly glared up at him. She hated him with every inch of her being. He chuckled to himself as he knelt down before her. Maria watched on making sure that Mike wasn't going to hurt Kelly; she had made a promise and she was planning on keeping it.

"Do you like my shirt?" he asked with an arrogant smirk. Kelly didn't answer; she just turned her head away not wanting to look at Mike. With his right hand he cupped her face and turned it towards him. Kelly bit down on her lower lip as his hand caressed her bruised left cheek. "Are you going to answer Barbie Doll? Or am I going to have make you answer?" he said looking into her dull grey eyes. Maria and Kelly exchanged looks for a brief moment before Mike realised. "What you two are friends now?" he laughed.

"Yeah something like that" Maria answered glaring at Mike.

"You two, friends" Mike scoffed as he turned back to Kelly. "So, you like the shirt?" he asked again but Kelly was still staring at Maria wondering if she was going to keep her promise or not. "Answer me!" Mike yelled forcing Kelly to look at him.

"You look good ok?" Kelly yelled back as he let go of thought it would be best if she stayed on Mike's good side. Mike smirked at her before he leaned in and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. Kelly immediately started struggling but Mike forced her lips to his. Maria pulled Mike off Kelly, taking Mike by surprise.

"C'mon I was just having a little fun!" Mike exclaimed, glaring up at Maria.

"Mike cut it out!" Maria stated. "You call this fun?" She could see how much emotional turmoil Kelly was going through. Mike was really being horrible to her to say the least. "Have you lost your mind?" Maria yelled at him.

"I can do whatever I want to her" Mike snapped back. "It's not like anyone's going to stop me. I don't see Randy coming to save the day" he said with a smirk appearing on his face. He knew his words would upset Kelly. He just loved to taunt her and watch her react to his taunting. He was obviously mentally unwell.

"He'll come for me...Randy will come for me...he loves me" Kelly mumbled.

"You really think so Barbie Doll?" Mike taunted as Maria bit down on her bottom lip. "He doesn't care if you live or die. He cares about his career, not about a pathetic chick like you" Mike said. "Not to mention your friends don't even know where you are." Kelly was going to loose her mind soon. She could feel it. The longer she stayed here, the more likely it was to happen. His taunting was messing with her already emotionally fragile mind and she couldn't stand it any longer. "Speaking of your friends, a little birdie told me you had a major fight with them again."

"Mike stop it!" Maria exclaimed. She knew Kelly was on the verge of breaking point. He laughed ignoring her.

"Where's your precious Randy now Barbie? Huh? Where is he?" Mike taunted standing up again. Luckily for Kelly Maria was standing between the two. "You're stuck here with me and no one's coming to save you." Almost delirious Kelly, replied with half a voice.

"He loves me and he won't rest until he finds me, he loves me...he loves me" Kelly kept repeating over and over more to convince herself than anyone else that Randy did truly love her. After a couple of minutes of silence with the exemption of Kelly muttering to herself that Randy loved her, Maria opened her mouth to speak.

"Mike I really think you should stop" Maria stated pushing him away from Kelly. "Hurting Kelly wasn't part of our plan!" Maria and Mike were staring intensely at each other. "Let me talk to her" Maria demanded. "You can wait outside" she added. Mike stood there not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mike shot back.

"You can have her all to yourself once I leave and go to this meeting at Madison Square Garden. Yes Vince is holding a meeting for some reason" Maria explained.

"Ok, talk away I will be right outside" Mike gave in and left the room. Maria immediately turned around bent down next to Kelly. Out of her pocket Maria pulled out two keys. She placed one around her neck and kept one in her hand.

"Maria...I can't take this anymore. I-I wanna go home" Kelly stammered looking up at her ex-best friend with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know" Maria answered as she began to free Kelly from her handcuffs. Kelly fell forwards slightly but Maria held her upright. "You're going to be fine but you're going to have to trust me. Can you do that?"Kelly thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Ok..." Maria said helping Kelly to her feet. Kelly was a little wobbly to say the least but Maria helped her lie down on the bed.

"You're not going to leave me here with him" Kelly said her voice wavering. "Don't leave me with Mike...please."

"I have to go to this meeting" Maria stated. "Kelly, listen carefully to me ok. I'm going to leave you alone in this room. This key around my neck" she said taking it off and placing it in Kelly's hand, "this is the key to this room. As soon as I leave the room, I need you to lock it behind me. I will bring help as soon as I get to MSG. As soon as I return unlock the door. Don't unlock the door unless you hear one of your friends, got me?" Kelly just nodded. Maria went to the door and was about to leave the room.

"Maria" Kelly called out to her.

"What?"

"T-thanks" Kelly managed to say.

"Don't thank me Kelly. I'm a horrible person for doing this to you and for not believing you in the first place" Maria stood there for a second before she strode out of the room and Kelly gingerly managed to lock the door which meant she wasn't going to be alone with Mike. She slid down the door her back hurting her from when Mike pushed her onto the pavement. She just wanted Randy and her friends to find her as soon as possible. She hated it here and she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with anything else right now. She needed to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the arena waiting for Vince McMahon to arrive but Randy was too worried about Kelly to care about anything else. Cody nudged Randy when he saw Vince walking down the hallway. "Vince!" Randy called out to him.

"Orton" Vince grumbled in return. "What do you want?"

"We have proof" Randy said hanging the DVD to Vince who just stared blankly at it.

"What's this proof of exactly?" Vince said examining the DVD cover.

"That Mike is at fault for everything. He needs to be put behind bars once and for all for what he's done" Randy explained, staring down Vince. Vince chuckled as he handed the DVD back to Randy.

"Maybe after the meeting we can talk about this" Vince chuckled before walking off. Randy stood there staring after him.

"Idiot..." Randy mumbled under his breath before noticing that his friends were making their way towards him.

"What the hell happened?" Ted asked. He could walk now, he didn't need to be wheel around by Maryse anymore.

"Vince doesn't believe us. He thinks Mike is the good guy" Randy explained leaning against the wall.

"The proof is right there though" Cody pointed to the DVD.

"Yeah want more does Vince want bro?" Zack said raising his hands up in protest.

"I don't know" Randy mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He caught of glimpse of familiar redhead. "Is that who I think it is?" Everyone turned to look at what he was talking about.

"That's Maria" Maryse said, anger plaguing her voice. She ran off towards the redhead with Michelle at her heels.

"Hey!" Eve called out to them. "I don't think that is such a good idea!" Eve shook her head as she stared around at Ted, Cody, Randy and Zack. "You guys aren't going to stop them?"

"Uh, no, Maria's partially at fault for this" Ted snapped. Eve rolled her eyes and chased after Maryse and Michelle.

"Maria's in deep shit now" Cody stated a small smile appearing on his face as the guys watched the girls.

"Maria!" Maryse yelled spinning her around.

"Maryse I need to tell you s-" Maria was cut off when Maryse brought a hard slap across her face.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Maria yelled back at Maryse. She rubbed her cheek that was reddening from the slap she received.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Michelle shot back.

"You've been messing with Barbie for months now!" Maryse yelled at her.

"Will you just hear me out?" Maria questioned slapping Maryse's hands off her shoulder.

"No!" Michelle yelled back at her.

"Quit being bitches and listen to me!" Maria shot back. Maryse and Michelle exchanged looks before lunging at Maria, taking her down to the floor. "Get off me!" she yelled. Eve had caught up with them. She pulled Michelle off Maria and struggled to separate Maria and Maryse but she eventually succeeded. "Are you two crazy?" Maria said sliding away and then slowly getting to her feet. Eve went to help her up but Maria pushed her away. Maria shot a glare at everyone and scurried off. She was going to tell them were Kelly was but now they had attacked her and she needed to clean herself up in the bathroom.

"What the hell were you thinking Eve?" Michelle glared up at her.

"This is not the place or the time for going off at someone" Eve countered as Maryse helped Michelle to her feet.

"You know, I've really had it with you" Michelle snapped. "You come in here and claim you're Barbie's friend. Who the hell are you to her anyway?"

"Where the hell were you when she needed you most? I was there for her. I didn't see you hanging around for too long" Eve shot back. Michelle shook her head a livid expression appearing on her face.

"How dare you!" Michelle pointed her finger at Eve. "I was there for her too-"

"You were, were you?" Eve raised her eyebrows. "You mean just like the last meeting when you walked out on her. Or how about a couple of days ago when you got rid of Randy and I, to 'talk' to her. You call that being there for someone?"

"Will both of you shut up!" Maryse exclaimed. Eve and Michelle jumped up in fright, they must have forgotten Maryse was there.

"Do we have a problem here?" Vince chimed into the conversation. Eve and Michelle stop glaring at each other and turned to Vince.

"No, we're good" Eve said with a half smile.

"Ok then I'll see you out at the ring then" Vince grinned at them before leaving.

"I'll deal with you later" Michelle spat, brushing past Eve.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER  
**

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the arena as Vince McMahon walked into the ring that had been set up especially for this meeting. "Hello everyone" Vince addressed the Superstars and Divas who were sitting in the stands. "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that the WWE is not being investigated anymore meaning we have our show back" Vince grinned. "The bad news is, I'm going to be firing some of you." A squabble started amongst the Divas and Superstars. Randy jumped over the barricade and slipped into the ring.

"Vince listen to me you don't know what the hell you're doing" Randy said trying to stay as calm as he possibly could.

"Look Orton, you and your friends caused me to much trouble and that's why I'm firing you" Vince explained.

"Are you stupid? Mike is the reason why your company went down. He needs to be kept behind bars before anything else happens" Randy countered.

"Why should I believe you?" Vince asked with a livid expression appearing on his face. Randy was about to answer before the lights of the arena flicker for a brief moment. "What the hell?" Vince said looking around.

"Oh Randy" a voice chimed causing Randy to stare around the arena. Something flickered up on the big screen. "Hey Randy, up here" Mike smirked. "Hey everyone, sorry to interrupt such an important meeting but there's a few things that need to be said" Mike chuckled. "First off, Vince you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Vince yelled up at the screen.

"You heard me" Mike spat. "You are supposedly running this company even though you were too stupid to see the truth. You all want to know the truth? The truth is you're being lead by phony. Vince McMahon is an idiotic phony, there I said it." Everyone was just completely confused as to what was happening. Mike cleared his throat before he began speaking again. "Vince you should have listened to Kelly the last time you two spoke. You should have listened to Randy and her friends because you made a big mistake." Randy's heart was beating double time in his chest as he watched the screen.

"You see...news travels fast these days and someone told me that Kelly has gone missing." Randy stared up at the screen while he started to pace back and forth in the ring. "You stupid fools should know better than to leave Kelly wondering the streets alone. But luckily you have me 'looking out' for her. You could say she's safe and sound with me." Randy looked like he was about to burst a vein in his neck. That's how angry he was. "Don't worry, don't worry I haven't hurt her...much" Mike said laughing evilly. "You can thank Maria for that. She probably did the smartest thing in her entire life but taking her bedroom key with her. I got to miss out on my alone time with Kel thanks to that stunt" Mike sounded disappointed. "She really misses you guys especially you Randal. Too bad you aren't here to help her."

"Where is she Mike!" Randy yelled up at the screen.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Mike answered with an arrogant grin. "Now I'm off, have fun searching for Barbie Doll. And Vince keep up the great work" Mike added before the screen went black. Randy covered his mouth with his hand before shooting a glance at his friends that were just speechless. He rolled out of the ring and glared at Vince before making is way over to Maria who was in the stands.

"Where is she?" he asked as Maria jumped over the barricade.

"At my appartment" Maria answered. "I'll drive." Randy just nodded his head and sprinted up the ramp with Maria and his friends following close behind. If he got his hands on Mike, all hell was going to be unleashed. He just prayed to god that Kelly and his babies were ok and that Mike hadn't done anything stupid.

* * *

****

That was the end of chapter 58 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  


**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	59. Rescue

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 59. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] Just a small warning, this chapter is a little violent and there's a small amount of swearing. Other than that e****njoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 59: Rescue**

* * *

Maria parked the car and quickly unbuckled her seat belt and quickly chased after Randy. "Randy wait!" Maria called after him as she got out of her car. Randy was already running up the stairs to the appartment with Maria close behind. Randy got to the top of the stairs and didn't know where to go next. Maria caught up with him but she was huffing and puffing. "Room 874" she panted as Randy took off down the hallway. He stopped outside room 874 and rammed into the door until he eventually knocked it off its hinges.

"Kelly!" he rushed into the room and stopped to look around the appartment wondering where she could be. From out of nowhere Mike's fist collided with Randy's face causing him to fall to the floor. Randy glared up at him, wiping his busted lip on the back of his hand. "Where is she Mike?" Randy asked standing up now. Mike threw a punch at Randy's face causing him to stumble back. Randy was so irate now. This made him throw a punch at Mike. He kept clobbering at him, relentlessly punching Mike wherever he could. Eventually Mike fell to the floor holding his bloodied face. Maria rushed into the room and stared in between the two. Mike got to his feet wearily before he chuckled maniacally. He elbowed Randy in the chest before tackling him to the floor and connecting with a series of punches to Randy's handsome face. Randy rolled on top of Mike and began clobbering at him, he stopped for a moment as he yelled instructions to Maria. "Get Barbie out of here!" he yelled before Mike kicked him in the midsection causing Randy to collapse to the ground. Kelly opened the door hearing all the commotion. She rushed out to the room and almost instantly she was concerned for Randy.

"Randy!" Kelly called out to him. Maria ran over to her.

"Kelly, we need to leave now" Maria stated dragging her away. Kelly looked at Randy who was just as bloodied as Mike. Kelly stared at Randy for a good moment as Mike was still reeling from the punches he had received.

"Randy, I love you" Kelly managed to say. Randy managed to get to his feet but he was a little wobbly.

"I love you too" he answered. "Now get her out of here!" Randy yelled back to Maria who pulled Kelly out of the apartment, fleeing the scene completely. Mike got to his feet and tried to chase after them but he was too wounded. Randy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him back in causing him to land with a thunderous crash through the nearby wooden table. "You are a sick and twisted human being you know that?" Randy stated as he wiped the blood dripping from his nose on his sleeve. Mike rolled onto his side and glared up at Randy.

"I'm sick and twisted? Really? Really? Really?" Mike said as he coughed slightly. "None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you!" Mike spat. He coughed again and this time he coughed up blood. He lunged at Randy, tackling him into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the kitchen knives and tried stabbing Randy with it but Randy caught his arm. After a long struggle Randy knocked the knife out of Mike's grasp and threw him to the side.

"You took your issues out on my fiancée! " Randy yelled back at him before kicking and punching him wherever he could."You made her life a living hell! You practically tortured her all these months you sick bastard!" Randy was just unleashing all his frustrations on Mike as he kept pummeling him. Mike eventually pushed Randy away from himself. They were both covered in welts, bruises and blood now. Both as angry and irate as each other.

"She was supposed to love me! Not you and not anyone else!" Mike yelled threw several punches back at Randy before slamming him head first into the refrigerator. Randy slumped down against it, exhausted from fighting. Mike grabbed Randy's hand and placed it in the fridge. Before Randy could get his hand out of there, Mike slammed the door of the fridge shut. Randy heard a crack as agony pulsated through his left hand. He hunched over knowing something was wrong almost instantly. He opened the fridge door and held his hand close to his chest.

"She was supposed to love me!" Mike yelled, now throwing a fit. "You really fucked me Randy! You really did a number on me!" Mike yelled as Randy clutched at his injured hand. Mike just had completely snapped now. He was pacing around like a mad man. "You ruined us!" Mike was having a meltdown. "I loved her!" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose as he blinked away his tears that were threatening to fall.

"You don't know what love is" Randy snapped back. Mike shot him a glare.

"Shut up!" he bellowed. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Why couldn't you just let Kelly and I be?"

"Because you hurt her!" Randy got up and smacked Mike across the face. Randy chucked Mike to the ground then slumped down against the wall because the ache in his hand was becoming too much. Mike picked up a vase of flowers and just smashed it against Randy's head, knocking him out. He sat there for a moment, in order to regather his composure. Then he got up and made a dash to the fire exit. There was no way he was going back to jail.

* * *

Kelly and Maria and had made it out and onto the street. "Kel I'm sorry" Maria gave Kelly a hug. She pulled out of the hug and stared at what had become of her friend. She had a couple of bruises on her face and red marks around her wrists due to her handcuffs.

"I should be thanking you" Kelly muttered in reply. Maria laughed nervously. "What's so funny?" Kelly asked eyeing her friend curiously.

"Don't thank me. It's the least I could do for you after everything that's happened between us" Maria stated. Kelly pursed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you only god knows what Mike would have done to me" Kelly countered. Maria stood there with her hands on hips her gaze locking with Kelly's. There was a long silence between the two before Maria decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you. I'm sorry for thinking you deserved everything you got from Mike. Oh god, I'm sorry for helping Mike kidnap you. I'm truly sorry for everything Kelly" Maria's eyes were flooding with tears when she hugged the blonde Diva for a second time. Kelly was so slow to react not knowing what to think of the situation. Slowly but surely Kelly wrapped her arms around Maria, returning the hug.

"It's ok" Kelly mumbled. "Maria" Kelly pulled out of the hug and their gaze meeting once again. "Seriously, thank you."

"So I guess we're friends again?" Maria asked with a sniffle. Kelly half-smiled to herself.

"Yeah, something like that" Kelly's half-smile turned into a cheeky smirk. Maria shook her head, a smile of her own appearing on her face. Kelly stared up at the eighth level of the apartment block. "I'm worried about Randy" Kelly admitted. "He's been up there for ages."

"Barbie!" Kelly knew that voice. How could she not? That was the voice of her best friend Maryse. Maryse ran up to her and giving her a big hug. Zack, Michelle, Cody, Ted and Eve were all close behind. "I'm so sorry for all of this" Maryse muttered against Kelly's hair. Kelly closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying again. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Maryse asked, freaking out slightly.

"No, seriously I'm fine" Kelly stated. Despite some of the bruises she had, she was mostly fine.

"Sorry about what happened back at Cody's apartment. We shouldn't have done that maybe this could've been avoided" Maryse stated remorse evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Kelly said shaking her head.

"We shouldn't have cornered you like that" Michelle admitted.

"Yeah we were too hard on you" Zack felt remorse just as much as everyone else was.

"And we should've waited for you to come to talk us" Cody added.

"And we shouldn't have gotten rid of the people you felt you could trust" Ted also added.

"Guys seriously, don't worry about it. I was going to overreact anyway" Kelly explained. Kelly was thankful she had her friends. She truly did love them.

"Wait...Where's Randy?" Eve asked, concern plaguing her voice.

"Fighting Mike" Maria answered quickly. Everyone exchanged looks of concern.

"Fighting Mike?" Cody and Ted said in unison. Kelly's heart skipped a beat. Randy was stuck up there with that psychopath. What if Randy was hurt? What if Mike had seriously hurt him? Kelly placed a hand on her forehead as her heart started beating double time.

"Well, what are you waiting for broskis? We need to get up there and help him" Zack stated as he made his way up the stairs. Ted and Cody were about to leave but Kelly grabbed Cody's forearm.

"I'm coming with you" Kelly demanded.

"No" Cody replied firmly.

"Why not?" Kelly snapped back.

"Because you're pregnant and there's no chance I'm risking your safety or your babies' safety" Cody answered before he quickly hurried off towards the staircase. Cody sprinted up the stairs with Ted behind him. The charged into the apartment which was now completely trashed. Zack was already in the room tending to the unconscious Randy.

"Randy!" Cody rushed over towards his knocked out friend. He checked for a pulse and found one. "He's alive" Cody stated. "Zack go get me a towel from the bathroom."

"Ok. I'm not good with this medical stuff so I'm relying on you bro" Zack addressed Cody before he ran off in order to get a towel. Meanwhile Ted was searching around for Mike. He couldn't find him anywhere meaning he had escaped. He returned to his friends who were tending to Randy on the floor.

"He's ok right?" Ted asked kneeling down next to his friend.

"Yeah I think so..." Cody mumbled, pressing down on one of Randy's cut with the towel. Zack covered his mouth in concern. On the plus side Kelly was safe now but Mike was still out there. Randy stirred slightly and his eyes opened wearily.

"Codeman" he managed to say. "Where's Barbs? Is she ok?" he asked getting to a sitting position with the help of Zack and Ted.

"She's fine for the most part" Cody answered dumping the towel next to him."You on the other hand look like you've been in a boxing match." Randy shot Cody a glare. "Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood" Cody shook his head. "Guys can you help him up?" Cody asked as he tended to the cuts on Randy's face. Zack and Ted both wrapped Randy's arms around their shoulders before making their way out of the room and to the staircase. It took them awhile to get down the staircase but eventually they did. They made their way onto the street.

"Randy!" Kelly exclaimed as she briskly made her way towards him. Maria, Michelle, Maryse and Eve were all close behind. Randy gestured to Ted and Zack that he could walk and that he was going to be fine. Randy made it a couple of metres before he crouched down on one knee. "Randy!" Kelly crouched down to his level and cupped his bloodied face with her hands. "Randy, what did Mike do to you?" Kelly's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm ok" Randy lied. Kelly watched him with concern plaguing her mind. They stared into each other's blue eyes for a brief moment. Randy's eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was about to pass out again. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded as Kelly just extended her arms to him which Randy gladly took. "I'm so glad you're ok" Randy mumbled. Kelly looked up at him and she could tell that he was in pain. "You don't know how worried I was" Randy admitted as he rest his head on Kelly's shoulder. "I'm just grateful you're in one piece."

"I wish I could say the same about you Rands. You need help" Kelly answered tears filling her eyes. Randy was in pain. She knew it. He was trying to act all tough but he was hurting.

"She's right Randy" Michelle chimed. "We need to get you to the hospital." Randy felt Kelly squirm against him. He weakly lifted his head up towards her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. Kelly clutched at her stomach feeling something was wrong. "Barbs?" Randy tried to see what was wrong with her.

"I-I think my water broke" Kelly stammered. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Ew too much information" Ted stated. Maryse whacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being a jerk!" Maryse snapped. "Not the time Ted, not the time."

"Well I guess we have to go to the hospital now" Zack grinned that goofy grin of his as Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"No shit Sherlock" Eve muttered. Maryse shot her a look.

"Look Ted and I will drive Randy and Kelly. Maria you can drive Cody, Chelle, Eve and Zack, got it?" Maryse ordered.

"Got it" Maria answered as everyone hurried to their respective cars.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 59 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	60. Giving Birth

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 60. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] E****njoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 60: Giving Birth **

* * *

"Kelly you need to breathe" Maryse said from the drivers seat. Kelly shot her a glare. "What? I'm just trying to help you out, no need to death stare me..." Maryse muttered as she turned her attention back to the road.

"Maryse could you drive faster we have a person going into labor back here" Randy stated.

"Randy, I'm driving as fast as I can. Now stop annoying me and everyone else for that matter" Maryse snapped back.

"Maryse!" Kelly yelled at her from the back seat. "Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying, how fast do you want me to drive?" Maryse yelled back. Kelly clutched at Randy's non-injured hand.

"Fast!" Kelly answered causing Ted to chuckle to himself. Maryse heard him chuckle and whacked him over the head once again. "Maryse you're driving so slowly that even the old pensioner behind us is pissed off!" Kelly added as Randy tried to calm her down. "My damn shirt is tight, your car smells like crap and when they say labor's painful they're not kidding!"

"Wait you're in labor?" Ted asked turning around from the passenger seat.

"What do you think?" Kelly snapped at him before she screwed her eyes tight in pain. "And it really hurts!" Maryse whacked Ted over the head for the third time that day.

"Ow!" Ted exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "I thought we were taking Randy to the hospital?" Ted asked still rubbing his sore head.

"We are but we're also taking Kelly you idiot" Maryse answered as she shook her head at him in disbelief. "How are you doing back there you two?" Maryse addressed Kelly and Randy.

"My other hand is about to be wounded" Randy stated as Kelly gripped his hand tighter. "But other than that I think I'm fine" Randy said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh and Randy I ordered a stroller a couple of days ago before we arrived in New York" Kelly managed to say through her pain. Randy frowned at her.

"A what?" he exclaimed looking confused. Kelly screwed her eyes shut.

"A stroller for the babies you know the thing you push them around in..." Kelly managed to explain. "Oh god that hurts!" Kelly exclaimed clutching at her stomach with her free hand. "You know..." Kelly panted. "You know if I don't lose all this pregnancy weight for our wedding, I'm going to be super pissed!" Kelly yelled a closed her eyes in agony as another wave of contractions swept over her.

"I have no idea what she's on about" Ted admitted.

"I would whack you over the head again but then I'm afraid I would kill off what's left of your brain cells" Maryse snapped back and concentrated on the road.

"Way to show your love for me Ryse" Ted shot back.

"Will you two just shut up and get me to the hospital!" Kelly yelled at them as Randy squinted because Kelly was yelling in his ear.

"Guess no one cares about me then" Randy muttered.

"She's still not making sense to me" Ted said with the shrug as Maryse rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Well that's just it, everything makes sense. All of sudden everything is just crystal clear...And the thing that is the clearest is that I am so deeply, madly and completely in love with you" Kelly stated as she closed her eyes once again.

"Ok she's officially lost her mind" Ted stated turning around from the passenger seats. "Look Kel we're just friends-"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kelly snapped back at him. "I was talking to Randy."

"Well this is awkward" Ted answered turning a deep shade of red. "Maryse can you drive faster." Maryse shot him a throwaway glare before concentrating on the road once again. Kelly shook her head and turned her attention back to Randy who was still bloodied from his fight with Mike.

"Now where were we?" Kelly asked, a thin layer of sweat had formed on her forehead.

"You were telling me how much you love me" Randy said with a grin.

"Oh right...I am so deeply, madly and completely in love with you" Kelly panted. "I can't imagine spending another minute apart. I love you so much Randy."

"I love you too Barbie" Randy answered while he kissed her forehead gently.

"Maryse I suggest you start driving quicker cos if you don't, those two are going to start making out back there and then they are going to have quadruplets not twins" Ted stated with his eyes widening.

"For once I actually agree with you" Maryse agreed as she accelerated down the road. "If I get a speeding ticket I'm blaming all of you."

* * *

Mike made his way down the fire stairs until he made it to a secluded alleyway. He collapsed on a pile of garbage bags and began chuckling maniacally to himself. He wiped his bloodied mouth and head on his sleeve and he began to fiddle in his pocket for his cigarette lighter. He was hurting and he needed something to ease the pain. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hand as he attempted to light it. "That feels much better" he said with a sigh as he addressed no one in particular. Eventually he finished his cigarette and chucked it on the ground in front of him. He gingerly got up as he held onto the nearby railing for support. He stepped on his cigarette bud as he stumbled his way over to his car and unlocked it. With great difficulty he managed to get into his car, despite the amount of pain he was in all thanks to Randy. He chuckled as he revved up the engine and sped off down the street alarming some of the pedestrians as he did so.

* * *

Kelly was now being wheeled down a corridor, with Randy by her side. The doctors had cleaned him up and given him some painkillers for his hand. He wanted to be by Kelly's side for this. His issues could wait. Maryse, Ted and the others were all waiting around hoping that everything would go well for the couple. "Oh my god, I'm never having kids again, it hurts so much!" Kelly yelled.

"Trust me I don't want anymore kids for now. Having two kids is already too much" Randy stated as Kelly glared up at him.

"This is not the time for your smart ass comments! Ow!" Kelly shrieked as she gripped onto Randy's hand.

"Just breathe through it. It's going to be ok" Randy reassured, clutching her hand just as tightly.

"Don't you tell me it's gonna be ok!" Kelly yelled back at him with tears streaming down her face. She had started to panic and was thrashing around on the stretcher. "You don't know it's gonna be ok! It hurts like hell and I'm scared!" she yelled up at him.

"It is going to be ok!" Randy yelled back at her.

"Please refrain from yelling at the patient, it's not going to do her or you any good" the doctor tried to calm the both them down.

"I'm not yelling!I'm just trying to get her to breathe!" Randy yelled.

"It sounds like yelling to me..." the doctor mumbled. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Barbs" Randy lowered his voice. "I just want to let you know, that I'm going to stick by you no matter what. Kelly that letter I wrote to you, I really meant it." Randy and Kelly stared at each other for a brief moment.

"You mean this letter?" Kelly outstretched her left hand to Randy and opened her palm revealing a scrunched up piece of paper. Randy took it out of her hand and unfolded it. "I've kept it with me this whole time. It's always in my pocket."

"She insisted on taking it with her" the Doctor added wheeling Kelly into the room.

"I know you meant every word of it Rands" Kelly stared up at him.

"I can't believe you kept that" Randy almost looked shocked. "I mean you could have kept it in a better condition or something" he said with a grin.

"This is not the time for joking around! Your fiancée aka me is giving birth!" Kelly yelled at him as Randy chuckled.

"Barbie, I love you and what I want more than anything in this world is to be a father" Randy said grabbing her hand once again.

"Randy, I'm really scared" Kelly cried.

"Don't be scared I will be right here holding your hand through this. I'm not going anywhere" Randy said bringing her hand to his lips before he kissed Kelly's hand gently. As Randy and Kelly spoke the nurses were getting everything ready and injecting Kelly with some painkillers. "Open your hand" Randy instructed. Kelly frowned at him but did what he said. Randy placed the letter in Kelly's hand and then she turned her hand into a fist as Randy placed his hand on top of hers. Kelly smiled up at Randy before the Doctor interrupted them.

"All right, now push. Time to push. Go" the Doctor instructed. "Push!"

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
**

* * *

The Doctor had handed one of the babies to Randy and the other to Kelly with a huge smile on his face. Randy was smiling down at his son as Randy held him close to his chest.

"I can't believe I'm a father" Randy said partially in shock and partially in happiness. "And this little guy is so cute." Kelly smiled up at Randy as she held the other baby in her arms.

"I can't believe I'm a mother" Kelly said as she held her baby close to her. "I think I'm going to call this one Randal Keith Orton Jr" Kelly said rocking the baby back and forth. "He looks just like you" Kelly smiled up at Randy again.

"We can call him RJ for short" Randy suggested, sitting on the chair that was by Kelly's bedside.

"What about him? What should we name him?" Kelly asked.

"Well I was thinking Riley Kaleb Orton, I don't know I've always liked that name" Randy said with a chuckle.

"RJ and Riley sounds good to me" Kelly said smiling down at RJ. Randy smiled down at Riley who was squirming and crying.

"Man, we are going to have some late nights with these two little ones" Randy said with a small laugh.

"You bet we are" Kelly replied with a smile of her own.

"Hey Barbs look at this!" Randy exclaimed. Riley was reaching for Randy's shirt and eventually he grabbed it with his tiny hand and Randy couldn't get him to let go.

"Aw, looks like you have a new best friend" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Looks like" Randy stared down at Riley with a grin. "We should probably go tell everyone. That everything went fine. Then they can see these adorable little guys. Can you mind Riley while I go get the others?" Randy asked as Kelly stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah sure but hurry because I don't if I can handle both of them for too long" Kelly laughed.

"Ok babe" Randy said giving her a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to gloat to everyone else.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 60 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Special thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever for suggesting the names for the kids :] Sorry if there's any mistakes I wrote this late at night and was super tired lol. **

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	61. Meeting RJ and Riley

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 61. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :]**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Meeting RJ and Riley**

* * *

"Randy!" Maryse exclaimed running up to him before giving WWE's Apex Predator a hug. "How did it go?" she asked with a smile.

"Everything went fine. The babies are ok and so is Barbs" Randy said with a grin.

"Glad to hear that" Cody said with a grin before congratulating his friend.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Ted added with a grin of his own. "And I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot back in the car."

"Ted it's ok man" Randy answered.

"What did you end up naming them?" Eve asked getting all excited. Zack just shook his head in amusement.

"Well Barbs, called one Randal Keith Orton Jr...RJ for short and the other one I named Riley Kaleb Orton" Randy explained with a haughty grin on his face.

"Looks like Barbie's the only one left out now. Everyone has 'RKO' as their initials" Michelle stated with a smile.

"Oh well she'll have to deal with it" Randy said with a shrug as everyone laughed.

" Not to mention she'll have to deal with all the mini you's running around" Maria added and Randy nodded his head in agreement.

"It's good that everything turned out fine bro" Zack said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "You're now a dad, something to be proud of right?"

"Right" Randy answered. "You guys wanna come see how cute they are? I swear they're the cutest babies I've seen" Randy said excitedly. He was just extremely happy right now. Who wouldn't be?

"They're the only babies you've seen" Cody muttered under his breath before Randy shot him a glare.

"No seriously they're the cutest little guys you will ever see" Randy tried to convince his friends as he made his way down the corridor.

"Hey Rands, how about you ask K2 how she's going" Eve started.

"Yeah considering she's the one who, you know, just gave birth!" Maryse exclaimed.

"I will but first you need to see the babies!" Randy turned around with a grin still plastered on his face. Eve and Maryse exchanged looks.

"Men..." Eve and Maryse muttered in unison. Randy swiveled around on his heel and stared at Maryse and Eve.

"I heard that" he stated before he turned around and kept walking with the guys who were talking and pushing each other.

"You know what?" Michelle started.

"What?" Maria, Maryse and Eve replied in unison.

"Let's let the guys go in first and then we can go in and see how Barbie is" Michelle explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Maria stated.

"Good thinking Chelle" Maryse added giving her friend a hug.

* * *

Randy walked into the room and greeted Kelly with a kiss to the cheek. "I brought the guys here to have a look at the little ones" Randy said. His grin was still evident on his features.

"Hey guys" Kelly smiled across at Ted, Cody and Zack. Cody stepped towards the babies and his grin grew wider.

"Orton, you weren't lying when you said they were cute" Cody looked at Riley and RJ with a grin on his face. "Riley seems to be the 'energetic' one and from what I can see he has lighter hair than RJ" Cody said staring between the two.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Ted mumbled. Cody elbowed him causing Ted to double over in pain.

"Yeah...Riley wouldn't let go of my shirt earlier and RJ just has been sleeping for ages" Randy stared down at RJ who was sleeping in Kelly's arms. Riley was squirming around and outstretching his small hands towards Randy.

"Seems like the little guy really loves his dad" Ted stated as he watched Randy pick Riley up and hold him close to his chest. Ted then shot Cody a glare for elbowing him.

"Meanwhile the other little broski really loves his mum" Zack added as he smiled down at RJ.

"I think RJ has the right idea, he's sleeping and I'm so tired I haven't slept for like five days" Kelly admitted, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"I think we all haven't been sleeping well. I don't think that's about to change either" Randy said with a sheepish grin.

"Too right you are bro" Zack said punching Randy lightly on the shoulder. "Maybe we should let the girls say hi before we wear Kel out" Zack suggested.

"You're probably right man" Ted answered walking towards the door and ushering the girls in.

"I guess I'll talk to you later dude" Cody said, as he said farewell to Randy. Zack then did the same and left the girls alone with Kelly and Randy.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Eve asked as she sat at the foot of the bed. Kelly smiled down at Eve and looked around at her other friends.

"I'm tired. This past week hasn't been great" Kelly said with sigh. RJ stirred in his sleep.

"Aw, would you look at him. He is completely adorable" Maryse said. "I just want to pick him up and give him the biggest hug but he's sleeping now" Maryse said as she knelt down by Kelly's bedside. Michelle had sat down on the vacant chair while Randy was walking around the room, muttering something to Riley. It was as if they were having a small conversation.

"What's with Randy and Riley?" Michelle asked frowning between Randy and his son.

"New found love, even though I thought I was his one and only" Kelly grinned as Randy turned around to face her.

"Someone's jealous" Randy teased, a cheeky smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm not jealous!" Kelly exclaimed. "I'm just stating the obvious" Kelly countered with a cheeky smirk of her own now.

"You two are too cute" Michelle smiled at her friends.

"Not as cute as RJ and Riley though" Eve added as she looked at Riley squirming around. Kelly was just lying bed taking in her surroundings now and that's when she noticed Maria standing at the doorway.

"Hey Maria you can come in you know. None of us have a disease" Kelly said with a laugh. This caused the girls to giggle and Randy to chuckle slightly.

"No it's ok, I'll just wait out here" Maria said walking out into the corridor.

"What's her problem?" Michelle asked with a frown.

"I don't know but I think she feels bad for what she did to me" Kelly replied her smile fading. "She did apologise to me."

"She should feel more than bad" Michelle shot back. "And please tell me you didn't accept her apology."

"I thought it was best to forgive and forget. She said she was sorry for everything" Kelly replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No comment" Michelle mumbled, slumping back on her chair. RJ stirred, woke up and grabbed Kelly's index finger.

"Heya RJ, how are you going little guy" Kelly spoke in a whisper as she cradled him in her arms.

"He's gorgeous!" Eve exclaimed as she stared at the little guy who had pretty much latched onto Kelly's index finger.

"And he looks just like Randy too" Maryse smiled down at RJ.

"Actually they both do" Randy chimed in, that cheeky smirk of his evident on his face again. "Well Riley kinda looks like Barbie."

"I haven't see you two this happy in awhile. It's a good thing, trust me" Maryse stated.

"You're going to be great parents, I know it" Eve reassured both Kelly and Randy who just smiled lovingly at each other.

"Aw, thanks Eve" Kelly smiled.

"We should probably leave you to rest Barbs" Michelle admitted standing up.

"Yeah we probably should get going" Maryse also stood up.

"I guess we'll see you _four _tomorrow" Eve said with a grin of her own. "And try and get some rest hun, you too Randal."

"I guess so and I will try" Kelly smiled back.

"Shut up Torres" Randy muttered as his friends left the room. He placed Riley in the crib and then picked up RJ and placed him in the other crib. He smiled down at his sons before he turned around and sat in the vacant chair by Kelly's bedside. They were in an intense stare off, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"How's your hand?" Kelly asked her gaze shifting down to Randy's left hand that was now in a cast.

"It's fine, no need to worry about me" he smiled as he offered his non-injured hand to Kelly which she gladly took. He stared deep into her ocean blue eyes. Randy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What that for?" Kelly asked opening her eyes.

"That was for being cute" he smiled down at her.

"Cute? Since when have you ever called me cute?" Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. Randy couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Since now. Now shut up" he leaned in and softly kissed her again. Kelly pulled away needing air.

"Randy, I'm tired. I really need my rest" Kelly said slightly crestfallen. She brought her hand to his face as she touched his cheek, and brushed over some of the cuts with her fingers. Randy closed his eyes as he placed his hand on top of Kelly's. He then lowered Kelly's hand from his face and placed it on his knee as he caressed it gently. Kelly felt his lips meet her cheek and consequently she shut her eyes.

"I'll leave you to rest up then" Randy half-smiled. He was about to stand up and leave but Kelly tugged at him causing him to stop and stare at her.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked their eyes meeting once again. Randy slumped back on the chair with a small smile on his face.

"Of course. Anything for you babe" he smiled and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight babe" he said as he got comfortably on the chair all the while he was holding Kelly's hand. It didn't take long before Randy's soft snores filled the room. This caused Kelly to smile at Randy and get comfortable on her bed.

"Goodnight Randy" she smiled before she drifted into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 61 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I really hope it wasn't boring...  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	62. Baby Items & A New Found Rivalry

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 62. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] Sorry for not updating in forever. Both me and my sister got preoccupied with some work, that needed to be done.**

* * *

**Chapter 62: Baby Items & A New Found Rivalry**

* * *

The guys had decided to go shopping for baby items, seeing as Randy and Kelly hadn't had time to do so, considering everything that had happened recently. Ted had parked the car and joined Zack and Cody a couple of minutes later. "Look at these little shoes bro" Zack Ryder stated, holding up two pairs of shoes to the other guys. "I think they would look awesome on RJ and Riley, don't you think?"

"Yeah I think they would look cool" Ted agreed as he found Zack in the large store. "Where the hell did Cody go?" Ted said looking around the aisle. Cody was carrying a bunch of stuff that he quickly dumped into the trolley. "What the hell is all this stuff?" Ted almost yelled.

"Bibs and bottles, what else would it be?" Cody answered. "Plus you can never have too many bibs especially with twins, just saying."

"Whatever" Ted mumbled. His cell phone then started ringing. He quickly took it out of his jacket at pocket and stared at the caller ID. "It's Maryse.. I've gotta take it" he said as he left the store to get better reception.

"Just you and I buddy" Cody stated as he placed a hand on Zack's shoulder. Some of the other people who were shopping shot them strange stares.

"Bro, take your hand off me, we're getting stares from those ladies over there" Zack said tilting his head indicating the ladies.

"Why would we be getting weird stares?" Cody asked in confusion. Zack whacked his hand off his shoulder.

"We're two blokes, in a baby store, that doesn't seem strange to you?" Zack answered.

"Crap, that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it" Cody replied scratching the back of his head nervously. "Ted better hurry up and get back here."

"Anyway bro, let's go look for cribs and car seats" Zack said while he pushed the trolley down the aisle. Zack stopped once he got to the car seats. "Bro, all these look so nice and comfortable. Makes wanna lie down and on them a sleep."

"Okay" Cody answered with a frown. "Just choose one already Zack. I hate getting these looks from people. I wanna leave as soon as possible!" Cody said just above the whisper.

"Ok, Ok. I will choose the red seat for RJ and the blue seat for Riley" Zack exclaimed as her grabbed both the seats and placed them in the trolley. Zack and Cody stared in awe at all the different types of baby clothes.

"Dude, what the hell is all this stuff? I swear just give the babies some broski merch, and we'll be ok" Cody stated as he scanned through all of the shelves.

"Just choose a nice outfit bro, and don't forget to check the size" Zack instructed. They started to search for a decent outfit for both Riley and RJ.

"What about these?" Cody asked, holding up two identical outfits. "Little overalls, with shirts, matching hats and shoes." Cody placed them in the trolley and picked up two blue pieces of baby clothing. "These are for newborns right?"

"Yes Codeman, they are for newborns… do you think a 6 month old could fit into that? Use your brain bro" Zack gave him a light punch on the shoulder before they continued to rummage through the shelves.

* * *

Kelly and Randy had made their way home with the newly born RJ and Riley who were sleeping in Randy's arms. He literally had RJ in one arm and Riley in the other. Both Kelly and Randy along with Maryse, Ted, Michelle, Eve and Zack were still living at Cody's apartment for the time being. When Kelly and Randy walked through the door they were greeted by their friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Maryse exclaimed as she opened the door to a surprise which was Kelly and Randy. "Hey you two!" she said giving each a hug.

"Hey Ryse" Kelly smiled back. Maryse stepped aside and let the couple in.

"Barbie!" Eve exclaimed running up to her and embracing her in a tight hug. Michelle rolled her eyes. "How are you? How are the little ones?" Eve beamed. Randy was showing off RJ and Riley to Maryse. A small smile appeared on her features as she stared down at the babies and Randy was smirking his well known smirk.

"I'm a little tired but the babies are fine. Which is good I guess" Kelly said with a shrug, her smile also widening into grin.

"Oh!" Eve stated as she remembered something. "The guys went out!"

"So? What's your point?" Kelly answered raising an eyebrow.

"They went out to get baby stuff for you" Eve said with a straight face.

"The guys? They went to get baby stuff?" Kelly answered, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me" Kelly added with a grin.

"No I'm not kidding you Kel" Eve replied.

"They are goofballs. They'll probably come back with the same stuff" Kelly shook her head before she noticed Michelle get up with an angered look on her face. "Hey Chelle" Kelly greeted her with a smile.

"Hey" she answered coldly. Kelly was slightly perplexed by her friends change in demeanor. "Eve we need to talk" Michelle added, completely ignoring Kelly. Eve glared at Michelle for a moment.

"Can't this wait Michelle? I'm a little busy" Eve countered, turning to face her.

"No it can't!" Michelle hissed gripping Eve's arm tightly. Eve whacked her arm away before turning to Kelly.

"Can you excuse me for a second Kel?" Eve half-smiled before grabbing Michelle and walking out of the room and into the kitchen. There was a silence between the two Divas until Eve just snapped. "Michelle, I don't know what your issue with me is but this childish behaviour has to stop, now" Eve stated with a deadly glare.

"You know at first you were a little cute trying help Randy propose to Kelly on RAW but this whole 'bestie' thing has gotten old and you're starting to get on my nerves" Michelle made wild gestures.

"What 'bestie' thing? Kelly and I aren't best friends!" Eve exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You know I don't even know what your deal is or where you came from for that matter but I'm sick of it!" Michelle yelled at Eve who was wearing a grin now.

"I came from Denver Colorado but I'm assuming that's not what you're talking about" Eve said with a chuckle.

"You know there's a time to be funny and this is not the time to be pulling your lame ass jokes" Michelle poked Eve in the chest. Eve bit down on her bottom lip which was quivering because she was enraged. "Kelly is my friend you got that? She's my best friend, understand?"

"Michelle, don't you think you are being just a little bit possessive? I was just trying to help her because _you _abandoned her" Eve tried to explain.

"I did not abandon her!" Michelle countered. Eve rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Yes you did. You abandoned her after the meeting" Eve answered getting in Michelle's face. "Why are you so jealous all of a sudden anyway?" Eve waited for an answer but she didn't receive one instead she received a slap to the face causing to fall to one knee. "What was that for?" Eve exclaimed staring up at Michelle and her cheek began to redden.

"Stay away from Barbie ok? That's all I'm saying" Michelle stated as she stormed off in a huff. Eve sank down to the floor and rested her head against one of the cupboards.

* * *

Zack wheeled the trolley to the counter as he and Cody where still receiving stares from all the ladies. "You think they're staring at us because we're good looking?" Cody asked as Zack rolled his eyes in plain annoyance. Where on earth was Ted anyway? Was he really speaking to Maryse for twenty minutes? Didn't he have anything better to do?

"That's 500 dollars and 45 cents" the lady stated as Zack was brought out of his thoughts. He got out his wallet and paid, making sure to get the receipt so Randy and Kelly could pay him back.

"Thanks" Zack smiled as the lady gave him back some change with the receipt. Zack then wheeled the trolley out to the car, Cody was close behind. "Where the hell did Ted go?"

"You're asking me? How am I supposed to know?" Cody questioned, looking around for Ted. The next thing they knew was a car pulling up, right in front of them. Ted rolled down the window and he wore a grin.

"What the hell is that bro? Did you just go buy a Ferrari?" Zack questioned his mouth hanging in awe.

"Yeah, I need a sick ride, especially when I drive Maryse around" Ted stated opening the car door and helping them pack the baby items into his brand new Ferrari. Eventually they squeezed all the baby items into the trunk and decided to make their way back home to Cody's apartment.

* * *

Kelly watched as Michelle stormed out of the kitchen with an angry look on her face. "Chelle is everything ok?" Kelly called up the staircase.

"Everything is fine!" Michelle screamed back and ran up to her room. Maryse, Randy and Kelly all exchanged looks.

"You know, I don't want to be apart of this, so I'm going to set up our room and get the babies comfortable, alright babe?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you feel comfortable with Rands. I'll be with you in a second" Kelly answered with a smile. Randy grinned down at her and quickly kissed the top of her head before he wondered off.

"What's wrong with Michelle?" Maryse asked once Randy was out of hearing range. Kelly shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what had gotten into her friend Michelle McCool.

"I have no idea. Do you think she still hates me?" Kelly asked her grin practically fading as she asked the question.

"No, she doesn't hate you but I have to admit she's acting a little strange" Maryse admitted running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I can go talk to her. You should probably go rest, you've been through a lot recently" Maryse said with a sincere smile.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, making sure that Maryse was fine with talking to Michelle.

"Yeah don't worry about it, just go and relax while I go see what's up" Maryse answered. Kelly gave her a light hug before Maryse made her way up the staircase. Kelly was alone now, which was a rarity these days. She looked down at her wrists which still had the red marks on them. Every time someone or something brushed against the marks, they would sting quite badly so Kelly decided to go a put some ointment on her wrists. She briskly walked into the kitchen and before she could go and open a cupboard, she saw Eve sitting on the floor.

"Eve?" Kelly asked, surprised to see her. "Are you ok?" Eve looked up at Kelly with a livid look upon her face.

"Am I ok?" Eve exclaimed, standing up. "No I am not ok! Michelle that crazy bitch just hit me!" Kelly was about to ask her what happened between the two that had made Eve so angry but Eve quickly cut Kelly off. "You see this?" Eve pointed to the red mark on her cheek. "No one slaps me and prances off. Michelle is a bully, that's the bottom line." Eve shook her head in disbelief as Kelly stood there in some sort of shock. "I was talking to you...you know, minding my own business and she claims she has to talk to me about some bullshit and the she just slaps me out of the blue. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Eve, calm down. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding" Kelly stated calmly as Eve rolled her eyes. A silence fell between the two Divas.

"A misunderstanding? This is not a misunderstanding" Eve stated as she rummaged through the freezer for an ice pack. She found one and held it to her cheek.

"Then what is it about?" Kelly questioned becoming impatient. Eve dumped the ice pack on the table and shot Kelly a throwaway glare. "Did I do something wrong?" Kelly asked with a frown.

"No you did nothing wrong. Look you're happy right now. You have a new family, you're engaged to Randy. Go and enjoy yourself" Eve half-smiled. Why did everyone think she was happy? She was far from being happy. Her psychotic ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her for three days, that wasn't something she was going to get over in a week. However, she felt a small ounce of happiness because of her two baby boys RJ and Riley.

"Eve, what's this about? What did Michelle do?" Kelly was quite intrigued by the whole situation.

"We can no longer be friends" Eve answered quickly.

"What why?" Kelly asked with a frown appearing on her face. "Because Michelle said so?"

"No...because she was your friend first and I don't want to be the reason why your friendship fell apart" Eve explained as Kelly ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Eve" Kelly said throwing her hands in the air. "No offence..." she added on. There was a silence between the two. "So Michelle did that to you" Kelly said tilting her head indicating the mark on Eve's cheek.

"Yeah..." Eve mumbled, picking up the ice pack and holding it to her cheek.

"Better go pay her a little visit then" Kelly said with a scowl. She left the room enraged at Michelle's actions. Eve followed her out, trying to convince her that it wasn't anything to get worked up over but Kelly ignored her and made her way up the staircase and to Michelle's room.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 62 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I really hope it wasn't boring... Sorry if there was any mistakes. I stayed up until 2am to finish this for you guys and I know, no Relly moments :[ There is a reason for this chapter, trust me. Again sorry for not updating in like 2 months, it will NEVER happen again :D  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	63. Tensions Part 1

**Hey guys, just updating again. This is chapter 63 written by my brother. All chapters are pretty much written by my brother, for those who were wondering. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :] Just a small warning, this chapter has a small amount of swearing and a somewhat creepy ending. Other than that e****njoy this chapter :]**

* * *

**Chapter 63: Tensions**

* * *

Kelly stormed up the staircase, her face scrunched up in anger. She had just about had enough of everyone and their hatred towards one another. Eve hurriedly chased her up the stairs, trying to convince her that this was nothing to worry over. "Kelly, please stop" Eve stated as she eventually caught up with the blonde.

"Eve, don't you dare tell me to stop!" Kelly just snapped, placing a hand on her forehead as a sigh escaped her lips. "Look I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." Eve shrugged it off and Kelly just rubbed her eyes. "I just think we need to confront Michelle about this? I really don't want my friends fighting" Kelly explained as she walked down the corridor to Michelle's room. She could hear distant voices and she knew instantly who they belonged to. Kelly pressed her ear to the door and listened into Maryse's and Michelle's conversation.

"Don't you think we should all get along for Barbie's sake?" Maryse countered. "Don't you think you are overreacting? Eve is awesome to hang with, I seriously don't get your point of view" Kelly heard Maryse say.

"Are you kidding me Ryse? Are you telling me that your friendship hasn't been ruined by that stupid bitch Eve? Kelly was our friend first. If that weave head slut hadn't come along, none of this would be happening." Kelly had heard enough, something literally just snapped inside that head of hers and she burst through the door.

"We need to talk now" Kelly said through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead, the stage is yours" Michelle answered making a hand gesture to the open space.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I treat all my friends equally and then you repay me like this! There's nothing to be jealous of and there's certainly no need to hit Eve! Those are the sorts of things six year olds do in kindergarten. Why don't you grow the hell up? You're acting like a moron!" Kelly yelled anger just pulsating through her body.

"Are you done yet?" Michelle asked calmly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hell no, I have a lot more to say!" Kelly snapped back as she started to pace around. Maryse and Eve exchanged looks of concern, they had never seen Kelly completely lose it before and her being angry was just completely out of character. This was scaring them to say the least.

"What? You're like Eve's messenger now? Your stupid best friend can't stick up for herself?" Michelle yelled back at her.

"Shut up Michelle!" Eve snapped back. "What has gotten into you? You heard Kelly, she treats her friends equally, so what's the deal?" Eve stated, stepping in between Michelle and Kelly now.

"Ok stop it now" Maryse finally spoke. Kelly was pacing around just continuously running her hands through her blonde hair.

"You know Eve" Michelle smirked and stood up, "you better watch what you say next." Maryse rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Or what Michelle? What are you going to do?" Eve got in Michelle's face.

"Well I'm going to start by buying you some new clothes and buying you a new weave" Michelle chuckled as she started to pace back and forth also.

"Ha ha, really funny, you dumb bitch. I'm going to start by giving your face a make over" Eve snapped back a scowl evident on her face.

"Oh please. You can't even touch me, you've been like, in the company for what, five or six years and you still can't wrestle for shit. Half the time you miss your moonsault. One of these days your gonna break you neck" Michelle snapped back as Kelly was virtually on the verge of having a fit. "Hey Kelly, take a chill pill" Michelle said as she peered around Eve at Kelly who shot her a glare.

"C'mon stop it!" Maryse yelled at Eve and Michelle. They ignored her and Michelle shoved Eve.

"You really think you are a kick ass bitch, don't you?" Eve said her patience dwindling.

"Some might say that" Michelle answered, her gaze locking with Eve's gaze. They were in a intense stare down before a smirk appeared on Eve's face causing a frown to appear on Michelle's face.

"I think it's time you became are kicked ass bitch" Eve stated as she launched herself at Michelle who went flying backwards after losing her footing. Maryse immediately restrained Eve from trying to launch herself at Michelle for a second time. Michelle came flying towards Eve taking her to the ground, and knocking Maryse over in the process.

"You stupid bitch!" Michelle screeched as she clawed at Eve's face. Maryse was trying to pull Michelle off Eve but it was almost impossible to come within a meter of them. Eve tugged at Michelle's hair in an attempt to get her off herself but it was no use. Michelle was so pissed off that scratches were actually appearing on Eve's face.

"Get off me!" Eve screeched back, managing to slap Michelle across the face. That just angered Michelle more and consequently she decided to choke Eve who was writhing around trying to get air in her lungs.

"Who's the kicked ass bitch now? You don't belong here you-" Michelle was cut off when Eve threw a punch to her midsection and proceeded to gouge at Michelle's eyes causing her to stop choking Eve. As Eve crawled away as she coughed and spluttered, Maryse went to restrain Michelle and Kelly went to check on Eve. Eventually both Michelle and Eve got to their feet. Michelle wanted to have the last say so she shoved Maryse to the floor and lunged at Eve and Kelly almost fell over from the forceful tackle. Kelly just ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes.

"Enough!" Kelly yelled, trying to get Michelle off Eve and Maryse was now trying to break up the fight too. Kelly didn't know what happened next but something just snapped inside her head. "I said enough!" she bellowed shoving Michelle off Eve as all three of the other Divas stared at her in shock. "What is the matter with you?" Kelly yelled down at Michelle. "Are you crazy?" Kelly just paced around. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kick your scrawny ass Michelle! What the fuck are you thinking!"

"Barbs, calm down" Maryse said as she stepped closer towards Kelly. Kelly backed away slowly.

"Don't you tell me to calm down and don't even think about touching me!" Kelly yelled back. "If I wasn't a decent human being I would have thrown Michelle's scrawny ass down the staircase. You sicken me!" Kelly groaned in frustration. Neither Maryse, Michelle or Eve had ever seen Kelly this angry. "Just don't talk to me ok? I've had it with all of you!" Kelly stormed out of the room. She walked down the staircase tears brimming her eyes before she finally just lost it and broke down, leaning on the staircase post for support. Randy had literally appeared out of nowhere. He looked as though he had been sleeping considering his clothes were all crumpled.

"Barbs?" Randy said rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked over to her wondering what had happened. She was shaking from crying so much that she sat down on the steps of the staircase to try herself down but she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Barbs, what's wrong?" she heard Randy ask as he crouched down before her. He wrapped his muscular tattooed arm around her and made soothing sounds to help calm her down. Randy cradled her in his arms and she began to relax and calm down, only a tiny bit. Kelly buried her head in the crook of his shoulder as she wiped away her tears and regathered her composure."My poor baby" Randy gently placed a hand on her head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No..." Kelly sighed, blinking away her excess tears. "To be honest I just want to check on RJ and Riley, see if they need anything and then I need to try and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Randy spoke softly as Kelly shook her head.

"I'll be ok. Plus I want to be alone." Kelly got up and walked to her room and checked on both RJ and Riley who were sleeping peacefully. Kelly slumped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands._ I have to stop thinking about the fight that just went down_ Kelly thought to herself as she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek which she angrily wiped away. _It's no use thinking about it Kelly, you don't need that right now. You have other stuff to worry about._ She kept telling herself, wasn't just the fight that was getting to her. It was the stress from the whole Mike situation and the stress of being a mother, something she didn't think she was ready for. The fight between Michelle and Eve had just added to her stress.

* * *

Randy sat there watching Kelly walk away; wondering what may have caused her to cry. It must have been something that happened while he was sleeping but what exactly was bothering her? Images of her crying hysterically, flashed before his eyes. He was fuming at the idea that somebody might have done something to make her cry. She was so fragile and innocent in his eyes and he couldn't fathom, he didn't understand, why anyone would want to hurt Kelly. He was guessing something went down between the girls since the guys had only just returned from shopping for baby items. He wanted to find out what happened. He was curious to say the least. "Bro, we're back" Zack dumped some of the items by the door and walked over to Randy who was caught up in his thoughts. "Bro who's the enemy?"

"What? What are you talking about Zack?" Randy looked up at him.

"You look pissed off man. I swear if looks could kill, I wouldn't want to be receiving that look. What happened?" Zack asked as Cody and Ted were carrying stuff to and from the car.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I'm going to find out" Randy answered standing up and cricking his neck. Zack gaze drifted to the top of the staircase where Eve stood. Randy frowned at him and then turned around to see what he was gazing at. "Eve?" Randy looked her up and down as she made her way towards Zack. "What happened to you?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"Nothing..." Eve said with a fake smile. Zack widened his eyes at her.

"Eve, you look like a cat just mauled your face" Zack said gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And why was Barbs crying?" Randy added. Eve suddenly felt a wave of remorse come over her.

"Enough with the questions ok?" Eve sounded pissed off as she brushed past Zack and Randy who exchanged looks.

"What the hell is going on around here bro?" Zack asked placing his hands on top of his head. He was just as confused as Randy was now. The girls had a fight? Why? What over?

"You're asking me? I have no freaking clue man. All I know is Barbie was crying and Eve looks like she just had a brawl with a feral cat" Randy tried to piece together what had happened but he couldn't get his head around it.

"Look, bro I will help you work this out but I have to go help carry the shopping in" Zack said as he made his way to the door but Randy grabbed his arm. "Cody and Ted are going to kill me" Zack added.

"Dude, just go look after Eve, I will go carry the shopping. Then we have to work this out. I think the last thing all of us need is a fight" Randy stated as Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed, bro. I will catch you later" Zack punched Randy lightly on the arm and went off to go find Eve.

* * *

Maria had just returned to her apartment after she had an autograph signing for WWE. She dumped her keys on the table and made her way to her room. She had spent quite a long period of time cleaning up the mess after the fight Mike and Randy had. She had to replace a few items such as the table and a couple of lamps. It might have been late in the afternoon but she was exhausted. She really didn't want to visit Kelly and her friends because she knew they would never forgive her for what she did to their friend. Kelly and Randy might have forgiven her but everyone was probably still angry at her. She shook away the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. All she wanted was her bed, she was exhausted. Opening the door of her bed room, she let out a shriek, alarmed at what she saw. "What the hell is all this?" she asked herself as she walked into the room and stared around at the walls that were covered in pictures of Kelly. The door slammed shut and she screamed again at the sudden noise.

"This is what I call the K2 wall" Mike explained staring around at all the pictures of Kelly. Maria jumped at the sight of him.

"Where did you come from? How did you get in here?" Maria asked, backing away slowly.

"Enough with the questions Maria" Mike flicked the light on as he was starting to get dark. He looked worn out and he still looked like he hadn't recovered from his fight with Randy. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" Mike said with a smirk.

"How comforting...Now get the hell out of my apartment!" Maria yelled at him.

"You haven't been here for a week, so I decided to take over the place and finish what I started" Mike explained. "You see, true love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does."

"Ok you are officially creeping me out with all these photos Mike. You're stalking her her now? C'mon" Maria stated looking around her room. Every inch of wall space was covered in Kelly photos. "And Mike, I'm sorry to break the news to you Kelly doesn't love you. She loves Randy and she will never love you. There's nothing between you and her, you'll be lucky to even see her again let alone be with her."

"You know, I said I wasn't going to hurt you but the way you're running your mouth is starting to piss me off" Mike countered with an evil smirk.

"Sorry ok? But I'm telling you, you can't go near Kelly not just because she hates you, there's a heap of reason why you should keep away from her. One of them being you're WWE career" Maria tried to persuade him that going after Kelly was a bad idea.

"She hates me?" Mike chuckled, sitting on Maria's bed.

"What do you expect after what you put her through" Maria stated, glaring across at him. Why couldn't he just get out of her apartment? Why was he so obsessed with Kelly anyway? They broke up months ago. Now, it was time for Mike to move on not dwell on the past.

"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us?" Mike asked Maria as he stared back at her.

"Ok enough with the philosophical bullshit. This obsession of yours has to stop, now" Maria was becoming agitated. Mike smirked up at her.

"Sounds like you still love me. Are you jealous that my love is being directed towards Barbie and not towards you?" Mike folded his arms across his chest and chuckled quietly to himself.

"I'm not jealous Mike. I just think that you're getting carried away and I think you need a doctor" Maria explained to him. "All these photos need...are you even listening to me?" Maria yelled at him. For some reason she was the only who could talk to Mike without him fully flipping out, it was strange to say the least. Maybe because she, to some extent, went through the same thing with Randy. The difference being she didn't completely stalk Randy afterwards. Mike had picked up a book he was reading and flicked through the pages, stopping when he found the quotation he was looking for.

"Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses" Mike read as Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well in your case it attacks only the head. You're crazy!" Maria exclaimed. "And take down these photos, I would appreciate if my room wasn't converted into a stalkers den!" she yelled at him. Mike stared up at her. His eyes were all bloodshot and he still had cuts and bruises covering his arms and his face.

"Fine" he said simply. "But just give me a moment, to admire my art work."

"Now Mike!" Maria yelled at him. Mike was taken aback by her change of tone. "Get out of here and never come back, you jackass!"

"Only if I can stay here until I find a place" Mike countered as he began taking down the photos.

"Fine!" Maria yelled back at him. "Just get the hell out of my room! Once you're done" she snapped as she slumped down on the bed. Eventually Mike did leave and go upstairs and Maria drifted into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 63 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	64. Tensions Part 2

**Ok so basically my brother is on camp and left me to update this. I'm not an amazing writer like my brother so hopefully this comes out half decent lol. Anyway the only warning is that there's a bit of swearing near the end of this chapter and that's pretty much it :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 64: Tensions Part 2**

* * *

Maria had just about had enough sharing her living her space with Mike. He spent most the day in his room and he occasionally went out and returned home in the early hours of the morning. Maria thought he must have been out drinking or something along those lines. The guy had completely lost his mind and Maria had no clue whatsoever on what to do with him. Should she call the police? Probably but then what happens if he turned on her before the police got here? That was not a chance she was willing to take. The other choice she had was to go and tell Randy and Kelly but they wouldn't be too delighted if she wound up on their doorstep, not after the recent events. Not to mention Kelly and Randy were parents now and she didn't really want to be the bearer of bad news. Maria heard Mike coming in through the door after his night out. That was the last thing she needed, a confrontation with Mike. "Maria?" he asked flicking the light on. "What are you still doing up?" he questioned, as he stumbled his way over to her.

"I can't sleep" Maria replied coldly. Mike walked over to the couch where Maria was sitting and decided to sit beside her.

"Why?" he asked, leaning in towards her. Maria almost instantly knew he had been drinking because he stunk of alcohol and she couldn't bear to be near him any longer.

"Because of everything that I've done" Maria mumbled in return, slumping down on the couch.

"You haven't done anything Ria" Mike said in a soothing tone. He placed his hand on top of Maria's hand, in order to assure her that she hadn't done anything that she would regret, however Maria felt the complete opposite. She was torn up about the events of the last month or so. She knew for fact Kelly was having issues with Vince and Mike and she didn't make it any easier for her, trying to get Randy back. Maria shoved Mike's hand away.

"You've been drinking" Maria angled her head towards him. "Mike, I told you to stop drinking it's not good for you." Mike half-smiled at Maria.

"What do you want me to do Ria? It's the only way I can forget everything that's happened" Mike admitted, covering his face with his hands. "It's the only cure for my broken heart."

"Mike you broke your own heart, you threw your relationship away" Maria snapped back becoming impatient with him. "You caused all this mess Mike, all for what because you can't let go? If you loved Kelly, she still would have been with you but you pushed her away and into someone else's arms."

"I caused all this mess? Really? Really Maria? Really? What about you? You were never really in a relationship with Randy and you still tried to get him back" Mike had completely snapped.

"But there's a difference between you and I Mike. I didn't go to extremes to get Randy back, you...you have just lost your mind. Ever since this storyline with you, Randy and Kelly you went nuts!" Maria began to yell at him and Mike just buried his head in his hands. He craved for more alcohol; he needed it. It was the only way he could survive without Kelly these days.

"You don't know what it feels like to be me!" Mike yelled back. "From the day this crap started no one understood my point of view, no one stopped to think about me and what I might have been going through. It was all about Kelly. Kelly this, Kelly that. What about me Maria?" Mike was standing up now; towering above the Diva.

"Oh will you shut up! I'm so sick of you! You arrogant jerk! Of course no one thought of you. Why would anyone think of you after the hell you put them through?" Maria now stood up, standing her ground against Mike.

"Of course no one thought of me Maria!" Mike seemed to be choking on his words and Maria couldn't really tell what sort of emotion he was going through. "I have issues..." Maria laughed to herself at his comment.

"Trust me I think we all know you have issues. No one in their right mind does what you did to anyone. I should call the cops on you right now" Maria snapped back quite aggressively. "I think you've had a little too much to drink and I think you should go sleep it off before you say something else that is completely stupid." Maria couldn't quite read the expression on Mike's face. Did he actually feel guilt? Or was he feeling something else? Something was just completely off about the whole conversation and Maria couldn't help but think that maybe Mike was going through something when he was dating Kelly, but the question was what?

* * *

Kelly had fallen asleep on her bed after the fight that had transpired between Michelle and Eve. Her eyes fluttered open, wondering what time it was and wondering if the guys were back and if the girls had sorted out their issues. She felt Randy climb onto the bed next to her. "Randy, what part of 'I want to be alone' did you not understand?" Kelly asked rolling over to face him.

"Well obviously I didn't understand one word you said" Randy answered seriously. She felt one of his toned, tattooed arms snake around her waist, and pull her in close. Kissing her forehead, he asked, "How are the mini RKO's?" A grin appeared on his handsome face and Kelly couldn't help but smile back at him.

"They're still asleep. They are sleeping quite well actually" Kelly looked over towards the cribs where RJ and Riley were asleep. "No crying as of yet, meaning I got a bit of rest."

"Man, where were you last night? They were like crying non-stop. I didn't even know what to do" Randy chuckled at his ordeal.

"We both have a lot to learn about parenting" Kelly replied with a small smile. Randy chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Kelly sat upright and frowned across at Randy.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Randy shrugged his shoulders, trying to convince Kelly that is was nothing to worry about.

"Tell me Randal!" Kelly exclaimed as she whacked his chest playfully. Randy grinned down at her.

"You know what we should do?" Randy said, the grin still evident on his handsome face. Kelly let her chin rest on Randy's shoulder their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"What?" Kelly replied her smile fading slightly.

"We should get a bunch of us together and go and play paintball" Randy answered with a serious expression upon his face.

"Are you serious?" Kelly answered rolling off him. Randy chuckled to himself and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, why not?" Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Plus it would be fun."

"Um, no it wouldn't be fun. You guys would pick on the girls way too much for my liking" Kelly countered with a look of disbelief evident on her face.

"C'mon babe, you know I wouldn't pick on you" Randy replied, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Uh...Yeah you would. You would be coerced by Ted, Cody and Zack to gang up on me and then I would be totally screwed" Kelly explained a grin finding its way to her face. "Not to mention I would be covered in paint..." Kelly added.

"I could pretend to be Mike and you could shoot me. Or I can pretend to be Maria, whichever you prefer" Randy was grinning from ear to ear, he was such a tease.

"Ha! Or you could try being Michelle, I wouldn't mind shooting her a couple of times...in paintball of course" Kelly bit down on her lower lip as her blue eyes filled with anger. Randy stared up at her, confused at the sudden change of tone in her voice. Kelly's mood had soured within a matter of seconds.

"I'm so glad my name doesn't start with M" Randy mumbled more to himself than to Kelly. "I should go warn Maryse, tell her she's next" Randy said with a grin. Kelly rolled her eyes. Sometimes Randy being a tease was great, it was something to cheer her up but sometimes she really wished he would tone it down, just a little bit.

"Ha Ha, really funny" Kelly replied sarcastically. Randy raised his eyebrows at her, slightly taken aback by her sour mood.

"Would you like to tell me what happened between you and Michelle that has made you want to shoot her?" Randy asked. "In paintball..." he added with a low chuckle. Kelly shot him a throwaway glare.

"I don't even remember. Everything just fell apart so quickly. Everything's a blur" Kelly explained to Randy.

"Barbie, I know you way to well... this is your way of avoiding my question" Randy answered with a smug smirk on his face. A sigh escaped Kelly's lips.

"Long story short, Eve and Michelle had a fight over me" Kelly explained as Randy started to laugh. When Kelly shot him a glare, he realised she wasn't kidding.

"Shit, you're being serious?" Randy immediately stopped laughing.

"Yes I'm being serious, clueless one! Unlike you, not everything I say is a joke" Kelly snapped.

"Ouch that hurt... Anyway tell me what happened" Randy demanded, sitting upright, with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Michelle is jealous of my friendship with Eve. Michelle claims that Eve is ruining our friendship" Kelly started rolling her eyes in aggravation at the situation. "I went to get ointment for my wrists from the kitchen and there was Eve, just completely pissed off. I was so confused and I asked her what happened and apparently Michelle hit her and that's when I snapped..."

"You snapped?" Randy asked. "Meaning, you got angry?" Kelly nodded. "Ah...I see" Randy said piecing together what happened.

"I wanted to talk to Michelle about it, you know, find out her end of the story and then basically Michelle and Eve had a fight-" Randy interrupted her.

"What… like a fight fight?" Randy asked.

"Yes a fight fight, a brawl, whatever you want to call it" Kelly tried to get back to the story but Randy interrupted her for a second time.

"You mean like a…a catfight?" Randy asked, with a slight glint in his eyes. He was only making sure to clarify specific details, so he could understand exactly what happened.

"Yes!" Kelly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"And you didn't film it? Imagine the amount of YouTube views it would have gotten" Randy chuckled.

"God, can you stop making a joke out of this? I certainly don't find this funny. Our friends are fighting over the dumbest thing-" Randy interrupted her again.

"If it's the dumbest thing then why are you so worried? Let them work it out..." Randy decided to state his opinion on the issue and Kelly to some extent agreed. She shouldn't be worried about her friends issues. It may have involved her but there was obviously some more pent up frustration between Eve and Michelle and that didn't involve her. So no one really knew why Eve and Michelle were at war with one another.

"I guess you're right" Kelly sighed partially admitting defeat and relaxing in Randy's tight embrace.

"I'm guessing you were upset after the fight, right? That explains you crying on the staircase..." Randy said, finally piecing together the story.

"You always find me when I'm down, I have to thank you for that." She let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder.

"It's ok babe, I'm always there for you no matter what" Randy smiled down at her. A silence fell between the two. It was a long silence before Kelly sighed. "You ok Barbs?"

"I just really, really hate being stuck in the middle of all of this. I love all my friends" Kelly sighed.

"Eve to the left of you, Michelle to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you. And I'm wondering what it is we should do?" Randy grinned down at Kelly.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Kelly laughed. "You goofball!" she added. Randy was about to defend himself before they heard yelling coming from outside their room. Randy groaned in frustration as he walked out of the room, Kelly followed.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Randy exclaimed. "RJ and Riley are trying to sleep."

"That bitch started it!" Michelle yelled as she pointed to Eve.

"I don't care who started it. I just want you both to end it" Kelly snapped back at them but both Michelle and Eve ignored her.

"Shut up Michelle! I was just casually talking to Zack and you just randomly shoved me!" Eve yelled back, struggling to escape Zack's iron grip. Michelle rolled her eyes and began yelling back.

"Pathetic bitches like you need to be put in their place! Even a blind man can see you are a good for nothing bitch!" Michelle yelled as she tried to pull away from Cody. Eve tried breaking out of Zack's grip, in order to attack Michelle.

"C'mon Chelle , cut it out" Cody tried to calm her down as he held her back.

"I'll slap the shit out of you!" Eve yelled back at Michelle. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Maryse asked running her hands through her hair. "I have a headache from all this yelling."

"You're telling me Ryse?" Randy replied. "My kids are trying to sleep and Michelle and Eve are having World War 3 out here. Over what exactly?"

"I don't even know why you're fighting anymore. Barbs, settled this already" Maryse shook her head in disbelief. "When is this going to end?"

"Dude I need a pair of ear muffs" Ted mumbled more to Randy than to anyone else.

"It will end the minute Michelle stops being so jealous over nothing" Eve stated calming herself down.

"Shut the fuck up!" Michelle yelled back at Eve.

"Or what?" Eve asked.

"Or I'll shut you the fuck up!" Michelle yelled.

"Shut up Michelle" Kelly yelled, getting annoyed at the fight that was going down between her friends. Zack and Cody were trying to restrain both girls from attacking each other.

"I'd like to see you try" Eve snapped back at Michelle.

"Damn it, that's enough Eve!" Kelly yelled .

"Barbs calm down" Randy whispered across at her.

"Why the hell did we all bother to live together? We all knew it was asking for trouble" Ted sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey no one asked you to live here, so why don't you just get the hell out?" Michelle snapped at him.

"Michelle!" Kelly exclaimed, running her hands through her blonde hair in aggravation. Maryse rolled her eyes and slumped down on the staircase and buried her head in her hands.

"Yeah I will, anything beats sitting here listening to you whine like a stupid bitch" Ted replied.

"Shut up Ted, you're not helping" Kelly answered.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch" Cody replied, standing in front of Michelle and coming face to face with Ted.

"Then tell her to shut up! She's been fighting with Eve for hours now, far out!" Ted yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, can everyone please calm down?" Zack asked, still holding onto Eve.

"What do you want me to call her? A stupid, fugly, jealous bitch instead?" Ted snapped back. Cody chuckled before throwing a punch to Ted's face causing a brawl to break out between the two. Randy immediately went to restrain Ted who was livid and Zack had no choice but to let go of Eve and restrain Cody from attacking Ted over the remarks. Michelle then tackled Eve to the ground but before any damage could be done, Kelly pulled Michelle off Eve. Kelly stood in between Michelle and Eve now as the guys continued yelling absurdities at each other, Zack and Randy were trying their best to restrain them.

"Get out of my way Barbs!" Michelle yelled at her. Kelly shook her head.

"Chelle this has to stop now…" Maryse got up from where she was sitting.

"Enough! Do you understand that?" Kelly yelled at Michelle. "What is wrong with you?" She crouched down and helped Eve to her feet. "You ok?" Kelly asked Eve.

"Yeah, I think so…" Eve mumbled. Kelly turned back around and came face to face with Michelle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kelly asked Michelle, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm so sick of you! The way you're acting I don't want you to be my friend!" Kelly yelled at her. "I need to get some air…" Kelly sighed as she tried to get away form the conflict. Michelle grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" Kelly yelled shoving Michelle away from herself. "I've just about have had it with you and you're childish games! Grow the hell up!" Kelly didn't know what came over her. She rarely ever raised her voice or insulted any of her friends. Much to Kelly's surprise, Michelle then backed Kelly up against the wall. "I told you to let go of me!"

"Can you just stop yelling at me?" Michelle exclaimed. An intense stare down was going on between the two.

"Can you stop acting like a six year old? And to think you were a high school teacher" Kelly answered with a smirk appearing upon her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle snapped back her eyes narrowing. Maryse grabbed Michelle's arm and tried to get her off Kelly.

"I think you know exactly what I mean" Kelly shot back as she tried once again to get Michelle off. Michelle snapped and slammed Kelly into the wall.

"Michelle, stop it!" Maryse exclaimed, tugging on Michelle's arm in order to break up the fight.

" You want to start this game?" Michelle chuckled. "You talk about me being a useless high school teacher but you…you just sit here and cry day in, day out all because of Mike and what he has done to you. Do you think I care?" she yelled in Kelly's face as she continued to shove her. Kelly closed her eyes in order to prevent herself from crying. Those were hurtful words from one of her closest friends.

"That's uncalled for!" Eve exclaimed, striding towards her.

"Shut up Eve, no one asked for your comment!" Michelle yelled back. "If I wanted your opinion on anything I would ask for it, you dumb bitch!" That was it. That was the comment that just caused Kelly to explode. She was really defensive of her friends, she truly loved them but Michelle had just pushed all her buttons and had blown everything out of proportion. A loud slap echoed across the whole room as Kelly slapped Michelle. The guys even stopped fighting because it was so loud. Maryse covered her mouth in shock and Eve just stood there not believing what had just transpired. Kelly had tears brimming over her eyes partially due to Michelle's hurtful comments and partially because she never thought she could ever bring herself to hurt one of her friends. Michelle held her reddening cheek, a feeling of remorse sweeping over her. She shouldn't have said those remarks about Mike but in the midst of her anger, it just kind of came out. Kelly was on the brink of tears as she brushed past everyone, including the guys, as she grabbed her coat and slammed the apartment door shut behind her.

* * *

**Anyway I will try update this as much as I can :D **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	65. Some Nights

**First off my sister and I want to thank you all for reading this story and giving us 303 reviews.**** It really means a lot to us.**** Reviewers you guys are awesome! Anyway, enjoy chapter 65 everyone :] **

* * *

**Chapter 65: Some Nights **

* * *

Kelly stormed down the stairs angrily wiping her tears away. She hated this. She hated that her friends were fighting over nothing. She hated the fact that she couldn't be with RJ and Riley because of the issues that were always surrounding her. She hated the fact that her life had spun out of control over a storyline that could have easily been avoided if Vince would have just listened. Pushing the door open she strode out onto the streets of New York, not caring where she wound up. All she wanted was to be away from her friends. Her friends needed to leave the Mike issue alone but no Michelle had to bring it up again. No one understood her pain, no one. So why couldn't they leave the issue alone? Why couldn't everyone just get along? There was an endless amount of questions running through Kelly's mind. As the winter winds whipped through her hair and face, she zipped her jacket up in order to keep herself warm. It didn't help that it was the early hours of the morning either. It was quite chilly outside on the streets.

She finally got to the park where she always went to clear her thoughts. Sitting down opposite the fountain, she buried her head in hands and sobbed quietly to herself. "Why am I even crying!" Kelly yelled to herself as she felt a couple of water droplets hit her exposed hands. She felt a drop of water land on her face, she glanced up at the sky as it began to rain. Kelly shrugged. _Just my luck _Kelly thought as it started to rain. She didn't care about the rain either. All she wanted was to be alone. Lying down on the bench as she tried to get comfortable and clear her thoughts was almost impossible because she was freezing.

It was a cold night, so cold that when Kelly breathed she could see her hot breath in the air in front of her. The next thing she realized was the sound of screeching car tires and some sort of torch light flickering against the trees. Maybe her friends had come after her? But she didn't recall anyone following her out… Kelly sat upright as she heard footsteps coming her way; the person quickly walked towards her.

"Kelly?" the person asked. Kelly knew that voice. She was almost one hundred percent sure she knew that voice.

"Maria?" Kelly answered looking up at her. Maria dumped the torch on the bench and placed her hands on Kelly's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out here in this weather?" Maria asked her. The redhead's eyes widened with concern. Maybe Kelly and Maria weren't on the best terms at the moment but Maria was going to try and make amends.

"I could ask you the same thing" Kelly choked out, her eyes bloodshot from the amount of tears she was crying. Maria bit down on her bottom lip as she stared down at Kelly who was shivering and who had buried her face in her hands. "I…I.." Kelly couldn't form a sentence because she was just so emotional.

"You what?" Maria asked, still crouched down, looking up at her as the rain began to get harder. Kelly covered her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably to herself.

"I hit Michelle because…because she…she…" Kelly couldn't finish what she was about to say. She couldn't believe she had just smacked Michelle. What on earth was she thinking? This was so out of character for her; she rarely ever hurt one of her friends in any way. She should have listened to Randy and let her friends work it out for themselves.

Without saying another word, Maria sat on the bench beside Kelly. She stared into the bloodshot eyes of her ex-best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. Kelly buried her head into the crook of her ex best friend's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Maria sighed and hugged her tighter as she remembered a situation that happened a couple of years ago.

_"Maria, look there's no easy way to say this but lately we've grown apart and I don't think this is working" Dolph sighed. "I'm sorry Maria but we can never be together, it's that simple" Dolph concluded and walked down the corridor leaving Maria there stunned before she chased after him. Grabbing his muscular forearm she turned him around._

_"Dolph!" she exclaimed on the brink of tears. "How can you say that? I-I love you" Maria stammered a stray tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Maria, listen there's someone else and she gets the job done better than you. Just get away from me , we're done, we're over" Dolph snapped as Maria kept holding onto his arm._

_"You cheated on me?" Maria yelled at him as Dolph rolled his eyes. "You cheated on me and you're breaking up with me? Who is she anyway? A whore of the streets?" Maria yelled wiping away her tears angrily. "You're unbelievable!"_

_"Don't call my girlfriend a whore off the streets! Dolph yelled back at her. Meanwhile Kelly had just come through the black curtain after a her match against Layla who had Michelle McCool in her corner. Stopping in her tracks she saw Maria and Dolph yelling absurdities at each other. She watched as Dolph squatted Maria away as if she was a fly and walked off towards her. Kelly walked towards Maria who had collapsed to the floor and began crying her eyes out. Kelly purposely bumped into Dolph causing him to narrow his eyes down at her. "Watch where you're going Barbie Doll" he snapped. "Oh and nice match loser" he added._

_"Nice hair, Dick Ziggler. Anyone would think you're trying to out do Barbie herself" Kelly countered a cheeky smirk._

_"My name is Dolph, Dolph Ziggler" he answered running his hands through his slicked back blonde hair; he was becoming very impatient with Kelly now. "And the only Barbie around here is you."_

_"Whatever, Dick. Go hang out with your whore of a girlfriend" Kelly answered, getting in his face about the fight that had gone down between Maria and Dolph. Dolph shot her a scowl and continued making his way down the corridor. Kelly watched him as he disappeared out of sight and out of mind. In the meantime she could hear Maria's sobs from down the corridor. Kelly turned around wondering what she should do next. She wasn't really close with Maria but none of her friends were around to comfort her and Kelly kind of felt bad for her colleague. Wearily, she strode down the corridor and finally crouched down next to the distraught Maria._

_"Kelly?" Maria sniffled trying to pull herself together. She didn't want anyone to see her this hysterical state._

_"Maria, don't worry about him. Seriously he's a jerk for cheating on you" Kelly tried to offer words of comfort but she wasn't even that close with Maria so it slightly difficult to cheer her up. Maria couldn't help but cry silently to herself as she covered her face with her hands. A sigh escaped Kelly's lips. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Maria despite the fact there was no friendship between the two Divas. Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder, a look of sympathy written across her face."I'm really sorry" Kelly sighed as Maria continued cry. She needed a shoulder to cry on and Kelly was the only one around. "Come here girly" she said allowing Maria to sob into the crook of her shoulder._

As Maria remembered that emotional experience, she couldn't help but find it somewhat ironic. It was as if the roles had been reversed now. It was Kelly who now needed a shoulder to cry on. The day she broke up with Dolph was the day that her and Kelly became best friends and now despite the recent issues, concerning Mike and Randy and Kelly's group of squabbling friends, it was her who was there for Kelly in her time of need. Not Randy and not any of Kelly's current friends were there for her but oddly enough, Maria was. "Kel, I suggest we get indoors before we get pneumonia" Maria stated, picking up the torch from the bench and standing up. "C'mon" Maria added as she strode off towards her car. Kelly followed her.

* * *

Back at Cody's apartment everyone was silent, not knowing what to do or say. They probably should have followed Kelly out, considering what happened last time. Maryse, the calm one out of the bunch, sat on a chair, unable to believe what had unfolded earlier that evening. She had known Kelly for a long time, and never had she seen her act the way she did. What had gotten into everyone? They had been arguing non-stop ever since Kelly just snapped and slapped Michelle, which she deserved mind you. Ted stood up to Maryse's surprise and walked over to Cody. Randy and Zack were on high alert because they didn't know if Ted was going over there to start another punch up or to make peace. To Cody's and everyone else's surprise Ted offered Cody his hand. "What's this?" Cody eyed him with suspicion.

"An apology" Ted said sincerely as everyone watched them cautiously. Cody raised his eyebrows at him and then decided to stand up. "I was out of line earlier" he said pursing his lips together tightly. "I owe both you and Michelle an apology. I never should have said those nasty comments about Michelle and there was no need for us to have a brawl. I'm sorry man" Ted apologized. Cody looked at him for awhile before shaking his hand and pulling him into a manly hug that lasted about five seconds. Randy sighed a breath of relief. It was good that the guys were at least on the same page. The girls? Not so much...

"I'm sorry too dude. I hope your jaw is ok, there was no need to react the way I did" Cody had his share of apologizing to do as well. Michelle and Eve had left the room but none of them noticed because they were distracted by Ted and Cody and what was going down between them.

"My jaws fine Codeman" Ted replied with a weak smile and that practically faded when he saw the look on Randy's face. "Orton are you ok?" Ted asked, frowning once he saw the pained expression on Randy's face. Randy shot him a pain filled stare before walking over to the door and leaving the apartment altogether. Ted turned around to face Cody, Zack, and Maryse. "What did I say?" Ted asked his friends in confusion but all they could do was shrug.

"I will go check on him broski's but in the meantime Ted and Maryse you should go and check on Michelle and Eve just in case they've killed each other" Zack stated seriously. Ted shot him a look. "Don't give me that look bro, I would do the same for you if it was Michelle and Maryse who were at each other's throats" Zack countered.

"I wasn't complaining" Ted muttered intertwining his hand with Maryse's causing her to blush slightly. Cody couldn't help but smirk at the couple.

"On your way love birds" Cody stated that smirk of his still evident on his face. Ted mouthed 'shut up' to him before making his way up the stairs, arm in arm with Maryse. Cody had slumped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Zack stared at him in disbelief. "You know it's rude to stare. It doesn't matter how dashing the person is either. You just don't stare at people, it's creepy" Cody ranted turning his attention to the television that wasn't even turned on. Zack continued to stare at him as he folded his arms across his chest. "What?" Cody finally exclaimed.

"I need you to look after RJ and Riley while I check on Randy" Zack explained as Cody rolled his eyes.

"Why am I on baby watch?" Cody whined as Zack sighed in frustration.

"Because I said so" Zack countered.

"Fine. But you owe me dude" Cody sat upright as he made his way to Randy's and Kelly's room where RJ and Riley were sleeping peacefully while in the meantime Zack had gone to find out what was up with Randy.

* * *

Michelle felt terrible about the events of the evening. She was so very out of line to Kelly. As much as she hated to admit it Eve was right. Her comments were uncalled for and in general it was just horrible. What kind of friend was she? Michelle slumped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. The guilt that had swept over Michelle was unimaginable. She never wanted to hurt Kelly, it was never on her agenda. In the midst of her anger she just kind of said whatever came to her mind first. She obviously didn't think before she spoke. Eve stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a livid expression on her face. "Michelle" Eve stated calmly, not wanting to cause another scene.

"What the hell do you want?" Michelle answered, sitting upright. Eve shot her a glare and calmed herself down. She didn't want another fight to break out so she thought it was best to just stay calm.

"Look, I don't know what I ever did to you that has caused you to hate me so much but I think we should get along just for Kelly's sake" Eve stated staring down Michelle. Michelle didn't even answer she was too busy in her own little world. Eve bit down on her lower lip. It was as if she was talking to a brick wall. "Michelle!" Eve raised her voice snapping Michelle out of her thoughts. "If you have a problem with me take it out on me and me only. There was no need to bring Kelly into our issues." Michelle sighed in frustration.

"I know I was out of line ok? I don't need you above all people to tell me that" Michelle snapped back. Eve rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Because of you Kelly's gone again. Do you remember what happened last time she ran off into the city? Or do I have to remind you?" Eve snapped back.

"I remember..." Michelle mumbled as Eve sighed. Eve was partially at fault for Kelly's "disappearance" too but somehow Michelle took all the blame.

"As much as I don't like you, I'm calling a truce between us. I think it would be best for both Randy and Kelly" Eve explained, outstretching her hand to Michelle. Michelle narrowed her eyes down at Eve's hand wondering if she should agree to this or not. Reluctantly she shook Eve's hand just as Maryse and Ted entered the room.

"Aw, looks like the former enemies just made up" Ted said with a grin. He obviously had no idea how much the two Divas despised each other. Both Eve and Michelle shot him a glare.

"No Eve called a truce" Michelle replied coldly as she slumped back down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I see..." Ted mumbled. Maryse was still attached to his arm.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Eve asked curious as to why the Million Dollar Couple had followed them up here.

"We were ordered by Zack to come up here and check on you" Maryse explained, making eye contact with Eve and then Michelle.

"Zack?" Michelle asked with a weak smile. "What was he afraid that I would kick Eve's ass again?" Michelle's weak smile turned into a grin. Eve bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from answering that remark.

"No actually" Ted began, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "He thought that you two would be killing each other" Ted added as Maryse whacked his arm.

"That was the part you were supposed to leave out Ted!" Maryse hissed. "Sometimes I really think you're the most clueless out of everyone" Maryse admitted tilting her head slightly.

"Thanks?" Ted answered with a shrug. There was a silence between the four of them. "Anyone heard from Barbie?" Ted asked, a sudden yet strong feeling of concern sweeping over him.

"No none of us have..." Michelle mumbled. "Eve even tried calling her phone but it's switched off" Michelle added.

"That's just great" Maryse sighed in frustration and sat down at the foot of Michelle's bed.

"Girls, all of you need to take a chill pill seriously... Enough of the fighting. I mean look where it led to" Ted said. Maryse had buried her head in her hands and Michelle and Eve genuinely felt terrible for causing this.

"I want to be alone" Eve stated, her eyes set on Michelle. Maryse looked up from her hands.

"Are you ok?" Maryse asked.

"I'm just fine" Eve answered with a weak smile. "If you need me, I will be in my room" she gave a hug to Maryse , then to Ted and left the room.

"What was that about?" Ted asked completely confused. Maryse shrugged her shoulders in return.

"I have no idea..." Maryse replied.

* * *

Randy ran up the stairs until he got to the roof. He stepped out into the pouring rain. Nothing could describe how worried he was. It was nearly 4am and he didn't want to sleep a wink until he knew Kelly was safe and sound. He looked out towards the bright city lights. "Where are you Barbie?" he asked himself aloud as he brought his hand to his mouth. Where could she possibly have gone at this ridiculous hour? Randy blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing Barbie? Why are doing this to me? To us?" he asked himself softly. "Barbie, you have no clue how worried I am right now" Randy muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_ Listen to yourself Randy! You selfish prick you. _He slumped down on the cold ground and leaned against the air vent, finding himself more emotional than usually.

_She'll be fine. She'll come back._

_Don't you remember what happened last time? She clearly wasn't fine _the other voice in his mind countered.

_She's going to be fine, I know it _the first voice reassured.

_She would have been home right now if you had followed her _the second voice said. Randy was just so tired of having this conversation in his head. The bottom line was Kelly was out there somewhere. He buried his face in his hands. He didn't even realize that Zack had followed him up here.

"Bro, what are you doing out here?" Zack asked. Randy sighed in frustration as the rain started to ease up a little bit.

"I'm trying to clear my thoughts" Randy answered. "Unfortunately it's not working. I just keep thinking that I should of followed Barbs out. I don't know why I didn't."

"Look bro, what's happened has happened. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"You're right man. I wasn't the one who caused her to storm out of the place for the second time" Randy answered, laughing bitterly to himself.

"About that bro...I'm really sorry about the way Eve's been acting. I mean it's completely unlike her to act this way" Zack defended his girlfriend.

"It's ok" Randy answered as Zack frowned down at him.

"If it's ok then why are you giving me that look?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Because I'm worried about Barbie, Zack!" Randy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Bro, I know you are. I mean who wouldn't be?" Zack answered. "If my girlfriend was out there right now I probably would have lost my mind, so I know how you're feeling. What else is bothering you bro? You've never looked this depressed..." Randy sighed in frustration.

"I just feel like I'm not being a good parent to RJ and Riley. With all this other stuff happening right now, it's hard to balance everything. Then I'm also thinking about the wedding and how to plan it and when to have it and...argh...when did things become so complicated?" Randy babbled as he buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know why life is so complicated bro. All I know is you better talk to the WWE higher- ups before we go back to that grueling schedule. That's just going to make life even more complicated than it already is."

"Thanks for the reassuring comments" Randy answered sarcastically.

"C'mon bro, you know I meant no harm. I was just trying to help. And about the wedding, I could help out with stuff, if you need me to."

"I know" Randy replied. "That would be awesome, if you could, but right now I'm really worried about Barbs."

"How about you get some sleep and we'll try finding her after that?" Zack suggested, lending a hand to his friend, in order to help him get up off the floor. Zack could tell that he's friend was just dying inside from the amount of stress he was going through. He placed his arm around Randy's shoulders. "Randy everything's going to be ok man" Zack gripped his friends shoulder tightly, in order to reassure him that everything was going to be just fine. Randy blinked away the tears that were starting to blur his vision. He wasn't going to cry even though he felt stressed beyond belief.

"I hope you're right Zack. I hope you're right."

* * *

Maria had driven Kelly back to her apartment and given her a change of clothes. Kelly was drenched from head to toe and Maria had told her to go take a warm shower before she caught some sort of deadly cold. Maria was washing the dishes before she realised someone coming down the stairs. "Mike!" she hissed, immediately running over to him. "You can't be down here, Kelly's here." They both heard the shower stop, causing Maria to grab Mike's arm and lead him back up the staircase. She pushed Mike into his room and followed him in. She of course made sure to lock the door behind her. "Mike you have to promise me that you'll stay here, in this room." Mike frowned down at the ground and sigh escaped his lips.

"Ok, I promise" Mike mumbled. Maria raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. Somehow she didn't believe that statement.

"Mike I'm being serious. I swear if-" Mike interrupted her.

"Maria, I'm being serious too" he said softly, not wanting to give off any signs that he was here in the apartment. "Trust me" he added. Maria couldn't help but scoff to herself.

"Trust you?" Maria exclaimed, laughing bitterly to herself. "I don't think anyone can trust you. Just stay put ok?" Maria said rather harshly as she reached for the doorknob.

"I will... but Maria... you have to understand I never wanted to hurt her" Mike said his eyes downcast, not wanting to face her. Maria turned back around and glanced at him. She was about to say something but Mike cut her off. "You have to believe me Maria, it's not what it looked like."

"It's not what it looked like?" Maria scoffed again. "You are unbelievable. There's no justification for what you did to Kelly so stop making excuses" she didn't want to yell because then Kelly would figure out that Mike was here in the same building with her. "Now I have to go Mike." She was about to leave when she saw the regret in Mike's eyes. What was wrong with the guy? She just left the room without giving to much thought to the issue. She just hoped that Mike would stay in his room to save Kelly the drama of coming face to face with the person she despised most. She walked down the stairs and caught sight of Kelly sitting on one of the kitchen stools, just staring blankly at the fridge. Maria wore a weak smile before joining her friend in the kitchen. "A penny for your thoughts K2?" Maria smiled as she turned on the kettle in order to make some tea for the both of them. Turning around she put her arms on the counter. "Hello" Maria waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear what you said" Kelly said snapping out of her thoughts and staring at Maria.

"I said a penny for your thoughts K2?" Maria repeated as a weak smile found it's way to Kelly's face. Kelly was looking out the apartment window as Maria folded her arms.

"Somehow I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking" Kelly replied honestly, her small smile still evident on her face.

"Are you thinking about something that terrible?" Maria asked sitting on a stool of her own now.

"Yes, some nights I think about terrible things and this is one of those nights" Kelly answered, her smile fading. Maria raised an eyebrow in concern for her. "Or should I say mornings, it's 5am now" Kelly looked wearily at the clock. "Some nights I wish this all could end, you know?"

"What happened?" Maria asked getting up in order to make two cups of tea. Kelly looked back at her. Maria turned around a handed Kelly a cup of tea.

"Nothing..." Kelly mumbled. "And just saying it would have been better if you gave me something alcoholic but tea works too" Maria laughed slightly as she sat back down on her stool, opposite Kelly.

"First off, alcohol is no good for you or your liver. Secondly, are you telling me that nothing happened when I saw you aimlessly wandering the streets at 4am?" Maria wasn't convinced one bit. She took a sip of her tea and patiently waited for Kelly's answer.

"Alcohol is good for when you feel like shit and right now I feel like shit" Kelly explained, sipping on her tea. Maria half-smiled before taking another sip of her tea.

"When did Barbie Blank become an alcoholic?" Maria raising an eyebrow.

"When did Maria Kanellis start to use big, complicated words like 'aimlessly' and 'wandering'?" Kelly asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You got me there K2" Maria said raising her hands up in surrender. "But in all seriousness why were you in the park?" Maria asked. Kelly sighed as she began retelling the story to Maria who taken aback by the whole situation. It just seemed so immature and so childish but she didn't want to vocalise her thoughts on the matter. It just wasn't her place to comment on something that didn't involve her. Kelly concluded her story and sipped on her tea, once again. "Wow... ok..." Maria stated tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So let me get this straight, Michelle and Eve were fighting and then things got out of hand between the crew and you whacked Michelle?" Nodding reluctantly, Kelly finished her tea and answered the question.

"Yep, that's basically it" Kelly answered looking down at her at her empty cup, not wanting to meet Maria's eyes.

"I'm so glad you slapped the taste out of that mouth of hers. She completely deserved that for what she said to you" Maria answered as Kelly looked up at her.

"Michelle might have deserved it but I feel so bad for doing that to her" Kelly replied, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ha! Don't feel bad. She deserved it" Maria said. "I think I know why Michelle doesn't like Eve too much by the way" Maria added. Kelly shot her a glance.

"Really?" Kelly asked intrigued as Maria nodded. "Tell me, I want to know" Kelly demanded.

"Well long story short, Michelle was a nice person to hang around with but later she just turned in to a complete bitch" Maria explained as Kelly shot her a glance. "Ever since Cody and Eve became close friends, her jealousy just shot through the roof."

"Cody and Eve were good friends? They don't even talk to each other anymore" Kelly said trying to piece together what happened. "I'm guessing Michelle had something to do with that" Kelly added as Maria nodded her head.

"Michelle gave Eve a hard time for ages. I was close with the both of them so I was stuck in the middle, kinda like you now. Eve ended up getting traded to RAW and I think Michelle had something to with that as well" Maria explained and Kelly was just completely taken aback.

"The Michelle I know would never have done something like that" Kelly defended her friend. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it" Maria said picking up the two used mugs and dumping them in the sink. "One day Michelle had been such a bitch to her that Cody brought her to me crying. Eve's a tough cookie, she barely ever cries but she was just so upset."

"You've got to be kidding me" Kelly answered, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Do I look like I'm joking around K2?" Maria replied seriously.

"Wow..." was all Kelly could say.

"How come no one told you this? I thought either Cody or Michelle or Eve would have told you this, at some point" Maria said sitting down on the stool.

"Did Eve have feelings for Cody" Kelly asked.

"That's a strange question to ask" Maria replied.

"So she did have feelings for Cody?" Kelly said raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything about feelings" Maria answered raising her hands up in surrender.

"You didn't have to. It's just so obvious" Kelly replied. "Not to mention everything makes sense now" Kelly added.

"I can't believe we're talking about this" Maria mumbled causing Kelly to smirk.

"Hey you brought it up" Kelly countered, the cheeky smirk still evident on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face girl!" Maria snapped back. "Do you have any idea how much shit I'm going to be in if Eve finds out about this?"

"Eve isn't going to find out about you spilling her secret. Take a chill pill Maria" Kelly replied.

"The girl who was wandering around aimlessly at 4 o'clock in the morning is telling me to take a chill pill, I think you have it backwards" Maria laughed.

"Shut up. When did you become this annoying? I don't remember you being such a pain in the ass" Kelly stated jokingly. Maria scoffed.

"You know what? I give up... K2 wins... I'm out of witty comebacks and I'm tired as heck" Maria stated to which Kelly laughed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Kelly asked.

"You can sleep on the couch" Maria replied bluntly.

"The couch? Why thanks Kanellis, for being so kind and caring" Kelly replied sarcastically as Maria handed her a blanket and a pillow. "First you give me tea instead of alcohol and now I'm sleeping on a couch instead of a bed."

"Deal with it Blank" Maria answered with a smirk. Dumping the pillow on the couch Kelly shook her head at Maria in disbelief. "Try to get some sleep K2." Maria switched the light off and made her way from the kitchen into her bedroom.

"You too" Kelly answered as she slumped down on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself. She rolled around to get herself comfortable and when she eventually did, she finally just fell asleep.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 65 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**


	66. Confessions & Choosing a Best Man

**Chapter 66: Confessions & Choosing a Best Man**

* * *

Eve walked down the stairs, just wanting to be away from everyone else. What was she thinking? She should have just left Michelle alone; she shouldn't have even become friends with Kelly in the first place. Now Michelle hated her even more than before. Eve was so caught up in her thoughts that she accidentally tripped down the last a couple of steps. She landed with a thud. "Ow!" she yelled out hitching herself upright and clutching at her ankle. Cody who was rocking RJ and Riley's crib back and forth in order to make them fall asleep heard Eve cry out. Immediately, he rushed to her side, wondering if his friend was hurt or not.

"Eve are you ok?" he asked as Eve looked away nervously. He placed a hand on her shoulder; he obviously was concerned for her. On the floor beside of her, Cody pushed Eve's hands away from her ankle so that he could get a better look. Inspecting the joint, he noticed that it was already looking red and swollen.

"I'm fine" she answered slapping his hand away as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Clearly you're not fine, you're ankle is already swollen. You should probably put some ice on it" Cody stated before they stared lingeringly at each other for a moment. She couldn't speak to him, not after what had happened a couple of years ago. Eve bit down on her bottom lip. This was just becoming just too awkward for her liking. "Let me help you to the couch." Cody helped her onto the couch and grabbed a nearby chair, propping her leg up on it. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the refrigerator.

"Thanks..." Eve muttered as he returned, a small smile evident upon his handsome face.

"No problem, I never remember you being this clumsy" Cody joked, placing the ice pack on her swollen ankle.

"Yeah I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment, courtesy of Michelle."

"About that, I'm sorry for the way Michelle's been acting. I mean you don't deserve any of that..." he trailed off before their eyes met. He shook his head for a moment; he was clearly upset about something. "Eve we have to talk it's long overdue." Eve swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Talk?" she asked nervously, not wanting to look into his eyes again. "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about Cody" she added, the tears finally beginning to form in her eyes. She knew where he was going with this and she knew it was going to be a touchy subject for the both of them. A short silence fell between them. "What's wrong Cody? We haven't talked in years and now you want to talk to me?" Eve snapped, she was becoming so infuriated with him.

"Eve I tried to talk to you but you...you just ignored me. I don't know what I ever did to you that caused you to hate me" Cody answered. He seemed so upset by the situation and Eve just wanted to end the conversation before it became too emotional for the both of them.

"Cody I never hated you and I will never hate you" Eve choked out.

"What are you saying Eve?" he asked softly. Surprisingly his voice was steady even though it was obvious that he was hurting. Eve didn't answer, she couldn't answer. She couldn't say those three words to him. She couldn't say 'I love you.' "Eve we haven't spoken since you got drafted to RAW and I wanted to know why? Why have you been ignoring me?" Cody's voice cracked slightly. Eve just shook her head unable to answer.

"Can you just stop? I don't want to talk about this" Eve replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Cody snapped at her. "Eve, you owe me at least an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything Cody!" Eve raised her voice up a notch.

"You used to tell me everything but now you don't even bother to say 'hi' to me, why is that?" Cody asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"I can't be around you Cody" Eve whispered, her vision beginning to blur with tears. Cody frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked coldly. Eve ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Because Michelle got me drafted to RAW once she figured out I had feelings for you" Eve admitted as she began to cry. He saw every single emotion that crossed her face and her eyes were full of anguish and sadness. He felt his heart ache at the revelation. "She's been giving me such a hard time for years and I'm sick of it." The stray tears flowed down Eve's cheeks and it broke Cody's heart to see his 'friend' in such a distressed manner. He pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry against his chest. He tightened his arms around her and Eve, in return, wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling the warmth of his body, she suddenly heard her heart beating double time and she was praying that Cody couldn't hear how rapidly her heart was beating. Eve looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Cody" she sniffled. "I'm sorry for how badly I treated you."

"Shhh" Cody cooed before tucking a loose strand of Eve's hair behind her ear. "It's ok..." he muttered. Then Cody slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eve's knowing somehow that Eve wouldn't object. It was a short, sweet kiss, something that he'd wanted forever. Cody finally parted and he wore charming a half-smile on his handsome face.

"Cody..." Eve began to mumble but he cupped her tear-stained face with his left hand but Eve pulled away. She did love Cody but she was with Zack and nothing was going to change that. Speaking of the Long Island Iced Z, Zack opened the door to the apartment, standing to the side to let Randy in.

"Hey Codeman, I told to look after RJ and Riley not after my girlfriend" Zack said with a laugh but then a serious expression appeared on his face once he saw the ice pack wrapped around Eve's ankle.

"Don't worry Zack, I'll look after RJ and Riley now" Randy stated as he went back into his room, to check on his sons. Zack gave him a look of approval and then shot a concerned look at Eve.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Eve bit down on her bottom lip.

"She fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle" Cody answered on Eve's behalf. "That's why I was taking care of her. How's Orton?" Cody added wanting to change the topic. "Has he heard from Kelly yet?"

"Orton is not so good. He's stressed out about a couple of things" Zack answered taking a seat beside Eve. "No, no he hasn't have you?"

"No, no one has heard from her. Do you want me to go talk to Randy?" Cody asked, trying to offer his help in any way possible.

"I already did bro but if you want to, I'm not going to stop you" Zack admitted.

"I'll go talk to him and I'll catch you two later."

* * *

When Cody walked into the room Randy shared with Kelly, he caught sight of the Viper, rocking RJ and Riley back to sleep. When the Viper was around RJ and Riley he was indeed a much happier person. Randy, realizing someone entered the room turned around only to find Cody standing there.

"Hey Codeman. What's up?" Randy asked, a half smile appearing on his face.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Cody answered honestly.

"I'm fine-"

"I know you're not man...This situation is getting out of control and I understand that you're worried about several things-"

"I kinda don't want talk about the situation right now. I actually have to ask you something" Randy stated, meeting Cody's gaze. The Dashing One wore a look of confusion and also a look of curiosity upon his face. He had no idea what Randy was up to.

"Uh...sure...Ask away" Cody mumbled nervously and as a result he began fidgeting, anxious of what Randy might want to ask him. He was silently praying that it had nothing to do with his relationship with Michelle because he knew that his feelings were always for Eve.

"Look, for the wedding Zack's going to help out as much as he can, and..." Randy trailed off, wondering if Kelly would agree with his decision.

"And?" Cody repeated, wondering what the hell was going on.

"And I would like you to be my best man." Cody's mouth formed a shape of an 'O'. "We've been best buddies for awhile and I thought it would be fitting, you know?"

"Randy, I would be honoured to be your best man."

"Good it's settled then...Now we just need to find a maid of honour" Randy said, a small smile appearing upon his face which was so rare these days.

_And I have just the person who could be you maid of honour _Cody answered silently, thinking of the brunette Diva, Eve Torres.

* * *

"Michelle, why do you hate Eve so much anyway?" Maryse asked, eying her fellow blonde with suspicion. Michelle rolled her eyes at her.

"Can you please just drop this already Maryse? Why do you even care about Eve so much anyway?" Michelle yelled at her.

"I don't just care for Eve, Michelle. I care about you too, that's what friends do, they care about each other."

"That's right Chelle, we're all friends here and considering everything that's happened I think we should stay friends. We don't need to add anymore drama to the current situation" Ted added.

"Shut up Ted!'' Michelle yelled. ''I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"No, I will not shut up!" Ted fired back.

"Excuse me?" Michelle seemed taken aback by the situation. She wasn't used to Ted being the defying one.

"You heard me! Look, we're all stressed but that still does not give you the right to talk to anyone of us like that especially Maryse!" Ted yelled at Michelle. He was furious with Michelle because it was Maryse who always stuck by her and all Michelle did was yell at her, day in, day out.

"Ted it's ok" Maryse whispered, trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"No, it's definitely not ok. You have been such a good friend to her all these years and all she does"-he pointed a finger at Michelle- "is yell at you and doesn't care about your feelings!" Ted fumed. "Michelle, you need to show her some respect." Michelle laughed at Ted before opening her mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me what to do, I can work that out for myself and why do you even care about how I treat Maryse?" Michelle asked out of curiosity.

"I care because Maryse is my girlfriend" Ted stated, causing Michelle to stare at him in shock. "Maryse deserves to be treated better."

"Back up!" Michelle exclaimed, once she saw Ted place a comforting kiss on the blonde Diva's cheek. "How long has this being been going on?"

"Almost a year..." Maryse answered.

"You know it will be over in a couple months, maybe even a couple of weeks" Michelle stated whilst Ted and Maryse exchanged shock filled glances. They had no idea that Michelle would push this fight to a whole new level. Why was she acting so horridly towards them anyway? Instead of apologizing for her actions earlier on during the evening, she was stirring more drama.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to speak to us like this!" Ted exclaimed, in complete horror. _Did Michelle just say that to my face? How dare she! _Ted's thoughts were racing.

"You bastard, Maryse doesn't need you in her life!" Maryse was usually the calm one out of the bunch but Michelle had her infuriated. If she didn't shut her mouth soon, Maryse was most definitely going to shut it for her.

"Firstly, you don't know anything about our relationship because you've been to caught up in your own little world. Secondly-"

"Relationship?" Michelle scoffed. "This is not a relationship Ted, all it is, is you wanting a fuck buddy! I guess Maryse found the perfect player to help her out!" Maryse having heard enough, lunged at Michelle but luckily a fight didn't break out because Ted quickly wrapped his arms around Maryse's waist and pulled her back. The French-Canadian took a deep breath before looking her friend in the eye again.

"You know what Michelle? Just stay away from us" Maryse stated, a little more calmly than she had expected to before Ted and her turned around and walked out into the corridor.

* * *

Kelly awoke finding herself slightly disorientated. She took a couple of seconds to take in her surroundings. The fireplace had only small embers burning instead of the large fire that was burning last night. Picking up her phone, she was shocked to see how many texts and missed calls she had.

19 missed calls from Randy. 12 missed calls from Maryse. 10 missed calls from Ted. Another 10 missed calls from Zack and Cody.

Everyone was worried sick about her and she didn't even bother to call them to tell them that she was ok. She quickly texted Randy saying that she was at Maria's place all safe and sound. "Good morning sleepy head" Maria sing songed. Kelly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What's put you in such a good mood today?" Kelly grumbled. Her neck felt stiff from lying awkwardly on the couch, it's not as if she slept well, she slept terribly.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Maria countered causing Kelly to glare up at her.

"Why do you always answer me with a question?" Kelly answered, becoming impatient with her once again. Maria shrugged as she sipped on her tea. "I must say you have an obsession with tea."

"Well thanks Captain Obvious" Maria retorted. Kelly sighed ignoring Maria's remark, she wasn't in a particularly happy mood today.

"You know I never got to officially thank you for taking care of me yesterday" Kelly changed the subject as Maria watched her curiously.

"And you know I never really apologized to you after all the crap I put you through" Maria stared down at her empty cup. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them wanted to speak before the other but eventually Maria mustered up the courage to speak. "Kelly...I was such a bitch to you but yet you sit here and thank and forgive me, why?" Kelly stared at her blankly.

"I don't know..." she mumbled. And she seriously didn't know. There was a silence between them again but this time it was Kelly who spoke up. "You know, you turning against me, was one of the most painful experiences of my life." Maria looked up at Kelly who was staring into the fireplace. "I don't know why you did that to me" Kelly said still looking at the dying down embers of the fireplace.

"I was jealous" Maria admitted. "I was jealous Kelly" Maria said ashamed of the things she had done.

"Jealous of what exactly?" Kelly asked quickly, still not making eye contact with Maria. "Which part of my life were you jealous of?"

"Kelly I...I was in love with Randy and I was jealous of what you two had, but that doesn't matter now. You're happy with him, you have two kids, the last thing I have to ask you is, when is the wedding?" Maria asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We haven't spoken about it. We've been preoccupied..." Kelly answered reluctantly. A silence fell between them. Kelly had to leave as soon as possible. Randy and the others were probably worried sick about her. "Anyway, Maria I have to get back everyone's probably worried about me" Kelly stated quickly, standing up from the couch.

"Ok, do you need me to drive you?" Maria offered as Kelly shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine to walk. Thanks for everything though." Kelly gave Maria a half smile and a hug before leaving the redhead's apartment.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 66 everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**I will be updating this story as soon as I can.  
**

**Peace...**

**PS: Sorry for the very late update. My sister and I have been busy with school and university...**


End file.
